Existence
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: FOR AHOKITSUNE. Sadarkah kau eksistensimu hanya membuatku menjadi seorang pengecut? / "Pikirkan saja, selamanya." / Warn: AR, shounen-ai, inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi and I don't own it. I do not take any commercial advantages nor profit from making this fanfiction. Song lyrics originally belongs to LoL.**

 **Warning: Alternate Reality, OC, OOC, typo(s), spoilers, death chara, rough-paces, Akashi-Oreshi X Furihata Kouki X Akashi-Bokushi, mild languages, M for violence and lime, etc.**

 **.**

 **Catatan pra-fic:**

 **Akashi** mengacu pada **Bokushi**.

 _Seijuurou_ mengacu pada _Oreshi._

 _Italic: kilas balik/flashback/ inner's mind_

 _ **Bold and Italic: lirik lagu**_

 _ **-**- : penggalan lirik lagu**_

 **.**

 **Jika ada yang tidak disukai dalam warning yang telah saya cantumkan, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. Terima kasih untuk pengertiannya.**

 **.**

 _ **Have a nice read!**_ **^_~**

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dia,**_

 _ **malam untuk pucat purnamamu;**_

 _ **Aku,**_

 _ **redup bintang di kaki cahayamu;**_

 _ **Kau,**_

 _ **dan eksistensimu yang memudar.**_

 _ **...**_

.

 **.**

 **#~**~#**

 **.**

 _ **For**_ **Ahokitsune's AKAFURI NEW YEAR CHALLENGE**

 **.**

 **Existence**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **: Light of Leviathan**

 **#~**~#**

 **.**

Ini kedua kali dalam hidupnya, ada ambisi dan dera hasrat lebih dari derita lapar dan musafir menahan haus, harus dieksekusi. Ini perkara eksistensi. Dan untuk sekali seumur hidup, ia hanya ingin sekali saja diapresiasi—karena ia tidak mungkin berekspetasi akan afeksi.

Satu set peralatan makan. Sepiring kecil makanan penutup. Dua gelas minum. Semuanya telah tandas. Waktu yang diisi riuh-rendah percakapan dan harum-harum kudapan melebihi perkiraan dan sesungguhnya tetap menanti membuatnya tak tahan—hatinya kebas. Harapannya kandas.

Mungkin ia memang tidak akan bebas. Diraihnya sesuatu dalam saku _blazer_ , pandangan meredup tatkala mengelusi bungkusnya yang berbahan beludru, mengingat siluet sang ibu dan senyum hangat semanis madu, lantas disimpannya benda itu ke dalam tas bagian depan.

Membayar untuk semua yang telah ia santap selama menunggu tapi tidak ada respons yang diharapkan, bibirnya mengedut garis tipis sebatas apresiasi untuk santunnya ucapan automatik repetitif pada setiap pengunjung yang bertandang— _terima kasih dan semoga Anda datang kembali_.

Melengang di antara lalu-lalang orang dan mudanya musim semi di udara dengan kelopak-kelopak muda sakura terlayang-layang, di tengah senja yang memanjang, menghiraukan setapak jalan dipekik suara-suara yang sayup menelusup ke telinga—tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan mengerikan akan pemahaman bahwa mungkin selama hidupnya ia hanya akan hidup dalam bayang-bayang.

Sejenak jejaknya terhenti di etalase toko elektronika di distrik yang tak pernah mati itu. Pengeras suara menyuarakan biduan televisi yang menampilkan iklan.

Komersil—yang hanya mempersuasi masyarakat agar membudayakan hidup konsumtif.

Wacana penyuluhan bencana.

Kriminalitas jalanan yang digembar-gembor harus diberantas, walau mengakar mencengkeram kuat dunia tanpa batas.

Pembangunan infrastruktur dan suprastruktur negara. Industri kreatif—yang hanya segelintir di antara mereka rela mengikis sisa-sisa waktu sebelum maut menjemput untuk bergelut di bidang ini.

Di tepi jalan, menyaksikan orang-orang melesaki senja dengan berbagai rasa dan bermacam asa, beragam transportasi berkecepatan tinggi yang melaju tapi mustahil mengejar waktu, ada yang menunggu, ada yang terpaku, dan untuk melakukan sesuatu pun ada pula yang tidak tahu.

Mungkinkah dari sekian banyak orang yang ada, satu saja ada yang seperti dirinya? Tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, tapi tak sesuai dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan?

Ah, bukankah justru lebih banyak lagi yang merasa seperti itu?

Lebih baik yang mana: melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan atau melakukan apa yang ingin kaulakukan?

Pertanyaan itu mengambang di benaknya.

Sampai ketika segerombol hawa muda mengerubung etalase, ada suara dan nada-nada di balik etalase sana lembut menyapa hari yang telah lelah, seruan antusias—berdecak kagum untuk idola yang bahkan tidak tahu siapa mereka dan mereka tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya si idola itu kecuali secarik nama: Plain, gamang nyaris seperti selamanya itu mengusiknya.

Akustik di sela pekik-pekik berisik. Lagu dipadu senandung merdu yang tidak membuatnya jemu.

 _._

 _ **Ada yang berkata**_

 _ **Jalanmu telah buntu**_

 _ **Entah dengan ujung jalanku**_

 _ **Mereka, mereka yang memuja**_

 _ **Kau**_

 _ **Dan yang menutup mata**_

 _ **Bahwa kau ada**_

 _ **Kau**_

 _ **Yang dikhianati harapan**_

 _ **.**_

 _Aku dan kau—_ _ **kita**_ _, yang dikhianati harapan._

Ada suara, dirinya, persona lain di lubuk hatinya, yang tertawa. Getir. Ini takdir yang satir, hingar-bingar sekitar yang insensitif, atau justru mereka (dua jiwa bercangkang dalam satu raga) yang tengah terlalu sensitif?

Selarik lirik itu terlampau menyindir.

Ia menepi ke pembatas jalur antara pejalan kaki dan jalan beraspal, membiarkan gadis-gadis berhenti dengan senyum manis tak habis-habis mengagumi yang di televisi dan polos ikut bernyanyi untuk salah satu iklan nominasi, sementara apa pun yang terjadi waktu tidak akan berhenti.

Dan setelah ini—ketika ia harus menyerah untuk kembali, murni tidak akan ada lagi yang benar-benar menjadi sandarannya. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak keberatan untuk kembali mengemban beban yang tidak pernah dimintanyatapi selalu absolut menuntutnya—karena sadar benar hanya ia yang mampu menanggungnya.

 _Sesungguhnya, ia hanya butuh—_

 **Drrrt.**

Jika ponselnya tidak disimpan di saku kemeja yang ia kenakan, tidak akan terdengar deringnya. Vibrasinya menghentak dada menyebabkannya nyaris terlonjak. Lekas merogoh ponsel, dan terbeliak melihat nomor yang terdisplay di layar, bergegas menerima panggilan masuk.

" _Konichiwa. Hai'_ , Akashi Seijuurou _desu_."

Jantungnya berakselarasi seperti transportasi massa yang berpacu di jalan raya, langkahnya tergesa mencari tempat yang lebih tepat untuk mengangkat telpon dan berbicara dengan penelpon yang telah ditunggu-tunggunya, ditembusnya arus balik orang-orang yang berjalan pulang, ditabur gugur sakura dan lagu yang tidak didengarnya sampai akhir.

Sehelai kelopak sakura, mengantar wangi melekati ubun-ubunnya. Berbisik tentang kebebasan surgawi yang dikemukakan orang di seberang telpon.

"Benarkah beliau setuju?"

Satu tangan yang tidak menggenggam ponsel, terkepal erat di sisi blazer yang dikenakannya. Dalam dirinya, ia bisa merasakan bukan hanya dirinya saja yang berharap agar harapan tidak lagi mengkhianatinya.

Fiks.

Suara ramah yang mengucap selamat, dan ia rasanya ingin membungkuk langsung—walau hanya satu kesempatan. Meski jalannya masih panjang.

"Terima kasih sudah memberikan kepercayaan pada saya. Ah ... baik. Baik. Saya akan menghubungi beliau setelah Anda kirim nomornya ... ya, mohon kerjasamanya juga. Terima kasih sudah membantu saya."

Debar semangat menggebrak rusuk, hidup, hidup, dan harapan tidak mengkhianati mereka.

Bunyi tut yang tak terdengar. Lebih keras gebu-gebu debar di dadanya. Ini baru permulaan—

Deru motor.

Bising knalpot dan mesin otomotif.

 **GRAB.**

"KYAAAAAA!"

 _Kicked._

—dan Seijuurou jatuh tersungkur, mengerang karena punggungnya keras-keras ditendang dengan sepatu _boots_ bersol tebal.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Anda te-terluka?"

"Itu geng motor jalanan, a-atau geng anak punk, a-atau kelompok preman yang biasa berulah di sekitar sini! Jahat sekali mereka naik motor dan menendangmu!"

Gadis-gadis yang tadi menyemuti muka televisi, kini memekik ngeri dan menghampiri Seijuurou. Para pejalan kaki ada yang berhenti dan tengok kanan-kiri, tapi lebih banyak lagi yang tak peduli.

"Aku baik-baik—"

Seijuurou susah-payah menenggak keluh sakitnya, tenggorokannya merapat. Suaranya mendadak berat menyadari kemungkinan terealisasi kenyataan paling mengerikan. Tangannya kini meremat udara, tiada—kehilangan.

"—tas dan—"

"—dua orang yang naik motor besar hitam siluman tadi, yang duduk di depan mengambil telpon genggammu, dan yang di belakang menyambar tas lalu menendangmu—"

Seijuurou lekas berdiri. Sakit yang menggigit punggungnya tak dihiraukan. Persona lainnya berteriak. Murka. Amarah tak terkendali. Mata terpejam, detik berikutnya terkejap, menggelimang warna emas terang.

Gadis-gadis itu mundur selangkah. Kaget dengan manuver pemuda di hadapan mereka yang raut wajahnya kontan berubah. Mendeskripsi ekspresinya sebagai amarah berarti terlalu meremehkan; ia murka tak kira-kira. Auranya membuat mereka kian mundur teratur.

"Berani-beraninya mereka. Ke mana arah mereka pergi?"

"Se-sepertinya ke arah sana. Mungkin kembali ke pangkalan mereka sekitar dua blok dari Rumah Sakit Touhashi—hei!"

Tempat yang disebut sempat membuatnya limbung dari gelembung memori meletup ke permukaan—mengilas balik di saat yang tidak tepat.

Akashi tidak ambil pusing untuk hal itu—bagian dari masa belia yang ingin ia lupa, tidak memedulikan telapak tangan yang lecet tergesek jalan dan kerikil, tidak juga merasakan nyeri menggerit punggungnya, ia mengakselarasi kecepatan larinya.

Tidak pula menggumam maaf, orang-orang menyingkir dengan sendirinya , memberi jalan untuknya lari secepat yang ia bisa untuk mengejar (dan nanti, menghajar) manusia-manusia jahanam itu.

Saat itu tak sempat terpikirkan olehnya mengapa publik tidak menjerit panik, malah berpasrah di pinggir gedung-gedung tinggi dibatasi jalan, bukan segera menghubungi pihak berwajib agar orang-orang semacam tersebut diringkus ke jeruji besi.

Akashi berdecak geram. Motor ninja hitam dan siluet dua pengendara (yang menggelegarkan tawa dan merampas harta para mangsa yang berceceran di jalanan) menghilang di tikungan. Ia tidak bisa mengejar, sial—

'— _belok ke gang sana! Itu jalan pintas untuk pangkalan mereka, terletak dua blok lagi dari Rumah Sakit Touhashi!'_

Akashi tidak meragukan seruan dari persona lain yang tengah bertukar tempat dengannya. Bagaimanapun kepribadiannya yang satu lagi dulu sempat menjadikan tempat tersebut sebagai jalur arteri dalam diri. Dia berbelok, berlari-lari menelusuri gorong sempit berisi tumpukan kardus berbau apak dan kayu-kayu yang berderak ia injak-injak.

Sesekali langkah terhenti, napas memburu, tak beraturan menarik napas, pandang nyalang seraya tengok kanan-kiri menentukan arah sekiranya di mana markas preman-preman itu terletak.

Di antara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, berpacu dengan waktu dan urgensi dan menahan geramnya, Akashi berlari sepanjang jalan didendang klakson mobil yang bersahut-sahutan.

Bayang-bayangnya menghilang ditelan kegelapan, memanjang disiram cahaya lampu-lampu. Melewati berbagai tempat, berkelak-kelok, melalui jalan pintas dengan rute ekstrim dipandu dirinya yang satu lagi.

Disekanya peluh yang berluruh di wajah, memfungsikan maksimal nalarnya untuk mengidentifikasi wilayah asing di pinggiran Tokyo yang tidak begitu dikenalinya. Disadarinya sesuatu. Preman-preman acapkali sering beraksi di jalan raya, tapi tidak mungkin mereka membangun wilayah sendiri di tengah hiruk-pikuk kota dan beraksi tanpa dicegat pihak berwajib.

Kecuali mereka pandai berkamuflase dan melebur sebagai orang-orang inosen.

Pasti tempat yang sepi.

Emperor eyes diaktivasi. Akashi mengedar pandangan ke sekeliling. Ada plang jalan. _Banner_ promosi terapi untuk penyakit tak tersembuhkan di rumah sakit Touhashi. Dua blok dari tempatnya berdiri. Berpikir keras. Dia menghirup napas dalam agar bisa berpikir lebih tenang dan tidak tergesa mengacaukan segalanya—kehilangan jejak orang-orang tadi.

Dia sudah dekat. Tapi tidak mungkin ia menyia-nyiakan waktu mengitari satu blok kota sedemikian luas, untuk mencari lokasi tempat kriminalitas berpusat. Apalagi petunjuk selain rumah sakit? Persona lain dalam dirinya mengingatkan yang dikatakan seorang gadis.

Pangkalan.

Pangkalan macam apa?

Kalau tidak salah, ada yang bilang: _ **mereka**_. Mereka, tidak terdefinisi hanya dua orang. Geng anak jalanan, anak punk, preman, biasa berulah di sekitar tempat itu—bingo.

Akashi beranjak ke sebuah toko bunga, mencegat sang _florist_ , wanita paruh baya yang tengah menjinjing kantung sampah berisi daun-daun dan batang hasil ikebana. Mengatur tarik-hela napas, ia berusaha tenang saat bertanya.

"Maaf, apa Anda tahu tempat seperti pangkalan, di mana orang-orang semacam preman atau orang jahat itu biasa berada?"

 _Florist_ itu memucat mendengar pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya. "Ada urusan apa dengan mereka?"

 _ **Mereka?**_ Di ruang imajiner dalam diri mereka, kedua persona saling berpandangan. "Barang saya dicuri mereka."

"Se-sebaiknya kau tidak usah berurusan dengan mereka—"

"—bagaimana bisa ada yang diam saja ketika barang berharganya dicuri?"

"—a-aku mengerti. Tapi, kau tidak, Nak. Mereka sangat berbahaya—"

"—beritahukan saja tempat mereka biasa berada. Soal berbahaya, bisa saja itu berbahaya untuk Anda, tapi tidak untuk saya."

Wanita tersebut menelisik urgensi Akashi dan ketidaksabaran menanti jawaban. Bisa dimengerti, tapi yang disampaikan pemuda ini masuk akal juga. Ditilik dari pakaian yang digunakan, caranya bicara, dan bahasa tubuhnya, bukan orang sembarangan.

Dan entah penilaian ini benar atau tidak, tapi wanita paruh baya itu menunjuk ke suatu sudut gorong gelap antara dua gedung yang mengapit tikungan jalan raya menuju blok lain ke arah rumah sakit.

"Ke arah sana, tempat mereka. Ada gedung kosong bekas kantor yang sudah tidak dipakai, di balik pagar kawat, penuh coretan grafiti, anak-anak nakal itu biasanya setiap malam selalu berkumpul di sana."

Akashi lekas membungkuk sekilas. "Terima kasih."

"Hati-hati, Nak—!" Wanita tersebut menatap cemas pemuda yang menerjang gemersak angin dingin dan kelopak sakura. Pemuda itu tampaknya sebaya dengan pemuda yang biasa jadi langganannya membeli bunga.

Kenapa anak-anak muda begitu mudah terlibat perkara, entahlah. Wanita itu, batal membuang sampah, menaruhnya di dekat meja yang menampang jajaran biru sendu forget-me-not, berlalu masuk ke dalam toko untuk mencari telpon.

Sementara itu Akashi kini mengarungi kegelapan dengan berusaha tidak menyentuh dinding-dinding di gorong desing pesing dan amis, campuran bau tikus mati dan selokan yang tersumbat—atau mungkin buangan pabrik—limbah industri, menjijikkan, memuakkan, memualkan, mendongkrak keinginan untuk muntah sekarang juga.

Akashi berhasil keluar dari tempat yang lebih mengerikan dari areal pekuburan digentayangi lolong pilu anjing-anjing liar tengah malam, tersengal, dan ketika secarik cahaya bulan menerangi wilayah itu dalam terang yang sayangnya masih remang, dia berinhalasi dalam dan menemukan tempat yang dideskripsi oleh _florist_ tadi.

Ada cahaya yang samar merebak dari jendela-jendela tak berbingkai, hanya pecahan kaca di sana-sini. Gedung tua tak terpakai yang diluruh lusuh. Di balik jejaring pagar kawat, terparkir motor-motor ninja siluman.

Akashi tidak tahu tepatnya motor mana yang dipakai pelaku penendang dan pencurinya, tidak sempat pula melihat plat nomornya. Yang jelas, dilihat dari jumlah masif motor yang ada, juga dengung tawa terbahak-bahak yang menggaung di dalam gedung, tidak mungkin hanya satu atau dua orang yang ada.

Akashi bisa mendengar peringatan dari kakaknya—sisi lain dirinya yang lebih tua. Jangan gegabah apalagi salah langkah. Kalau bisa, cukup ambil kembali barang saja—barulah balik kanan dan lapor polisi sektor setempat.

Teringat seseorang yang membantunya untuk berkomunikasi dengan satu entitas influensif yang dapat mengulurkan sedikit kebebasan dari hidup penuh sesaknya, dia harus menelepon orang penting itu, Akashi melangkah berhati-hati mendekati pintu masuk gedung.

Coretan grafiti yang agak kuno ditimpang dengan yang baru di muka-muka dinding. Lampu-lampu tergelantung di atap, di setiap sisi bohlam yang pecah. Perabot kantor disingkirkan ke sudut ruangan menimbulkan kesan berantakan. Langit-langit ruangan yang tinggi.

 _Bloody scream._

Karena jeritan itulah, Akashi memutuskan untuk menginfiltrasi tempat tersebut. Dilihat dari kaca-kaca luar yang kotor dijilati lumut, lobi bekas kantor itu tidak menampakkan apa pun. Tidak ada CCTV atau semacamnya. Akashi melangkah hati-hati, penuh kewaspadaan dan perhitungan menyelinap masuk.

Tidak ada siapa pun di bagian lobi yang Akashi masuki. Ketika ia tengah mencari sumber suara, yang menuntunnya untuk tergerak melangkah adalah hamburan tawa dengan jeritan menegakkan bulu roma, bunyi pukulan, tendangan, dan yang membuatnya tertegun sesaat yaitu gema pantulan bola.

Akashi tidak mungkin gagal mengindentifikasi bunyi yang paling dekat dengannya seumur hidup.

 _Dribble_ bola basket.

Membiarkan keningnya berkerut dengan bunyi itu, Akashi melihat sebuah pintu besi besar berkarat, terbuka sedikit celah, ia menelisik situasi di dalam ruang entah apa itu dari celah yang ada.

Ada jajaran kursi-kursi berserakan dalam posisi tidak rapi. Sorot lampu cahaya dan _laser_ yang tergerak tak tentu arah. Pantulan bola basket. Sebagian orang yang duduk di tempat serupa tribun itu tengah terpingkal-pingkal, menertawakan teman-teman mereka yang terbahak keji meludahi seseorang naas yang mereka pukuli.

"Ke-kembalikan—"

"Kaubilang apa, Tengik?"

"—uangku! Argh!"

"Dasar mata hijau."

"Uhuk-gwargh."

Sepasang manik heterokromik terbeliak. Tidak panik kendati berhasil mengenali identitas tiga entitas utama di tengah ruang itu, dikelilingi penonton yang terburuk—bertepuk untuk yang terpuruk. Dua yang berwajah serupa, satu yang dianiaya.

Tidak lagi mengalkulasi seberapa banyak kepala yang ada di dalam sana, Akashi mundur selangkah. Kaki terangkat tinggi, tapak sol menjejak pintu besi berkarat, diinjak keras sekuat tenaga hingga berderit memekak telinga. Sungguh cara masuk ke suatu tempat menyedot perhatian dengan spektakuler.

"Siapa di sana?!" seru salah satu orang yang tengah memegangi sebotol minuman keras.

Orang-orang yang di dalam tersentak. Ada yang terlengak, ada yang menurunkan pandangan dari mereka yang duduk di meja, di sofa, di kursi, dan tergelepar di lantai yang jadi arena lari sana-sini makhluk sekerdil kecoa dan cicak.

Pintu tersibak. Satu sosok terkuak. Bibir yang melengkung senyuman tawa terkoyak.

Laser berlarian menjilati bagian-bagian tertentu tubuhnya yang proporsional. Cahaya lampu yang menyorotnya membuat manik heterokromik bergelimang intimidatif. Mengerikan. Merembaskan aura yang dingin mematikan.

"A-A-Akashi ... Seijuurou?!"

Yang disebut namanya oleh kedua pemuda bertampang serupa itu masuk dengan sepatu kasual mengetuk-ngetuk lantai. Mata memincing kalkulatif. Detik berikutnya, orang-orang berjengit ngeri karena orang yang menginvasi wilayah mereka ini memulas seringai tak menjanjikan pakta damai.

"Siapa di antara kalian yang mengambil ponsel dan tasku?"

Suara dinginnya menggerus nyali, membunuh gemuruh kemeriahan yang sebelumnya bertabuh hidup di gedung itu.

"Kaliankah?" Seringai bertendensi maniak itu menakutkan bagi mereka yang berkeringat dingin melihatnya."Kembar sialan dari Kamata Nishi?"

Si kakak dari sepasang kembar yang Akashi kenali, yang tergemap menatap orang di depannya, menegakkan kepala dan mengangkat tangan. "Bu-bungkam Keparat itu!"

Teman-temannya berhamburan menyerbu Akashi. Pemuda yang diserang menekuk kedua kakinya, tubuh terbungkuk ke bawah dengan tangan bertumpu di antara kepala seorang pemuda yang terkapar dekat kakinya, pandangan mereka selama sedetik bertemu ketika orang-orang bertubrukan pedih di atas mereka.

"A-A—Aka-Akashi?!"

Namanya terluncur dari bibir yang di sudutnya robek mengucur merah basah.

Akashi tidak terdistraksi dengan desis ngeri setengah mati itu, melainkan menotis botol minuman keras diarahkan menghantam kepalanya. Menggeram pelan, ia membanting diri ke belakang seraya menarik lengan pemuda yang babak belur itu agar bukan wajah biasa-biasa saja hancur dihunjam pecahan botol minuman keras.

"Aarrgh!" Pemuda yang dibanting Akashi ke belakang itu jatuh tersaruk ke lantai, dagunya berdecitan dengan lantai.

Sakit.

Sakit bukan main.

 _(—walaupun tidak akan sesakit yang dia rasakan,_ rintihnya dalam hati _.)_

Lecet di dagu tidak masalah, tapi tekanan dagu yang menumbuk rahang dan langit-langit mulutnya itu membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Begitu kepalanya terlengak, pandangannya digelapi bayang-bayang sepatu dengan sol bergerigi tajam hendak menginjak wajahnya, impulsnya hanya menggerakkan kelopak matanya untuk terpejam dan bukan menghindar.

"GYAAARGH!"

Bunyi tendangan dan jeritan kesakitan membuatnya membuka mata, terperangah melihat Akashi penuh presisi melayangkan tendangan dengan telapak kaki tepat ke tulang kering seseorang yang hendak menginjak-injak keji wajahnya.

"Lebih baik kaupergi dari sini jika tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, Furihata Kouki."

Ada tangan kuat meraih tangan Furihata Kouki yang terkulai. Menariknya untuk bangun. Mendorongnya untuk mundur.

Kouki terbatuk parah. Mungkin ada perdarahan entah di bagian mana sistem respirasinya, analisis Akashi ketika melihat darah mengalir dari bibir dan menitik dari dagu yang lecet. Orang biasa-biasa saja ini tidak akan berguna tetap berlama-lama di sini, kondisinya parah, situasinya genting, dan tubuh bergetar meresonansikan ketakutan—

"—ti-tidak."

—Akashi tidak punya waktu untuk terkesiap karena tangannya mendadak disentak.

Kouki terhuyung, nyaris jatuh, tapi tetap bersikukuh. Resolusi, seperti yang Akashi kenali ketika melihat Kouki me- _marking_ -nya di Winter Cup silam, berpijar di mata dengan pupil semungil kunang-kunang.

Kurang ajar. Sudah dibantu malah berlaku seperti ini. Dan kepala Kouki terangkat tegak walau tubuh bergetar hebat, Akashi hampir mengujar untuk merendahkan kepala, Kouki tidak berhak melihatnya di mata karena bukan seseorang yang bertekuk lutut di bawah kekuasaan mutlaknya, tapi ternyata tindakan itu tidak ditujukan untuknya.

"Ke-ke-kembalikan u-uangku! UU—AAANGH!" seru Kouki serak, sekeras yang ia bisa, lalu terbatuk lagi. Meludah anyir darah, berteriak lagi, "U-UANGKU!"

Akashi yang malah gemersang akan kata-kata, syok ketika melihat Kouki berlari menerjang satu dari dua orang pemuda itu, berusaha meninju walau balik ditinju, tidak peduli dengan lebam-biru, ia berseru—antara takut dan geritan desperasi, berguling-guling dengan adik dari si kembar itu, bergulat sekuat yang ia mampu.

"Uang yang tidak seberapa itu saja kauribut! Aaaargh!"

"Ka-kau tidak a-akan mengerti seberapa berarti—ck-ackh!"

Akashi menebas hidung seseorang dengan hantaman maut sikutnya. Lututnya melayang menendang perut seseorang. Satu kaki yang jadi pivot memanuver putaran tajam searah karena tumitnya melayang menebas pinggang satu orang lain hingga terlempar menabrak jajaran kursi-kursi.

Berdecak, mengafirmasi pebasket Seirin bernomor punggung dua belas itu benar-benar _suicidal_. Apa orang itu masokis?

Akashi tidak sudi menyaksikan satu nyawa terbuang sia-sia karena dicekik mati. Pertaruhan antara masa depan (di telpon genggamnya), barang-barang yang lain tidak begitu berharga, tapi ketahanan Furihata Kouki di ambang batas. Dia berlari menaiki satu kursi, melompat dengan kedua kaki terentang menyepak dua dada penyerang hingga terjengkang seraya mengerang, lalu menaiki sandaran kursi, menjeblakkan pada seseorang lain di belakangnya.

Kouki memberontak. Tidak bisa. Dia hampir mati, tapi siapa peduli. Ujung jalannya belum dekat –akhir seseorang tiada yang tahu, dia yakin itu. Meronta-ronta, lututnya menumbuk perut pemuda di atas yang mencekik batang lehernya. Caci-maki menumpahi wajahnya. Dia akan terbunuh—

"Urgh!"

—orang di atasnya terpental ketika bajunya kasar ditarik di belakang, dan tangan terkepal meninju pipinya. Kouki merasakan paru-parunya yang terbakar, seperti disimbah uap basah kaya akan oksigen, rakus meraup udara, tercekat mendapati ternyata Akashi lagi-lagi menyelamatkannya.

Kouki melihat siluet seseorang di balik Akashi, ia terbeliak ngeri. "A-Akashi, di belakangmu—"

Lebih menakutkan bagi Kouki ketika punggung lengan Akashi terayun pada serangan dari titik butanya—di balik punggung, ganas melibas wajah seseorang, dan satu lengan lagi menghantamkan tekukan sikut tepat ke hidung penyerang lain. Dua orang dari dua arah di belakangnya tumbang sekaligus.

"SEKARANG!"

Kouki terbelalak kaget. Baru menyadari dirinya dan Akashi dikepung oleh gerombolan anak jalanan ini yang berjumlah puluhan kali lipat lebih banyak dari mereka berdua. Kouki beringsut bangun, tidak mampu memeta bayangan akan keselamatan hidupnya. Tapi ia tidak mau berakhir di sini, tidak—

"Jangan menghalangiku."

"U-uh, a-aku tidak bermaksud me-menyulitkanmu."

—Kouki yang tengah merasakan ketakutan itu merayapi, menggerogoti dari sel-sel di ujung kaki, berdesir perlahan tapi pasti ke puncak kepala, dibuat ternganga ketika Akashi melepas dasi yang tersimpul rapi di kerah kemejanya. Membuka tiga kancing teratas kemeja, melepas blazernya dan membuangnya sembarang.

"Jangan menatapku tepat di mata. Kalian bukan budak-budak yang melayaniku." Biner heterokromik kembar mencangkangkan amarah yang terkendali di sana. "Kepala kalian terlalu tinggi. Turunkan."

"Masih saja arogan." Kakak kembar itu menggeram karena kembarannya ditonjok hingga rahang bagian bawahnya bengkak. Dia menjentik jari. "Serang dua orang sialan itu!"

Raung jauh bergaung, geram amarah menderu seluruh penjuru. Bawahan dari si kembar yang dulunya alumnus Kamata Nishi itu menyongsong dua pemuda yang terjebak di sentral ruangan bekas balai itu.

Tidak ada celah untuk lari. Keduanya terperangkap di tengah. Kouki melihat dirinya dan kapten tim basket Rakuzan itu dikeroyok dari berbagai arah. Akashi bisa membalas segala agresi yang menyerbu dan caci-maki yang menyemburnya. Ia tidak bisa apa-apa, kecuali melakukan apa yang ia bisa, mendukung di balik punggung pemuda itu.

Kouki mengambil kursi yang tadi diinjak Akashi, melayangkannya pada orang-orang yang datang menyerang. Beberapa orang hendak menyergap Akashi dari belakang—tidak juga belajar dari pengalaman, dan ia bertumpu pada satu kaki berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat, menghantamkan si kursi pada siapa pun selain sang emperor.

Akashi meregangkan tangan, menjeda sesaat memakai satu kaki untuk memproteksi diri sembari menggulung kedua lengan baju, kemudian kembali beraksi melancarkan serangan. Menepis senjata tajam ataupun benda tumpul padat yang dilayangkan padanya dengan ketepatan dan serangan balik di bagian vital—yang membuat lawannya rubuh seketika.

Akashi pikir orang itu akan menyukar segalanya, situasi dan kondisi ini, untuk menuntaskan tujuannya—merampas balik ponselnya demi meraih sedikit kebebasan yang bisa ia kais serta tasnya. Tapi, ketika hitungan orang yang berjatuhan akibat konter serangan balik darinya melebih angka belasan, tersengal, dirasakannya punggungnya bersentuhan dengan punggung seseorang.

Ada seseorang yang (cukup masokis, suicidal, atau determinatif yang tidak Akashi mengerti) melindungi punggungnya—yang mana matanya tidak terletak di sana. Seorang penyokong.

Furihata Kouki terengah-engah lelah.

Mungkin jika ini situasi komikal dan dikondisikan sebagai parodi komedi, Akashi ingin bertanya mengapa seseorang bertampang pengecut ini masih berdiri dan tidak bergegas lari. Idiot atau apa. Gila atau bagaimana. Kenapa tidak kabur saja.

Toh, jika hanya karena uang, apalah arti uang ketimbang nyawa?

Uang bisa dicari berkali-kali. Tapi, nyawa hanya ada satu dan hilang sekali saja siapa pun langsung mati—takkan pernah hidup lagi.

"Hiiie! Le-le-lepas!" Kouki terlibat tarik-menarik kursi dengan beberapa orang sekaligus.

"Menyingkir dari sini!" Akashi mendorong Kouki menjauh ketika kursi dilayangkan seseorang hingga pemuda tanpa keistimewaan itu dijeblak ke samping agar tidak kena hantaman kursi.

Kouki membelalak—entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini—nyaris menjerit karena dikiranya Akashi akan mengorbankan diri iuntuk orang sepertinya dan kena timpukan kursi itu, tapi tidak, Akashi dengan brilian berkelit lalu membanting dua orang lain yang malah kena tebasan kursi.

Bunyi derak mengerikan. Kursi tersebut patah berantakan, dan jeritan kesakitan yang mengerikan—mungkin hingga pita suara mereka yang menjerit berdarah-darah.

Kouki bergetar menyaksikan bagaimana orang-orang itu rubuh dan terisak kesakitan. Distraksi sepersekian sekon itu menyebabkan seseorang memiting lengannya ke belakang dalam putaran menyakitkan, tubuhnya sekali lagi dibanting ke lantai.

"Grgh—!"

Si adik dari kedua kembar itu sadis menginjak punggung Kouki, hendak tertawa, tapi lagi-lagi Akashi melesat dari sisi oposisi dengan tangan terangkat tinggi—sekali lagi hampir berhasil mendaratkan kepalan tangan untuk mematahkan rahang orang ini.

"A-A-Akashi, awas!"

Kouki mendepak orang itu dari atasnya dengan berguling ke samping, pemuda yang merupakan adik kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menimpanya—membuat tubuhnya serasa remuk, dan menubruk ke arah Akashi yang nyaris terjengkang.

Beruntung Akashi refleks menumpukan tubuh dengan kedua telapak tangan menyangga. Posisi seperti kayang terbalik. Hampir menimpa salah satu dari si kembar dan Kouki sekaligus. Ketika didengarnya seruan disertai layangan tongkat kayu, Akashi menghentakkan kaki dan meroda ke depan. Posisi berlutut, ia menggeram pelan karena nyaris kena sabet.

Sepasang manik heterokromik itu kaget, kini baru mengerti yang dimaksud awas oleh Kouki adalah puluhan orang menyergapnya dan ketika ia berjuang mengonter mereka semua—terutama mereka yang begitu pecundang dan memakai senjata seperti pecahan botol atau perabot untuk menyerang, pergerakan tubuhnya dikunci oleh tubrukan beringas beberapa pemuda sekaligus, dan akhirnya pipinya tertoreh gores tajam _cutter_ karena tidak sempat menghindar.

Akashi berontak. Orang-orang yang jadi tumbal menahannya mengerang kesakitan. Dia berdecak, energinya terdegradasi karena gang ini tidak lebih baik dari kerubungan lalat berdengung menyebalkan yang persisten dan loyalitas konyol pada instruksi atasan, ketika ia berhasil menyingkirkan seseorang dari bagian depannya—

"Akashi!"

—suara tercekik memekik namanya bersamaan dengan tinju menghantam pipinya.

Akashi terhempas. Rahang kanan, tulang pipi, bahkan gugusan giginya serasa berderak tergemertak menyakitkan. Satu matanya yang tak terpejam menahan sakit, melihat bajingan yang berhasil meninjunya adalah salah satu dari si kembar—yang kemudian meneriakkan komando dan kemungkinan itulah sang kakak.

"Serang balik dia!"

Serangan beruntun menghujani Akashi dalam pertarungan tidak adil—tidak imbang antara seorang dengan puluhan orang. Sehebat apa pun Akashi dan teknik bela diri yang jenius, ketahanan fisik luar biasa, energinya berkurang terus-menerus—tersia-sia melawan orang-orang ini. Terlebih menangkis serangan dari senjata yang dimaksud untuk menghabisinya.

Suara Akashi memarau, persisten menenggak balik anyir besi berkarat yang nyaris termuntahkan dari bibirnya, sadis menendang preman bermulut bau dan gigi tonggos yang hampir berhasil merubuhkannya dengan blok kayu. "Kalian akan menyesal karena menentangku yang absolut!"

"He-hentikan!" Kouki tertatih bangkit, dia menyeruduk seseorang untuk membuka jalan Akashi yang harusnya pengap dikerubuti sejumlah masif individu—dan bukan masih begitu kuat bangkit melawan. "ARGH!"

Souta memaki, "Lepaskan aku, Brengsek!"

"Lepaskan A-A-Akashi! Kembalikan u-u-uangku!" Kouki memejam mata rapat, kuku menghunjam kaus yang dikenakan orang yang ditariknya agar melepaskan pitingan dari tangan Akashi. Dia menggigit bibir menahan sakit ketika seseorang bermasker ini berkali-kali memukuli punggungnya. Dibalasnya orang ini dengan menginjak-injak kaki-kaki.

Akashi jengah dengan kegilaan ini, netranya terbeliak melihat seseorang yang ketakutan setengah mati tapi masih saja berjuang habis-habisan—kali ini menyelamatkannya, "Hentikan usaha sia-siamu—!"

Kouki rubuh ke depan tanpa sempat memberikan perlawanan ketika sebuah rantai menyabet punggungnya. Berikutnya orang biasa-biasa saja itu diringkus, dikeroyok, ditendangi, dipukuli tak habis-habis seperti pertama kali Akashi melihatnya saat masuk tadi.

Tidak ada ruang untuk _ankle-break_. Dia bisa menyerang balik dan mempertahankan diri, tapi tidak selamanya. Tidak mungkin ia akan berakhir di sini, kalah dengan memalukan, dan mati dengan kondisi mengenaskan—seperti yang mungkin akan Furihata Kouki alami jika Akashi tidak tergerak untuk menyelamatkan orang itu yang membuka celah baginya.

Akashi berusaha menggapai Kouki yang disiksa tiada habis-habis dan setengah mati berupaya melindungi diri. Darahnya berdesir deras. Bergelegak oleh amarah—dan mungkin ini kemarahan mencapai titik kulminasi selain ketika duo cahaya-bayangan Seirin menjegal upaya agresinya saat Winter Cup silam.

Kouki meratap pelan, ia hanya ingin uangnya. Kenapa harus dijegal ketika ia menghitung di jalan dan bokongnya didepak oleh salah satu gembong bermotor ninja siluman hitam yang terkenal di pinggiran kota Tokyo ini. Matanya yang bengkak, perih mengejap. Dirasakannya tidak ada lagi rasa sakit yang mencambuk tubuhnya, siluet seseorang dengan punggung tegap melindunginya.

"A-Akashi ..."

Akashi melentingkan tubuh ke belakang ketika _lightsaber_ terlayang hendak menebas kepalanya, lalu melayangkan tendangan balik sebagai serangan, matanya sekilas mengerling Furihata.

"Jangan mati di sini." Dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan fokus untuk menangkis serangan. "Aku tidak mau jadi saksi kematian tragismu."

"A-a-aku ti-ti-tidak mau ma-ma-mati di sini!" pekik Kouki panik.

"Minggir kalian semua!"

Raungan geram itu membuat semua yang sedang mengeroyok Akashi berpaling, ketua mereka, kakak dari dua saudara kembar itu ternyata telah memungut bola basket.

"Beraninya kau melukai adikku, Akashi Seijuurou!"

"Bajingan, rasakan ini!"

Akashi menangkis tinju dari adik kembar itu yang mendistraksi perhatianya dari muntahan muntab sang kakak. Mereka saling serang—disadarinya dari-tadi pergerakan kedua kembar ini mengingatkannya pada ilmu bela diri Aikido, dan saat itu juga—

 _Dash._

Bola basket melesat.

"A-Akashi!" Furihata tak bisa berdiri dengan kondisinya, sakit yang sama sekali lain mendecit hatinya melihat bola basket meluncur kencang dari lemparan si kakak dari sepasang kembar itu, lalu telak menghantam pelipis sang emperor.

Pandangan Akashi sesaat berkunang, kesadarannya terguncang, seketika diterpa pusing yang membuat dunianya berputar. Defensi dan persistensi untuk mengagresi runtuh, merasakan tangan seseorang di bahunya dan rintihan khawatir orang dari Seirin itu begitu dekat dengannya yang mengerang pelan.

Momen itu tidak disia-siakan oleh gerombolan preman tersebut untuk mengeroyok kedua pemuda itu. Menyepaki, memukuli, menertawakan, balas dendam atas segala serangan yang telah mereka lakukan.

Di sela-sela kaki-kaki dan tangan-tangan jahat yang menganiaya mereka berdua sekaligus, Akashi dapat melihat si kembar Kamata sialan itu memungut dua tas. Sebuah ponsel layar sentuh miliknya. Berbicara berdua. Roman kemenangan mereka dicemari ketakutan.

Sedesperasi apa pun Akashi berusaha balik menyerang, ia tidak kuat. Kekeraskepalaannya dan emosi yang lebih mudah tersulut itu membuka lebih banyak celah bagi penyerangnya untuk menindasnya. Dalam ruang imajiner, dia murka. Dalam ruang yang tidak seorang pun tahu, dia dijerat sakit yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini.

Keduanya hanya ingin sedikit manifestasi kebebasan dan menginginkan balik kenangan terakhir dari seseorang yang terkasih.

' _Tukar denganku.'_

(—karena suatu kelemahan, yang merupakan perwujudan kelaparan akan kemenangan dan sekali lagi tidak tercapai, tidak selamanya akan mampu bertahan.)

Kouki merasakan aura dingin menindas yang menusuk hingga ke belulang.

Akashi yang sedang dijambak, tiba-tiba terdiam, lalu seperti ada perubahan signifikan yang terasa tapi tak kasat mata, tangannya sigap memelintir penjambaknya lalu menarik orang itu jatuh dan meninjunya hingga rubuh.

"Shouta Sasaki dan Souta Sasaki. Si kembar jenius, alumnus Kamata Nishi."

Kouki gemetar hebat melihat Seijuurou tertatih bangkit. Akashi yang ini tidak terlihat kehilangan kontrol rasonalitas seperti tadi. Akashi yang biasanya tersenyum maniak, kini wajahnya terlihat serius dan auranya lebih intimidatif walau tidak terasa buas sama sekali—melainkan lebih terkendali.

"Lama tidak jumpa."

Sapaan dingin Seijuurou itu membuat orang-orang merinding.

"Kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?" desis tenor melodis akan janji siksaan neraka termengerikan itu menyebabkan setiap individu bergidik mendengarnya.

"Ha-hah! Kaupikir kami takut pada anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ di luar pertandingan?" tukas Souta, berusaha terlihat garang.

Gertakan eks-kapten _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu tidak akan instan mengguncang mental mereka—walau telah membuat mereka gentar.

"Kujebloskan kalian ke penjara. Atas tuduhan melakukan tindak perdata kekerasan dan pidana dengan merugikan orang-orang atas aksi preman serta vandalisme yangkalian lakukan." Airmuka tak meriak emosi apa pun itu menekan beban mental, menyiksa nyali orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"Coba saja!" Shouta tertawa pongah. Mata sipitnya terpicing meremehkan, dikibaskannya rambut coklatnya yang basah oleh keringat. "Kau tidak akan bisa!"

 _Cari mati!—_ itulah yang Kouki pikirkan. _Bagaimanapun, emperor yang berdiri dengan segala martabat dan harga dirinya itu bukan orang normal!_

"Hm. Selama merasakan _adikku_ kalian siksa," Seijuurou membiarkan satu sudut bibir tertekuk ke atas. Ekspresi antagonis yang familiar bagi semua yang mengetahuinya, "aku menganalisis yang terjadi dan hal-hal anomali lainnya."

Kouki berusaha duduk. Dahinya berkerut dalam, ceruk matanya terlekuk. Takut. Terlebih ketika pelipis Akashi yang mengucurkan darah, menjilati wajah sang emperor, bergelantung di dagu, jatuh bebas memercik lantai.

Dia bungkam. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, tapi mungkin Akashi yang ini—yang kata Kuroko adalah Akashi yang sebenarnya—bisa melakukan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba asumsi terbersit di pikirannya, Seijuurou mencoba bernegosiasi.

 _Mengapa?_

Walaupun persona mereka tengah bertukar posisi, raga mereka hanya satu. Yang sudah dikeruk habis energinya, dicambuk luka dan telah berjuang mati-matian. Atau mungkin sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang terlampau tenang kali ini, mungkin telah berpikir baik-baik karena jika pertarungan dilanjutkan, bisa-bisa kondisi mereka akan jauh lebih buruk dari saat ini.

"Bagaimana jika kita menyelesaikan saja segalanya dengan basket?"

 _Dia gila atau bagaimana?_ –ekspresi yang terpampang di wajah setiap orang dalam gedung bekas kantor itu.

Souta, adik dari sepasang kembar jenius itu, mendecih. "Kaupikir kami seidiot apa, heh?" Dia melotot pada kapten dari tim terlaknat yang tidak pernah membiarkan tim lain menang selama mereka eksis di muka bumi. "Kau akan mendatangkan—"

"—tidak. _Kiseki no Sedai_ tidak ada urusannya dengan masalah ini," tukas Akashi lugas, tangannya terbuka, menunjuk seseorang yang terpuruk di dekat kakinya, "aku dan dia saja. Kita bertaruh."

Kouki melengak kepala. Mencelos parah. Jantungnya kehilangan ketuk ritmikalnya. _Dia gila atau bagaimana?!_ —nurani si pebasket ordinari menjerit histeris.

"Bertaruh?" Shouta menatap tajam Akashi yang terlalu tenang—tidak bisa diselidiki apa intensi sebenarnya. "Jebakan untuk kami, huh?"

"Aku tahu kalian dendam pada _Kiseki no Sedai_." Akashi mengerling seseorang yang menatapnya seakan ia adalah pohon yang menjulang tinggi, emperor peneror horror. "Jadi, balaskan dendam kalian padaku yang merepresentasikan Kiseki no Sedai, dan anggota timku hanya orang ini."

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" tanya Souta angkuh.

"Kembalikan barang-barangku, dan uang orang ini." Ibujari menunjuk Furihata Kouki. "Dan aku ingin pertarungan setelah kami berdua pulih." Akashi tersenyum tanpa hati. "Jika kalian yang menang, terserah apa pun yang kalian inginkan padaku."

Sesaat si kembar itu saling bersitatap, lalu Shouta mengangkat tangan. "Diam di situ, aku bicara dengan adikku. Coba-coba melakukan sesuatu gila, kalian akan tahu apa akibatnya."

Dia pun berlalu dengan adiknya ke sudut ruangan.

Seijuurou merasakan tarikan penuh desperasi di fabrik celananya. Dia menunduk ke bawah, netra magenta monokrom bersiborok dengan biner solid kolong langit yang berkaca-kaca cemas dengan wajah sepucat arakan awan abu-abu di langit musim semi.

"A-a-apa yang ka-ka-kau—"

"Tenanglah, Furihata- _kun._ Turuti saja rencanaku du—hei!"

Seijuurou refleks berlutut ketika Kouki yang babak-belur, terlunglai pingsan. Dia menepuk-nepuk perlahan pipi yang tidak digores ruam merah dan tidak membengkak parah. Tidak bisa menyadarkannya. Dia berdecak pelan.

Orang ini selalu saja menghambatnya meski hanya sedikit. Sesungguhnya, bisa bertahan setelah disiksa senaas tadi, gigih menyelamatkannya kendati tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukannya, menakjubkan bagaimana orang ini masih bisa bertahan dan berjuang untuk tetap mempertahankan kesadaran.

Seijuurou menyangganya, berusaha menyadarkannya, sia-sia saja. Situasi dan kondisi terburuk, jika begini, maka yang mungkin akan terjadi—

Seijuurou membenci bagaimana cara mereka menatapnya dari bawah ke atas dengan keangkuhan yang membuat darahnya bergolak oleh amarah.

—si kembar jenius kembali. Tersenyum keji.

"Kami sudah memutuskan."

.

#~**~#

.

 _Tetes air._

 _Suara-suara familiar._

 _Bayangan seseorang tersenyum teduh, mengulurkan tangan, menggenggamnya, dan menariknya menyusuri padang bunga. Membuatnya bergantung pada kehangatan, merasakan aman sekaligus nyaman dituntun olehnya._

 _Mereka tertawa bersama seperti denting manis orgel dalam genggaman._

 _Di antara kemuning ilalang yang bergoyang, seseorang tengah berdiri anggun. Melambai halus pada mereka yang berlomba lari menuju siluet jelita dalam lingkup senja yang menyemburati padang itu._

 _Tangan panutannya yang satu lagi, meraih jemari siluet tersebat, turut menggenggamnya. Keduanya tertawa._

 _Ia di ujung kiri, tersenyum setulus hati. Sedikit decit perih dan mulut mencecap pahit. Apalah arti dirinya daripada melihat pandang (sayang) dan kebahagiaan kedua orang yang berjalan di sisinya._

 _Padang itu terlihat luas tak bertepi, sesungguhnya diagungkan di latar berupa tebing yang kakinya dijilati debur ombak._

 _Mereka berkelana. Tertawa. Bersama._

 _Genggamannya mengendur. Setidaknya melihat kedua orang di hadapannya (masih ada), ia menatap punggung keduanya dan menyorotkan tatapan bahwa begini saja sudah cukup._

 _Genggamannya terlepas._

 _Dia berkata—beralasan, ingin melihat matahari melelehkan lembayung ke horizon, mencurah warna ke permukaan samudera. Anggukan ringan memperbolehkan, dan ia melangkah ringan menyongsong senja._

 _Ketika ia berbalik, mereka masih di sana. Hingga saat ia tiba di tepi tebing, menoleh ke belakang, keduanya tetap di sana. Langkah mereka hanya sampai di sana._

 _Ia terdiam. Mendadak merasa seorang diri, dan ia ingin melangkah kembali, pada mereka yang tapaknya terhenti sampai di situ saja, hingga—_

— _ketika ia tergelincir dari tebing, tenggelam dalam gelimang senja keemasan bersemburat merah dan kegelapan dan gelapnya laut—_

— _sebelum ia tenggelam diraup deru ombak dan menghilang selamanya, sampai saat itu pun ia tak melihat sosok mereka berlari mengejarnya. Seakan memang mereka tidak pernah bersama._

 _Tangannya terentang, berusaha menggapai. Tidak ada yang mengulurkan tangan, tidak ada yang menyelamatkannya. Tiada yang menariknya untuk tidak jatuh bebas. Jatuh dan sepi sendiri yang tak tahu seberapa besar karena sebegini menyesakkan._

 _Ada denting bening dan bukan asin air laut, tertinggal mengembara di udara. Berkilau dipercik lelehan senja lalu membaur bersama serpih-serpih buih._

 _Sebelum matanya terkatup—walau gelembung-gelembung oksigen berdesakan keluar dari dirinya menuju ke permukaan laut, hanya bunyi letup-letup gelembung yang terdengar, suara sekaratnya—bukan senandung dan lantun nada-nada merdu yang disukainya, dilihatnya refleksi pendar cahaya._

 _Mana ada matahari seterang itu. Yang radiasi cahayanya membelai lembut pipinya, menghapus linangan yang tersaput air arus bawah laut._

 _Blur._

 _Segalanya gelap._

.

#~**~#

.

Kouki tersentak bangun. Sensasi tenggelam dalam kelam dan cahaya yang tergenang blur di lihatnya dari dasar keramik laut, mungkin sebenarnya merupakan lampu terang di ruang putih yang mengais-ngais celah kelopak matanya.

Entah mana yang lebih mengerikan, mimpi akan masa lalu membahagiakan yang tidak dapat diulang atau kembali ke realita dan tiap inci badan histeris dengan sakit tak terkira.

"Oh, dia sudah sadar."

Seseorang berkata di sisinya.

Kouki mengerang serak, merasakan linu pilu mengulumi sekujur tubuhnya, penerangan ruang serba putih yang familiar baginya itu menandang kunang-kunang dalam ruang pandangnya.

Perawat bergegas mendekat padanya, mengecek kondisinya. "Kau ingat siapa dirimu?"

Pertanyaan klise dan hampir terdengar konyol bagi Kouki.

"Ingat," gumam pemuda yang melihat dirinya terbaring di ranjang putih penyerap hari-hari kehidupan penidurnya itu. "Fu-Furihata Kouki, enam belas tahun. Sekolahku saat ini di Seirin."

Perawat berwajah tidak ramah itu membenarkan posisi kantung infus di tiang gantungnya yang tersambung ke tangan pasien di IGD tersebut."Apa yang terakhir kali terjadi?"

Pasien baru tersebut menghindari tatapan tajam perawat yang dikenalinya. "Uhm, a-aku sedang di jalan, lalu aku mengejar pelaku yang mencuri uangku, dan aku mengejar sampai ke gedung bekas—"

"—kau ke tempat _itu_?" sela sang perawat, raut tidak percaya.

Kouki mengangguk kaku. "Uh, ya."

Perawat itu mengembus panjang. Raut wajah tak bersahabat. Mendengus perlahan. "Kau ceroboh sekali. Harusnya kau tidak usah ke sana."

"Ta-tapi, uangku—"

"Lebih penting mana uangmu daripada nyawamu?" tanya perawat itu tajam. "Ini akibat dari tindakan cerobohmu itu."

Dia tertawa tanpa nada humor. Menatap si Furihata satu itu dengan pandangan merendahkan, menyayangkan.

"Enak menjadi seseorang yang bisa hidup seperti orang biasa bermain dengan nyawa, ya. Jalan hidupmu masih panjang, bukankah begitu? Kau tidak punya kecemasan—"

"A-aku tidak bermain dengan nyawa!" Kouki parau membela diri. "Siapa tahu kapan siapa akan—"

Pemuda ini tersentak, si perawat mendengus—memandang dengan makna merasa telah menang.

"Karena ketidaktahuan akan akhirlah, seseorang bisa berlaku sesukanya." Perawat itu merapikan bekas-bekas kassa bernoda desinfektan dan sisa-sisa guntingan perban yang berserakan di meja. "Hidupmu tenang, hanya memikirkan uang ... untuk cari pacar lagi, huh? Bisamu hanya merepotkan orangtuamu saja—toh, itu uang orangtuamu juga pasti. Cobalah mencontoh Ko—"

Bibir Kouki terkatup. Rapat.

Deham tegas. Terang-terangan menyita perhatian.

"Bisakah Anda pergi dan membiarkan pasien ini beristirahat? Bukankah itu yang tadi Dokter katakan?"

Suara itu mengimpuls Kouki menyematkan tatapan pada sumbernya. Seseorang dengan sapuan biru keunguan di rahang bawah, pelipis ditempeli plester berlapis kassa, dan pipi yang diganjal kompres es. Dia nyaris terkena serangan jantung melihat siapa yang duduk di kursi penunggu pasien IGD—dengan kondisi anomali seperti itu.

"A-A-Akashi!"

"Ah, kau yang membawa Kouki- _kun_ kemari dengan polisi tadi."

Perawat tersebut meneliti Seijuurou dari kepala sampai kaki dan berlabuh di pipi—yang paling mencolok terlihat terluka.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk diam dan beristirahat, Anak Muda. Atau sesuai prosedur rumah sakit, kami akan menghubungi keluargamu atas apa yang terjadi padamu supaya bisa menjaga agar kau tidak kelayapan ke tempat-tempat semacam itu."

Perawat itu menoleh pada Kouki yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Aku juga akan bilang pada keluargamu, Kouki- _kun_. Ah, ada apa dengan anak-anak muda masa ini selalu saja—"

Seijuurou telah terlatih untuk memanipulasi ekspresi agar emosinya tidak terbaca eksplisit. Tidak terdengar setajam saat ia membela Kouki tadi, kini ia tersenyum ringan.

"Laporkan saja." Seijuurou mengedikkan bahu kasual. "Bilang seperti yang Dokter katakan, jangan menjadi bocah nakal atau semacamnya. Coba saja kalau Anda—merepresentasi paramedik—berhasil membuat Ayahku untuk datang."

Ada sesuatu dari nada bicara Seijuurou yang membuat perawat itu melangkah mundur. Seperti menyuarakan: **"Aku selalu benar."** –bahasa tubuh absolut yang tidak bisa diganggu-gugat. Sangat arogan meski begitu sopan. Menyebalkan.

Sebelum sempat si perawat membuka mulut, Kouki yang terperangah mendengar perkataan Seijuurou lantas tertawa setengah hati.

"Yeah, la-laporkan saja pa-pada orangtuaku."

Perawat itu tercengang melihat Furihata Kouki tersenyum—walau terang-terangan terlihat ekspresinya menahan sedih dari mata yang berkaca-kaca. Seakan pemuda ini juga mengisyaratkan sama seperti Seijuurou, ingin tahu mungkinkah orangtuanya akan datang untuknya.

"Tapi, jangan bilang apa pun pada Koichi _Aniki_." Kouki yang melihat gelagat perawat itu hendak menyergah, buru-buru mengimbuh ripuh, "Aku akan bicara langsung padanya—tanpa perantara."

Sedepa jeda.

Seijuurou tidak mungkin keliru menjustifikasi ekspresi Kouki yang membuang pandang darinya dan si perawat tidak ramah itu. Mata yang berkaca-kaca dan ekspresi tersepi. Ditatapnya suster yang tadi membantu mengobati luka-luka Kouki dan sempat merawatnya sesaat.

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras Anda untuk mengobati kami berdua."

Nada instruktif final, tanda tidak menghendaki lagi ada kata-kata yang terucap, perawat tersebut bukanlah setidak peka itu untuk tidak menyadarinya. Dia hanya mengangguk sembari menyengatkan tatapan sengit, barulah berketak-ketuk dengan haknya menghentak lantai bau karbol IGD itu.

Seijuurou menyandarkan tubuh ke sandaran kursi, kemudian menghembuskan napas panjang. Dia memandangi pemuda yang terbaring di ranjang. Entah pemuda yang babak-belur itu sadari atau tidak, ada airmata yang meleleh di pipinya—yang tadi saat ia kejang dalam tidur sempat Seijuurou hapuskan karena ia merintihkan nama seseorang.

 _Mimpi buruk, huh. Bukan urusannya._

Seijuurou merasakan matanya terpicing sekilas, melihat jejak basah lain yang meliuk mengikuti lekuk hidung dan luruh ke dagu di wajah tanpa keistimewaan itu. Dilihatnya Kouki menyeka secepat kilat dengan punggung lengan—berusaha mengenyahkan bukti konkrit lara yang membuat diri merana.

Seijuurou mengernyit mendengar suara serak dipadu tarikan lendir yang menjijikkan. Detik berikutnya, netra magentanya ditatap—hingga terkesiap—oleh sepasang mata berkaca yang menyiratkan perasaan bersalah.

Seijuurou menahan Kouki yang bergetar hebat hendak duduk dan memutus tautan pandang mereka. "Kondisimu jauh lebih buruk daripada aku. Istirahat saja."

Kouki berjuang mewujudkan himpunan keberaniannya—dari serakan malu yang menamparinya karena rasanya tidak sopan seorang Akashi Seijuurou melihatnya dalam kondisi semengenaskan ini. "Ma-maafkan a-aku—"

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

Kouki tergemap. Meragu dan dijerat takut, mencuri pandang pada teman Kuroko itu. Dia terkejut karena Seijuurou menatapnya bukan dengan tatapan menjustifikasi, mungkin berlebihan jika Kouki mengistilahkan dengan ketulusan—karena tidak seperti itu tepatnya—namun mungkin sedekat itu, atau mungkin hanya sekadar heran.

"Kalau karena aku terluka," Seijuurou menekan kompres es di pipinya yang mulai mati rasa oleh dingin, "kurasa seseorang dengan IQ rata-rata berbatasan dengan Anak Berkebutuhan Khusus, bisa mengerti semua yang terjadi ini bukan karena salahmu."

Panah imajiner menikam dadanya—harga dirinya. Kouki tercekat dengan komparasi itu, dan dia menggerung perlahan karena mendengar dengus geli pemuda yang duduk di kursi pengunjung ranjangnya. Bagaimana bisa ia diremehkan seperti ini, bukankah memang karena dirinya, seorang Akashi Seijuurou sampai terlu—

"Kau berpikir aku terluka karenamu."

—ka. Kouki berjengit ngeri. Ia hanya pernah mendengar, hal paling abnormal dari Akashi Seijuurou hanyalah meramal futuristik—mungkin suatu hari nanti ia bisa jadi seseorang dengan prediksi terakurat dari generasi paling mumpuni.

"Aku datang ke sana karena barangku juga dicuri. Mana kutahu kau ada di sana dan bos berandalan jalanan itu ternyata Sasaki bersaudara."

Seijuurou menelisik perubahan roman wajah Kouki—entah kenapa hampir seperti geli karena wajah orang di hadapannya terlalu jujur dan tanpa manipulasi emosi sama sekali, berbanding terbalik darinya.

"Aku terluka karena Adikku kehilangan kontrol emosi dan langsung serang dengan prioritas mendapatkan balik barang kami—mengingat barang-barang kami yang dicuri sangat berharga."

Kouki melihat dari salah satu mata yang sipit karena membengkak, Seijuurou menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menggigilkannya.

"Yang memutuskan untuk menolongmu saat itu bukan aku."

Volume suara Seijuurou yang memelan itu mengundang Kouki untuk menelisik ekspresi sang emperor saat itu.

"Adikku—atau kuyakin kau pasti telah tahu dari Kuroko tentang kepribadianku yang satu lagi, Furihata- _kun_."

Kouki mengangguk-angguk kaku, masih tidak sanggup bersuara. Dia menyadari Akashi Seijuurou yang ini adalah yang asli, dan pernah berbicara dengannya di pesta ulang tahun Kuroko sekitar dua bulan lalu.

Tetap saja, hal itu tidak menghilangkan keriyap ketakutan yang merayapi inci per inci badannya begitu berada sedemikian dekat dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Terlebih Akashi Seijuurou yang itu—persona sadistik dengan tendensi psikopat, mengingatnya saja mendenyarkan mulas di perut Kouki.

Kouki menenangkan diri sendiri dalam hati. _Ochitsuke. Ochitsuke. Ochicuke. Ochicuke—owh._ Seijuurou yang ini tidak akan menyabet seseorang dengan gunting seperti kali pertama mereka bertemu.

"Te-te-terima ka-kasih ... u-uhm, Akashi. U-untuk A-Akashi yang la-lain ju-juga." Dia tersenyum kikuk, merasa amat sungkan—dan terlampau ketakutan. "Ka-kalau bu-bukan karena kau, mu-mungkin ... a-aku sudah ..."

" _Well,_ tempat itu adalah tempat yang buruk untuk mati." Seijuurou mengurvakan tipis lini bibirnya—tidak ada gunanya menunggu Kouki selesai bicara. "Nanti akan kusampaikan pada Adikku." Dia menatap Furihata lekat. "Terima kasih juga tadi sudah menolongnya."

Kouki hampir melongo—yang menorehkan impresi hampir menggemaskan karena matanya termasuk besar untuk ukuran orang Jepang tapi pupilnya begitu mungil. "A-aku?"

"Hmm." Seijuurou mengangguk seraya menatap lekat wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri yang entah kenapa agak menyayangkan satu mata Furihata menyorot redup karena terhalangi bengkak membola yang berwarna biru legam. "Tidak kusangka."

Kouki merasakan wajahnya memanas. Pemuda sempurna di sisinya itu sebentar lagi mungkin akan mengomentari betapa mata duitan dirinya. Padahal perjuangan persistennya bukanlah sesederhana jumlah materi yang ia punya. "Uhm—"

"Ah, aku mengerti bukan uang itu yang tepatnya berharga bagimu." Seijuurou nyaris menggelincir senyum geli teruntai di wajahnya. "Asumsiku, mungkin dari cara atau siapa kau mendapatkan uang itu, atau uang itu memiliki arti karena akan kaupakai untuk sesuatu yang penting."

Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan keraguan. Raut "aku selalu benar" versi lunak dan santun, tapi entah kenapa lebih menyeramkan, lagi-lagi menyebabkan Kouki menatap Seijuurou seakan dia lebih mengerikan dari penjahat terantagonis di _shounen manga_.

Mana yang tidak mengerikan ketika kau dihadapkan dengan seseorang yang dapat mendelusuk seluk-beluk benakmu padahal kalian bukan seorang kawan lama apalagi memiliki relasi istimewa?

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" Seijuurou mengubah posisi duduk, merilekskan diri dengan kaki kanan berpangku pada kaki kiri. Posisi duduk elegan, dan ia tetap mencari-cari jati diri Kouki memalui mata anomalinya—yang mungkin tidak setidakistimewa kelihatannya.

"Maaf, tipe orang sepertimu kurasa bukan yang akan menyia-nyiakan nyawamu begitu saja. Kau tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengerti bahwa uang masih bisa kau cari, sementara sekali kau mati, segalanya berakhir."

' _Ya, aku sepengecut itu. Kalau aku punya pilihan, aku juga tidak akan ke sana. Hiiiie—d-dan ke-kenapa orang i-ini bisa a-ada di sini!'_

Siratan non-verbal yang terpapar di wajah Kouki, menyebabkan Seijuurou menyekatnya dalam atensi. Orang ini memiliki tendensi inferior terhadap segala sesuatu mengenai dirinya sendiri. Kompensasi dari kriris kepercayaan diri, rendah diri.

Kini Seijuurou mengerti kenapa waktu itu adiknya berpikiran orang ini terlihat menyedihkan saat pertama kali melabuhkan pandangan pada Furihata Kouki—kenyataannya memang demikian.

"Kau punya tujuanmu: ingin mendapatkan uang itu. Aku punya tujuanku: mengambil tas dan ponselku. Jadi, ini kesepakatan tepat setelah kau pingsan—"

Seijuurou tertegun.

Tepat setelah ia berkata " _kau pingsan",_ detik itu juga, Kouki benar-benar pingsan.

Kali ini, Seijuurou tahu pingsan pasien di hadapannya tidak disebabkan karena benturan di kepala atau tubuhnya yang ditoreh luka, melainkan seperti yang acapkali terjadi: Kouki pingsan karena ketakutan.

Seijuurou tidak mendapati dirinya tersenyum saat menyandarkan diri ke sandaran kursi dengan tangan membenarkan letak lengan Furihata yang sempat terjuntai dari ranjang persis orang mati—

"Bisa-bisanya pingsan lagi setelah tadi siuman."

 _(—tidak dengan sembulan kesadaran dan cercaan pemahaman bahwa bahkan Furihata tidak pernah pingsan tatkala berhadapan dengan adiknya—yang paling Furihata takuti.)_

.

#~**~#

.

" _... osu, sebentar lagi selesai~!"_

 _Itu senandung yang menyela ringkik detik merayap di atas karpet lembut tempat mereka berada dan bunyi berbagai perkakas serta properti yang mereka timbulkan sedari tadi._

 _Binar kekanakan berpendar di mata yang nyaris identikal dengan yang lebih tua. Dia bersorak riang dengan nada kemenangan. Senang bukan kepalang melihat rangkaian yang telah mereka konstruksi berdua._

" _Oke, tinggal pasang satu gerbong lagi—eh, mana gerbongnya, ya?"_

 _Sesaat keduanya tolah-toleh ke sana kemari, tidak juga menemukan apa yang mereka cari._

"Aniki _tadi taruh di mana? Aaah, tanggung sedikit lagi akan selesai!"_

 _Bocah yang lebih belia menyibak kardus dan bungkus-bungkus plastik menimbulkan bunyi amat berisik. Menyitiri satu per satu yang tadi mereka preteli berdua._

" _Maaf, aku lupa, Kouki. Tadi sepertinya aku pegang, lalu pas memasang cerobong asap aku taruh sepertinya." Cengiran itu diiringi penyesalan mendalam. Kakak dari kedua bocah lelaki itu bangkit dari posisinya dengan peralatan dan benda masih di tangan, kini menyingkap karpet tempat mereka duduk._

 _Beberapa saat mereka mengobarik-abrik tempat bermain itu. Sepetak wilayah kebebasan di atas karpet. Tempat di mana miniatur rel kereta api diapit jajaran pegunungan, melewati jembatan gantung di atas sungai, stasiun, dan replika orang-orang mini berhasil keduanya konstruksi dengan dedikasi sepenuh hati._

 _Yang lebih mungil akhirnya lelah mencari. Jatuh berguling di karpet berbulu lembut, dia menggembungkan pipi dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kalau nanti tidak jadi—"_

"— _jadi, Kouki. Kita tinggal pasang gerbong terakhir, ayo kita cari lagi!"_

 _Nihil di balik karpet, kakaknya membiarkan karpet tergelar seperti semula dan mulai meneliti rangkaian rel setinggi lututnya yang masih setinggi betis orang dewasa. Siapa tahu mereka salah pasang atau salah menempatkan. Atau ada di tempat terlupakan. Bocah yang lebih tua beranjak ke tempat sampah kering dan mulai mengaduk-aduk isinya._

"Aniki _... i-itu ju-juga sudah ba-bagus."_

" _Hah? Mananya yang bagus dari tanggung begitu? Kita tinggal menemukan satu gerbong—eeh?! Kouki, kau menangis?"_

 _Adik itu menatap jam dinding di sela tubuh mungilnya yang merinding. "Se-sebentar lagi,_ Otou-san _dan_ Okaa-san _pulang, ka-kalau mereka tahu kau bersamaku—"_

" _Sssh. Tidak, tidak." Sang kakak mendekat pada adiknya yang mulai terseguk pelan, menaruh obeng yang ada di tangan kanannya, ia mulai mengusapi pipi basah serupa dango kenyal baru matang sewarna stroberi ranum. "Mereka tidak akan sempat tahu karena—"_

 _Ketika anak kecil menangis, sudah jadi hal lumrah ketika tangis itu berefek menangiskan anak lain di dekatnya. Tapi meski mata sang kakak berkaca-kaca—akan bayangan orangtua yang sebentar lagi mengucap tadaima seraya menyeruak dari pintu dan mengajaknya pergi, pergi sementara adiknya ditinggal sendiri, membayangkan yang mereka bangun berdua tak terselesaikan, ia ingin menangis._

 _Namun ketika mendengar adiknya malah tersendat-sendat, menyedu maaf, sesaat ia tercenung tak paham._

 _Adiknya tidak bersalah—dia yang menghilangkan gerbong terakhir. Tidak ada yang salah dari kelelahan mencari dan ketakutan akan kedatangan dan menangis—_

"— _kalau kau sudah selesai menangis, kau bisa duduk manis dan jaga supaya rel miniatur kereta kita tidak jatuh?"_

 _Dengan mata digenang bening dan isaknya seketika ditenggak hening, ia mendongak pada kakaknya yang tersenyum seraya membelai puncak kepalanya._

" _Ta-tapi, a-anak lelaki tidak boleh menangis," jawab Kouki susah payah di sela tarikan napas tak beraturan dan lendir yang mengalir ke bibir._

 _Kakaknya tertawa pelan, tangannya tergerak membersihkan lendir yang teralir ke bibir, tanpa jijik mengusapkan ke jaketnya._

" _Kata siapa tidak boleh?" Dia memiringkan kepala melihat adiknya berjengit. "_ Otou-san _dan_ Okaa _-san?"_

 _Sang adik yang menggigit bibir adalah jawaban non-verbal untuknya. Dia berlutut di hadapan adiknya, menaruh benda-benda yang semula ia pegang, lalu lengan kecilnya yang kurus dan pucat terentang, merengkuh adik kecilnya sembari membubuh usapan menenangkan di punggung tubuh mungil dalam pelukannya._

" _Aku lihat_ Otou-san _dan_ Okaa-san _juga menangis. Tidak adil kalau mereka bilang kau tidak boleh menangis sementara mereka sendiri menangis. Orang dewasa sering berkata sebaliknya dari yang mereka lakukan ... lucu, ya?"_

 _Si kakak menarik adiknya untuk duduk di pangkuan. Bergumam merdu, lagu-lagu yang saat itu sebatas ia tahu adalah lulabi yang dulu kala seringkali mereka dengar dari acara televisi. Usia mereka tidak terpaut lebih dari hitungan jemari, tapi adiknya duduk dengan tangis menyurut dan menatapnya lekat dengan mata berpupil mungil yang masih begitu bening._

" _Kalau terlalu sering menangis, kau akan dibilang cengeng."_

 _Kakaknya itu menyibak rambut adiknya yang kusut dan melekat membingkai wajah menggemaskan karena airmata. Wajah polos adiknya terekspos._

" _Kalau sesekali, tidak apa-apa. Walaupun menangis tidak menyelesaikan masalahmu, tapi itu bukan hal buruk. Untuk apa airmata diciptakan oleh Tuhan jika tidak ada artinya ketika ia diteteskan?"_

 _Dendang kakaknya melebur bersama lengang ruang tempat mereka berada. Senyuman riang sang kakak memandat yang semula tersendat-sendat, adiknya berhenti terseguk—memandang kakaknya dengan lugu dan tidak tahu-menahu arti kata-katanya di antara bulir pilu yang melelehi pipinya._

" _Airmata tidak buruk. Tidak selama setelah kau menangis, kau bisa merasa sedikit lega dan ingin berjuang lagi. Tanpa airmata, kau tidak bisa mensyukuri saat-saat di mana kau bahagia dan tertawa. Seperti sekarang ini—"_

 _Bocah yang hanya terpaut dua tahun itu menekan hidung kemerahan bocah yang lebih muda darinya menggunakan telunjuk, nyengir kekanakan._

"— _kau menangis sampai kau lega, dan aku akan mencari gerbong kereta terakhir kita. Mungkin setelah aku akan menemukan gerbong terakhir kita lalu menyelesaikan_ railroad _, kau akan berjuang menghapus airmatamu dan tersenyum lagi."_

 _Setelah itu, anak yang mengenakan jaket tebal tersebut memindahkan adiknya untuk duduk kembali di karpet. Saat bangkit, sesaat ia terhuyung, barulah berdiri susah-payah dan menemukan adiknya tercenung—masih raut wajah digurat bingung._

" _Aaah ... gerbong kereta, kau di mana?" Bocah yang lebih tua itu kembali menelusuri barang yang bertebaran di atas karpet tempat mereka terduduk. Menggerung pelan merutuki diri melawan murung yang merundungnya tatkala matanya mengerling jam._

 _Ada yang akan tiba._

 _Ada yang harus segera selesai._

 _Ada yang memblur ruang pandangannya._

"Aniki!"

 _Adik yang mungil mengacungkan gerbong kereta. Bibir itu melengkung menyenangkan walau yang terluncur dari sana adalah seruan lugu kebahagiaan seraya tertatih berhati-hati memasang gerbong terakhir di jajaran gerbong lokomotif railroad mereka._

"Aniki, _yang dari tadi_ Aniki _pegang selain obeng dan rel bercabang itu, ternyata gerbong yang kita cari! Aaah, kenapa_ Aniki _bisa melupakannya?"_

" _Mana—" Ketika berbalik, badannya oleng, langkahnya menyandung satu sama lain, lengannya tidak sengaja menebas rangka pilar railroad buatan mereka, "—ah!"_

 _Rubuh._

 _Serupa domino yang jatuh runtuh beruntun memorak-moranda barisan keteraturan. Seperti memori yang terserpih secarik menjelma selarik._

 _Bayang-bayang yang ternyata telah datang dan memandang, membuat kebahagiaan sederhana yang termuda lantas terlayang._

" _Sudah susah payah kita membuatnya, aku mengacau—ke-kenapa kau menangis lagi? A-ah, Kouki, maaf! Kau boleh marah karena kebodohanku, la-lain kita buat lagi, ya?"_

 _Bocah kecil itu tidak tahu mana yang membuatnya menangis._

 _Mainan mereka yang dibangun, disusun, dan disempurnakan berjam-jam berakhir berdebur hancur semudah membalikkan telapak tangan di detik berikutnya; bayang-bayang dewasa yang datang adalah nyata dan menarik kakaknya yang ia ingat terakhir meminta maaf seraya memulas senyum sesal; seseorang dengan kata-kata yang benderang akan peringatan untuk tidak sembarangan ada di sana dan:_

" _Jangan menangis, Kouki."_

 _Sebagaimana ketika anak kecil dihadapkan pada hal yang tidak ia mengerti tapi dijejali ajaran normatif, bocah tersebut mengangguk patuh agar terhindar dari kemarahan orang dewasa karena nalar mereka belum mampu (meski hanya untuk) memahami hal-hal sesederhana itu._

 _Bocah kecil yang kemudian ditinggal sendiri di atas karpet itu memungut gerbong terakhir. Gerbong satunya lagi. Cabang rel. Masinis. Jembatan. Rel. Lainnya. Satu per satu airmatanya menghujani semua itu._

 _Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyusun semuanya, tapi ia ingin ketika kakaknya kembali dapat melihat railroad ini jadi dengan terstruktur rapi—di mana kereta mereka berderu menggebu-gebu melaju di rel._

 _Sebenarnya, manakah yang sebenarnya lebih baik untuk bocah sebelia itu?_

 _Dimarahi karena tidak seharusnya menyita waktu kakaknya untuk bermain dan merangkai railroad, atau—_

 _(Ia takut untuk berkata: "Aku ingin ikut.")_

— _ditinggal menangis sendiri dengan mainan yang berantakan tanpa diajari bagaimana caranya menyeka airmata?_

.

#~**~#

.

Wangi sakura, bau karbol, dan aroma obat antiseptik bukanlah kombinasi terbaik untuk merangsang indera penciuman. Tapi, hembusan ketiganya itulah yang membangunkannya, selain bias sephia menggali mata seperti berintensi mengintip mimpinya.

Tatkala ia mengejap, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah bayang-bayang di balik layar visual, komedian tengah berpura-pura jatuh terpeleset demi meletuskan tawa para penonton di studio.

Dia mengerang pelan ketika arwahnya perlahan terkumpul dan mencicipi cambukan serupa maut di sekujur tubuh. Sakit bukan main. Rasanya ia ingin memaki diri, mengapa ia begitu lemah padahal sakit ini tidak sebarapa dibandingkan sakit yang orang lain rasakan, di tempat di mana sekali orang masuk maka hanya ada dua pilihan: sehat kembali atau mati.

Kepalanya yang kaku bergemertak pelan tatkala menoleh ke samping. Seseorang tengah berbaring di ranjang yang terletak lima langkah dari ranjang pasiennya.

 _Heart-attack._

Impuls tubuhnya berniat terduduk. Parau ia mengeluh. Sakit, ngilu hingga ke tulang-belulang. Intuisi membisikkan diri untuk lari, tapi apa dayanya karena rasa sakit mencekiknya agar berbaring pasrah di kasur dengan senyum yang tidak tampak seperti predator tervisualisasi seakan hendak memangsanya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak banyak bergerak dulu." Suara itu tenang terkendali. "Kau bisa tidur lagi, ini masih terlalu pagi."

"A-A-Aka—"

Seijuurou menghela napas panjang."—bisakah kau tidak pingsan lagi, Furihata- _kun_? Ada hal yang mesti kita bicarakan."

Bagaimana bisa tidak pingsan ketika Furihata Kouki lagi-lagi harus berdampingan dengan Akashi Seijuurou?

Ya Tuhan, dari sekian banyak populasi manusia yang bertabur di muka bumi, kenapa Akashi Seijuurou yang tengah berbaring memegang remote televisi dan kini memintanya untuk tidak lagi pingsan?

Seijuurou memerhatikan bagaimana pemuda bertampang sebabak-belur kemarin—hanya saja telah bersih dari tumpah-darah—bertremor sembari komat-kamit. Diamatinya dalam diam bagaimana pebasket Seirin itu tengah terengah-engah meremat selimut berusaha menyingkirkan takut.

Kouki tidak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu terlewat, ia pikir ia telah menenangkan diri, tapi begitu menyadari Seijuurou tengah meliriknya—atentif dengan mata yang mirip matahari tapi semerah warna hati, ia tergemap. Barulah bahunya menurun dengan kesadaran bahwa apa pun yang ia lakukan, ia tidak akan bisa merasa baik-baik saja menghadapi emperor penebar impresi horror.

"I-ini bu-bukan di IGD?"

Itu pertanyaan retoris pertama yang Seijuurou dengar setelah kata pertama yang Kouki ucapkan adalah namanya.

"Ya. Kamar untuk kita beristirahat." Seijuurou memijit tombol remote tanpa melihat, asal mengganti _channel_. Yang jelas, acara komedi itu tidak menghibur sama sekali—dan ia lebih baik tidak menonton ketimbang melumrahi acara komedi saat ini lebih sering jadi ajang pembodohan diri.

Kouki tersentak kaget. Tangannya terangkat hendak menjadi tumpuan bangun, tapi tubuhnya mengkhianati kemauannya. Tiang infus terguncang karena pergerakannya.

"Ke-kenapa di si-sini—"

Seijuurou tidak luput mematut kalut Kouki walau hanya dari sudut-sudut matanya.

"Aku yang minta." Seijuurou menyela, membiarkan Kouki menatapnya—dan menyadari betapa ceruk mata itu melekuk seperti alis yang meliuk. Ah, masih begitu takut.

"Setelah kau pingsan lagi semalam, ada kecelakaan beruntun. IGD penuh dengan korban. Jadi daripada aku harus menelantarkanmu di ruang tunggu rumah sakit karena situasi kacau-balau, aku mereservasi kamar rawat inap untuk kita—toh, kondisi kita seperti ini."

"Ba-bagaimana a-administrasi?" tanya Kouki khawatir.

Seijuurou menggeser posisi nyamannya yang merebah jadi setengah duduk, bantal ia pakai untuk mengganjal punggungnya. "Atas nama kita."

Pemuda yang bersandar di bantalnya itu menekan keinginan untuk tersenyum dingin, berpikiran mungkin Kouki khawatir dengan biaya administrasi di ruang seprivasi ini.

"Pem- ... bayarannya?"

 _Nah, kan._

"A-apa bisa ba-bayarnya ditangguhkan dulu?"

Seijuurou menarik selimut sampai sebatas dada lantaran hawa fajar menginfiltrasi ruangan. "Tidak. Kita harus bayar lunas, paling tidak begitu keluar dari kamar ini."

Selagi kesunyian bersaing dengan dengung air conditioner dan melodi terlantun melalui acara musik hits dari televisi, Seijuurou menalar bagaimana caranya menyampaikan tentang kesepakatan negosiasi dan apa saja yang perlu mereka diskusikan—di sisi lain mengenyah pemikiran tentang Kouki yang akan kalang-kabut bila dihadapkan dengan perkara finansial.

"Ka-kalau ka-kau bayar dulu ... nanti setengahnya a-aku lunasi begitu uangku kembali atau a-aku terima uang lagi, a-apa bisa?"

Ini sama sekali tidak terduga.

Seijuurou yang terbagi konsentrasi antara intro tayangan video klip dari lagu nomor satu di puncak lagu terpopuler saat ini dan susunan bahasan pembicaraan mereka, menoleh perlahan pada Kouki yang tengah menatapnya—tepatnya sesuatu melampaui pelipis atau sisi kepalanya

"Kukira aku mesti membayar semuanya karena uangmu dicuri."

–tidak masalah juga Seijuurou bayarkan semua. Biaya rumah sakitnya biar ditalang oleh asuransi pribadi, punya Kouki biar ia bayarkan dengan uang pribadi—sepahit-pahitnya itulah yang ia kira akan terjadi.

"Ja-jangan!" Kouki menggeleng cepat-cepat. Dia melirih, "a-aku tidak ingin berhutang."

— _setidaknya, (kalaupun harus) tidak pada orang sepertimu._ Kendati tidak disuarakan, dari lirikan semata Seijuurou mengetahui itulah yang tak mampu Kouki katakan.

"Baiklah. Biaya administrasi ruangan ini kita bagi dua, kalau pengobatan itu bergantung pada medikasi yang diberikan pada masing-masing dari kita."

"Terima ka-kasih, Akashi."

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis tatkala melihat Kouki cepat mengangguk menyetujui keputusannya. Pemuda ini yang terlihat biasa-biasa masih punya harga diri tinggi sebagai lelaki.

Sekali lagi keduanya terdiam, hanya senandung lirik lagu yang menyela saling lirik di antara mereka—sebelum Kouki akhirnya memilih menatapi tirai di sisi ranjang menghindari telisikan Seijuurou yang melabuhkan atensi kembali pada televisi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tetaplah**_

 _ **Di sisiku dan mengajakku merambah dimensi**_

 _ **Galaksi melodi yang tidak kumengerti**_

 _ **Menyentuh hati yang tersepi**_

 _ **.**_

Ironis sekali lagu _soulful_ melankolis seperti ini menjadi latar suara yang mengapar ruangan mereka.

Seijuurou khatam paham tentang musik klasik, tapi karena musik terkini cenderung dinamis, ia tidak begitu menguasai lika-liku melodis yang terdengar magis—setidaknya ia menikmati alun akustik dengan paduan lirik yang amat artistik.

"A- ... Akashi."

Kouki berjengit tatkala sepasang mata magenta itu, diterpa penerangan remang kamar mereka dan muntahan warna-warni melankolia cahaya dari televisi, kembali meliriknya. Seakan ada yang menusuk di antara celah rusuk, berprasangka dirinya bahkan tidak perlu ditatap seutuhnya oleh Seijuurou—karena mungkin ia memang tidak benar-benar penting.

Penting atau tidak, yang penting ia ingin mengucap, "Terima ... kasih."

Ini tidak seperti ketika ia harus menghadapi Seijuurou yang satu lagi. Dan bukankah di hari ulangtahun Kuroko mereka sempat berbicara. Seijuurou yang ini tidak akan menyambitkan gunting ke pipinya jika ia salah bicara, atau salah berulah, ataupun—

"Su-sudah menyalamatkanku da-dari tempat itu. Dan di IGD. Da-dari Noriko- _san_ —pe-perawat yang mengobati ki-kita."

Kouki berjuang untuk lurus menyelami wajah penyelamatnya—meskipun hanya lirikan yang diterima olehnya dan tubuhnya dijalar getar parsial.

"U-untuk kamar ini juga." _–untuk pengertian dan kata-katamu juga._

Kouki tertawa kikuk seraya menggaruk tengkuk, mana berani ia mengungkapkan yang terakhir. Dia beralih menetralisir kecanggungannya dengan menatap televisi, pandangannya seketika itu menyendu.

"A-aku ta-tahu kau melakukannya ti-tidak demi aku, ta-tapi, aku tetap berterimakasih."

Seijuurou melunak melirik Kouki yang mengapresiasinya. Ternyata Kouki bukan seseorang yang hanya bisa ketakutan padanya—mengilas balik rangkaian peristiwa, bisa jadi mungkin si pemuda ordinari ini adalah orang yang selalu memerhatikan baik-baik hal di sekitarnya.

Memang dia melakukan semua itu tidak demi Kouki. Prioritasnya sejak keluar dari sarang penyamun hingga saat ini, tetap demi dirinya sendiri—demi esensi fundamental yang jadi penyokong eksistensinya selama ini.

Seijuurou hendak mematikan televisi dan memulai pembicaraan serius, tapi tertahan dengan roman wajah Kouki yang memilu. Sepintas melirik, bibirnya lantas meliukkan senyum asimetris. Mungkin fenomena kaum remaja zaman sekarang, menggelindingi memori seraut wajah kekasih hati.

Seijuurou memang tidak mengerti afeksi yang tipikal begitu, bukan karena ia aromantik atau tergolong anomali—bahkan tuduhan tak berdasar Mayuzumi tentang dirinya bertendensi aseksual tak dihiraukan, tapi ia punya mimpi-mimpi yang perlu dirajut agar menjadi selendang masa depan yang terbentang sesuai kehendaknya.

Afeksi seperti itu bukan tujuannya.

Namun berempati—atau mengesampingkan ia sendiri menikmati mendengar lagu tersebut, intuisinya menginstruksi dirinya agar diam menyimak—seperti Furihata Kouki yang bergeming di ranjangnya.

Kouki tergetar menghirup oksigen seakan paru-parunya terkikis oleh zat kimia lain anomali yang tidak terfiltrasi di faring.

Mendistorsi dunianya yang hampir tersentris pada klimaks lagu di televisi, dia beranjak duduk. Susah-payah. Tersengal pelan, mengganjal dirinya dengan bantal—seperti yang Seijuurou lakukan—dan berusaha tidak mengeluh dengan tubuh yang serasa remuk bergemertak di seluruh penjuru.

"U-uhm—"

"Hm?"

"Te-tentang ke-kedua kembar, kelompok itu. A-apa kau sudah tahu?"

Seijuurou mengecilkan volume televisi, tampak puas dengan klimaks lagu tersebut—meski dia bukan penikmat musik pop, lalu menaruh remote di meja yang membatasi ranjang mereka. Sebelah alis terkernyit tipis mendengar pertanyaan Kouki.

"Bukankah kau yang justru perlu tahu?"

Kouki mengejapkan mata. Beberapa kali, dan Seijuurou menanti. Agak takut tatkala sepasang mata merah itu terpicing dan airmuka yang tak beriak—tidak akan ekspresi apa pun.

"A-apa saat kau kecurian ba-barang-barangmu ... kau tidak merasa ... aneh?"

Giliran Kouki menunggu sembari mengamati Seijuurou yang diam—entah mencerna pertanyaannya atau mengingat sesuatu atau memilah kata menyusun jawaban.

"Ya." Anggukan afirmatif. Seijuurou mengingat yang terjadi padanya. "Saat uangku dicuri dan barangku diambil, orang-orang di sekitar tidak ada satu pun yang menghubungi pihak berwajib. Mereka diam saja."

"Itu juga te-terjadi padaku." Kouki mendesah resah. "Kau ... mengerti?"

"Hm. Saat adikku bertarungan dengan berandalan itu, aku menganalisis." Sebelah jemari menyangga dagu, tenornya menurun menjamah titik bifurkasi—mendingin. "Tapi mengingat yang kautanyakan sama seperti yang wanita penjual bunga dan petugas kepolisian setempat katakan padaku saat aku mencari mereka, konklusiku bisa jadi ada benarnya."

"Wa-wanita penjual bunga—?" Kouki memiringkan kepala. Ekspresi ketakutannya melumer, tersisihkan oleh secercah cerah. "Du-dua blok dari rumah sakit ini, berseberangan dengan dua gedung tempat jalan masuk ke gedung bekas kantor yang dijadikan pusat perkumpulan komunitas preman itu?"

"Benar." Suara Seijuurou meringan—tanpa disadari olehnya sendiri, tidak sadar dampak dari Kouki yang tidak sesuram beberapa kali pertama mereka bicara.

"Dia menghubungi petugas kepolisian setempat, kukira akan meringkus mereka, ternyata dia datang atas permintaan wanita itu untuk membantu kita—membawa ke rumah sakit." Nada suara Seijuurou kembali serius saat menambahkan, "Seolah wanita itu tahu kondisi kita akan seperti ini."

"Tentu ... dia tahu." Kepala coklat itu merunduk. Tertawa setengah hati—menggema tipis di ruangan hingga terdengar sumbang. Kali ini giliran Kouki menyerap fitur profil Seijuurou melalui lirikan letihnya. "A-apa kau bisa melakukan sesuatu?"

Seijuurou berekshalasi singkat. "Kalau aku bisa, kenapa aku membuat penawaran dengan mereka, hm?"

"Ta-tapi—ah." Kouki mengangkat kepala. Wajahnya pias. Ekspresi digurat horror maksimum.

Seijuurou beringsut sedikit, agar memudahkannya menatap lawan bicaranya—yang kini tengah berkeringat dingin dengan roman wajah diterror asumsi-asumsi horror.

"Kalau kaupikir aku seprestis itu sebagai seorang Akashi—seperti yang selalu orang lain duga—lantas aku bisa melakukan apa pun yang aku kehendaki, kau salah sangka."

Kata-kata itu menepis kengerian Kouki dari dunianya sendiri, ia merinding menyadari Seijuurou mengempas aura _aku-selalu-benar_ khasnya.

"Hanya nama keluargaku yang prestis, Akashi. Tidak berarti Akashi Seijuurou tidak prestis, hanya saja posisiku saat ini belum seinfluensif itu," papar Seijuurou dengan raut datar—walau indera pencecapnya didecit pahit dengan kejujuran akan kenyataan yang ia ucapkan, "kalaupun aku memperkarakan kasus ini ke ranah hukum—dengan tuduhan kekerasan dan pencurian, sementara aku tidak tahu _back-up_ hukum kembar sialan itu, bisa-bisa itu semua diputar balik tanpa aku ketahui."

Menemukan Kouki menyarangkan tatapan dengan layangan tanya—hampir disuarakan, Seijuurou kembali bicara, _"No money politic."_

Ekshalasi yang terlalu kilat entah kenapa membuat Seijuurou seperti tertawa satir. "Jika aku memanfaatkan prestisnya nama Akashi, lalu membuat media massa menyorot, otomatis itu akan berpengaruh pada keluarga dan perusahaan Akashi. Gangguan seperti itu yang tidak Ayahku inginkan."

Seijuurou terdiam. Ia tidak perlu memapar hal tidak penting seperti bahwa gangguan seperti itu bisa jadi hanya membuat ayahnya menjustifikasi arti eksistensinya.

Kouki menggeser posisi badannya untuk menghadap Seijuurou yang terlihat seperti sedang menerawang. Bergidik pelan dirinya karena tawa mengimpresi sinis itu.

"Publik hobi membuat opini berdasarkan impresi, hanya berita yang berdasarkan fakta dan data—kalau bukan spekulasi belaka—"

—ah. Pandangan Kouki mulai berkunang menyimak analisis Seijuurou.

"—skenarionya, bisa jadi kedua kembar itu akan memosisikan diri mereka sebagai korban, dan aku difigurisasi sebagai tersangka. Walau aku yang memperkarakan lebih dulu agar hukum ditegakkan memanfaatkan prestis nama Akashi, justru itu akan jadi _backfire_ —serangan balik—untukku, keluarga dan perusahaan berelasi dengan Akashi lainnya."

Kouki merengkuh takjub dan menelan kekaguman dalam diam. Bagaimana bisa persona Akashi Seijuurou yang membahasakan diri dengan "aku" ini, dalam kondisi persona "saya" yang waktu itu tengah disiksa gila-gilaan, menganalisis semua hal itu sampai sedetil ini?

"Ka-kalau ti-tidak salah dengar dari informasi yang beredar di masyarakat kota ini," ucap Kouki di sela kuapnya kemudian, "Ayah dari pimpinan komunitas itu—si kembar—adalah hakim. Ibunya jaksa. Ada salah anggota keluarga lain juga di kepolisian."

Seijuurou menggeleng sekilas. "Kukira hanya salah satu, ternyata semuanya. Serakah sekali." Dia mendengus pelan. "Pantas masyarakat diam saja melihat apa yang terjadi. Mereka mana berani dengan _backing_ seperti itu."

"U-untung kau tidak gegabah, A-Akashi. Kalau kau langsung lapor polisi, entah apa yang akan terjadi."

Mulanya ia ingin menyanggah—tentu saja kendati Seijuurou membuat keputusan dalam waktu singkat, tidak berarti ia akan ceroboh dengan menginjak kamuflase ranjau yang bertebaran di balik latar belakang si kembar tersebut.

Namun tatkala ia mematut pemuda yang dulu pernah me- _marking_ -nya saat di Winter Cup, wajah ketakutan—dan rasanya tidak pernah ada ekspresi selain ketakutan yang pernah ditampilkan Kouki untuknya—itu tak ada seperti dugaannya, melainkan roman apresiatif dari seraut wajah naif.

Dan tepian bibir menanjak naik. Sedikit. Kurva tipis menghangatkan terukir sembari bibir menggulir puji.

Yang biasa Seijuurou lihat adalah ketakutan di wajah Kouki.

Tidak seperti ketika Kouki tertawa di ulang tahun Kuroko dan memegang konfeti di sisinya lalu ceria mengucap selamat ulang tahun—mungkin itu tidak akan pernah terjadi untuknya, toh, Seijuurou juga bukan siapa-siapa untuknya. Tapi ketulusan itulah yang membuat kerlingan Seijuurou padanya melembut.

"Memasuki tempat itu adalah tindakan paling gegabah," ujar Seijuurou dalam penyangkalan terhalus. Pandangannya melunak seiring senyum Kouki terlihat sedikit lebih eksplisit dari sebelumnya. "Apa kau dengar negosiasi yang kuajukan atau kau pingsan?"

"So-soal itu aku dengar." Kouki mengangguk sekilas. Alisnya berkerut, hampir bercumbu di atas pangkal hidungnya. "Ja-jadi keputusan mereka?"

"Tentu saja mereka terima." Seijuurou menatap lawan bicaranya yang melampiaskan getar di tangannya dengan meremat selimut hangat. "Mereka menerima. Tim kita hanya kita berdua. Dua minggu dari sekarang—sesuai yang aku minta, agar kita bisa memulihkan diri dan berlatih dulu. Sabtu, pukul sembilan pagi."

"Sabtu ... dua minggu dari sekarang ... jam sembilan pagi?"

"Kau sudah ada aktifitas yang akan dilakukan?"

"A-ah, ti-tidak ... tidak jam-jam pagi, i-itu pun kalau jadi."

"Bagus."

"Ke-kenapa kita berdua?"

Tanya tak terduga mengapa berdua atas laporannya itu sesaat membungkam Seijuurou. Pemuda itu menelisik baik-baik maksud yang Kouki tanyakan.

"Ma-maksudku, ka-kau bisa saja be-bermain basket menghadapi me-mereka langsung. Kau tidak akan kalah. Ka-kau tidak bu-butuh aku untuk pertaruhan pertarungan ba-basket ini, kau tetap bisa menang se-seorang diri dan mendapatkan ba-barangmu yang dicuri.""

Refleks airmuka datar Seijuurou beriak akan geli. Tergelitik kejujuran Kouki.

"A-apa aku salah?"

"Tidak." Seijuurou menggeleng. Matanya memicing, bibir menekuk senyum yang dapat salah-kaprah terlihat seperti seringai.

Seolah Kouki tahu saja bahkan ketiga _Mukan no Gousho_ sekaligus melawannya tetap tak bisa mengalahkannya. Kouki memang atentif, tapi masih begitu naif.

Namun yang membuat Seijuurou entah kenapa sedikit lebih ekspresif pada orang yang baru dikenalnya ini, hanya karena inferioritas dan mawas diri Kouki yang lebih tinggi dari orang biasa pada umumnya.

"Aku bisa melawan mereka berdua sekaligus dan aku yakin tidak akan kalah." Seijuurou mengangkat telunjuknya, memosi satu poin penting. "Tapi, mereka juga sangat tahu hal itu. Makanya, aku bilang kita berdua. Kembar licik itu tidak mengenalmu—mereka tidak tahu permainanmu. Namun, asumsi mereka terbangun dari kau yang tidak berdaya dipukuli oleh kemarin."

 _Tidak berdaya—ya,_ Akashi Seijuurou selalu benar. Tapi menandas lugas kebenaran tidak berarti mendengar pernyataan berkonten kebenaran itu lantas jadi terasa menyakitkan—Kouki miris mendengarnya dan mengenang kenaasannya kemarin.

"Ah ... mereka berpikir aku sangat lemah." Kouki mengangguk-angguk paham, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Ja-jadi, mereka berpikir a-aku akan menjadi pe-penghambatmu, menyulitkanmu menang dan mendapatkan kembali barang curianmu."

Seijuurou mengangguk singkat. "Benar."

"Ta-tapi, itu juga benar." Kouki menggerung murung. "Aku ... hanya akan jadi penghambatmu u-untuk menang."

 _Ternyata dia sangat sadar diri._ Tidak banyak orang yang mau mengakui bahwa mereka tidak banyak berguna atau malah jadi penghalang keberhasilan seseorang. Seijuurou lekat menatap pemuda dengan bengkak di salah satu matanya yang mengempis sedikit dibanding kemarin.

"Benar."

Panah imajiner bermanifestasi dari monosilabel itu menghunus tepat ke hati Kouki. Kejujuran dengan kebenaran memang tidak selalu membahagiakan.

"Itulah pertaruhan sebenarnya."

Kouki mengangkat kepala, tercenung memandangi Seijuurou yang bertutur serius padanya.

"Mereka akan memanfaatkanmu untuk mengalahkanku. Kau bisa jadi peluang mereka untuk mengalahkanku, tapi itu tidak akan terjadi karena aku akan melatihmu."

Seringai lamat-lamat tersemai di wajah berbingkai helai-helai semerah maple di musim gugur.

"Kau _pointguard._ Tugas _point-guard_ bukan jadi penghambat. Peranmu adalah sebagai seseorang yang membuka ruang untuk menyerang—dan peluang pemain lain mencetak skor. Kau pemain suportif yang bermain sangat baik untuk mendukung permainan anggota timmu."

Biner pupil semungil biji leci disiram manisnya warna coklat itu terbeliak.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa ta-tahu? A-aku tidak—"

Sebelah alis terangkat tipis. "—kita pernah berhadapan. Saat Winter-Cup."

"Ta-tapi aku ... aku tidak banyak berguna—"

"—bukankah kau berhasil mengeksekusi rencana pelatihmu dengan baik untuk membiarkanku mempenetrasi defensi Seirin dan menghadapi Kagami dengan mengumpankanmu? Lalu kau bergerak kilat langsung menutupi Kagami yang me- _marking_ -ku dengan beralih pada Hayama."

Akashi menelisik ritmik ekspresi Furihata yang berganti serupa siklus musim. Ketidakpercayaan ditujukan padanya, tapi Akashi tidak mendramatisasi yang terjadi, ia hanya mengujar rencana yang susah disusunnya sejak ratusan menit tergulir.

"Ini sama seperti ketika kau menembakkan _shoot_ biasa-biasa saja itu dan mencuri angka, kelihatannya biasa, tapi dua poin telah kaucuri. Ini karena kau _off-guard_ dan disepelekan orang lain. Kau mengerti?"

Kouki menggeleng lamat, tidak bisa menyisih perasaan anomali menggeliat di hatinya. Seperti diingatkan pada memori masa kecilnya di mana ia akan mengangguk ketika diberitahu orang dewasa hanya agar orang dewasa tersebut berhenti menuturinya dan ia tidak dimarahi.

Kini ia bukan lagi anak kecil, ada begitu banyak hal dari ruang pengetahuan tidak terlimitasi di dunia ini yang tidak ia pahami, tapi sekeping hal ini saja bisa ia mengerti kendati hanya sedikit.

"A-aku tidak bisa membayangkan, ta-tapi akan kucoba." Sedepa jeda, ia menyadari sesuatu, lantas dahinya berkerut dalam tatkala bertanya, "La-latihan? Tapi, ba-bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kita masih libur kenaikan kelas, tidak masalah."

"Ma-maksudku, kau jadi bolak-balik Kyoto-Tokyo—"

"—itu pun bukan masalah."

"Liburan ... a-aku tetap ada latihan basket."

"Aku juga ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan tapi akan kuusahakan. Ah, pemenang memang berbeda, ya. Kapan jadwal latihan basketmu?"

"A-ahaha. Ha-hasil Inter-High tetap membuat kami frustrasi. Kecuali hari Minggu, dari jam delapan sampai jam du-dua belas."

"Kita latihan setelah itu."

"Ta-tapi, kita mau latihan di—ah."

"Apa?"

"A-ada lapangan basket tidak terpakai dekat area taman rumah sakit ini. Bi-biasanya sekitar tempat itu dipakai untuk pasien yang me-menjalani terapi tertentu atau pemulihan. Err, seringnya pasien dari bangsal sakit jiwa."

"Apa bisa kita pakai di sana?"

"Te-tentu saja bisa. Itu juga terbuka untuk umum."

"Baiklah, kita latihan di sana saja."

"Mulai ka-kapan ki-kita latihan?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik. Besok, kalau bisa. Kita hanya punya dua minggu."

"Be-benar juga, lagipula kalau kita te-terlalu lama di sini, entah harus bayar berapa." Kouki melenguh pelan memikirkan nominal biaya administrasi yang menunggak.

Seijuurou menegakkan tubuhnya, teringat hal paling krusial. "Aku bisa saja menelepon ajudanku atau salah satu teman agar datang ke sini, lalu menginformasikan pada keluargaku apa yang terjadi. Tapi, ponselku dan barang-barangku—termasuk dompet serta uang—ada dalam tas. Aku benar-benar tidak ada uang sepeser pun atau akses untuk menelepon."

"A-ajudan?" _Sweatdrop_. Tidak mengherankan, dia seorang ningrat.

"Ya, aku hanya perlu menelepon."

"Bagaimana ini?" Kouki mengerang frustratif. "U-uangku juga ada di mereka ... aaah, padahal aku harus segera membayar—" Pemuda itu merintih pelan tatkala badannya tidak sengaja termosi menegak. "—sa-sakit."

"Berhati-hatilah. Kau harus cepat pulih." Seijuurou mengingatkan, menatap dengan secarik simpatik.

Kouki menggeleng-geleng, ditatapnya Seijuurou penuh harap. "Ma-maksudku, ka-kalau ada alat komunikasi saja, ka-kau bisa menghubungi seseorang, 'kan?"

"Ya. Telpon, akan ada yang kemari melunasi biaya administrasi, dan aku bisa pulang." Seijuurou menghela napas pendek. "Walaupun akan sulit untuk melaporkannya pada _Chichi-ue_ ," gumamnya dengan tenor bervolume rendah.

"A-aku akan membawakanmu telpon."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Kini ganti Seijuurou memulas ekspetas di ekspresinya. "Apa ponselmu tidak mereka ambil?"

Kouki sekali lagi menggeleng. "I-itu juga mereka ambil." Senyumnya terbit kemudian. "Ta-tapi aku akan pinjam."

"Pinjam?"

"I-iya." Kouki memandang jam dinding, terkejut karena ternyata baru pukul lima pagi. "Te-ternyata baru jam lima. Err ... semalam—?"

"Kita hanya di IGD sampai jam sebelas. Kita masuk ke kamar ini sekitar jam dua belas—setelah aku mengurus registrasi rawat-inap."

"Kau ... ti-tidak tidur?"

Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alis, tidak mengerti dengan Furihata yang menatapnya cemas. "Tidur, kira-kira sampai pukul empat."

Sisanya, ia tidak akan mengatakan bahwa ketika posisi tidurnya berganti dan rahang yang cidera terhantam tinju itu tertekan bantal—rasanya terlampau menyakitkan sehingga Seijuurou terpaksa bangun menahan deraan sakit.

"Ma-maaf, aku baru bisa me-meminjamkan ponsel kira-kira jam sembilan. Jadi, ki-kita masih punya banyak waktu." Kouki berujar dengan mimik diderik sesal.

Kenapa harus jam sembilan pagi? Pada siapa orang ini akan meminjamkan telpon untuknya? Apa pada perawat yang tampaknya mengenalnya? Tidak, perawat itu tak bersahabat. Jam itu tepatnya waktu kunjungan pasien. Dan mengingat kata-kata perawat itu—

"Aku mengerti." Pemahaman menjentik benak Seijuurou. Diangsurkannya senyum pengertian. "Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat lagi? Itu yang kita butuhkan untuk saat ini."

"O-oke."

Seijuurou meraih remote untuk memadamkan televisi, kemudian mengubah posisinya untuk kembali merebah dengan kepala terlabuh di bantal.

Seketika kamar rawat-inap kelas dua mereka yang terdiri dari enam tempat tidur terisi hanya oleh mereka berdua—untung saja, kerontang akan cahaya yang tidak lebih terang dari benderang kunang-kunang.

Namun lampu bernuansa oranye sendu dipadu tirai krem pucat antar ranjang menyebabkan warna-warna terbias sephia, mungkin kecoklatan, seperti pemuda yang melirih letih karena berusaha membenahi posisi ternyaman di tempat tidurnya.

Seijuurou yang rahang kanan dan pelipisnya terluka paling parah, memutuskan untuk berguling ke samping kiri agar bagian kanan wajahnya tidak tertekan bantal—tidak dengan resiko ia akan terbangun menahan digigiti nyeri. Dia melihat tirai pembatas di antara mereka tergerai, dan mempertimbangkan perlukah ia geser menutup agar matanya lekas terkatup.

Kouki melenguh seraya menyeka peluh yang menyembul di dahinya karena menahan nyeri sampai ke sendi-sendi. Untunglah setiap gugusan sel dalam tubuhnya tidak memiliki mulut. Jika iya, niscaya mungkin mereka telah histeris dengan distopia termenyakitkan nyaris di sekujur tubuh. Dicarinya posisi ternyaman untuk tidur kembali, barulah ia memutuskan untuk berguling sedikit ke kiri dan menarik selimut sebatas bahu.

Dalam temaram ruangan bernuansa kecoklatan, pandangan keduanya bertemu.

Kouki tidak bisa membuang pandang kemanapun, indera pengelihatannya tersekat ruang batas. Ke kanan hanya ada bantal, ke kiri hanya ada langit-langit ruangan, ke atas dan bawah hanya ada fabrik kain bantal serta selimut. Ingin sekali ia bisa bergerak bebas, lalu menarik gorden agar membentang membatasi keduanya.

Mencari posisi ternyaman untuk beristirahat saja menyukarkannya bernapas normal, apalagi turun dari ranjang untuk menyekat privasi antara dirinya dan Seijuurou. Otomatis ia hanya bisa tergugu membenam setengah wajahnya dalam gumulan selimut.

Mata merah magenta, terspasi lima langkah antar ranjang, berpendar redup (tetap terlihat, seterang kunang-kunang. Namun Kouki ragu apakah ada kunang-kunang berspektrum merah) tapi belum pula terkatup.

Kouki menggigit bibir. Ingin memejamkan mata—kantuk telah terantuk di kelopak matanya yang memberat, tapi mengapa tak juga terpejam, malah terhipnotis dengan mata di seberang sana—terang di antara remang sephia dan putihnya selimut serta sampul kain bantal.

"Kau ingat saat kita bertemu di ulang tahun Kuroko? Apa yang aku katakan saat kita bersulang?"

Suara di sana tidak seperti tadi. Bukan yang beresensi konfidensi. Bukan juga bernada selayaknya analis profesional. Tidak pula emperor penebar teror menimbulkan kesan horror. Hanya tenor tenang, seakan suaranya itu dapat menyenandung lulabi merdu hingga matanya melayu oleh kantuk atau membuat jantungnya bergemelutuk menubruk rusuk.

Seijuurou membiarkan pertanyaannya dijawab non-verbal, anggukan kaku Kouki—yang kini siluetnya mirip selubung salju di hamparan jalan—masih terjangkau abiliti visi anomalinya.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita bisa berhadapan lagi."

Kouki tertawa setengah hati tanpa suara. Tentunya ia paham yang dimaksudkan Seijuurou sebagai berharapan adalah tidak seperti sekarang. Dan ia ingin merutuk pelan mengapa ia tak membunuh momen ini dengan lekas jatuh tertidur, karena waktu ini (momentum penanda memori anomali ini) mulai terasa seperti tidak akan berakhir.

Pemuda yang kondisinya jauh lebih buruk, berdebur babak belur, menurunkan selimut sebatas dagu, lalu menanggapi apa yang ia kira terlintas di benak lawan bicaranya. "Ternyata ... kita malah harus setim. I-ironis, ya?"

Andai Kouki tidak terlalu pengecut, ia takkan sungkan mengaku ini bukan skenario yang ia inginkan untuk tereksekusi. Tidak pernah terukir imaji, tidak juga bahkan ia ingin berdelusi dengan peristiwa seperti saat ini yang tengah tejadi.

Berbaring berseberangan dengan mantan lawan dan saling berpandangan dalam minimnya penerangan ruangan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Tawa ringan merintik ruangan. Mana menyadari menggelitik hati seseorang—lawan bicaranya. "Meskipun kepribadian kita sangat berbeda, yang kita butuhkan adalah tujuan yang harus kita capai degan kemenangan. _Yoroshiku onegashimasu_ , Furihata- _kun_."

" _Ha-hai', yoroshiku onegaishimasu."_

Sangat berbeda.

Bukan kepribadian mereka saja yang direntang dengan diferensiasi tidak terkalkulasi semana jauhnya. Yang satu entitas ordinari, satu lagi individu absolut dengan perfeksi.

Segalanya dari mereka berdua, amat berbeda.

Segalanya berbeda selamanya.

Itu yang keduanya sadari.

Tak terbayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, hingga sekalipun mata mereka akhirnya meredup lalu terkatup, tidaklah hilang bayang-bayang akan terang warna mata mereka satu sama lain.

.

#~**~#

.

" _Besok aku ada pertandingan basket lagi."_

 _Siluet bocah itu beringsut untuk duduk di atas tebalnya selimut. Menyambut tangan yang membelai kepalanya lembut._

 _Tanya yang lemah itu bahkan tidak mengungkapkan bahwa entitas tersebut sebenarnya telah begitu lelah. "Benarkah? Final kejuaraan nasional sekolah dasar?"_

" _Hmm." Dia tersenyum polos merasakan jemari halus menjumput pelan helaian rambutnya._

" _Kau pasti bisa menang."_

" _Tapi ... besok pertama kalinya aku berkompetisi dengan kejuaraan nasional."_

" _Gugup?" Tangan yang dilekati jarum infus tersebut beralih menggunakan ibujari membelai pipi lembut._

" _Tidak terlalu. Tapi ... ah, tidak ada yang bisa menontonku?"_

 _Dia tertunduk penuh sesal. Terdesak sesak, merintih, "Maaf."_

" _Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti." Senyuman itu kekanakan, menggemaskan, dan individu yang melihatnya tersesakkan karenanya._

 _Sosok yang terbatuk itu memandang sejenak seraut wajah belia di hadapannya. Masih begitu murni. Lantas satu tangannya yang bebas memungut benda yang sudah ia siapkan sejak mengetahui entitas mungil ini akan menghampirinya di kamar nomor dua belas itu._

" _Untukmu."_

 _Terbubuh kecupan hangat di pipi lembut itu._

" _Menanglah, Seijuurou."_

 _Memento itu isyarat akhir untuk dia yang waktunya hampir habis tergulir. Samar mengetahui dirinya akan abadi dalam secarik cantik kenangan menguning terlapis bening kaca hingga akhir._

 _Dia nyaris menangis tatkala yang tercinta mengulas senyum sayang dan berjanji sepenuh hati untuk menang dengan begitu lugu, sembari melesap ke pelukannya yang bergetar merangkum siluet mungil seindah anugerah lapis tertinggi pelangi dalam hidupnya._

 _(Jika suatu hari yang tidak pernah dinanti, ia hanya akan ada dalam fana—_

" _Ya. Terima kasih,_ Haha-ue _. Aku akan berjuang untuk menang."_

— _siapa yang bisa menjaga cinta semata wayangnya selamanya?)_

.

#~**~#

.

"Selamat pagi."

 _Srek._

Mengerang serak, rasanya ia ingin menarik selimut sampai bahkan kepalanya turut terselubung. Namun daya cahaya melesak galak ke celah kelopaknya, menginjak kornea dan pupil, hingga pandangnya bergoyang, dan kesadarannya dijejalkan paksa ke raganya.

Wangi samar ceri, obat antiseptik, dan makanan menggaruk indera penciumannya. Merangsang, tapi tidak membuatnya mengejap senang. Tidak dengan dilebur mimpi dari salah satu eksistensi tiada tapi tetap bertahta di hati.

Sebenarnya, sebelum ia memejamkan mata, apa yang ia lihat sampai ia bisa memimpikan kembali salah satu kenangan hampir terlupa dari masa kecilnya?

Mungkin karena ia tertidur dengan pikiran akhir untuk menang, dari yang mencuri barang-barang miliknya. Sebenarnya, bisa saja ia tidak memedulikan barang-barangnya yang memiliki harga jika dikalkulasi dapat membuat orang gigit jari.

Singkatnya, lebih penting nyawa daripada dalam bahaya hanya untuk tas, ponsel, dan barang-barang lainnya di dalam tas. Toh, ia bisa beli lagi.

Hanya satu itu saja, dan satu kesempatan—yang hanya ada di ponselnya saat ini, yang begitu berharga dan tidak ternilai harganya.

"Anda ini Akashi Seijuurou- _san_ , 'kan?"

Seijuurou mengejap sekali lagi. Hampir berdecak karena ibu yang singgah di mimpi kini menjelma perawat perempuan. Bukan ingin merendahkan perawat malang tersebut, hanya saja baginya tetap hanya ibunya satu-satunya wanita paling cantik.

Satu angguk mengusir kantuk dari pemuda berambut merah itu, perawat tersebut bergegas memeriksa kondisinya. Hasil pemeriksaan memuaskan, kondisinya tidak akan seburuk yang diperkirakan. Seijuurou membiarkan perawat itu menarik meja untuk tergelar di hadapannya, menghidangkan sarapan mengerikan, dan menaruh bungkusan obat untuknya.

Seijuurou tidak melirik antibiotik yang harus ia minum, fokusnya tertumpah pada makanan rumah sakit. Mengembus panjang, tanpa keluh menyantapnya dengan mengukuh tekad ia hanya harus cepat sembuh. Dahinya berkerut sedikit tapi ia tidak berkomentar.

Perawat tersebut menitipkan seporsi sarapan dan obat untuk Furihata Kouki yang tertidur dengan posisi sengsara—separuh atas badan menghadap ke kanan, ke arahnya, kaki tetap terjulur lurus, tapi lengannya menahan beban pinggang dan punggung yang nyeri—terlihat absurd. Kemudian keluar ruangan.

Seijuurou memutuskan untuk menyalakan televisi, mencari tahu pukul berapa saat ini. Sesuai yang Kouki katakan, jam sembilan baru bisa mereka meminjam ponsel entah pada siapa. Mengabaikan komentar sarkasme adiknya dari dalam ruang imajiner mereka sendiri tentang betapa hambar makanan rumah sakit, Seijuurou mengernyitkan alis menyadari lagu ini lagi yang diputar.

 _Single hits._ Oh, lagu ini adalah salah satu nominasi lagu terbaik untuk salah satu ajang penghargaan paling bergengsi di Jepang. Seijuurou mengingat lagu ini yang di suka disenandungkan Mibuchi di ruang loker dan didengarkan Mayuzumi dengan _earphone_.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tetaplah**_

 _ **Kau bersenandung**_

 _ **Indahnya nada-nada**_

 _ **Aku tetap di sini, termenung**_

 _ **Menggumam bait kata-kata**_

 _ **Dan kita mencipta semesta**_

 _ **.**_

"Urgh."

Pekik menyedihkan itu mengulik Seijuurou untuk melirik ke kiri. Ah, rekan sepenginapan di kamar rawat-inap ini terbangun tak elit dari posisi tidur absurdnya, sepertinya karena posisi yang pegal itu, ia menghambur gumam duka pada bantalnya sendiri.

"Uangku ..."

Seijuurou mendengar dalam benak, adiknya mendengus geli. _Bisa-bisanya_ ada yang baru bangun mengigau tentang uang. Padahal lebih penting pertandingan setim di mana mereka harus menang.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menemukan Furihata Kouki tersengal-sengal berjuang hanya untuk duduk. Wajahnya pucat-pasi menahan sakit.

Seijuurou menggeser segelas air putih untuknya dan seporsi sarapan dengan rasa mengerikan terlapis plastik bening di meja yang membatasi ranjang mereka.

Kouki serak mengucap terima kasih sembari mengusap-usap punggungnya yang masih nyeri. Jika matanya ada di punggung, mungkin ia dapat melihat ruam-ruam merah-ungu membiru sana. Belum lagi beberapa bagian yang membengkak. Namun dia mengatup bibir, meraih sarapannya setelah seteguk air mineral.

Seijuurou dan Akashi berdiskusi dalam diri mengapa seseorang seperti Furihata Kouki tidak meminta perpanjangan waktu untuk berlatih sampai kondisi pulih terlebih dahulu. Tidak protes atau apa. Mentah-mentah menelan instruksi itu. Desperasi macam apa yang membuatnya memejam mata atas segala sakit dan memutuskan bangkit melawan decih pedih yang merajamnya?

"Tidak e-enak."

Cetusan miris itu membuat Seijuurou menyahut kasual, "Memang." Diserahkannya bungkusan obat untuk Kouki melalui meja.

Kouki menahan mual dan dorongan ingin muntah, tapi dengan pandangan berkabut disuapnya makanan itu sesendok demi sendok, meskipun rasanya mirip seperti borok dari gedung bobrok tempatnya disiksa kemarin malam.

Atau mungkin ia menahan getar dalam diri mendengar elegi di televisi. Mengingatkannya mengapa ia harus menelan makanan mengerikan ini, dan tidak lebih mengerikan daripada yang selama ini entitas itu tenggak—dalam hitungan hari-hari komari dan terbit-terbenam matahari, tidak juga dengan butir-butir pil yang ia teguk tersangkut di kerongkongan membuat wajah Kouki membiru karena rasanya pahit. Lebih dari empedu.

Melihat panel TV kabel di layar televisi, waktu menandakan matahari mulai meninggi dengan radiasi benderangnya, Kouki memutuskan untuk merapikan bekas makanan di sisi meja, lalu turun dari kasur.

"A-Akashi, kau mau tunggu di sini saja atau ikut pinjam ponsel denganku?"

Seijuurou mulanya hendak menjawab tentu ia lebih baik duduk saja menunggu ruangan mereka. Mungkin absensi mereka dari kamar sakit ini, jika diketahui perawat lewat, akan memantik panik yang tak perlu. Mungkin yang Akashi tunggu akan segera datang.

Namun begitu melihat Kouki terseok dengan langkahnya, terlayang impresi malang menarik tiang infus, ia lekas turun dari tempat tidur.

"Ikut."

Kouki yang membimbing mereka keluar ruangan usai keduanya memakai sepatu. Tak ada yang merasa perlu bicara, sunyi mengetati keduanya dalam dekap kedap, sementara sepasang pemuda itu menelusuri koridor di antara lalu-lalang orang dan pekatnya aroma medikasi di rumah sakit.

Seijuurou hanya sesekali melirik, menyejajarkan langkah (hanya karena ia tak punya pilihan dan Kouki yang tahu tujuan) dengan pemuda yang menarik tiang infus selagi tertatih-tatih berjalan.

Mereka berpindah gedung melalui lorong panjang dengan keriat berat lantai baja ditapak oleh keduanya. Dingin. Sedingin lempeng es antartika karena temperatur titik bifurkasi semena-mena masih mencoba berkuasa, menolak dijajah musim semi yang merekah di pucuk-pucuk dedaunan.

Seijuurou tidak luput melihat yang tertulis di gerbang yang Kouki dorong membuka—seolah itulah destinasi di mana Kouki selalu bermuara. Indera pengelihatannya kian menyempit pada sosok yang menjadikan tiang infus sebagai topangan berdirinya.

Sunyi.

Langkah mereka melolong di lorong kosong yang suram. Bau karbol, formalin, dan mungkin mayat amat menyengat. Kedap-kedip lampu yang mungkin jika menyala benderang di penghujung koridor bagai tak berujung ini ada siluet mistik menggaruk tengkuk mereka dengan dingin anomali.

Seijuurou berhenti melangkah menuruti Kouki yang menatap kamar bernomor empat.

Dari kamar itu, semayup musikal syahdu menangisi lorong panjang dengan belasan pintu tertutup di setiap sisi dinding.

Sesaat mereka bersitatap.

"Bi-bisa tolong tunggu sebentar di sini? Aku akan segera kembali."

Seijuurou mengangguk, membiarkan Kouki mengetuk pintu lalu masuk setelah dawai elegi dari dalam terburai dan ada yang berseru parau, kemudian mendudukkan diri di kursi tunggu.

Nuansa kematian yang kental memekat diiring _requiem_ dengung elektrokardiogram yang menyayat.

Seijuurou duduk tenang, tidak terpengaruh semua itu. Walau tempat semacam ini, sunyi yang pilu, menusuk dengan sensasi sebusuk bau isi perut, tempat di mana definisi hakiki dan abadi menjadi tiada berarti.

Jika ia pencandu, maka tebar aroma zat adiktif ini akan menyebabkannya menggelinjang tercandu, bukan merasa dirinya terpaku dan kesadaran ia hidup di setapak bidang dengan keironisan samarnya aura kehidupan menyebabkan tubuhnya kaku.

Aneh.

Seijuurou merasakan denyut. Pelan menandakan kehidupan di jantungnya. Kepalanya serasa dibanting dan diterjang pening, tubuhnya seakan terpelanting.

Visinya blur.

Samar-samar terbersit derai kenangan akan ratusan kuntum bunga dan persegi empat dan bening kaca—

"Ma-maaf membuatmu menungggu."

—pintu terbuka.

Seijuurou berinhalasi dalam, menoleh pada pemuda yang menutup pintu kembali, dan mengulurkan sebuah ponsel padanya.

"Si-silakan pakai saja ini untuk menelepon sekarang."

Kouki mengejap mata melihat Seijuurou mengembus panjang setelah statis persis prasasti, tenang mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu mengambil ponsel dari tangannya.

Pemuda yang keluar dari kamar bernomor empat itu duduk di sisi Seijuurou yang sigap menghubungi suatu nomor. Keduanya tidak saling pandang. Sama-sama menerawang pada dinding kusam di depan mereka.

"Halo?"

Kouki meresapi seruan _"Seijuurou-sama!"_ dan rentetan tanya tanpa henti dari seberang sambungan setelah pemuda di sampingnya mengucap halo. Dia tidak bersuara sama sekali memegangi tiang infus yang bergoyang pelan ketika ditariknya mendekat.

Eks-kapten tim basket Teikou itu sangat tahu diri ponsel yang dipakainya untuk menelepon adalah pinjaman, maka dari itu ia mendiamkan siapa pun orang di seberang yang dihubunginya, lalu menjawab posisinya berada di Rumah Sakit Touhashi dan ingin segera lawan bicaranya bergegas datang kemari.

Meski Kouki ada di sisi Seijuurou, ia tidak mencuri dengar. Tidak ketika ia menghayati petikan melodis itu halus memanggilnya untuk kembali ke kamar dengan penjelasan dan perkenalan. Termangu dengan diagnosa yang ingin ia lupakan, Kouki termangu membayang kosakata mengambang dalam nada-nada romansa.

Seijuurou memutus sambungan itu sebelum dijejali pertanyaan lebih banyak lagi, ia menoleh ke samping, menemukan seseorang di sebelahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Terima kasih, Furihata- _kun_."

Ponsel yang menyentuh lengannya yang terjuntai itu menyentak Kouki.

"Oh." Kouki mengambil ponsel dari Seijuurou. Jemari mereka bertemu dalam sentuhan kasual. Ia berdiri lagi. "Maaf, aku mengembalikan ponsel ini dulu."

Dalam ketergesaan yang Seijuurou biarkan, Kouki tertatih lagi hendak masuk ke kamar, mendorong pintu terbuka.

Dari ruangan itu, berhamburan gerimis kata bermelodi akustik ritmis yang dinamis terdengar manis menyakitkan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Suatu hari nanti**_

 _ **Di hari yang tidak pernah dinanti**_

 _ **Kita akan bertemu lagi**_

 _ **Bila tak seperti ini**_

' _ **ku tak tahu lagi**_

 _ **dalam rupa apa kita akan berjumpa**_

 _ **Kali nanti**_

 _ **Kita bersama**_

 _ **Bisakah kupinta selamanya?**_

 _ **.**_

Alun melodi sepenuh hati terhenti.

"Kenapa kau berdiri saja di situ?"

Suara dari dalam itu menyentak kedua pemuda yang tersihir olehnya.

"Yang tadi itu payah sekali, ya? Kau sampai bengong begitu."

"..."

"Kouki ..."

Jeda.

Keheningan mengerikan menelan suara tegukan saliva, " ... kau masih marah padaku?"

Kouki tercenung. Melihat yang duduk di ranjang terpekur, perasaannya dilesak sesak. Merasakan ada yang menatapi dari sisi kiri, Kouki terkesiap menyadari sepasang mata magenta sesolid inti surya menatapnya dengan tatapan tak ia pahami maknanya.

"Haha. Kau bicara apa—" Kouki tertawa walau matanya tersaruk poros gravitasi, " _Aniki?_ "

Dia buru-buru membalas pandangan Seijuurou dan tersenyum yang tidak disadarinya mengiritasi iris sewarna rubi brillian itu. "A-ayo masuk, Akashi."

Seijuurou melihat gestur Kouki, mempersilakannya masuk tapi tubuhnya memblokade pintu. Seolah tak siap berhadapan dengan momok ketakutan terbesar dalam hidup. Sebelum menepi, dan mengangguk kaku.

Kouki menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dilihatnya Seijuurou membungkuk sekilas pada kakaknya yang duduk di ranjang sambil memangku instrumen kesayangannya.

"Ah, maaf kau harus menemuiku dalam kondisi seperti ini. Aku Furihata Koichi."

Seijuurou menelisik pemuda yang terlihat tua padahal mungkin masih begitu muda di hadapannya. Persentase sekitar sembilan puluh persen tanda genetik fisik keduanya menandakan kemiripan sebagai kakak-adik.

Jika Furihata Kouki memiliki helai rambut sienna memesona (dalam segi warna daripada kakaknya, Seijuurou hanya tidak bisa berdusta karena dia selalu benar), maka pemuda bergurat kesenduan yang menawan di hadapannya mempunyai rambut peru kusam—coklat yang lebih muda tapi membingkai wajah yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu tua.

Mata mereka bentuknya sama. Hanya saja jika sklera Kouki memiliki banyak spasi dan lebar seolah pupilnya adalah pusat tata surya, maka pemuda ini memiliki mata yang redup dengan lensa yang eksplisit terlihat coklat—besar dan hangat. Kouki berkulit tan ringan, kakaknya berkulit coklat pasi. Fitur wajahnya tampan. Siluet rampingnya, jemari kurus dan pipi tirus toh ditoreh kehampaan.

"Hm?" Pemuda pesakitan itu memiringkan kepala, bertopang dagu dengan siku menumpu gitar. "Apa aku pernah melihatmu?"

Seijuurou baru membuka mulut hendak menjawab ketika Kouki melaluinya untuk duduk di kursi penjenguk dekat ranjang, ketika kakaknya menatapnya dengan mata melebar.

"Rasanya seperti ini bukan pertama kali aku melihatmu. Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Koichi lantas memicing matanya. "Atau kau orang yang sering ada di televisi?"

"Artis juga banyak yang mengecat rambut jadi warna merah, mungkin itu yang Aniki lihat," sergah Kouki, menutup gugupnya dengan mengetuk-ngetuk tiang infus. Batin merapal doa penuh asa supaya kakaknya tidak ingat apa-apa yang ia ceritakan.

"Apa dia orang yang sama dengan yang kau marking saat final Winter Cup selama dua koma lima menit, Kouki?" tanya Koichi pada adiknya yang nyaris terjungkal kaget dari kursi usai mendengar perkataannya. "Yang kauceritakan itu?" 

Ganti Seijuurou yang melebar pandangannya dan Kouki mengembus lelah dengan memori kakaknya yang tidak melapuk pada hal-hal trivial seperti ini.

Kouki mengangguk tak kentara. Dia memosi kursi pada Seijuurou untuk duduk di sisi lain ruangan. "I-iya."

"Akashi Seijuurou." Pemuda yang menyebut namanya sendiri mengangguk, sekedar kesantunan pada yang lebih tua.

Senyum terulas tipis di wajah Koichi. "Oh, jadi kau kapten tim Teikou dan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang terkenal itu."

Koichi menyelidik pemuda berambut dan mata sewarna mega saat senja meraja, mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Nama dari entitas yang dibawa adiknya itu mendering memori yang terlusuh di lubuk benak.

Seijuurou kelu tatkala kakak Kouki itu menelisik dengan tatapan menyelidik. Memasungnya dalam atensi, senyum yang seolah serba tahu walau terlihat begitu lugu, dan mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri.

Melihat mata kakaknya berkilat—ekspresi itu, Kouki bergidik pelan. Kakaknya mungkin punya ari-ari dua lapis atau itu memang spesialisasinya yang telah berada di ambang batas sehingga bisa menelisik sesuatu yang tidak pernah disadari orang.

Koichi memberikan Kouki gitarnya dengan gestur untuk ditaruh ke meja. Tersenyum sembari membagi pandangan antara kedua pemuda lain yang ada dalam ruangan. "Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian? Babak belur seperti itu."

Kouki mendesah lelah. Panjang. " _Aniki_ , sudah kubilang, nanti aku akan cerita sendiri—"

"—ayolah, Kouki, mumpung belum ada yang datang ke sini."

Seijuurou merapatkan bibir karena merasakan tensi tipis mengemuti atmosfer dalam ruangan, seolah aura dingin dalam kamar ini menggeram padanya—untuk tidak mengendus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia memahami itu, dari makna tatapan Kouki dengan ekspresi komplikasi konflik batin terpapar eksplisit di wajah pemuda biasa-biasa saja itu.

Kouki menyerah, ia memilih berkisah. Seijuurou diam mendengarkan seperti Koichi—dan tidak bertanya mengapa detail kesepakatan mereka tidak diceritakan atau intensi Kouki nekat menerobos tempat laknat itu tidak diuraikan.

"... begitu ceritanya." Koichi simpatik mengedar pandang bergantian pada kedua pemuda yang lebih muda darinya.

"Terus, kenapa kalian memutuskan untuk melawan mereka? Aku tahu pasti kesal diserang oleh mereka, disiksa sampai seperti itu. Tapi kalian kalah jumlah, dan preman-preman itu punya back-up luar biasa. Mereka bisa menyakiti kalian bukan sekedar fisik saja. Kenapa harus sampai sejauh ini kalian melakukan negosiasi untuk melawan mereka?"

Seijuurou dan Kouki bertukar lirikan. Kouki nyaris terceguk ketika sengatan tajam tatapan Seijuurou mengempas hawa dingin merayapi punggung lengannya. Seijuurou tidak akan bicara intensi determinatifnya memenangkan pertandingan, begitu pula Kouki.

"Mereka harus dihentikan, Furihata- _san_." Seijuurou memutuskan untuk angkat bicara. "Jika tidak, mereka akan jadi terror bagi masyarakat."

"Tapi apa yang bisa kalian hentikan hanya dengan bertanding basket? Apa jika kalian bisa menang dari mereka lantas kriminalitas yang mereka lakukan dan backing yang mereka punya dapat kalian runtuhkan?"

Kouki menenggak saliva lamat. Rasanya ada semacam aliran listrik dinamis dari sepasang mata magenta dan manik peru yang bersiborok. Dia merinding ngeri melihat ini kali pertama Seijuurou—dengan mata merah—menyeringai tipis dengan pemahaman melihat kakaknya.

Seijuurou menyadarinya. Putra sulung keluarga Furihata itu memiliki penampilan menipu. Dia memang pesakitan, entitas manifestasi antara yang ada dan tiada, terombang-ambing di antara singkatnya masa dan selamanya, tapi nalarnya lebih tajam dari si bungsu Furihata—atau mungkin bawaan keduanya memang observan tapi berbeda dari jumlah pengalaman.

"Mereka pernah mengalami kekalahan dariku—dari tim Teikou. Yang kalah akan jadi pecundang dan terlupakan oleh sejarah." Seijuurou bersidekap tenang. "Namun tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan selain dilupakan, sementara kau tetap harus melanjutkan hidup dengan kekalahan pedih itu. Mereka harus merasakannya lagi."

Koichi memicingkan mata. Orang ini ... mungkin tidak seperti sebelumnya yang ia pikirkan. Bukan harapan yang ia nanti—untuk sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa ia kembalikan pada Kouki.

"Bisa jadi kekalahan mereka akan membahayakan kalian. Kouki pasti sudah memberitahumu latar belakang keluarga pimpinan geng anak jalanan itu. Dan kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Kouki seperti ini lagi—"

Koichi menarik napas dalam, mengembus dalam hela sesal—dan ketidakberdayaan yang tidak kentara tapi tidak luput baik dari atensi Seijuurou maupun Kouki.

"—aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menyelamatkannya."

" _Aniki_ ..." Kouki tercekat.

Koichi berdeham, tegas menandas, "Aku melarang Kouki untuk ikut dalam pertarungan ini karena resiko yang terlalu besar."

Kedua pemuda yang bulan kelahiran mereka hanya terpaut satu purnama membelalak kaget.

"Tidak!"

Seijuurou bahkan terkejut dengan suara Kouki yang meninggi panik, berbanding terbalik dari Koichi yang mengangkat kepalanya. Wajah sendunya merincungkian ketegasan dengan otoritas seorang kakak.

"Aku tidak mau diam saja dan membiarkan mereka melakukan hal-hal seperti itu lagi pada yang lain. Kalau dibiarkan saja, mereka akan terus berulah. Dan mereka menyiksaku, aku ... ka-kalau bisa, aku ingin membalas mereka!"

"Kau sadar tidak kau punya kecenderungan masokis, eh? Apa yang bisa kaulakukan hanya berdua sementara mereka segerombolan?"

" _Ittai! Aniki_ —" Kouki merintih ketika kakaknya menjitak pelan kepalanya. "—a-aku tidak sendiri menghadapi mereka, Akashi pemain basket yang sangat hebat, dan—"

"Aku tahu. Kau _marking_ dia saja terlihat seperti chihuahua menghadapi singa. Tapi lihatlah kondisi kalian berdua, kau babak belur, bahkan Akashi- _kun_ terluka. Belajarlah dari pengalaman kalian hari ini—"

"—a-aku tahu! Tapi ini tidak seberapa—"

"—tidak seberapa? Kau terluka! Katakan padaku, ada yang kau sembunyikan, 'kan? Jangan keras kepala seperti anak kecil kalau kaupikir semuanya akan sesederhana itu bisa selesai dengan basket."

"—aku bukan anak kecil, berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil! Dan ti-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. A-aku hanya tidak mau merasa tidak berguna lagi!"

"Anak kecil atau remaja, kau tetap adikku! Aku tidak bisa melindungimu di luar sana, ini yang bisa kulakukan!"

Kouki terguncang syok, tangannya meremat baju yang masih sobek di sana-sini—tidak diganti dengan seragam pasien rumah sakit.

"Mencegahmu bertindak bodoh menyakiti diri sudah jadi tugasku sebagai kakakmu, aku hanya bisa menjagamu seperti ini!"

Tatapan kakaknya lurus menghunus kenyataan paling menyakitkan yang serak disentakkan dengan frustrasi tertinggi.

Apa begitu sulit bagimu untuk memahami hal ini, Kouki?!"

Sepasang kakak adik itu terengah saling menabrakkan amarah. Tidak sadar Seijuurou masih ada di sana dan dengan kesenyapan seorang diri, menyepakati dengan adiknya, keduanya terlihat bodoh. Tapi, meski kelihatan bodoh, kedua jiwa dalam satu raga itu bahkan tidak bisa mengenyah perasaan tersepi terbersit di hati mereka.

"Kalau kau masih ingin melakukannya, aku terpaksa akan bilang pada—a-argh!"

Tiba-tiba Koichi mengerang pelan, tangannya berlari mendelusuk kepala berambutnya yang tipis dalam jambakan depresif. Kouki yang semulanya tercengang kaget dengan dampratan desperatif kakaknya, terlonjak kaget begitu pula Seijuurou.

Kouki menekan repetitif tombol merah di atas kepala ranjang kakaknya sembari satu tangan lagi menopang kakaknya yang mengerang menahan sakit.

" _A-Aniki—"_

Kouki panik menekan tombol itu. Dia bukan tidak pernah dalam situasi seperti ini, perasaan bersalah menggelontor kepercayaan dirinya. Dia mengigit bibir, tidak ada perawat dan dokter yang menyibak pintu secepat biasanya tombol itu ditekan, mungkin karena ini saatnya pergantian shifts jaga pasien rawat-inap.

Ketakutan dengan kakaknya yang tersengal hebat dan berkeringat dingin, pengecut karena tidak mampu melihatnya semenderita itu meski telah sedari dulu dan berulang kali terjadi—

"A-Akashi! Tolong jaga _Aniki_!"

"Kou— ... –ki. Ti- ... khh ... –dak usah."

Seijuurou bergegas menahan Koichi yang limbung karena topangannya hilang.

Kouki kasar mencerabut jarum infus dari tangannya lalu menyentak tiangnya, darah berceceran dari punggung tangannya tidak dihiraukan, dan melesat berlari keluar kamar secepat yang ia bisa dalam kondisi buruknya itu.

" ... ma-maaf, kau me-melihatku ... dalam ko-kondisi—"

"—aku mengerti. Tenangkan dirimu, Furihata- _san_."

"... jangan—nnh. Hhh. Batalkan ke-kesepakatanmu de-den—argh ... Kou—"

Seijuurou terdiam memegangi pemuda yang menatapnya sengit di sela gigitan sakit. Mirip hyena terluka yang menggeram mengumbar ancam sia-sia ketika saudaranya hendak dimangsa oleh predator lain yang jauh lebih kuat.

"Tidak bisa."

Dua jiwa bersuara. Untuk satu prioritas egois dan intensi yang absolut tak dapat diganggu-gugat. Menang, dan mereka butuh Furihata Kouki kali ini.

"... tapi, aku bisa menjanjikan satu hal."

.

#~**~#

.

Seijuurou lekas keluar dari ruangan begitu dokter dan perawat berhamburan masuk kamar nomor empat mengerubungi Koichi. Terdiam ketika melihat darah tercecer sepanjang koridor lengang, Furihata Kouki di depan pintu kamar nomor enam menghadapi seorang wanita, parau berujar jujur, dan wanita itu memandangi pemuda tersebut dengan darah yang masih meluruh dari punggung tangannya.

Tangan samar berkerut oleh keriput tapi terlihat begitu rapuh lantas terangkat.

Kouki tertunduk. Terpuruk begitu buruk.

Seijuurou hanya memandang, tidak membangun asumsi.

Tangan itu tidak menampar Kouki, tapi beralih ke pipi yang kerut oleh usia dan decapan lelah, mengusap yang basah. Wanita itu tidak berkata apa-apa pada Kouki, memilih melangkah ke kamar bernomor empat itu dan berdiri tegar menyeka airmata di depan pintu.

Seijuurou tidak tahu apa perlu dirinya bersyukur tidak terjadi adegan tragedi yang butuh privasi dan bersifat pribadi. Tapi ia tidak bisa tidak tercenung ketika melihat punggung tangan yang melelehkan butir demi butir darah, kini melebur dengan bulir lain saat kepala pemuda yang terluka itu tertunduk ke bawah melinang melankolia.

Seijuurou terdiam di sana kendati mengetahui seharusnya ia bergegas ke kamar rawat-inap yang telah diinformasikan pada ajudan ayahnya. Tidak tahu mengapa dirinya terpaku dengan realita yang terpapar di hadapannya.

Salah satu dari ketiga perawat keluar ruangan, tampaknya mengetahui siapa wanita di depan pintu, lantas memberitahu kondisi pasien dalam kamar nomor empat itu memburuk karena hipertensi, kondisinya tidak sestabil sebelumnya dan ia dijejali pain-killer dalam dosis sesuai yang dibutuhkan, tapi ia terpaksa memakai oksigen untuk membantu memulihkan sistem respirasi yang tersendat.

Seijuurou memilih tidak menyimak sisa konversasi karena melihat seraut wajah terangkat dan begitu eksplisit terlihat ketakutan di sana. Dia melangkah, mendekat, Furihata Kouki bahkan tetap tidak bisa bernapas lega setelah mendengar diagnosa dari perawat tersebut, tersendat—mungkin justru orang ini yang butuh bernapas dicekoki setabung oksigen.

Walau ruang pandangnya berkabut, mustahil Kouki tidak mampu mengidentifikasi siapa siluet merah itu. Individu yang meraih tangannya yang terluka, lalu menggamitnya. Dirasakannya ibujari berkalus mengelus punggung tangannya, menekan pelan di sana—seakan sentuhannya dapat mengaktivasi fibrinogen merilis fibrin dan menumbuhkan jaringan kulit baru untuk menutup luka.

Kouki, terlalu pengecut karena takut untuk tetap ada di situ dan merasa dirinya begitu buruk, membiarkan Seijuurou menariknya pergi dari sana.

Seijuurou menatap lurus ke depan. Tidak merasakan apa pun mendengar sedan di belakangnya. Tidak juga betapa konyolnya tindakan yang ia lakukan.

Tautan tangan mereka basah oleh darah. Kaki-kaki mereka menjejak bulir hemoglobin yang diperciki pentah mentah dari lakrimal sepasang iris sienna yang retak. Lebur. Meleleh.

Keluar dari tempat yang senyap dan kental akan duka pembuat siapa pun merasa tergemap pengap.

.

#~**~#

.

Televisi sengaja dinyalakan menampilkan _presenter_ yang berkicau riang menghalau kesunyian dalam setapak ruang. Tentang genderang dendang yang membuat pendengarnya terlayang.

Seijuurou menerawang keluar jendela. Wajah musim dingin yang terajang ajal. Memelanting visi ke samping kiri, seseorang tengah duduk terpekur di tempat tidur, wajahnya sembab dan sorot matanya kosong tertuju pada televisi kendati kentara terlihat pandangannya blur.

 **.**

 _ **Meski tak tahu hingga kapan**_

 _ **Aku bisa bertahan**_

 _ **Hingga akhir waktuku**_

 _ **Kau 'kan kutunggu**_

 _ **Dengarkan aku mengaku**_

 _ **Padamu,**_

 _ **aku rindu**_

 _ **.**_

"To-tolong ... matikan teve itu."

Pinta muram itu, dalam situasi biasa akan Seijuurou tanggapi dengan tatapan tajam menusuk sampai rusuk karena berani-berani menginstruksikan (meski hanya hal sepele) seperti itu padanya. Tapi ia tetap memosi tindakan untuk membunuh nyala televisi tersebut, memenggal penggal lirik yang tinggal reff terakhir sebelum lengkap total.

"Darah dari tanganmu mengotori seprai."

Kouki berekshalasi berat atas pernyataan Seijuurou. Beranjak dari posisinya, terseok ke wastafel di sudut ruangan untuk mencuci darah yang sebenarnya telah mengering. Tidak perlu diberitahu, ia paham itu terjemahan instruksi lain dari Seijuurou untuk membasuh wajah yang masih basah.

Lelaki mana tidak merasa risih atau anomali melihat lelaki lain diam merintik perih tak terperi. Ini bahasa sederhana yang hanya mereka sebagai lelaki yang mengerti.

Kini gemericik air di wastafel menggerimis kesunyian kamar rawat-inap mereka.

"Jangan berpikir untuk berhenti."

Kouki membiarkan tangan yang semula mewadahi air untuk membasahi wajahnya, beralih menangkup mukanya, tergeming karena suara dingin itu. Punggungnya digiling sensasi merinding

"Furihata- _san_ sudah memberikan izin untukmu."

Seijuurou konstan stoik walau air teralir sia-sia dari keran yang belum ditutup karena seraut wajah basah terangkat menatapnya dan itu tidak menyamarkan linang air lain dari yang dibasuhkan ke wajah Kouki.

"Aku tidak mengatakan padanya tentang uangmu yang dicuri." Seijuurou menatap lekat bulir air yang menggelantung di ujung dagu Kouki. "Uang itu untuk Furihata- _san_ , aku tahu itu."

"Terima kasih."

Itu diucapkan terlalu cepat dan dengan hati tersayat—seperti apresiasi seseorang yang berhutang karena telah ditolong meski harus berbohong.

Siluet dari samping, air merintik dari ujung-ujung rambut sienna itu. Mata yang berkaca-kaca. Wajah yang basah. Airmuka yang meriak emosi, setara cengkeraman frustatif jemari pada dinding tepi wastafel.

Entah ada sesuatu apa pada Furihata Kouki saat itu yang membuat Akashi Seijuurou tidak mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

" ... kalau ... a-aku masih ada gunanya untuk pe-pertarungan melawan kembar Sasaki meski ha-hanya sebagai alat atau umpan ..."

Seijuurou risih melihatnya sepilu itu. Matanya terpejam. Begitu terkejap, manik heterokromik yang arogan telah tercangkang dalam rongganya.

"Ada."

Kouki terkesiap merasakan aura dingin yang membuat ngilu sembilunya.

Akashi tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya yang satu lagi memilih tenggelam dalam lubuk kesadaran mereka. Mengabaikan pilihan personanya itu, ia menatap Kouki dengan akomodasi sempurna inderanya terfokus sepenuhnya pada sosok yang melangkah mundur. Teratur. Gemetar.

"Kau akan difungsikan untuk membantu mendapatkan kemenangan absolut."

Kouki tidak tahu mengapa persona yang menguras seluruh energinya hanya untuk berdiri menghadapi orang ini tiba-tiba muncul, lidahnya mengelu—terlebih tatkala melihat Akashi dengan kasual memandang tangan yang dinoda jejak kering darah Kouki.

"Besok, kita mulai."

Setelah itu, Kouki terpaku di situ—terlalu pengecut untuk mengilah—saat Akashi menutur instruksi agar mulai besok mereka bertemu lagi di rumah sakit ini dan mulai berlatih, hingga pintu kamar rawat-inap mereka diketuk.

Akashi dingin menyapa seorang pria yang mengintrusi ruangan dan seketika menatap horror tangan yang dilukis keringnya merah mentah.

Hari itu, mereka berpisah.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Akashi menolak menjelaskan yang terjadi pada sang ajudan untuk saat ini—hanya menyuruhnya mengurus administrasi. Mengucap sampai bertemu besok pada Kouki tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik, dan ia berdecak pelan non-ekspresi ketika radio mengalun elegi itu lagi.

' **Dia terlihat terlalu lemah.'**

' _Ya, berbeda dari kakaknya. Dan jika suatu hari orang itu mati—'_

'— **dia tidak akan bertahan.'**

' _Setidaknya, dia tidak akan menjadi seperti kita. Tidak akan sepertiku dengan kelemahan sepertimu.'_

' **Kelemahan? Aku adalah kekuatan. Siapa yang lemah dan mengganti alih posisi kita melihatnya seperti itu?'**

' _Aku tidak ada lagi urusan dengannya. Kau bicara begitu, tapi kau sendiri langsung pergi. Ironi. Sampai hasrat kemenanganku terkikis habis, akan kubiarkan kau tetap ada.'_

' **Apalagi yang perlu kukatakan pada alat untuk mencapai kemenangan? Lihat siapa yang akan duluan terjatuh kalah nanti.'**

' _Katakan itu kalau bukan kau duluan yang kalah dan terjatuh.'_

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Asdfghjkl banget daerah rumah saya hari ini. Pepatah hari cerah sebelum badai datang ada benarnya. Orz**

 **Untuk yang mengikuti Kurobas hanya dari anime, mungkin tahu selintas Kamata Nishi itu yang dilawan Kisedai pas final tahun kedua dan semifinal tahun ketiga mereka di Teikou. Karena kekalahan di tahun kedua, mereka balas dendam di tahun ketiga dan sengaja nge-foul untuk melukai Kuroko. (Beda dari manga-nya, di anime arc semifinal national tahun ketiga, Kuroko kelihatan idiotly main nge-cross buat intercept terus kepalanya ketebas. /satir dengan tim creator season 3 Kurobas Production I.G/ *diinjek keras-keras*)**

 **Ah, bagian law backing-up mereka itu ngarang banget—itu gak ada di manga. Ini bagian dari plots untuk kebutuhan cerita. Biar seru. (?)**

 **Pertama, terima kasih untuk Kak Kuro yang udah kurusuhin nanya ini challenge beneran masih ongoing atau nggak—soalnya saya udah sempet nyerah dengan challenge ini karena kelewatan DL pas valentine. Terima kasih banget udah ngebolehin fic ini dipotek jadi tiga chapters. *ojigi***

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Keberatankah untuk RnR/concrit/feedback chapter ini terlebih dulu sebelum membaca chapter selanjutnya, LeChi-tachi?**

.

 **Sweet smile,**

 **Light of Leviathan a.k.a LoL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi and I don't own it. I do not take any commercial advantages or profit from making this fanfiction. Song lyrics originally belongs to LoL.**

 **Warning: Alternate Reality, OC, OOC, typo(s), death chara, rough-paces, Akashi-Oreshi X Furihata Kouki X Akashi-Bokushi, mild languages, M for violence and lime, etc.**

 **.**

 **Catatan pra-fic:**

 **Akashi** mengacu pada **Bokushi**.

 _Seijuurou_ mengacu pada _Oreshi._

 _Italic: kilas balik/flashback/ inner's mind_

 _ **Bold and Italic: lirik lagu**_

 _ **-**- : penggalan lirik lagu**_

 **.**

 **Jika ada yang tidak disukai dalam warning yang telah saya cantumkan, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. Terima kasih untuk pengertiannya.**

 **.**

 _ **Have a nice read!**_ **^_~**

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Tetaplah, dan meski bukan padamu**_

 _ **Harusnya aku meminta**_

 _ **Tetaplah**_

 _ **Meski pinta ini begitu egois**_

 _ **dan ada takdir getir yang tak kuasa kutentang**_

 _ **Tetaplah bersamaku**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **#~**~#**

 **.**

 _ **For**_ **Ahokitsune's AKAFURI NEW YEAR CHALLENGE**

 **.**

 **Existence**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **: Light of Leviathan**

 **#~**~#**

 **.**

Kouki yang menanti di lobi utama Rumah Sakit Touhashi itu lurus menatapi pintu terbuka-tertutup otomatis.

Setelah kemarin ditinggal Akashi—dan emperor satu itu menepati janji untuk melunasi seluruh biaya administrasi kamar yang mereka tempati sehari, Kouki sempat beberapa saat melewat waktu yang terasa tak terbatas itu di taman rumah sakit—merenung di sana di tengah seliweran pasien silih berganti mengunjungi tempat itu.

Senja yang membalur nuansa sendu memaksanya untuk bangkit, menyeret langkah ke kamar nomor empat, menemui kakaknya dengan masker oksigen sedang menonton televisi seketika mencerah wajahnya melihat kehadirannya.

Ibu mereka sudah tak ada di sana.

Mereka tidak berkata apa-apa di saat seperti itu. Kouki mendudukkan diri di sisinya, tertunduk merasa seperti dulu kala, dan membiarkan kakaknya mengacak pelan rambutnya—malah kakaknya yang mengucap maaf sementara Kouki memugar sedihnya sendiri.

Kakaknya itu meraih ponsel, menyerahkan padanya dan menunjukkan Akashi mengirimkan pesan janji bertemu siang ini dari nomor ponsel yang tidak dikenal.

Malam itu, ketika ayah mereka datang, Kouki melirih untuk pamit pulang dan mendekam satu kenangan biru lagi dalam memorinya tatkala hanya kakaknya yang merespons dengan hati-hati di jalan.

Usai latihan dengan tim Seirin yang membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih baik—terkekeh mengingat tadi ia sempat terlamun beberapa kali dan _pass course_ -nya dengan Kuroko yang mencoba _ignite pass_ jadi keliru menubruk bokong Kagami sehingga duo cahaya-bayangan Seirin itu meramaikan gim dengan perdebatan mereka—bahkan melihat kondisinya, pelatih mudi mereka memaksanya beristirahat.

Kouki menjawab sebisa yang ia jawab pada pertanyaan yang dihujankan padanya seputar kondisinya. Ia tidak mengatakan apa intensinya ke tempat itu sampai disiksa, tidak juga menyebutkan yang terjadi dengan seseorang yang tengah ia nanti. Teman-temannya geram, tapi Kouki berusaha menenangkan mereka dan mengatakan dirinya tidak apa-apa.

Di sinilah Kouki saat ini, menanti Akashi Seijuurou.

Tidak sulit menemukan Akashi Seijuurou dengan helai magenta yang menukik di tengah latar dan dominasi seragam putih orang-orang medis, masuk ke lobi dan mengedar pandang hingga tatapan mereka saling bertumbukan.

Kouki bergetar sekujur tubuh menyadari manik heterokromik bergelimang di cangkang mata pemuda yang menghampirinya itu dan datar mengucap maaf karena telah membuatnya menunggu—persis intimidatif tatkala ia pertama kali melihat kapten tim Rakuzan itu di puncak anak tangga setelah upacara pembukaan Winter Cup .

Kouki gelagapan menjawab tidak apa-apa, was-was mengawasi tangan dan penampilan teman Kuroko Tetsuya itu—siapa tahu ada senjata tajam di tangan yang bisa digunakan untuk menyabet pipinya.

Keduanya melangkah menuju tujuan. Membiarkan hening melinting berat atmosfer antara keduanya. Kouki memandu mereka ke tempat tujuan. Jalur yang dipilihnya membuat Akashi melihat gerbang—kali ini lebih mirip kerangkeng—penjara bertuliskan sektor khusus pasien irasional.

Walau dibilang dekat dengan taman—kalau membatasi bangsal sakit jiwa itu benar, tapi ternyata itu di luar area rumah sakit. Setelah area taman dengan barisan pepohonan yang merekah, barulah tampak lapangan basket itu. Benar seperti yang dikatakan Kouki, tidak terpakai.

Akashi mengedarkan pandang. Lapangan basket ini bersisian dengan tempat untuk bermain tenis lapangan. Dipagari pagar kawat seperti biasa, di seberang area pepohonan ke arah teman, dipagari oleh pepohonan dengan jarak renggang antara satu dengan yang lainnya, sehingga panorama sungai buatan dan perkotaan terlihat jelas dari lapangan.

Kedua pemuda itu menjajarkan tas di bangku kayu panjang yang ada di situ. Kasual melepas jaket serta luaran celana panjang yang mereka kenakan, telah mengenakan kaus dan celana pendek untuk berlatih basket, melipat baju mereka dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas serta menyiapkan botol minum dan handuk masing-masing di atas bangku.

"Kita _one on one_ saja dulu."

Kouki manggut sekenanya dengan instruksi absolut Akashi.

Akashi memulai pemanasan seorang diri karena tahu Kouki sebelumnya telah berlatih di Seirin. "Lalu—"

"—a-apa?!" Kouki syok, takut salah dengar.

Kouki bergetar ketakutan ketika mendengar decak kesal Akashi bergema membaret sunyi di lapangan basket itu karena kekeliruan dengarnya.

"Aku perlu tahu sampai seberapa jauh kaubutuh kulatih, paling tidak agar tidak menjadi penghambatku saat melawan si kembar Sasaki itu."

" _Ha-hai'!"_

Kouki meratap pedih dalam benaknya sendiri ketika Akashi dengan persona absolut itu menengok padanya, mengerling dengan tatapan meruncingkan ancaman. Mara bahaya. Seolah Kouki detik itu tahu nyawanya dalam bahaya.

Memakai bola yang ada di lapangan itu—bahkan Kouki tidak berani mengeluh bolanya telah gundul di beberapa sisi karena tatapan dari kedua mata dwi warna itu mengerikan seakan bisa melubangi bola, keduanya berhadapan.

"Lima skor saja."

"I-iya."

Untuk berdiri menghadapi Akashi, butuh memfungsikan maksimal energinya. Serasa nostalgia sampai gila menghadapi Akashi dengan mata tajam menganalisisnya, bahkan ketika mereka memulai _tip-off_ , Kouki jatuh tersandung dalam upaya hendak menggapai bola.

Akashi mematung. Bola tidak ia dapatkan. Bola itu binal menumbuk kepala pemuda yang tersungkur di lapangan.

Astaga, ini baru permulaan.

Akashi berinhalasi dalam. Tenang. Ini bukan yang dikalkulasi olehnya tidak akan terjadi. Tapi, sensasi familiar—seperti garis-garis imajiner kesuraman masa depan nasib mereka—mengulik relung hatinya.

Mereka _one on one._ Atau tepatnya, Kouki dilibas habis oleh Akashi yang tidak mengalah sama sekali—baik itu mengetahui kondisinya masih belum prima ataupun suasana mood-nya yang belum pulih sejak kemarin.

"Sekali lagi."

Kouki membuang napas panjang, kendati bibirnya ia gigit agar tidak mencetuskan hal bodoh, ia benar-benar merasa sudah tidak sanggup lagi—tapi ia terlalu takut membantah Akashi yang dalam mode maha absolut. Tertatih bangkit berdiri setelah dibuat jatuh terduduk dengan ankle-break keenam kali. Tiga menit. Lima skor.

Jurang diferensiasi membentang antara keduanya. Perbedaan talenta (yang satu jenius dan yang satu biasa saja), pengalaman (yang satu veteran dan satu lagi masih pemula), kemampuan (yang satu luar biasa dan satu lagi benar-benar biasa saja), semua.

Kendati dunia diputar balik pun, segalanya akan berbeda selamanya.

Akashi merasakan kerut-merut akan ketidakberesan menggurati dahinya. Pandangannya kian terpicing kalkulatif. Tatkala ia berdiri tenang mendribble bola, melihat Kouki menyongsongnya dengan selongsong tekad di mata bersorot sekosong kemarin, Akashi mendecih pelan dan bahkan tanpa mengerahkan energi berlebih memanuver crossover—terlalu mudah melewati Kouki.

 _One on one_ kedua. Delapan _ankle break_. Dua menit. Lima skor.

Tungkai-tungkai bertremor itu saling tubruk, lagi-lagi Kouki jatuh tersaruk. Peluhnya terkucur ke lapangan. Telapak tangan dan lutut menumpu tubuh. Satu tangan terkepal erat, meninju lapangan untuk bangun namun ia lagi-lagi rubuh.

"Tsk."

Kouki gemetar hebat ketika decih itu menyobek keheningan di lingkungan sekitar mereka. Dia bahkan tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk mengeringkan keringatnya. Ia melengak, hendak melontar ia masih bisa untuk satu _one on one_ lagi yang sebenarnya sangat muskil dengan kondisi seperti ini, tapi ditemukannya Akashi menatapnya dari atas ke bawah—seolah dirinya teramat lebih rendah walau kenyataan sialnya memang begitu.

Manik heterokromik itu menelisik. Menyelidik. Pemiliknya berekspresi stoik.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu?"

Tenor Akashi bernada nyaris risau menyela desau angin.

"Ini tidak seperti kau tidak menerima latihan fundamental."

Kouki tidak berkutik.

"Bisa kuketahui malah untuk pemain sepertimu, kau menerima pelatihan yang sangat baik."

Kouki merasakan indera pengelihatannya mulai perih karena tidak juga berkedip.

"Tapi untuk melawan si kembar terkutuk itu dan harus bekerja sama denganku, bisa jadi kita akan jadi kombinasi duo terburuk."

Lengan dan tungkainya pegal. Kepalanya lebih pegal lagi harus melengak pada emperor. Kouki hampir bisa berdelusi ada jubah berkibar megar melingkupi sosok regal di hadpaannya.

"Itu pun tidak masalah. Asal kondisi terpenuhi, di mana mereka pikir kau akan menghambatku, itu sudah cukup. Permainanmu tidak akan merusak permainanku. Permasalahannya—"

Kouki berjengit ngeri, lekas tertunduk ketika aura Akashi padanya mirip aljogo membantai terdakwa pidana yang mesti dieksekusi mati.

"Kau mispersepsi dalam _one on one_ kita."

Kouki tercekat tatkala Akashi berlutut, menarik kausnya, membenturkan kening mereka. Ia pias, memelas menahan napas. Dahinya kebas. Tidak bisa bernapas dengan kedekatan ekstrim mereka. Dirasanya napas Akashi mengempas wajahnya dan renggutan kuatnya tidak juga terlepas.

"A-a-a-aku a-a-akan be-beru-u-usaha—"

Kouki memekik seperti orang tercekik ketika kausnya ditarik lebih kuat dan dahi mereka dilekat lebih erat.

"Lihat aku."

Sepasang manik heterokromik itu terlampau hipnotik.

"Angkat kepalamu dan lihat aku—karena kau selalu melihat ke bawah."

Bisikannya sedingin belai angin.

"Kau selalu melihat ke bawah, karena itulah kau merasa dirimu begitu rendah. Lemah tidak berarti kau harus merasa dirimu teramat rendah."

Akashi bisa melihat bagaimana pupil mungil itu membesar. Bisa melihat dirinya sempurna terefleksi di mata Kouki.

"Kau sangat sadar diri dan rendah diri. Aku bisa melihat kau mengerti bahwa ada sesuatu yang mungkin bisa kaulakukan. Tapi tidak dengan pikiran serta tekad bahwa kau siap dan kuat dilewati olehku. Ini bukan pertandingan seperti waktu itu di mana kau jadi umpan yang tidak bisa sepenuhnya kuabaikan."

Pemuda yang tertengadah itu terperangah. Sesak. Wangi maskulin lelaki ini terhirup tidak lebih dalam dari semerbak sakura di musim semi.

"Ini _one on one_. Rebut bola dariku. Cetak skor. Meskipun itu mustahil, lakukan. Jangan terdistraksi hal lain untuk saat ini. Fokuslah."

Kouki tergemap menyadari tarikan di kausnya mengendur.

"Kau melakukan ini dengan tujuan. Apa pun itu, kita tujuan umum kita sama, menang dari mereka. Bukankah hal ini saja yang mirip dengan saat timmu menang dari timku?"

Terbeliak perlahan melihat manik heterokromik melunak menatapnya lekat, Kouki tergugu, apa mungkin dirinya saja yang merasa seperti ini: ringkik detik terhenti dan peristiwa di momentum ini terlanskap kehilangan satuan waktu dalam bilik-bilik memorinya.

" _Kita_ bisa melakukannya, Furihata Kouki."

Ekshalasi pelan. Akashi melepaskan kaus Kouki yang kelimpungan terduduk, ia lantas bangkit berdiri.

"Kalau kau takut pada dirimu sendiri karena akan menjadi bebanku dalam pertandingan kita nanti, lakukan sesuatu—apa pun yang kaubisa—agar itu tidak terjadi."

Akashi mematut Kouki yang ternganga bodoh memandangnya dalam tatapan atentif.

"Kurasa kau tidak sepengecut itu." Akashi membiarkan telunjuknya menusuk pelan dahi Kouki karena menampilkan wajah melongo bodoh itu. "Kau hanya takut."

Kouki tidak sadar dirinya menggigil dengan gestur Akashi yang ini. "A-aku ..."

"Kau bisa mengatasi ketakutanmu saat kau harus me- _marking_ -ku tahun lalu. Kau tidak mundur me- _marking_ -ku, dan tidak juga meminta siapa pun menggantikanmu melakukan hal itu—kau tidak lari dari ekspetasi padahal saat itu semua orang mispersepsi memandangmu dengan simpati karena hanya dijadikan umpan. Kau tidak lari, karena itulah kau tidak sepengecut yang kaupikirkan."

Disingkirkannya helai sienna yang halus dalam usapan kecil oleh ujung telunjuk berkalusnya, berbanding terbalik dari kecaman yang terkuar dari manik heterokromiknya.

"Ingat perasaanmu saat itu, Furihata Kouki."

Bagaimana Kouki bisa mengingat dengan aksi Akashi padanya saat ini dan gemuruh rasa yang meriuh rikuhnya? Pandangannya berkunang, dan sistem respirasinya eratik dengan semua yang terjadi hampir terasa seperti waktu terhenti.

"Anggota timku bahkan bisa berkata, dengan usahamu itu, bahwa kau sudah banyak bekerja keras dan masih butuh bekerja keras lagi ke depannya."

Akashi beranjak, membiarkan pemuda itu tercenung di sentris lapangan dengan bola menggelinding didribble angin, meraih botol minum yang telah mereka siapkan di bangku. Kasual, dioperkannya botol minum untuk pemuda yang masih tercenung di lapangan.

 **Buk.**

Bibir Akashi terbuka tipis tak percaya. Pebasket Serin bernomor punggung dua belas itu tidak menangkap operannya, botol menimpuk kepalanya.

Akashi memejam mata. Sudah tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi pada pemuda itu. Merah kembali meraja rongga mata, melebar dalam keterkejutan ketika melihat Kouki oleng, dan—

— **bruk.**

Ini kedua kali Akashi Seijuurou tercenung bingung ketika kubah sakura bergemersak dan beberapa kelopak tertindih Kouki yang jatuh pingsan—karena kelelahan. Ini ketiga kali Kouki jatuh pingsan di depan Seijuurou.

Pemuda itu menyambar handuk, bergegas mendekat pada Kouki yang pucat terkapar lemas. Mungkin dirinya yang satu lagi terlalu memforsir Kouki dengan one on one tidak manusiawi, padahal kondisinya non-prima, dan pasti kejadian kemarin serta kemarin lusa melipatgandakan kelelahannya.

' **Menyedihkan.'**

' _Kau berlebihan padanya.'_

' **Dia kelelahan.'**

' _Salahmu.'_

' **Aku bagian dari dirimu, jadi ini pun salahmu.'**

' _Lucu sekali kau baru merasa kau bagian dari diriku di saat seperti ini.'_

Seijuurou menyangga kepala Kouki dengan pahah kanannya yang ditekuk sementara lutut kiri menjadi tumpuan tubuh, mendesah pelan sembari menyeka lelehan kristal garam yang berkilau terpentah di wajah biasa-biasa saja itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu, Furihata- _kun_?"

 _(Mungkin juga Kouki pingsan bukan sesederhana karena kelelahan semata.)_

.

#~**~#

.

Kouki siuman dengan kepala telah disangga dengan lipatan handuk yang dijadikan bantal sementara seluruh tubuh pegal. Seijuurou duduk di sisinya dengan satu kaki kiri terlipat, dagu bertumpu di lutut, tengah bermain shogi.

"A- ... Aka—?"

Begitu menyadari dirinya sadar, Kouki silau dengan kerling mata magenta monokrom yang menyiratkan kelegaan terarah padanya dan rimbun merah muda lembut di pepohonan melatarinya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga."

Menemukan ternyata Seijuurou mematut dengan sudut-sudut mata melembut itu sukses merampas napas Kouki yang kesadarannya disambit kembali oleh langit.

"Aah."

Seijuurou berekshalasi panjang. Apalagi yang harus dilakukannya agar orang ini tidak pingsan. Perasaannya saja atau memang saat berhadapan dengannya Kouki pingsan frekuentif. Padahal ketika ketakutan dengan persona absolutnya yang jelas-jelas intimidatif, Kouki malah tidak pingsan.

Seijuurou tidak memahami perasaan tidak sukanya saat itu. Entah pada Kouki, atau dirinya yang satu lagi. Mungkin keduanya.

Jemari kembali membayangi bidak-bidak shogi mini yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun. Tidak menyenangkan memang jika tidak memakai bidang kayu dan petak-petak yang lini hitamnya terlihat jelas, tapi kini firasat tajamnya untuk membawa shogi mini ada benarnya—ia perlu membunuh waktu saat menunggu.

Bukan dalam arti harfiah, melainkan sesekali matanya mengerling—menelusuri fitur biasa-biasa saja profil seseorang yang komikal sekali pose pingsannya itu. Bisa-bisanya pingsan dengan mata terbuka, hanya sklera pula yang terlihat, dan mulut ternganga. Hal ini meliukkan tepi mulutnya berharmoni dengan matanya.

Seijuurou mengganti tekukan tungkainya, kiri bersila, dan kaki kanan berlutut—sesi shogi dengan dirinya sendiri terdistorsi. Dijadikannya telapak tangan kiri sebagai pivot tubuh tepat di sisi lengan kanan pemuda yang pingsan, tubuhnya bergeser setengah menaungi Kouki sementara tangan kanannya tergerak ke relief wajah tanpa keistimewaan tersebut. Telunjuk menekan pelan lekuk pipi Kouki. Lunak.

"Yaa."

Tekan lagi.

"Furihata- _kun_."

Tekan sekali lagi.

"Hei."

Selesu kuyup helai sakura yang meranggas, kelopaknya tersibak. Selaput pelangi dengan percikan spektrum kolong langit itu mengejap letih.

"A-Aka—"

Tubuhnya sudah bertremor mendapati emperor itu tepat di pucuk pandangnya. Tapi tekanan di pipinya menariknya, sedikit rasa sakit memaksanya untuk sadar.

"—s-shi?!"

"Jangan pingsan lagi."

"HI-HIIEEE!"

Seijuurou _sweatdrop_ melihat aksi tangkas Kouki yang tiba-tiba berguling-guling menjauh darinya sampai punggung membentur bola hingga menggelinding makin jauh.

Ya, setidaknya, dia tidak lagi pingsan.

"Ma-ma—maafkan aku." Kouki terduduk, tungkainya terlipat di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya, kepala terunduk merasa bersalah.

Lensa magenta menyempit melihat Kouki terduduk seperti itu. "Kau membuang-buang waktu."

Desing peluru pertama secara imajiner ditembakkan padanya. "Ukh."

"Kita tidak punya selamanya, kau tahu?"

Desing peluru kedua mutlak telak mengenai sasaran. Kouki merasakan dirinya menggigil dengan kenyataan yang kasual dikatakan Seijuurou. "Kkhh."

' **Jadi kalau selamanya itu ada, kau akan membiarkannya tetap begitu?'**

Seijuurou mengabaikan intuisi satir adiknya itu, inkonklusif dan dia tengah tidak berminat berargumen lebih jauh. Menelisik fisik Kouki, ia tahu pemuda itu tidak mampu jika harus berlatih atau _one on one_ lagi dengannya.

Aah, apa yang harus ia lakukan agar pemuda itu tidak terlihat terus-menerus dirundung murung apalagi Kouki menurunkan telinganya dengan lesu dan ekor terkulai kuyu—

 _Yaa, apa yang Seijuurou lihat sebenarnya?_

—delusi matahari.

Matanya (yang berkaca-kaca meredup) itu pangkal petaka, sepertinya. Pangkal petaka atas apa, Seijuurou memilih tidak mencari tahu lebih lanjut. Setidaknya itu yang ia rasakan—dan divalidasi kebenarannya bahkan oleh dirinya yang satu lagi persisten menukaskan hal yang sama.

' **Jadi kalau selamanya itu ada, kau akan membiarkannya tetap begitu?'**

' _Diam. Bukan kau yang harus menghadapinya yang seperti itu.'_

' **Tukar, kalau begitu.'**

' _Kaupikir aku tidak mampu menghadapinya yang seperti ini?'_

' **Tidak. Kembali kau ke sini dan tetap di sini selama-lamanya.'**

' _Nanti dia pingsan lagi.'_

' **Dia pingsan justru karena kau ada.'**

' _Itu gara-gara kau.'_

' **Kau.'**

' _Kau.'_

' **Kau. Uruslah dia.'**

' _Kaupikir aku siapanya dia?'_

' **Seseorang yang bingung harus bagaimana melihatnya dalam posisi submisif begitu.'**

' _Kau hanya kelemahanku. Kita terlalu tahu apa yang kita pikirkan satu sama lain, kau tidak akan melihat apa yang kauinginkan darinya jika aku menginginkanmu hilang.'_

Sepasang mata berpupil mungil itu berkedap-kedip repetitif, mengamati Seijuurou tiba-tiba terdiam begitu lama. Mengontradiksi tentang kata-katanya sendiri, mengenai buang-buang waktu, dan mereka tidak bisa terus-menerus begitu.

Kouki menggeser posisinya, kini menghadapi Seijuurou yang duduk bersila dengan mata terpejam rapat dan kerut menggurat dahi di balik hamburan helai merah. Memerhatikan betapa fokusnya Seijuurou, Kouki ikut larut pada fenomena yang tidak ia pahami.

Tatkala Seijuurou membuka mata, dilihatnya Kouki telah duduk menghadapnya dengan mata melebar—dan pupilnya terlihat makin mungil.

"A-apa tadi kau sedang bicara dengan dirimu yang satu lagi?"

Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alis. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Kouki memiringkan sedikit kepalanya—dan Seijuurou mengabaikan sentakan dari personanya yang satu lagi menuntut absolut untuk tukar persona sekarang juga—dan senyumnya terbit kendati terlihat masih sungkan.

"Ka-kau terlihat seperti ... uh, punya dunia sendiri." Kouki menatap Seijuurou yang tampak terkejut. Airmukanya meriakkan ketulusan tatkala berkata, "Kelihatannya seru."

Seijuurou menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Kemudian kepala turun sedikit, sehingga helai rambutnya yang telah memanjang setelah beberapa bulan tidak dipangkas itu menutupi sorot matanya.

Baru pertama kali ada yang berkomentar seperti itu. Rasionya, orang awam akan memandangnya ketakutan karena ia memiliki kelemahan seperti ini. Orang akan bertanya bagaimana rasanya ada dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh, dan anggapan dia sakit jiwa.

"Mungkin seru seperti ketika kau punya saudara."

Kouki terbeliak tanpa suara ketika Seijuurou non-ekspresi menatap keping-keping shogi. Diperhatikannya bagaimana punggung tegap itu melengkung dan raut wajah yang Kouki eja arti ekspresinya kendati seharusnya tidak terbaca. Diingatnya Seijuurou sering memanggil persona yang satu lagi sebagai adiknya.

"Berbeda kau dan kakakmu, saling menyayangi." Seijuurou memungut sekeping bidak bishop di tangannya, memindahkan tiga petak ke depan dari tempatnya berasal. Senyum sinis tipis tergaris di wajahnya. "Dia lahir dari kelemahanku, dan aku ingin dia hilang."

Kouki memerhatikan Seijuurou baik-baik yang tidak menatapnya. Ketika angin riuh memeluki sosok itu yang duduk tetap dengan komposur sempurna, pandangannya meringan pada pemuda yang mungkin sebenarnya kesepian dalam kesehariannya.

"Tidak sesederhana itu, kurasa."

Menyadari kini lirikan stoik yang termosi padanya, Kouki buru-buru mengimbuh, "Se-setidaknya bagiku." Dia menunjuk papan shogi di hadapan lawan bicaranya. "Sekarang ... kau juga sedang bermain shogi dengannya, 'kan?"

Ekspresi naif. Biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada istimewanya. Bahkan kali ini Seijuurou khidmat mendengarkan gumam tersebut dari adiknya di sela rencana yang persona itu pikirkan.

Pandangan penuh perhatian yang tertumpah padanya konstan Seijuurou abaikan, ia hanya menggumam membenarkan pernyataan Kouki.

Mereka ada di sana bukan untuk menguak eksistensi ada atau nyata. Setidaknya, tidak pada orang sebiasa-biasa Furihata Kouki yang tidak ada keuntungannya juga bercerita tentang Akashi Seijuurou padanya.

"La-lalu ... kita harus apa sekarang?" Kouki susah payah bertumpu di kedua kakinya. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

Seijuurou merasa kalimat itu satir, mungkin Kouki terlalu baik hati atau terlalu pengecut untuk menjadikan kata-katanya ( _"Kau buang-buang waktu."_ ) sebagai bumerang. "Kemarilah, Furihata- _kun_. Aku tahu kau sudah tidak mampu, jadi lebih baik aku beritahu kau tentang Sasaki bersaudara dulu."

Kouki menurut, beringsut susah payah sampai ke dekat Seijuurou yang tetap memasung atensi pada shogi. Seijuurou melirik sekilas melihat Kouki berguling saking lelahnya untuk kembali ke sampingnya, tiba bisa menahan dengus geli terilis darinya melihat yang Kouki lakukan.

"Mereka dulu lawan yang pernah membuat _Kiseki no Sedai_ kesulitan di final kejuaraan nasional waktu kelas dua."

Kouki nyaris terjungkal lagi mendengar pernyataan yang membuatnya gugup berat. Apa? Kembar jenius? Bagaimana bisa hanya dua orang saja membuat _Kiseki no Sedai_ kesulitan?

"Mereka masih pemula saat itu. Tapi, ritme pergerakan mereka abnormal dari pebasket dengan pengetahuan dan pengalaman basket fundamental, pengaruh dari Aikido—mereka jenius dalam seni bela diri satu itu."

"A-aikido?"

"Ya. Aikido adalah seni bela diri yang mengajarkan mereka yang memelajarinya untuk mengarahkan kekuatan menyerang lawan dengan cara menyelaraskan napas mereka dengan ritme respirasi mereka pelajari di aikido itu, membuat mereka bisa menemukan waktu dan tempat yang tepat untuk menyebabkan lawan terkena fouls."

"Pa-pantas saja saat menghajarku, rasanya a-ada yang aneh. Dan ... _fouls_?"

"Karena mereka belajar aikido itu. Pola pergerakan mereka. Keahlian mereka adalah membuat pemain lain yang _one on one_ dengan mereka melakukan _fouls_." Seijuurou berganti menopangkan lengan di lutut kanannya. "Jangan khawatir, mereka tidak bermain seperti Kirisaki—atau saat itu yang kutahu tidak."

"Jadi ... ba-bagaimana cara menghadapi mereka?"

"Aku akan melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan, dan kau cukup jadi dirimu yang biasa saja."

"..."

"... ha-hah?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti saat ini. Dan kalau aku jelaskan sekarang, nanti kau tidak akan bermain natural—mencoba mengeksplorasi kemampuanmu tapi itu malah bisa jadi kesalahan fatal."

"O-oh. Jadi aku harus latihan apa?"

"Menghadapi musuh seperti mereka _one on one_ tanpa terjebak trik _foul_ mereka. Karena kau yang akan jadi incaran serang oleh mereka."

Seijuurou menurunkan kedua kakinya hingga bersila, kasual bertutur.

"Mereka akan memojokkanku sehingga aku tidak punya pilihan selain mengoper padamu, dan saat itulah mereka akan memanfaatkanmu yang terlihat lemah untuk mencuri bola serta mencetak skor."

Kouki ternganga mendengarnya.

"Kita putar balik. Kau yang akan bertugas menjadi _support_ untukku menyerang. Kau harus terlihat seolah kau tidak bisa mereka jatuhkan dengan foul, sehinga terbangun impresi kau bukan pemain biasa. Kau menjadi distraksi untuk mereka agar tidak menghalangi agresiku."

Mata magenta itu melenting kerling lagi karena pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya itu menatapnya tanpa kedip, ketidakpercayaan tertera di matanya.

"Apa?"

"Ba-bagaimana ... ka-kau bisa tahu semua itu?"

"Bukankah orang biasa bahkan bisa mengetahui hal itu akan terjadi dan tinggal mengantisipasinya?"

Kouki menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan kecepatan mengagumkan. Siapa orang biasa dan luar biasa di sini sebenarnya? Susah menghadapi orang luar biasa dan segala hal tentangnya luar biasa tapi ia anggap biasa-biasa saja.

Setidaknya—Kouki tidak bisa menahan tulang pipinya untuk tidak meninggi dengan realisasi ini—Akashi Seijuurou-lah yang saat ini jadi teman setimnya.

Bila jadi lawan, ia sangat mengerikan. Jika jadi kawan, ia sangat bisa diandalkan.

Sensasi ironi macam apa ini.

"A-apa kau bisa memberitahuku apa saja yang harus a-aku lakukan?"

Seijuurou menatap pada Kouki, sekali ini tidak mengerti mengapa mata pemuda berambut coklat sienna itu berpijar memandangnya, tapi—memutuskan ia tidak membenci cara Kouki menatapnya—ia kembali menutur detil apa saja yang perlu mereka persiapkan untuk menghadapi kembar bersaudara alumnus Kamata Barat itu.

.

#~**~#

.

Keesokan harinya, berlari-lari menelusuri gedung rumah sakit ke tempat ini setelah latihan dengan teman-teman di sekolah, Kouki terpaku merasakan presensi intimidatif seseorang yang membekukan desir darahnya.

"E-EEH?!"

Akashi melirik mendengar seruan terkejut itu diiring bunyi tas terisi penuh jatuh dramatis menumbuk lantai lapangan basket di dekat area bangsal sakit jiwa.

"U-uhm—" Pulasan merah bahkan sampai ke telinganya. Kouki masih belum bisa melupakan apa yang Akashi ini lakukan padanya kemarin.

Siapa kira saput tipis spektrum mega _tidak buruk_ tersepuh di pipi tan ran itu—setidaknya Akashi berpikir demikian.

"Aku dan dia sepakat kami akan bergantian mengajarimu. Sehari aku, besoknya dia, terus sampai Sabtu dua minggu lagi." Akashi stoik seperti biasa, mendireksikan ulang perhatiannya pada papan shogi mini di hadapannya.

Kouki memungut tasnya. Refleksnya tadi bodoh sekali. Kenapa mesti sebegininya pada Akashi yang ini, entahlah, mana ia mengerti. Yang jelas ia tidak bisa tidak mengabaikan kalor yang mendadak meningkat di sekitarnya merasakan sepasang manik heterokromik (brillian diterpa muram cahaya matahari).

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena kau butuh menghadapi siapa pun tanpa merasa tertekan." Satu tepi bibir terangkat dalam humor gelap yang membuat Kouki gemetar. "Dan aku harus membuatmu merasakan, tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan daripada aku."

' _Te-te-tentu saja a-aku tahu itu! Tidak perlu kau melakukannya, aku juga sudah merasa seperti itu!'_

"Jadi kau bisa melawan si kembar terkutuk itu tanpa takut, dengan pikiran tidak ada lagi yang lebih menakutkan selain aku."

Kouki bahkan belum melawannya tapi kaki-kakinya mulai dirambat getar parsial, yang terhenti detik itu juga tatkala Akashi meliriknya—tidak seantagonis yang ia kira dengan intensinya yang pertama.

"Kau juga butuh melatih staminamu."

Hanya dalam hati, Kouki berani meratap sengsara. Mananya melatih stamina jika persona satu ini yang paling serakah menguras energinya hanya untuk berdiri menghadapinya. Latihan mereka tinggi probabilitasnya tidak akan efektif.

"Untuk teknik permainan, dia yang akan mengajarimu."

Tapi—

"—a-aku mengerti."

—itu adalah metode teringkas untuk mengatasi rasa takut Kouki, takut yang mengingatkannya seperti pertama kali menginjak lapangan basket dan menghadapi Akashi yang ini, dan melatih tekanan mentalnya.

Seperti memori masa kecil yang lagi-lagi menggelinding terkilas balik di benak, Kouki kali ini melakukannya bukan karena ketiadaan pilihan atas ajaran normatif dan tidak mau dituturi orang dewasa, melainkan ini pilihannya sendiri.

Akashi berekshalasi pendek melihat determinatif Kouki itu—tidak seperti yang waktu pertama kali ia lihat saat mereka one on one. Dirapikannya papan mini shoginya. Ini tidak akan berlangsung sama—secepat apa pun hasil yang mereka inginkan, tidak ada hal instan.

Jadi berdasarkan peringatan dirinya yang satu lagi, ia akan membiarkan Kouki tekapar jika energinya sudah habis total setelah berlatih dengannya—toh ia butuh cepat kembali untuk urusan personal yang menggenting karena ponsel lama mereka masih ada di tangan si kembar terkutuk.

Sesi latihan mereka—one on one dengannya, tidak memecah rekor baru. Tiga koma lima menit, dan Kouki sudah berkeringat parah terengah-engah, terkapar di tengah lapangan.

" _A-a-ano."_

Akashi yang tengah mengusap perahan keringat yang tergantung di ujung-ujung anakan rambutnya di dahi dengan punggung tangan, melirik tanpa minat pada Kouki.

"Te-te-terima ... kasih."

Akashi menoleh sedikit lebih eksplisit, alis terangkat sedikit pada Kouki.

"Ka-kau meyelamatkanku ... da-dari tempat itu."

Kouki memalingkan wajah ke samping. Tetap saja emperor eyes tidak mungkin terlewat melihat semburat di pipinya—yang pasti karena kelelahan melawannya ucap dirinya yang satu lagi (oreshi) disertai dengusan.

"Da-dan untuk kata-katamu ke-kemarin. Ju-juga kau percaya ... a-aku bisa—kita bisa melakukan i-ini."

Akashi merasakan entah bagian mana dalam dirinya merileks mendengar itu. Matanya tidak tercegah menelusuri bulir keringat di leher jenjang itu.

"Aku percaya dengan kemampuanku untuk membuatmu tidak jadi penghambatku mendapat kemenangan."

Kouki merasakan desing imajiner itu lagi dalam dirinya mendengar ujaran geli terdingin dari pengagung _aku-selalu-benar_ tersebut.

"O-oh. A-ahahaha." Kouki tertawa. Kerongkongannya mendadak gersang.

Dia tertatih bangkit, masih membungkuk sembari melenyapkan aliran keringat yang menggatalkan tengkuk, "Se- ... sekali lagi, tolong!"

Mata itu lagi. Bahkan meski tidak ada cahaya yang tertuang di sana, tapi tetap bercahaya akan resolusi.

Akashi tidak (akan) menolaknya.

.

#~**~#

.

Di hari berikutnya, Seijuurou mendongak dari dokumen data eksata perusahaan keluarganya yang tengah ia pelajari ketika mendengar derap langkah heboh itu, baru hendak mengucap selamat siang dengan sopan sebagai formalitas, ketika Kouki masuk dengan jatuh tersusruk karena kakinya tersandung akar pohon.

Pemuda ini _sweatdrop_ melihatnya, lantas lekas beranjak menghampiri Kouki. "Apa kau terluka?"

Kouki bangun kembali, mendesis pelan, tapi menggeleng. Menepuk lututnya yang dijilati nyeri tak berarti, ia melangkah lebih berhati-hati masuk ke lapangan.

"Ma-maaf aku te-terlambat."

"Kenapa terburu-buru begitu?" Seijuurou dengan mata awasnya memerhatikan telapak tangan Kouki yang memerah parah.

Kouki mendongak padanya, penyesalannya terujar lirih, "A-aku tidak ingin membuatmu terlalu lama menunggu."

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis karena kejujuran Kouki—dilisankan dengan ekspresi polos yang diteduhi naungan sakura. Diraihnya tangan Kouki yang terkesiap kaget dengan tindakannya—mencari tahu apakah ada baret luka meluruhkan darah di sana.

"Tangan adalah yang paling penting bagi seorang pebasket, kau harus menjaganya baik-baik."

Kouki mengangguk, kelu karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Dibiarkannya Seijuurou menariknya ke bangku, mengeluarkan botol minumnya sendiri, dan membasuh tangannya dengan air dingin, lalu membalut tangannya dengan handuk kecil.

"Ada luka di sini."

Kouki ikut memandangi torehan luka di telapak ibujari tangan kirinya yang tengah dibersihkan. "Benar. Aaah ... aku ini ceroboh sekali," desahnya lelah.

Ditaruhnya tasnya ke bangku, lalu membuka resleting bagian depan. Meraih satu bungkusan plester yang selalu dibawanya. Saat Kouki hendak membukanya, ia canggung menatapi tangan kirinya masih dipegangi Seijuurou—ia tidak bisa merekatkan handsaplast antiseptik dengan satu tangan. "Uhm ..."

Seijuurou meraih plester dari tangan kanannya, lalu memasangkan dengan rapi di telapak ibujari Kouki yang kapalan. Menekan-nekan telapak ibujari Kouki agar plester benar-benar terekat erat, kemudian menyungging senyum tipis.

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Jika kau cedera atau terluka, kau malah akan menyulitkan kita."

"Maaf." Kouki mengangguk, tertunduk ke bawah. "Aku akan lebih berhati-hati."

Jika ini adalah persona absolutnya, Seijuurou yakin dirinya yang satu lagi akan segera teriritasi melihat Kouki selalu menunduk seperti itu. Tapi, dirinya sendiri membiarkan tangannya terangkat untuk menepuk kasual helai sienna yang terlihat seperti lelehan coklat menggiurkan disiram radiasi matahari.

"Ayo kita mulai berlatih."

Latihan dimulai dengan Seijuurou mengoreksi pergerakan Kouki dalam _triple threat—shooting, passing, dan dribbling_ —dengan memberitahukan untuk tidak melakukan gerakan yang tak perlu sehingga bisa menghemat energi.

Seharian itu sampai matahari meluruh dalam dekap horizon, pantulan cahaya keemasannya beriak di permukaan sungai, itulah yang kedua pemuda tersebut lakukan dengan jeda istirahat dua kali—karena Kouki jauh lebih lelah dari Seijuurou dengan latihan Seirin dan latihan dari adiknya kemarin.

 _Pace_ latihan mereka agak terlalu lambat bagi Seijuurou, tapi dia menoleransi karena kondisi Kouki pun belum pulih sepenuhnya.

"—ini penting untuk kau kuasai, karena musuh akan bergerak dengan mengantisipasi gerakan persiapan. Jadi, besok kita akan—"

Seijuurou tercenung ketika Kouki tumbang dengan wajah terbenam ke refleks terjulur menepuk-nepuk punggung lengan si bungsu Furihata.

"—hei, Furihata- _kun_ , jangan pingsan—"

Kouki dengan mata terbuka-terkatup, redup serupa kepak kupu-kupu, menoleh pada Seijuurou. Melirih letih, "—ti-tidak. Tapi, se-sebentar saja. Tolong ajari aku, agar ... ngh ... aku bisa ... membuat ... timku sendiri, A—"

Seijuurou terdiam memandang Kouki yang jatuh tertidur di bangku, melirihkan namanya.

.

#~**~#

.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?"

Kouki menggigit bibir ketika decih mengonten sarkasme tak terucap beralih jadi pertanyaan lebih pada pada diri sendiri.

Tangan kirinya memijati dahinya yang menghantam lantai lapangan, tangan kanan kesusahan hendak menekan semutan sakit di punggungnya karena tadi manuver gerakan ingin merampas bola dari tangan Akashi tapi tutornya itu berkelit gesit, sementara tubuhnya terlekuk ke depan tiba-tiba sementara bekas rajam rerantai di sana berdenyut menyakitkan dan ia jatuh tersungkur dengan dahi jadi landasan pacu.

Akibat dari jatuh tidak elit itu bukan hanya luka mengering di punggungnya yang belum sembuh benar mendecit sakit, dahinya pun sakit, tapi juga gelang bahunya yang nyeri—mungkin karena jatuh salah posisi.

"Aku mentrikmu agar tidak terjebak _foul,_ kau malah dengan mudah terperangkap _foul_. Ini sudah ketujuh kali."

"Ma-maaf."

Kouki menjadikan lutut sebagai tumpu, baru menghempas bokong ke semen lapangan. Dia meringis miris, mustahil mengutuk Akashi yang melakukan semua ini demi prioritas mereka untuk menyabet kemenangan, jadi ia berakhir terduduk merutuk diri sendiri karena tidak bisa juga lolos dari foul yang Akashi peragakan.

Matanya menelusuri figur yang tengah menopang satu tubuh menggunakan lengan, sementara satu tangan berusaha meraba punggungnya sembari wajah berkeriut aneh menahan nyeri. Akashi beranjak ke belakang Kouki yang lebih mirip atlet gagal akrobat dengan posisinya seperti sekarang.

"Kau tidak pemanasan?"

"Hari ini ... a-aku tidak ada latihan basket."

"Pantas kau datang tepat waktu."

Mungkin sinar muram matahari yang merasuk dari mata hingga menusuk melampaui rusuknya, itu yang Kouki rasakan mendengar kebenaran yang Akashi ucapkan.

"Bahumu keseleo."

"E-err—"

"Aku melihatnya."

Kouki ingin mempertanyakan bagaimana Akashi bisa tahu, tapi mengetahui Akashi memang selalu tahu, ia mengatup bibir lalu mengangkat tangan yang semula menopang tubuhnya untuk memiijat bahunya yang ngilu seakan menghimpit tulang-belulangnya.

Garis kelopak mendatar jadi garis lurus melihat pemuda yang cidera mencengkeram erat kausnya karena menggerakkan lengannya saja sudah sakit. Mata yang sama kemudian melebar sekian inci melihat bagaimana jemari itu dengan terampil mulai memijat bahunya sendiri.

"Kau bisa _tapping_."

"A-aku belajar pada Aida _Kantoku_." Kouki mengangguk sembari mengurut bahunya sendiri perlahan-lahan.

Akashi mendekat padanya, mengernyit kening menyadari Kouki kesulitan memijat bahunya karena punggungnya terlengkung ke belakang—ekspresinya menahan sakit. Mungkin karena malam itu disabet rantai oleh entah preman mana.

Akashi berlutut di belakang pemuda tersebut. "Kalau kau men- _tapping_ bahumu, jangan tegang begitu. Malah akan terasa makin sakit saat kau melakukannya."

Kouki mengejap. Oh, ternyata itu penyebabnya. Karena punggungnya tegang oleh rasa sakit, berpengaruh pada gelang bahu kirinya dan ketika dipijat oleh tangan kanan malah bertambah nyeri. Dia memekik pelan ketika tangan kanannya dilepaskan dari bahu kirinya, dan ada sepasang tangan lain di bahunya.

Kouki merinding ketakutan merasakan hembusan yang bukan angin menerpa belakang kepalanya hingga ke tengkuk. "A-Aka—"

"Rileks." Akashi menelisik baik-baik gumpalan otot anomali dengan jemari nya di bahu serta punggung lengan pemuda yang bergetar hebat. Begitu menemukannya, ia mulai mengurut pelan-pelan agar posisinya dapat kembali seperti semula. "Rileks, aku tidak berniat mematahkan lenganmu—kalau itu yang kautakutkan."

".."

Kouki berusaha merileksasi diri. Ia terlalu tegang untuk itu walau ia telah histeris dalam hati untuk tenang. Tarik napas, diembus pelan. Tenanglah, tenanglah. Akashi tidak mungkin menciderainya karena kalau ia cidera Akashi maka orang itu akan kehilangan rekan setim untuk memenangkan pertandingan penting bagi keduanya itu. Tenanglah.

Pemuda yang lebih tua sebulan itu melirih perih ketika Akashi menekan spot yang tepat. _Tapping_ -nya itu disertai dengan upaya untuk melemaskan otot-otot bahu ke punggung lengannya yang kaku karena diforsir berlatih dari pagi sampai menjelang malam. Dia memejam mata untuk menikmati, berusaha percaya—Akashi tidak akan mendislokasi gelang bahunya.

"Kenapa kau belajar _tapping_?"

"A—ah. Aku jarang bermain di pertandingan. Ja-jadi, aku mencari hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu timku."

"Apa itu selalu berguna?" Akashi memerhatikan bagaimana helai sienna itu tampak seperti hamparan tanah, bumi di musim panas.

Kouki tertawa tanpa nada humor. "Ti-tidak selalu."

Akashi menatap belakang kepala pemuda itu datar. "Kalau kau memelajari hal selain yang diperlukan untuk bermain di lapangan, aku bisa mengerti sekarang kenapa kau tidak selalu dipilih jadi salah satu pemain untuk bertanding memenangkan pertarungan."

Ibaratnya Kouki mempunyai luka ternganga hampa, Akashi ada di sana untuk membanjurkan air perasan lemon, atau cuka, atau alkohol, atau garam, atau mungkin semuanya sekaligus pada luka yang Kouki miliki.

Manik heterokromik itu tajam mengawasi bagaimana Kouki meremat celana hitam yang dikenakannya dengan mosi desperatif.

"Mu-mungkin yang kaukatakan be-benar."

"Aku memang selalu benar."

"Ukh. Timku ... sangat hebat. Setiap anggota _starters_ pun begitu."

"Aku tahu itu. Timmu menang dari semua tim. Tsk."

"Ma-maaf. Maksudku, aku juga pernah merasakan ingin keluar dari tim karena untuk mengimbangi pace latihan saja sulit. Apalagi kalau melihat pemain seperti Kagami, kau, dan yang lainnya ... rasanya mustahil."

"..."

"Ngh ... tapi, melihat Kuroko, aku berpikir mungkin ada sesuatu yang bahkan seseorang seperti aku bisa lakukan. Karena itulah aku belajar hal lain yang bisa mendukung timku meski dari luar lapangan."

"Kau berniat jadi _benchwarmer_ sejati?"

"Ti-tidak. Itu kulakukan demi timku. Sebenarnya ... a-aku sangat ingin turun bermain ke lapangan. Egois—aku tahu itu, tapi saat bermain melawan tim Kaijou, aku benar-benar senang walau awalnya ketakutan sampai rasanya ingin pingsan. Aku ingin bermain lagi, tapi itu saja tidak cukup. Karena pada kenyataannya ... aku tidak seberguna itu. Aku merasa tidak berguna, kau membuatku menyadari hal itu se-setelah aku me- _marking_ -mu."

Ini adalah konfesi yang tidak pernah terbersit secarik pun dalam diri Akashi. Sesaat tangannya hanya menyentuh bahu Kouki tanpa bergerak memijat sama sekali, terlarut konfesi lirih menyakitkan itu. Bisa saja ia yang selalu benar membenarkan, Kouki di lapangan memang tidak banyak gunanya.

Namun kesadaran diri Kouki membungkamnya. _Untuk apalagi diberitahu jika memang sudah tahu?_

"A-aku berusaha belajar keras agar lain kali, aku ingin jadi kuat dan bisa turun bertanding dengan timku lagi. Aku ingin timku menang dengan _support_ dariku, aku tidak ingin merasa tidak berguna lagi."

Matahari menyiram kehangatannya menumpu ubun-ubun mereka. Riak sungai menggema tipis bunyinya tergelinding ke seluk-beluk lapangan. Kedua hal itu luput dari atensi Akashi karena yang bersangkutan menatap lebih lunak pada pemuda yang memunggunginya.

Mungkin ini bisikan dari dirinya yang satu lagi, yang terselip keluar dari bibirnya dalam untaian kata saat manik heterokromiknya menatap ke bawah –pada pemuda yang sedang di- _tapping_ olehnya.

"Kalau kau tidak berguna sama sekali dalam pertandingan, kenapa kau diturunkan untuk bermain oleh pelatihmu?"

Pandangan keduanya bertautan. Seakan seluruh gugus waktu terkunci mati pada detik-detik seperti abadi ini.

Kouki tersentak. Refleks kepalanya menengadah. Matahari tidak merasuk matanya, hanya helai merah yang dikepuli angin dan sepasang biner berbeda spektrum yang menghunjamnya. Terkesima atau tergemap, tidak lagi bisa dibedakan.

Akashi tidak menganalisis mengapa lidahnya kelu. Tidak ketika apa yang ia lihat saat mereka pertama kali bertemu pandang, dilihatnya lagi berpijar menyala di rongga mata itu.

Determinasi.

Pemain ini yang lemah tak terkira, yang membuat Akashi bingung bagaimana lagi harus menghadapinya dan tidak menyisakan pilihan selain mengeleminasinya dari lapangan, pemain yang tidak benar-benar bisa ia abaikan.

Satu-satunya pemain lemah yang tetap bangkit lagi walau ngeri setengah mati.

Satu-satunya pemain yang menerima kelemahannya, menyadari dirinya tidak seberguna itu, tapi tetap melakukan segala yang ia bisa untuk melawan salah satu pemain terhebat meski hanya jadi umpan dan menghentikan aksi untuk menembakkan tiga angka.

(Satu-satunya pemain biasa saja dengan mata memijar resolusi yang brillian.)

Sesaat kedua pemuda itu saling berpandangan dari atas ke bawah dan bawah ke atas. Dunia diputar balik pun, segalanya akan tetap sama.

Karena sebagian besar omong kosong dunia mencerca dengan naif bahwa atas tidak bisa bersama dengan bawah.

Mereka terpisah.

Pada kenyataannya, representasi atas dan bawah selalu berhadapan seperti cermin yang merefleksi jurang perbedaan—bagian dari dua sisi dunia yang kadang selalu terlupa atau bahkan dianggap sangat sepele.

Perbedaan luar biasa keduanya bukan jurang pemisah. Melainkan eksistensi yang melengkapi satu sama lain, tidak akan ada atas bila tidak ada bawah.

Seperti itulah mereka.

"Kalaupun kau tidak seberguna itu di lapangan, kau tidak membiarkan ketidakbergunaan itu terbawa keluar lapangan."

Akashi Seijuurou sendiri mungkin tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya juga satu-satunya entitas saat itu (dan sampai saat ini) yang bisa melihat seberapa solid resolusi Furihata Kouki.

Mungkin jika bukan pijar resolusi itu yang membutakan, bisa jadi itu adalah pijar lain—dan berharmoni dengan pipinya juga bibirnya. Senyuman yang merekah, mata yang berkaca.

 _Lunatik._

.

#~**~#

.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?"

"Ka-kau ... selalu bilang begitu."

"Apa kemarin Adikku juga berkata seperti itu?"

"A-a ... i-iya."

Empat belas dari dua puluh kali percobaan _shooting_ di berbagai posisi area _inside_ itu meleset. Seijuurou dengan tangan tersimpan di pinggang, kasual menyeka gulir tipis keringat di pelipisnya. Bukan matahari diselendang lembayung senja yang galak menyerbak panas yang mengemut tubuh mereka, melainkan aktifitas yang mereka lakukan selama seharian ini.

"Ka-katamu waktu itu a-aku hanya jadi _support,_ terus kenapa aku berlatih _shooting_ setelah tujuh kali _one on one_?"

Seijuurou masih bisa mencerna kata-kata itu walau diserukan dengan terbata-bata. Dia mengulurkan tangan pada Kouki yang tergelepar kelelahan di lapangan karena latihan spartan dengannya.

"Kita tidak bisa naif berpikiran mereka akan tertipu hanya dengan kau berhasil tidak terjebak _foul_ mereka. Cara meyakinkan mereka bahwa kau bukan pemain biasa adalah kau bisa mencetak skor mandiri, itu akan menakuti mereka."

Kouki—mengetahui ini bukan persona dengan manik heterokromik yang dari hari ke hari makin menguras stok napasnya—menyambut uluran tangan pemuda di hadapannya, merasakan dirinya ditarik mantap untuk bangun berdiri lagi.

"Ke-kenapa dari se-segala posisi?" gerung Kouki pelan.

"Antisipasi." Seijuurou bersidekap sambil menjawab. "Bisa saja mereka memojokkanmu ke area _inside_. Tapi kanan, kiri, sudut mana, kita tidak tahu kapan kesempatan menembak kapan akan terjadi nanti. Jadi, kubuat kau berlatih melakukan semuanya."

Gerungan _tapi-kau-menyiksaku_ dari Kouki yang mendesah hanya mengimpuls Seijuurou untuk menyumbangsih tawa tipis pada peluk angin yang sejuk meraup keduanya.

"Kalau kau berlatih di garis tembakan tiga poin, hanya dengan posisi vertikal sejajar ring, kau tidak akan bisa menembakkan bola ke _ring_ dengan benar—karena musuh akan muncul dari titik buta untuk menyepak bola dari tanganmu."

Kouki mengangguk paham dengan penjelasan itu sibuk berusaha memahaminya—karena ia lebih bisa berinteraksi dengan Akashi yang satu ini—dan mencatatnya dalam benak. Mengingat simulasi _triple threat_ latihan dari pelatihnya, mungkin suatu hari nanti, bisa ia modifikasi dengan banyak kritik dan saran dari Seijuurou.

"Ah, lukamu benar-benar sudah baik-baik saja, 'kan?" tanya Seijuurou yang mengangkat genggaman tangan mereka, memerhatikan telapak tangan pemuda di hadapannya—yang telah melepas plester penutup luka.

Kouki _sweatdrop_. "Tidak bisakah kautanyakan itu sebelum kau melatihku _shooting dan one on one_ berkali-kali?"

"Hmm." Seijuurou mengangguk puas sembari mengelus lamat garis luka di telapak ibu jari Kouki—luput melihat Kouki yang tersentak pelan karena gesturnya. "Syukurlah, baik-baik saja."

Senyum tanpa dosa Seijuurou membuat Kouki tidak bisa marah lebih lama padanya, tidak meski dalam proses latihan tadi—sementara Kouki berlatih _shoot_ dari berbagai posisi di sektor _inside_ justru Seijuurou berlatih di area _outside_ sembari mengoreksi gerakannya seperti biasa—ada juga _shoot_ mulus Seijuurou di ring mendepak kepalanya karena ia tengah memungut bolanya sendiri.

Kouki tidak bisa marah ketika itu pertama kalinya Seijuurou menghampirinya, mengucap maaf, mengulurkan tangan baginya untuk bangun, dan tertawa.

Begitu genggaman tangan mereka terlepas, Kouki membiarkan tangan dengan darah berdesir deras ke sana menimbul panas berlebih kini tergantung di sisi tubuh. Diikutinya langkah Seijuurou menuju ke bangku panjang, menerima operan handuk darinya.

Keduanya bermandikan sendu senja, dan keringat saja yang bisa mereka seka.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan video rekaman pertandingan waktu itu dan riwayat pertandingan Sasaki bersaudara selama sekolah dari Momoi."

"Sekarang juga? Ta-tapi ... mereka masuk sekolah mana?"

"Entah."

"La-lalu bagaimana bisa Momoi- _san_ tahu?"

"Dia memang selalu punya cara untuk tahu."

"Aaah. Kalau hal itu saja Momoi- _san_ bisa tahu, apa kau memberitahu ... tentang kita?"

"Tidak. Aku mencari tahu dulu di mana mereka sekolah saat ini, lalu memberitahukan pada Momoi akan memerlukan datanya untuk bertarung melawan mereka."

"Dia langsung memberikan?"

"Tentu. Berikan alamat surelmu, nanti malam akan kukirimkan padamu. Kau pelajari mereka."

"O-oke."

Sepasang pemuda tersebut melipat kembali handuk ke tas, minum dari sisa air dalam botol yang selalu mereka siapkan, berkemas barang mereka masing-masing untuk pulang. Membiarkan selembar dua lembar kelopak tersisip di antara lipatan handuk dan baju terjejal ke dalam tas.

Seijuurou menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kouki agar mencatatkan alamat surelnya, kemudian kembali sibuk membuka spasi untuk memasukkan botol minum ke tasnya.

Kouki terpana melihat _wallpaper_ telepon genggam Seijuurou adalah hasil rekayasa fotografi artistik.

Sebuah bidang kayu berpelitur mengilat ditumpah cahaya entah dari mana, di atasnya ada sebuah benda berwarna oranye bundar kecintaan mereka—bola basket, berdampingan dengan sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti jimat dengan kain beludru warna oranye. Di bagian luarnya terajut tulisan sambung estetik nama kecil pemuda di sisinya.

Mengesampingkan hal itu, Kouki buru-buru mencari fitur memo untuk menuliskan surelnya—tanpa bisa mengenyahkan kesan wallpaper yang ia lihat. Meski tidak berwarna kusam, tapi menoreh impresi sephia yang sunyi menyentuh hati.

Seakan dua hal itu begitu berharga untuk Seijuurou.

Kouki mengembalikan ponsel pada pemiliknya lagi yang mengangkat sebelah alis, menanyakan kenapa Kouki menatapnya seperti itu.

Pemuda yang ahli dalam subjek biologi itu menggeleng sekilas, terlalu takut mengomentari bahwa foto yang dijadikan _wallpaper_ itu sama sekali tidak terlihat amatir tapi terkesan begitu satir—seperti menyisip kisah akan sebuah akhir. Mengatup bibir, rasanya eksistensi dilingkup perfeksi itu terlalu luar biasa—seperti sinau yang membuat silau.

Seseorang _all-around-genius_ membuat orang seperti dirinya hanya merasa rendah—berada begitu di bawah. Untuk sekedar menyenda-gurau tentang kenyataan saja ia tidak bisa, karena itulah setiap mereka pulang bersama sampai ke stasiun, Kouki selalu melangkah di belakangnya dan merasa tidak pantas berjalan di sisinya.

"Aku tahu ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kepentingan pertandingan kita—"

Kouki mendongak. Tergemap menemukan sudut-sudut mata magenta monokrom mematutnya.

"—tapi, meninjau hasil latihanmu beberapa hari ini, kurasa kau bukan tipikal _point-guard_ ortodoks yang mempertaruhkan segala resiko untuk mengoper bola asal rekan setimmu bisa menembakkan bola ke ring.

"Kau menghindari resiko yang ada, waspada terhadap segala kemungkinan yang akan lawanmu lakukan, dan memengaruhi lawan—bisa jadi bahkan _pace_ permainan—pada permainan _pace_ -mu sendiri yang lambat serta membutuhkan ketenangan. Kalau lawanmu tidak adaptatif, mereka akan gegabah dan kau bisa merebut momentum itu tanpa mereka sendiri sadari."

Kouki ternganga seraya mengejap mata. Dia sendiri saja tidak mengetahui semua itu. Seijuurou membual atau bagaimana sebenarnya?

"Permainan terbaikmu adalah _screen play_ —memudahkan teman setimmu untuk bergerak menyerang. Kau pemain yang suportif, sebagaimana _point-guard_ ideal sesungguhnya."

Kerongkongan terlanda gersang, Kouki linglung menatap punggung tegap di hadapannya. Seseorang yang siapa pun selalu memandangnya dengan decak kagum, kini mengerlingnya halus dan berkata dengan begitu tulus tentangnya. Sesuatu yang mustahil dilihat oleh mata orang awam dan terlalu sering alfa pada yang biasa-biasa saja.

Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah memercayai apa yang dilihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri. Yang ia percayai adalah apa yang ada di balik yang ia lihat. Dia tidak pernah mentah-mentah memercayai apa yang ia dengar dan rasa, karena yang ia percayai adalah kebenaran yang selalu berada di balik semua itu.

Dan Furihata Kouki, baginya, bukanlah pengecualian dalam sistemasi caranya melanskap atensi pada segala sesuatu.

"—kau juga sangat—ah."

Kaget melihat Seijuurou tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah, dan suara anomali yang merusak ketenangan pemuda tersebut dalam bertutur, adalah belukar tajam yang menggores sisi kiri tangannya—Kouki terkesiap terlebih ketika menotis darah memercik semak jahanam tersebut.

"Ka-kau terluka!" Kouki panik melihatnya.

Dia meraih tangan Seijuurou yang tidak menunjukkan raut kesakitan sedikit pun, memeganginya sembari satu tangan mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya yang semula tertata rapi, sibuk mencari sapu tangan, air minum, dan plester antiseptik yang selalu dibawanya.

"Ka-kalau jalan, to-tolong lihat-lihat ke depan. Apa _emperor eyes_ tidak bisa melihat semak seperti ini saja?"

" _Emperor eyes_ milik Adikku. Dan lagi, tadi aku sedang melihatmu berbicara denganmu. Kau juga tidak memberitahuku."

"... o-oh. Maaf." Kouki kikuk dengan kenyataan itu—salah siapa yang menghancurkan ketenangan dan kenyamanan dirinya dengan perkataan yang membuat hati kobat-kabit sebenarnya—karena ia sendiri tidak memerhatikan lingkungan sekitar.

Kouki membasuh darah dengan airnya, membiarkan darah dilebur air itu merintik semak-belukar sepinggang teramat tajam yang menggores tangan Seijuurou. Mengeringkannya dengan sapu tangan, lalu berhati-hati merekatkan plester untuk membalut luka tersebut.

"Ta-tangan ... adalah yang paling penting bagi seorang pebasket. Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik."

Kouki menekan plester agar benar-benar melekat erat dan memerhatikan apakah ada goresan yang tertinggal, tidak tertutup oleh plester—karena ia tidak ingin tangan berharga ini sampai infeksi.

"Aku jadi teringat kemarin lusa. Siapa menduga situasinya akan berbalik, hm?"

Seijuurou tertawa perlahan. Dia adalah entitas yang selalu dilimpah perhatian, telah terbiasa dengan atensi masif yang menjilatinya hingga dirinya muak, tapi sekali ini ia sama sekali tidak benci dengan yang Kouki lakukan padanya—tidak bahkan walaupun Kouki memuntir kata-katanya sendiri menjadi bumerang.

Baginya, Kouki melakukan semua itu bukan basa-basi kebaikan hati, tapi seaksi afeksi.

"Kau memerhatikan segala sesuatu di sekelilingmu dengan baik. Kau sangat perhatian."

Kouki yang semula tengah bergumam puas karena luka tersebut tidak separah yang ia khawatirkan, terkejut karena kata-kata itu lantas melengak kepala—mendapati Seijuurou tengah menatapnya.

Sosok sempurna itu di antara tudung kubah pepohonan, tersimbah selarik cahaya oranye senja dari celah reranting dan dedaunan, mengempis habis ruang udara dalam paru-paru Kouki karena oksigennya mandat saja di pangkal tenggorokan dengan sorot mata selembut gemerisik angin yang melingkupi mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu apa yang harus kaulakukan untuk mengasah segala aspek kualitas yang kutemukan dalam dirimu, itu harus kautemukan dan kaulakukan sendiri. Tapi, kurasa jika kau bisa mengasah semua itu, kau akan menjadi seorang _point-guard_ yang berguna dan bisa diandalkan teman-teman setimmu."

Mungkin orang sesempurna Seijuurou tidak akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya ada yang menotis begitu banyak tentang seseorang biasa saja, memberi jawaban dari yang selama ini dicari dengan terlilit desperasi, betapa berharganya itu bagi seseorang yang sering luput jadi perhatian karena tidak memiliki keistimewaan berarti.

Konfesi tentang kualitas diri itu tidak berarti rasanya membuat Kouki lantas buncah bahagia. Tidak, lebih terasa menyakitkan dan terlesak sesak. Karena seseorang sesempurna Akashi Seijuurou yang menyadarinya, menyebabkan Kouki merasa selama ini ia begitu pengecut sebab dirinya sendiri bahkan luput mengenali baik-buruk dirinya sendiri dan malah meratapi dirinya begitu rendah.

Mayoritas orang, terutama orang biasa saja sepertinya, lebih sering merasa takut pada eksistensi mengumbar perfeksi yang tidak (dalam kasus Akashi Seijuurou, tidak lagi) pongah, dan lantas memandang diri begitu rendah.

Padahal tidak berarti seperti itu. Biasanya, orang yang berpikir seperti itu hanya belum menemukan hal esensial yang membuatnya tegak memandang dunia dan tidak minder menghadapi justifikasi publik atas baik-buruk setiap individu serta bumi seisinya.

Dia hanya belum memiliki sesuatu yang menjadi identitas diri atau sesuatu yang dapat membangun kepercayaan dirinya.

Seperti Seijuurou adalah orang yang mengirik apa yang waktu itu Kouki katakan, mungkin ada sesuatu yang bahkan seseorang sepertinya bisa lakukan.

Seijuurou yang menemukannya ketika Kouki didera desperasi masih mencari, meski merasa dirinya hanya pengecut yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kesempurnaan seseorang di hadapannya, tapi dengan perasaan hangat berharga yang menyesakinya ini (yang ditimbulkan oleh Seijuurou), Kouki melirih—

"—te- ... terima kasih."

—dan merasa, semua yang Seijuurou sampaikan saat ini adalah petunjuk yang dicarinya untuk membuat timnya sendiri. Tim yang dimulai dengan meningkatkan kualitas dirinya terlebih dahulu untuk menyokong eksistensi tim tersebut.

Ada sesuatu yang memang bisa dilakukannya.

(Ketika wajah Kouki menyemburat yang tidak seperti karena terlumat senja dan secarik cahaya menerpanya dari sela-sela dedaunan, mata dengan pijar resolusi itu berkaca, tersenyum seraya berbisik penuh haru-biru, familiar, dan semua waktu dunia yang tersisa itu tak terhingga berharganya bagi mereka saat ini—

' _Lunatik.'_

—seketika itu, Seijuurou tertegun.)

.

#~**~#

.

Sebenarnya, Koichi tidak ingin menanyakan hal ini. Tidak ketika Kouki tersenyum sendiri—seperti terperangkap kebahagiaan semu yang terasa abadi—yang jarang terjadi.

Teman-teman Seirin remaja itu dapat membuat Kouki tertawa sepanjang hari, bahkan memenangkan Winter Cup dapat membuat binar di matanya awet sekitar seminggu—meski tak setiap waktu.

Padahal beberapa saat lalu, Koichi tengah seorang diri ditemani detik-detik yang terus meneriakinya, mengganggunya, tapi ia abaikan semua itu karena mengingat individu tertentu membuat telinganya mentransisi bunyi monotonis detak jam dinding menjelma senandung yang hanya bisa ia tuliskan di kertas bergaris-garis dengan beberapa spasi.

Koichi pasrah seorang diri lagi hampir seharian—kecuali di jam-jam besuk, tapi adiknya muncul dengan senyum lebar—memanipulasi kekecewaan lain karena absensi seseorang dengan menyampaikan bahwa pesanan mereka sudah tiba.

Begitu ditanya, Koichi nyaris tertawa karena adiknya menggerung tentang orang tersebut berhalangan hadir berlatih basket dengannya hingga sore karena ada urusan penting.

Koichi, entah kenapa, seperti bercermin saat melihat Kouki. Dirinya di masa lalu. Itu jika memang Akashi Seijuurou yang jadi faktor sorot matanya selembut itu saat ia tengah begitu serius—biasanya adiknya itu selalu mengandalkan imajinasi untuk berkreasi.

Tidak akan menyakitkan untuk mencari tahu, bukan?

"Kau ... masih marah padaku?"

Kouki yang tengah mengetukkan jemari pada buku catatan penuh bertuliskan corat-coret, mendengus pelan dengan lontaran pertanyaan itu. Berhenti mencocokkan kata dengan nada, ia berkata, "Aku tidak marah padamu lagi, _Aniki_."

"Tapi sudah seminggu ini kau jadi jarang menjengukku, kau juga jarang menemaniku menginap di sini lagi."

Kouki _sweatdrop_ dengan kesuraman yang sama sekali tidak pantas disuarakan oleh kakaknya. 

"Ah ... kan, aku sudah bilang. Aku pagi berlatih dengan Seirin, siangnya aku latihan dengan Akashi. Lagipula, kemarin saja dia membantuku mengerjakan sastra klasik Jepang yang mengerikan dengan kanji-kanji kegelapan itu."

Kouki berdecak, tersenyum geli seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mengingat seseorang yang mutlak perfeksinya.

"Di mana letak keadilan dunia ini jika ada orang seperti dia bisa apa saja?"

Hening didesing gumam samar monosilabel diserasikan dengan selarik melodi.

"Oh, ternyata bersama Akashi Seijuurou begitu menyenangkan, ya. Sampai-sampai tiap kau datang, hanya dia yang kauceritakan padaku."

Koichi memetik gitar dengan petikannya—jemarinya mulai tidak kuat menekan senar-senar yang menghasilkan getar yang dicintai ruang pendengarannya. Putra sulung Furihata itu sengaja mendesah panjang-panjang.

Kouki tidak sengaja melubangi kertas di buku catatan penting itu mendengar keluhan kakaknya. Dia berusaha menyergah, "A-apa-apaan _Aniki_ berpikiran begitu?! Sama _Aniki_ bukan cuma sekedar menyenang—"

"Jadi kau senang bersamanya—oi, Kouki, jangan rusak buku itu!" Koichi menarik buku berharga yang selalu keduanya tulis bersama, dia berceloteh, "Kenapa kau menulis lirik _"semenjak ada dirimu"_ , kau mau menyindirku atau kau sedang terbawa perasaan sendiri?"

"Ke-kembalikan, _Aniki!_ Biar aku ganti kalau kau tidak suka—"

"—oh, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak bilang tidak suka. Aku hanya bertanya—kenapa kau panik begitu. Oh—tunggu, tunggu! Yang ini _insert song_ untuk _shoujo anime_ itu?"

"I-iya, memang untuk yang itu—aaah, _Aniki_!"

" _When you see me from the corner of your beautiful eyes—"_

"Stop, stop!"

"—woah, judulnya tidak seperti biasanya—

"—ka-kalau tidak cocok dengan musikmu, ti-tinggal ganti saja—"

"—eits, jangan diganti. _The Cowardice's Love,_ ini judul sempurna."

Kouki berusaha menggapai buku yang diacungkan tinggi-tinggi oleh pemuda yang lebih tua, tangan kakaknya menahan bahunya sementara satu tangan lagi menjauhkan buku dari jangkauannya, kakaknya tertawa gembira seraya menggantikan tugas Kouki meleburkan kedua komponen utama.

"Wow, bagian: _'do you even understand that your existence'_ ... ah, ini pasti cocok untuk lagu soulful yang kubuat! Kau kerasukan apalagi, Kouki? Ini bagus sekali!"

"I-itu be-belum selesai! Sini, ke-kemarikan!"

Kouki mengeluh tak suka ketika kakaknya mengacak gemas rambutnya sambil terkekeh. Serahkan pada kakaknya untuk menggodanya dengan gelimang begitu tahu yang membuat Kouki paling tidak tahan dengan sisi kakaknya yang ini.

Koichi terkekeh, gemas dengan adiknya yang mendelik padanya. Ditariknya pipi adiknya sampai melar. "Kenapa kau panik sekali, hm?"

"Tsk." Kouki menepis tangan Koichi dari pipinya. "A-aku membuatkan lagu ini untuk _Aniki_ dan—"

"—Akashi?"

"— ke- ... ke- ... kenapa jadi Akashi? Aku bikin lagu ini untuk _Aniki_ dan dia—jangan tertawa!"

"Bernapas, Kouki. Tidak usah bicara cepat-cepat—kau tidak perlu pamer keahlianmu itu, nanti kau tersedak. Ah, apa butuh kupinjamkan selang oksigenku untukmu?"

Kouki membuang muka. " _Aniki_ , jangan berpikir macam-macam," keluhnya.

"Apa kalau aku berpikir mata Akashi itu bagus dan langka itu termasuk berpikir macam-macam? Kalaupun benar inspirasimu menulis ini memang Akashi, ya sudah."

Koichi mengedikkan bahu dengan keterlaluan kasual. Pretensinya teretas ketika melihat adiknya membeliak nyaris mengimpresi galak padanya. Mirip chihuahua yang hendak menggigit karena dielus-elus gemas oleh orang yang menyukainya.

"Hei, meski aku lelaki, tidak berarti aku sebegitu gengsi dan tidak bisa memuji apa yang nyata adanya. Melihatnya mengingatkanku pada wanita baik hati itu yang dulu tinggal di seberang kamarku."

Mengabaikan adiknya yang berdiri merampas buku dari tangannya—lalu merengut, Koichi membelai halus kepala Kouki seraya tersenyum lembut. Mereka sama-sama bahwa itu adalah gestur meminta maaf dan dimaafkan atas canda dan goda antar-saudara.

"Itu akan jadi lirik lagu yang sangat bagus. Terima kasih sudah membuatkannya untukku dan dia."

Kouki mengembuskan napas panjang. Menghargai apresiasi kakaknya, ia melunak. "Iya."

Keduanya kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda seminggu lamanya itu. Koichi menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika ia mengumpan pembicaraan, Kouki menyambutnya—karena topiknya berkisar tentang orang tersebut.

Koichi tahu, di antara cerita yang berhamburan diceritakan adiknya, ada keping-keping yang hilang—yang adiknya tidak ceritakan. Ia biarkan—tiada lagi yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum selain adiknya.

Adik yang selalu bersembunyi di belakang dan menjadi bayang-bayang kakaknya.

Bila ia tiada, adiknya akan jadi cahaya. Seperti saat ini, ketika Kouki tertawa menceritakan si pemuda berambut merah itu memiliki candaan yang tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Oh, begitu? Ternyata dia tidak sesempurna kelihatannya. Ah, lain kali, ajak dia ke sini lagi. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Oke!"

"Omong-omong, apa dia tahu ... siapa kita?"

"... ah. Mungkin. Kalaupun dia tahu, dia tidak bertanya. Itu tidak penting baginya."

"Kau pengertian sekali padanya."

" _Aniki,_ kau apa-apaan—ah, itu ponselmu bunyi."

Koichi beralih ke ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja. Senyumnya terbit melihat nama pengirim yang pesan singkat itu.

"Siapa, _Aniki?_ " Kouki jarang melihat kakaknya nyengir seperti itu.

" _Kouhai_ -ku dulu di klub K-On saat _Chuugakou._ Dia mengucapkan selamat dan semoga menang."

"Eh, dia tahu siapa _Aniki_?"

"Hmmh. Dia tahu. Kami cukup sering bermain band bersama sehingga dia bisa mengenali ciri khas musikku."

"Err ... la-lalu, apa dia tahu ...?"

"... oh, tidak."

Kouki memilih tidak melanjutkan tanya mengapa kakaknya itu menyembunyikan kondisinya dari kehidupan biasa dunia yang pernah dijalaninya pada suatu masa.

"Katanya sekarang dia juga bermain basket, Kouki."

"Oh, benarkah? Dia di tim mana? Apa timku pernah melawannya?"

"Hmm ... nanti aku tanyakan."

Setelah Koichi membalas pesan dan Kouki merangkum ceceran buah pemikirannya dalam satu catatan rapi, mereka melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda. Mengheningkan cipta yang hanya mereka yang punya.

Hingga Kouki tidak menyadari instrumen kakaknya berhenti menderit merdu.

"Kouki, aku ... mungkin tidak bisa menunggunya lagi."

Kouki tersentak.

Bukunya seketika terlupa.

Matanya berkerut takut, tawanya kakofoni.

"A-apa yang _Aniki_ bicarakan?"

Dan ia kelu tidak mampu mengucap bahwa orang itu pasti akan datang. Ingin meyakinkan kakaknya tapi tidak mampu ketika dihunjam sorot penuh pemahaman.

"... aku lelah menunggunya." Koichi mengalihkan pandangan pada dunia luar yang enigmatis baginya, memberi ruang bagi adiknya untuk bernapas normal setelah ditatap olehnya.

Kouki meremat kertas dalam genggamannya melihat kakaknya tidak membalas tatapannya saat mengatakan hal itu. "Ti-tidak. Dia hanya belum ada waktu luang ke sini—"

"... bukan, Kouki."

Koichi mengembuskan napas panjang, menoleh pada adiknya dengan senyuman yang surut kemudian melihat adiknya mengatup rapat bibir dan tubuhnya terguncang—menahan. Ditepuknya bahu Kouki, meremas pelan untuk merilekskan badan, berharap semoga berefek pada perasaan ketakutan yang adiknya mati-matian tahan.

"Kau yang pertama kau beritahu, aku ... aku menerima untuk operasi lagi."

Kouki terbeliak. Tak percaya menatap kakaknya.

"Bukan karena aku ingin bertemu dia lagi. Toh, melihatnya dari _teve_ , dia kelihatannya baik-baik saja, aku rasa sudah cukup." Indera pencecapnya didecit pahit. Koichi mengulas senyum tulus. "Ini kulakukan demi _Otou-san, Okaa-san,_ dan kau."

Koichi berekshalasi, menaruh gitar bersandar ke lemari, lalu meraih pelan buku tintanya mulai dipudar rintik adiknya. "Kau boleh menangis, tapi jangan sampai menghilangkan hasil—"

Dia tersentak pelan ketika Kouki menyarukkan wajah ke lengannya.

Koichi menarik napas dalam-dalam—kendati pedih serasa paru-parunya tersayat dalam setiap tarikan napas, bergetar, realisasi bahwa ia telah menyakiti dan menyusahkan begitu banyak orang dalam hidupnya.

"Persentase keberhasilannya minim, tapi akan kucoba. Toh, ini bukan yang pertama."

Koichi membiarkan lengannya basah. Senyumnya adalah sinisme pada spasi putih sempit berbau medikasi tiada berarti yang mengurungnya dan menahannya untuk makna mengapa ia ada di dunia, memugar tegar dalam diri, menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya.

"Kalau gagal—"

"—jangan."

Bisikan.

Teramat pedih.

"Jangan katakan itu lagi—a-atau aku akan marah padamu lagi."

Koichi merapatkan mulut.

Belajar dari pengalaman sekitar satu setengah minggu yang lalu, kata-kata bisa menjadi belati berkarat yang menyayat hati seseorang. Keegoisan bukanlah kebanggaan, kenyataannya hanya menyakiti orang lain.

Kakak itu tersenyum, mengangguk, menepuk-nepuk halus kepala adiknya yang terseguk.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jangan menangis dan berpikir kau egois**_

 _ **Lalu kauucapkan maaf, padahal aku hanya butuh kau tetap tinggal**_

 _ **Jangan tersenyum tegar**_

 _ **Lalu kauucapkan selamat tinggal**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **#~**~#**_

 _ **.**_

Seijuurou membungkukkan badan pada pria itu yang berlalu keluar dari tempat tersebut. Kepergian orang itu tidak mendampakkan ketenangan untuk dirinya. Padahal selama ini ia telah bersusah-payah, tinggal selangkah demi kebebasan, dan semuanya terjadi.

Semoga segalanya tepat waktu.

Jika saja ayahnya tidak seketat itu memonitor dirinya hanya demi calon pewaris—

"—loh, Akashicchi?"

Seijuurou menoleh. Terkejut yang hanya terlintas singkat di matanya melihat sesosok semampai dengan penampilan _stylish_ itu tersenyum ceria melihatnya. Ekspresinya melunak. "Kise."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau ada di sini." Kise menghampirinya, mengedipkan sebelah mata lalu mengajaknya duduk dengan memosi ibu jari ke salah satu meja.

Seijuurou menyanggupinya dengan duduk kembali di salah satu sofa—bukan yang tadi ditempatinya dengan pria yang sebenarnya ia embankan harapan tertingginya—nyaman berbahan beludru. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Pemotretan untuk promosi _cafe_ ini." Kise melihat tanda-tanda pelayan akan menghampiri mereka. Begitu melihat lawan bicaranya menggeleng ringan, Kise pun memberi tanda agar pelayan tidak usah meminta pesanan mereka. "Aku tidak tahu Akashicchi ada di Tokyo. Ada apa?"

" _Meeting_." Seijuurou refleks mengedut sudut bibirnya dalam senyum yang terlatih. "Penting."

"Oh, Akashicchi tidak mengherankan, ya." Kise balas tersenyum penuh pemahaman. "Kau pasti bisa jadi pewaris keluarga yang hebat."

 _Bukan itu yang aku inginkan._ Seijuurou hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi perkataan pebasket _perfect copy_ di hadapannya.

Konversasi mereka berlanjut, obrolan berderai santai. Walau didominansi topik tentang basket dan tersentral seputar basket serta dunia sekitarnya. Tentang Inter-High yang pasti akan sangat seru dengan berlaganya lagi masing-masing tim _Kiseki no Sedai_ akan berkonfrontasi dalam lapangan berkilauan dan bau karet basket merebahi _air salonpas_.

 _Cafe_ tersebut berada di salah satu distrik tersibuk di Tokyo. Tipikal cafe elit dengan nuansa gainsboro, bergradasi ke nila, sedikit mengingat Akashi akan Mayuzumi dan Aomine, entah kenapa. Harum makanan dan minuman—bahkan yang alkohol—saling gilas memenuhi udara dalam tempat tersebut.

Ketika entah dari mana terdengar lagu familiar itu—

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bukankah pada malam yang dulu memeluk purnama sempurnamu,**_

 _ **kau masih memendam rindu?**_

 _ **Meski hanya demi dirinya**_

 _ **Bisakah kau tidak lelah menunggu?**_

 _ **.**_

—Kise bersenandung senang mengikuti irama. "Lagu ini _hits_ sekali, ya."

"Hmm. Aku mendengar entah sudah berapa kali." Seijuurouu tenang menimpali. "Memang bagus, tapi seperti tidak ada lagu lain saja."

"Mungkin karena studio musiknya gencar mempromosikan. Lagu ini masuk nominasi untuk _Japan Music Award_ dalam kategori _best song, best lyrics, song of the year, juga favorit_ e. Ah, acara pengumuman pemenang akan diumumkan hari Sabtu nanti mulai sekitar jam lima sore."

Kise menggelengkan kepala dengan kenyataan satu lagu bisa masuk dalam beberapa kategori sekaligus.

"Mungkin juga karena komposer dan penyanyinya misterius."

"Misterius?" sahut Seijuurou. Sebelah alis terangkat.

"Sampai sekarang, publik tidak pernah diberitahu siapa sebenarnya pencipta lagu-lagu _hits_ itu. Ini satu yang paling _hits_ memang, tapi lagu-lagu lainnya juga booming sekali. Hanya atas nama _Plain_."

"Misterius dari mana kalau dia bisa mengorbitkan lagu-lagunya begitu?" tanya Seijuurou tanpa minat.

"Soalnya, _Plain_ tidak pernah tampil di panggung atau acara mana pun sebegitu laris-manis penjualan lagunya di pasaran. Termasuk salah satu yang sering merajai puncak tangga lagu." Kise mengangguk-angguk kepala mengikuti melodi. "Dia masih menerima permintaan mencipta lagu untuk dinyanyikan penyanyi lain, lagu untuk dorama atau anime, tapi hanya yang ia mau. Misterius sekali, 'kan? Karena itulah, di acara penghargaan ini, semua mengharapkan kedatangannya."

Seijuurou mengangguk menyetujui. Matanya terpicing menyusun berlarik mozaik yang berserak di benaknya.

"Tapi, Kasamatsu-Senpai _tahu_ siapa itu Plain."

"Berarti dia tidak semisterius itu?"

"Kata Kasamatsu- _Senpai_ , memang orangnya misterius. Dia tahu dari ciri khas musik yang dimainkan, musik yang bisa dinikmati saat patah hati. Katanya dulu mereka pernah tergabung dalam klub K-On di _Chuugakou_ , Plain itu dulu seniornya Kasamatsu- _Senpai_ —setahun lebih tua."

"Oh, benarkah? Bukan sekedar khayalan?"

"Tidaaak, Akashicchi. Kau kejam sekali. Kasamatsu _-Senpai,_ biarpun kelihatannya konservatif dan kurang gaul, tapi dia tidak delusional. Dia pernah telpon si _Plain_ , dan aku mendengar Kasamatsu yang sebal karena diragukan oleh Moriyama-Senpai menantang _Plain_ bernyanyi. Sama persis dengan rekaman lagu-lagunya."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak _Senpai_ -mu itu beritahukan pada publik siapa sebenarnya _Plain?_ "

"Aku juga sudah tanya begitu. _Senpai_ bilang, karena dia sendiri tidak tahu sekarang Plain ada di mana. Dia hilang begitu saja tepat setelah kelulusan. Tidak ada yang tahu dia masuk sekolah menengah atas mana atau dia ada di mana sekarang. Dan kalaupun dia tahu, dia tidak akan memberitahu."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena musiknya bisa seindah itu justru karena dibuat tanpa intensi komersil. Benar-benar dari hati. Yaa, aku juga tidak mengerti. Karena yang kutahu dan kusukai hanya basket."

Seijuurou mengembang senyum ketika Kise terkekeh menyatakan hal tersebut. Dia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Kise.

Kise memiringkan kepala, memerhatikan video klip yang menyita perhatian segenap pengunjung _cafe_. Matanya menggelimang terkena terang cahaya di cafe tersebut, seperti lelehan madu yang legit memikat. Menantang.

"Seandainya kita bermain basket dikomersilkan, bagaimana? Bukankah kita akan dapat keuntungan melakukan hal tersebut?"

Wajahnya menyemai seringai. Tertantang. "Bukankah itu berarti kita hanya dijadikan objek untuk mendapat keuntungan lalu kita dibagi keuntungan material tersebut?" Seijuurou bertopang dagu melihat Kise pun menyeringai mendengar tanggapannya. "Kita tidak akan bermain dengan kesungguhan hati dan tekad murni untuk menang. Kita hanya akan jadi budak untuk mengeruk uang."

"Basket yang seperti itu tidak menyenangkan, ya, Akashicchi."

"Hmm. Benar."

"Lebih menyenangkan bermain bersama teman-teman dan berjuang melawan musuh yang—"

"KISEEE- _KUN_!"

"—aaaah. Aku sudah dipanggil manajerku."

Kise mengeluh karena panggilan gemas dari fotografernya yang mencari-cari dirinya. Dia tersenyum sederhana—dan tetap saja bagi gadis-gadis penggemarnya tetap akan membuat mereka menjerit-jerit histeris—pada eks-kaptennya di Teikou; mengulurkan telapak tangan pada temannya.

"Sampai ketemu lagi di Inter-High, Akashicchi! Jangan kalah sampai kau kalah dariku!"

Seijuurou menyambut tangan Kise dengan tepukan. _High-five ._ Menyampingkan serakan mozaik dari peristiwa-peristiwa anomali yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, juga keping yang tanpa sadar Kise lengkapkan untuknya, ia tersenyum—merasa hatinya lebih ringan karena pertemuan dengan temannya itu.

"Tentu, aku tidak akan kalah sampai mengalahkanmu—dan semuanya." Seijuurou balas melambai pada Kise yang tertawa riang karena perkataannya sembari melambai ramai padanya. "Sampai nanti, Kise."

Personanya yang satu lagi bergumam dalam ruang imajiner mereka. Menanyakan apakah persetujuannya terhadap perkataan terpotong yang Kise katakan pun berlaku untuk seseorang biasa saja—yang mengacau ketenangan keduanya dengan membuatnya keduanya mencurah abstraksi atraksi hanya untuk individu tanpa keistimewaan berarti itu.

Untuk apa bertanya kalau jawabannya—sebenarnya jika harga diri dan harkat sebagai _emperor-_ nya tidak setinggi ini menyulitkannya mengaku dengan sederhana, sudah begitu jelas?

Menerawang keluar bening kaca dan refleksi diri, Seijuurou mendapati ia tersenyum tipis pada dirinya sendiri.

.

#~**~#

.

Kouki menyadari di minggu berikutnya, Akashi Seijuurou selalu datang terlambat di tiap sesi latihannya. Ketika ucapan maaf repetitif terselip keluar dari mulut tersebut—mengabaikan sepi yang ia rasakan karena menanti itu tindakan mulai terdefinisi nyaris seperti abadi, menyadari itu bukan karena ia sedang dihindari, Kouki tidak bisa tidak memaafkannya.

Mungkin ada hal urgensi yang dilakukannya. Terkadang, di sela waktu jeda—untuk Kouki menormalkan sistem respirasi dan stok energi, baik kedua persona Akashi Seijuurou itu tetap bermain shogi seperti biasa namun mereka hanya menatap.

Mata itu, baik magenta monokrom, ataupun manik heterokromatik, tidak menyorot kalkulasi dan presisi dalam membangun rencana-rencana yang hanya dimengerti kubikel-kubikel otak jeniusnya.

Memikirkan hal lain, helaan napas lebih frekuentif—kali ini bukan karena melihat Kouki terpeleset atau melakukan kekeliruan, dan sesekali menatapi _wallpaper_ ponselnya sendiri.

Jika Kouki tidak bersamanya selama satu setengah minggu, ia mungkin tidak akan bisa mengetahui tingkah anomali Seijuurou. Pemuda itu masih non-stoik hampir di setiap waktu mereka bersama, tapi komposurnya tidak pernah seretak saat ini.

Sekali waktu Kouki mencoba mendistraksi, Akashi malah tersenyum menyebabkan bulu kuduknya meremang dan mengajaknya bermain shogi. Kouki tidak diberi opsi menolak, ia hanya harus menurut kendati tidak mengerti, dan kalah mutlak.

"A-apa kau sa-sangat suka shogi?" tanya Kouki pasca stuck untuk kesekiankalinya.

"Ya. Seperti basket." Seijuurou melunakkan tatapan pada belasan bidak di papan mini shogi-nya. Mengingat rencana yang ia punya dan ingin ia wujudkan. "Aku ingin jadi pemain shogi."

Itu mengejutkan. Kouki kira Seijuurou akan menjadi pewaris keluarganya dan meneruskan lini kebangsawanan yang telah turun-temurun, pandangannya melembut dengan realisasi melihat cara Seijuurou menatap papan shogi di hadapan mereka.

"Pantas saja. Cara bermain basketmu seperti ... be-bermain shogi."

Tentu hal itu Kouki katakan pada Seijuurou—karena Akashi tidak akan menanggapinya kecuali dalam momen-momen tertentu seperti meliriknya sesekali dan Kouki terlampau takut tidak mampu melarangnya karena ia sendiri tidak keberatan.

Tiga hari terakhir bermain dengan kapten tim basket Rakuzan itu, dan ia menyadari hal ini setelah memelajari cara bermain shogi—serta kekalahan repetitif.

"Jelaskan."

"U-uhm ... kau tidak langsung menggerakkan bidak raja saat bermain? Kau ... err—bagaimana aku menjelaskannya—ini perasaanku saja, entah benar atau tidak, tapi kurasa kau beradaptasi dan memelajari musuhmu dulu. Baru ... kau mengalahkannya dengan ke-kemampuanmu yang sebenarnya?"

"Kenapa nadamu bertanya begitu?"

"A-aku ... ragu. Ka-kalau aku salah—"

"—tidak salah. _Checkmate_."

Seijuurou mengetahui Kouki sangat memerhatikan hal-hal di sekitarnya, dan menyadari dirinya tidak menjadi pengecualian dari bagaimana cara Kouki membalur atensi pada sekelilingnya, menyebabkan bibirnya mengurva dalam lengkung menyenangkan.

"Aaah. Aku kalah lagi."

"Kapan kau pernah menang dariku, hm?"

"Ukh."

"Ayo latihan lagi."

"Err—"

Seijuurou pikir Kouki mungkin juga merasakan terkantup sensasi anomali ketika jemari mereka yang tengah merapikan bidak-bidak shogi pelan saling mengecup, tapi Kouki—dengan dilema mengeruh ekspresinya—ternyata tengah menatapnya.

"Apa?"

"Uhm ... a-aku ingin tahu, apa kita bisa selesai latihan lebih ce-cepat?"

"Kenapa?"

"Ka-kakakku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Dan hari ini dia ada terapi, jadi kalau kita bi-bisa selesai lebih cepat, kita bisa segera menemuinya sebelum dia terapi. Ka-kau juga tidak akan pulang ke-kemalaman."

"Kenapa ia ingin bertemu denganku?"

"A-aku juga tidak tahu ... jadi?"

Seijuurou mengakomodasi sempurna pandangannya membalas tatapan ekspetatif dari Kouki. Berkilau—seperti kunang-kunang mungil.

Ada bisikan dari dirinya yang satu lagi. Mana bisa dirinya menolak.

"Ayo kita latihan agar cepat tuntas dan bisa segera menemui kakakmu."

Dan mana bisa Seijuurou menolak bludak hasrat ketika tangannya tak tertahan menggantikan belai angin, menggeser helai sienna halus—hanya untuk melihat mata itu lebih jelas.

Kouki yang terkejut dengan tindakan tanpa peringatan atau gestur persiapan—dan mengapa di saat seperti ini pelajaran tentang _prepatary movements_ tiba-tiba membersit benak—refleks mundur, jatuh terjerembab dari bangku panjang, dan karena sakit menggigit dirinya ia lantas mengerang.

Canggung melihat Seijuurou masih terpaku kaku, Kouki menggumam, "Ma-maaf."

"Bukan salahmu."

Kouki menggigit bibir ketika Seijuurou melewatinya tanpa tangan terulur dan tidak menatapnya menghalangi silau matahari—seperti yang selalu dilakukan pemuda tersebut jika Kouki terduduk di bawah dan mendongak memandangnya.

Entah kenapa ini pertama kalinya sesulit ini untuk bangun sendiri. Kouki mungkin kelewatan dengan mengharapkan selalu mendapat uluran tangan. Ia telah jadi terlalu pengecut untuk bangun dengan kekuatannya sendiri—karena akhir-akhir ini selalu ada Akashi Seijuurou mengulur bantuan untuk bangun.

Ironis, padahal jauh tempo hari lalu di final liga nasional itu, Akashi Seijuurou yang sama selalu membuatnya terjatuh.

"Aku akan mencoba _triple crossover_ seperti yang waktu itu Aomine lakukan, jadi sekarang kau akan melakukan _assist_ padaku. Kita buat simulasi di mana kau akan memakai berbagai operan tergantung pada situasi yang tengah berlangsung. Jika jarak dekat dan musuh tidak mungkin melakukan _intercept_ , maka kau oper padaku dengan _chest-pass_. Kalau—"

Seijuurou bertutur dengan komposur tenang seperti sedia kala seraya memungut bola yang menindih kelopak mati sakura. Eksplanasi diikuti instruksi dan Kouki mengangguk-angguk mendengar penuturannya, segalanya tetap sama—berjalan seperti biasa.

Namun ketika mereka berdua merambah angin, dan melakukan _chest-pass_ —dengan mata yang saling menghindari padahal itu penyebab kesalahan fatal terjadi, Kouki lagi-lagi _fumble_ dan petaka _loose-ball_ terus terepetisi, Seijuurou terdiam menyadari mungkin bukan Kouki yang perlu repetitif memohon maaf atas semua kesalahan.

 _Pace_ operan Seijuurou terlalu cepat—terakselarasi. Benar-benar berbanding terbalik dari _pace_ Kouki. Mereka terlalu berbeda.

Kouki menggigil melihat Seijuurou menarik napas dalam dengan roman wajah sekeruh itu. Ia tidak akan protes jika tutornya itu mengucap _'apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu'_ lalu meningkatkan intensitas latihan mereka.

Namun pebasket Seirin bernomor punggung dua belas itu dikejutkan ketika kelopak tersibak, manik heterokromik brillian tercangkang di rongganya.

"A-Akashi?"

Itu bukan Akashi Seijuurou yang tadi—Kouki tergemap menatap Akashi yang tersenyum abnormal padanya karena mata dwi-warna itu baru pertama kali melembut padanya.

"Ayo kita lanjut latihan."

Kouki tidak mungkin bisa mendengar bisik itu. Hanya Akashi yang bisa. Karena hanya Akashi yang bisa mendengar tanya perlahan personanya yang satu lagi, mengapa saat persona absolut tersebut melakukan hal serupa pada Kouki, pemuda biasa-biasa saja itu tidak pernah lari dari sentuhannya ataupun segala hal ekstrim yang dilakukannya.

Sebegitu takutnya Furihata Kouki pada persona _bokushi_ , tidak pernah sekalipun Kouki pingsan berhadapan dengannya.

' **Siapa yang selalu kalah dan duluan terjatuh?'**

'...'

' **Syukuri keberadaanku.'**

' _Selamat. Dia ... jatuh padamu—'_

Akashi tidak bisa mengenyahkan sesak dan lidah sekelu empedu dengan realisasi pedih personanya yang asli.

Dan ketika akhirnya Kouki membalas senyumnya—terlihat lebih lega, ia balas tersenyum walau sekeping hatinya yang lain terjatuh lagi, pecah, berdarah-darah menggenang merah pada ruang privasi yang hanya mereka berdua ketahui, tersembunyi sempurna olehnya.

Sekali lagi, Seijuurou jatuh, tenggelam terlalu dalam.

 _._

 _._

'— _bukan padaku.'_

.

#~**~#

.

Akashi Seijuurou bukan seseorang yang mengumbar omong kosong. Dia hanya bicara ketika perlu dan lebih sering menatap segala sesuatu melampaui yang orang biasa dapat ketahui sebatas pandang mata saja.

Namun—walau waktu kebersamaan mereka terbilang amat singkat—Kouki tahu, Akashi yang ini lebih tidak ekspresif dan jauh lebih dingin daripada Akashi yang satu lagi.

Ini tidak seperti Kouki leluasa mengajaknya bercakap seperti teman biasa walaupun persona yang satu lagi lebih ramah.

Tidak mampu menyalahkan sendiri mengapa ia merasa terselamatkan dengan Akashi yang ini, tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak menanyakan alasan Akashi yang tadi berganti posisi begitu saja—padahal hari ini belum berakhir—dan malah tersenyum lega pada Akashi yang berjalan dengannya menyusuri koridor ke kamar nomor empat.

Latihan mereka makan waktu lebih lama dari yang semula direncanakan. Akashi dengan stoik mengungkapkan ia tidak keberatan pulang sedikit terlambat, jadi di kamar nomor empat yang Kouki ketuklah kini mereka berada.

Tidak ada sahutan seperti biasa, Kouki bergegas masuk. Dia mengerang kecewa karena kakaknya telah tidak ada—pasti sudah memulai terapi.

"A-apa kau tidak keberatan me-menunggunya selesai terapi?"

"Berapa lama kakakmu terapi?"

"Se-sekitar dua jam."

Akashi hanya menyahut tenang ia akan menunggu, mengambil alih kuasa kursi yang waktu itu pernah ia duduki dekat dengan jendela, lalu ia mengeluarkan papan shogi mininya dan menyusunnya seorang diri. Ini yang selalu dilakukannya untuk membunuh waktu yang selalu terseok di saat seperti ini.

Tentu ia menotis perkakas dan properti anomali di meja tersebut—di hari sepasang kakak-adik Furihata bertengkar—yang sebelumnya tidak ada.

" _Railroad?"_

Kouki menutup pintu, berbalik mendekatinya dengan wajah dipoles senyum canggung. "U-uhm. Err, kekanakan, ya?"

"Tidak." Akashi mengangkat sekeping shogi, menaruhnya ke bidang kotak yang berbeda dari tempatnya semula untuk mengawali permainan solo—personanya yang satu lagi terdekam dalam. "Setahuku _railroad_ cukup sulit untuk dibuat. Itu hobi yang membutuhkan ketelitian dan kecermatan tingkat tinggi."

"A-apa iya?"

"Entah." Akashi melirik, melunak menyadari pijar lain di mata Kouki yang ekspresif tatkala menyentuh rel dan gerbong. "Tapi, kurasa hobi ini cocok untuk orang sepertimu."

Lirikan mereka bertemu.

Kouki terbatuk kecil, menggerungkan terima kasih yang amat lirih, lalu mulai menekuni hobi yang baru Akashi ketahui.

Akashi mengabaikan lesak sesak di hati yang bukan hanya milik dirinya—dan sesak abstrak itu pun bukan darinya.

Wangi sakura membelai mereka dengan penanda mekarnya musim semi. Terbitnya gairah hidup dunia yang menguncup saat sempat diduduki musim dingin dalam siklus tiada akhir.

Seperti itu pula perasaan, seperti siklus tiada akhir, kadang penuh semangat seperti musim panas, kadang kecewa karena harapan mereras persis musim gugur, kadang membeku dan membadai seperti musim dingin dan kali ini yang melanda kedua pemuda itu mungkin seperti musim semi. Layaknya bunga yang semula menguncup, perlahan-lahan menguak legit nektar untuk mekar hingga sempurna.

"A-apa kau ... se-sedang bermain dengan kau yang satu lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Sudah kuduga ... aku—uh ... minta maaf."

"Soal yang mana?"

"Ta-tadi ... saat berlatih _pass_ dan—uhm ..."

"Itu bukan salahmu, dia sudah bilang begitu."

Kouki kehilangan hitungan telah berapa kali dirinya dibuat terkesiap oleh Akashi Seijuurou yang menatap dan berkata dengan nalar jauh melampauinya.

"Jangan meminta maaf untuk hal yang bukan salahmu."

Pemuda itu menggigit bibir agar tidak menggulir silabel tersebut sembarangan karena manik heterokromik mengawasinya dengan atentif—hingga menyesakkannya. Kalaupun itu bukan salahnya, tetap saja tidak bisa memusnahkan rasa bersalah karena tindakannya menghindar itu.

Melirik Akashi entah telah berapa kali hari ini, Kouki menghimpun keberanian untuk bicara dengannya di antara jalur kereta yang ia konstruksi—dan berusaha cermati walau fokusnya retak dengan lirik manik heterokromik yang diam mengamatinya di antara bidak-bidak shogi.

"Kau ... uh, mau coba juga? Merakit _railroad_?"

Itu hanya distraksi, tapi Akashi merelakan keping-keping shoginya dielusi angin musim semi untuk bergerak mendekat padanya—bertanya apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Kouki berekshalasi. Sedikit lega. Pemuda yang mengenyam pendidikan di Seirin itu terbata karena antusias, menjelaskan apa yang mereka lakukan.

 _Lebih menyenangkan mengonstruksi_ railroad _dengan Koichi_ Aniki _—_ pikir Kouki, karena mereka akan tertawa, berbicara apa saja, bernyanyi lagu random meski dulu hanya tembang sumbang—tanpa padu-padan nada, dan bahagia bersama.

Tidak ada lirikan dan sentuhan jemari dalam tindak (yang harusnya hanya) kooperatif, terasa seperti detik-detik mangkir hingga menjadikan segalanya taida akhir, yang menyesakkan bahkan ketika mereka jauh lebih cepat menyelesaikan railroad tersebut daripada ketika Kouki merakitnya dengan Koichi.

 _Yang menyesakkan_ , ketika Kouki sebelum terlelap dengan kepala terebah ke lipatan lengan dan rambut berfriksi dengan badan kereta, merasakan sentuhan halus di kepalanya dan melihat tatapan yang hanya tertuju padanya.

Dwi warna itu brillian, tervisualisasi hingga ke mimpi Kouki.

.

#~**~#

.

Koichi persisten bertahan beridri dengan kruk sekitar satu jam. Rekor terlama yang pernah dilakukannya dengan kondisi semengenaskan ini.

Ia telah ada di balik pintu, urung mengetuk dan bergegas masuk, melihat adiknya duduk dekat jendela dengan entitas yang sekitar satu setengah minggu terakhir mendominasi topik konversasi mereka.

Tersenyum lebar melihat keduanya bekerja sama membuat railroad—pesanan yang beberapa waktu lalu Kouki antarkan padanya saat ia akhirnya memberitahu keputusannya untuk operasi sekali lagi.

Pemuda itu kasar mengusap manifestasi sedih menggenang panas di matanya, terharu bukan karena betapa sempurna rupa railroad tersebut, melainkan karena mungkin ini pertama kali adiknya tidak membuat railroad itu sendirian.

 _Ada yang menemani adik semata wayangnya._

Lantas ingatannya terlayang pada seseorang yang dulu jadi penasihat cintanya, kawan berbincang dan teman bernyanyi di masa kecil, pula figur orangtua di rumah keduanya ini—bahkan ia bisa bilang rumahnya tidak lebih akrab daripada kamar nomor empat ini. Dulu seseorang yang menempati kamar nomor dua belas—tepat di depan kamarnya.

Individu dengan senyum sekausi madu, tidak pernah melontar kosakata serupa empedu, dan sorot mata sebegitu syahdu.

Koichi tersenyum tipis, sosok yang kini ia lihat persis seperti replika sosok yang ia ingat. Dari sejak pertama melihatnya, Koichi menyadari itu.

 _(Sebenarnya, ia justru terlambat menyadari pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang sama diceritakan adiknya sebagai lawan yang membuatnya paling frustratif.)_

Mungkin, kekhawatiran ekuivalen keduanya—akan kedua sosok yang selalu jadi bayang-bayang bagi cahaya dirinya dan penasihat cintanya itu, bermuara pada relasi kedua pemuda yang tekun merakit _railroad_ itu di hari ini.

Koichi bukan pemuda yang terjeli, tapi apalah arti kecermatan dan ketelitian jika dengan perhatian dan mata telanjang kau bisa menelisik apa yang terjadi di ruang antara kedua pemuda berkawan bidak-bidak shogi serta gerbong-gerbong kereta.

 _Dan ada bola basket di dekat kaki mereka._

Hingga adiknya akhirnya jatuh tertidur dihantar elus halus dengan tatapan mengonten beragam makna, mata Koichi melebar melihat ketika pemuda tersebut bangkit, dan—

"Ah."

—ia tidak akan cerita apa yang terjadi pada adiknya. Biar rahasia ini dibawanya sampai ke liang lahat dan pemuda itu sendiri yang satu-satunya ditinggal dengan pemilihan untuk menceritakan atau selamanya merahasiakan dari adiknya.

(Kalau bukan karena kondisinya dan adiknya itu selalu membicarakan pemuda tersebut dengan desingan tempo berkata menyaingi kecepatan cahaya, mungkin ia sudah mendobrak masuk dengan heroik dan menghajar pemuda tersebut sekarang juga.)

Mungkin ini sudah saatnya untuk masuk.

Koichi berdeham lalu mengetuk pintu kamarnya sendiri. Melihat dari sekat jendela yang ada, pemuda itu menarik diri dari adiknya lalu menyahut, ia membuka pintu dengan ekspresi terkejut sempurna serta senyum yang kembali melebar.

"Wah, Kouki benar-benar menepati janjinya. Dia benar-benar mengajakmu bertemu lagi denganku."

Koichi memendam kagum untuk aksi luar biasa pemuda bermata merah monokrom tersebut yang kilat duduk menghadap papan shogi dan menerawang keluar jendela sampai dirinya membuka pintu.

"Selamat sore, Furihata- _san,_ " sapanya sopan.

"Sore." Koichi nyengir santai. Dia tertatih melangkah masuk, mengapresiasi pemuda yang tadi menemani adiknya bermain itu tergerak memapahnya untuk naik ke tempat tidur setelah menutup pintu. "Terima kasih, Akashi- _kun_. Woah, aku lama sekali, ya? Kouki sampai tertidur."

"Tidak terlalu lama sebenarnya," sergah Seijuurou yang kembali ke kursinya, mengendalikan diri setenang biasanya menghindari biner coklat kayu yang investigatif menelitinya—mengulitinya.

Koichi tersenyum karena kilahan baik hati itu. Dia menatap Kouki yang terlelap dengan posisi tidak nyaman. "Maaf, apa kau bisa memindahkan Kouki ke dekatku?"

Seijuurou mengerling pemuda yang rambut coklatnya direrasi lembaran helai sakura. "Nanti dia akan terbangun."

"Tidak, tidak. Kalau kelelahan begitu, dia paling hanya mengigau bahkan kalau kau menidurkannya ke lantai. Bisa-bisanya tidur sambil melindur seperti itu." Koichi terkekeh mengingat kebiasaan sejak kecil adiknya yang satu itu tidak pernah berubah.

"Aku tahu."

Koichi tidak tahan untuk tidak mengusili pemuda yang sedemikian lembut mematut adiknya dengan pendar afektif. "Oh, bagaimana bisa kau tahu?"

"Dia pernah melakukannya juga di hari-hari pertama kami latihan."

Seijuurou luput melihat sirat penuh pemahaman tersebut karena ia lekas memundurkan kursi yang Kouki tempati, lalu memapahnya, membiarkan Kouki melindur dengan kepala terkulai nyaman menelusup ke ceruk lehernya sementara ia menahan beban tubuh pemuda yang tertidur itu dengan lingkup kukuh lengannya, satu tangan lagi menarik kursi yang Kouki tempati untuk digeser mendekat ke ranjang Koichi.

"Ungh ... _Aniki_?"

Dari bahu yang menyilir wangi penentram itu, Kouki terbangun, redup melihat kakaknya tengah tersenyum duduk di ranjang.

"Sssh. Tidur, Kouki. Tidurlah." Koichi mengulur tangan untuk menggapai tangan adiknya yang terjuntai di sisi tubuh, menariknya perlahan sementara Seijuurou membantu remaja yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu terduduk.

Kouki mengejap lamat. Sebagian kesadaran masih tertinggal di awang-awang, di dunia yang terlihat senyaman awan. Dibiarkannya kakaknya menariknya untuk rebah kembali, kali ini lengan kakaknya yang tidak dipasangi infus menjadi bantal untuknya tidur lagi.

Kouki yang kepalanya tertoleh ke samping, melirik ke atas. Pandangan berkabut, hanya siluet merah pekat yang tidak mungkin tidak ia ketahui, diam menatapnya.

"A—"

Magenta monokrom itu serupa bilur senja, mengimaji warna itu di balik rapat kelopak mata—seperti kali pertama mereka tidur di kamar itu setelah malam panjang penyiksaan—dan dengkur halusnya.

Seijuurou menyempitkan atensinya, hanya pada Kouki yang melindurkan namanya. Satu bibir terangkat, segaris senyum asimetris. Mungkin Kouki memanggil dirinya yang satu lagi—bukan dirinya yang asli.

"Apa dia banyak merepotkanmu?" tanya Koichi seraya membelai helai sienna yang terburai di lengannya.

Seijuurou menggeleng. "Tidak."

Koichi mengerling adiknya yang nyenyak sekejap mata. "Kalaupun iya, maafkan dia. Bukan salahnya menjadi seperti itu—ini semua gara-gara aku."

Seijuurou ingin menyanggah, tapi tatapan mengutarakan pemahaman tak terkatakan yang Koichi sorotkan itu membisukannya. Seolah serba tahu, bahkan yang dirinya sendiri tidak tahu. Dengan gestur Koichi menunjuk sudut tempat tidurnya, Seijuurou duduk di situ sembari atensi termagnet pada Kouki yang pulas kelelahan.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan mengobrol denganku?" tanya Koichi halus.

Seijuurou menatapnya sejenak, merasakan jika ia memiliki figur kakak, mungkin hidupnya tidak akan seperti ini. Bukan inginnya merasa iri pada Furihata Kouki karena memiliki seorang kakak seperti Koichi.

"Tentu."

"Dari dulu ... aku sakit. Sakit yang banyak orang kita tidak ada obatnya, tapi bisa tersembuhkan jika diterapi jangka panjang—"

Seijuurou khidmat menyimak, tidak menanyakan nama penyakit apa yang diderita oleh kakak dari Furihata Kouki tersebut. Terkadang, ada hal yang terlalu menyakitkan untuk dikatakan—meski hanya kenyataan sesederhana ini.

"—aku sempat sembuh saat _Chuugakou_ dan bisa bersekolah normal setelah operasi sekali, tapi kambuh lagi. Sampai sekarang aku di sini."

Koichi tersenyum saat jemarinya menyisiri rambut sedikit kusut milik adiknya. Berbeda darinya, rambut adiknya coklat terang—menyala, tidak kusam sepertinya.

"Ada yang bilang, anak pertama itu gennya paling sempurna. Aku tidak percaya walau semua orang dewasa saat itu selalu bilang begitu padaku. Kehidupanku saat itu mungkin sempurna—kurasa kau pasti mengerti, ada orangtua yang bangga padaku, teman-teman yang selalu didekatku, dan adikku yang sangat mengagumiku. Aku bisa merasakan mereka sangat menyayangiku, hingga aku divonis sakit keras tepat sebelum umurku belasan.

"Demi kesembuhanku, orangtuaku bekerja keras untuk membiayai pengobatanku. Mereka tetap bilang mereka bangga padaku walau tidak ada hal lagi seperti prestasi akademik ataupun fisik yang dapat kuberikan untuk mereka, tapi aku tahu mereka menangis gara-gara aku. "

Koichi tajam menghirup napas. Berat. Tangannya mengusap dahi adiknya yang samar berkerut.

"Karena bekerja siang-malam untuk mengobatiku, anak yang mereka banggakan, mereka tidak punya waktu sebanyak itu untuk memerhatikan Kouki. Aku harus rutin terapi sementara Kouki ditinggal sendiri—orangtua kami dulu tidak pernah memperbolehkannya ikut melihat sesi terapiku, dulu Kouki akan menangis dan ... aku tidak bisa ada setiap waktu untuk menghapus airmatanya.

"Bagaimanapun, tidak ada yang memerhatikannya selain aku. Mereka tidak pernah menyiksa Kouki atau semacamnya, hanya mereka benar-benar tidak ada waktu untuk menyayanginya seperti orangtua biasa. Mereka juga tidak pernah menelantarkan Kouki dengan kelaparan atau menyiksanya, menuntutnya ini-itu, ataupun memaksa masuk sekolah unggulan. Mereka benar-benar tidak memikirkan semua itu karena mereka percayakan semuanya pada Kouki sendiri. Karena aku dan Kouki sangat berbeda.

"Kurasa Kouki juga menyadari itu, dan dia tidak pernah iri-dengki padaku meski orangtua kami selalu rutin datang mengunjungiku serta memantau kondisiku walau dia sendiri tidak. Kouki mengerikan, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak memahami sisi mana mengerikan selain mengagumkan."

Tanggapan Seijuurou meletupkan tawa sedih Koichi.

"Kau benar. Kouki mengagumkan—selalu bekerja tanpa pamrih sesuai motto yang dia pegang teguh. Dia tetap tumbuh seperti anak biasa pada umumnya, sekolah, belajar, bermain, bisa melirik seorang gadis, menjadi komite perpustakaan ataupun bermain basket, kadang resah ketika perlu diremedial, terkadang jalan-jalan bersama teman, berjuang untuk menang, walau di antara semua itu ada yang tertinggal.

"Orangtuaku memang tidak pernah menuntut anak mereka harus selalu jadi nomor satu atau menang, mereka mengerti Kouki bukan sepertiku yang dapat membanggakan mereka setiap waktu, karena itulah mereka membiarkan Kouki melakukan apa pun yang Kouki rasa itu terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak, tapi kurasa Kouki merasa dia tidak mungkin melebihiku. Setidaknya, tidak di mata orangtua kami. Mungkin keberadaanku hanya akan selalu membuatnya berlindung di balikku, terlebih ketika orangtua selalu berkata, _"Coba kau contoh kakakmu."_ dan dia harus lebih berempati padaku. Dibanding-bandingkan itu menyakitkan, tapi Kouki tidak pernah marah. Dia malah merasa semua itu benar.

"Suatu waktu saat aku baru lulus _Chuugakou s_ ementara Kouki baru masuk, ada seseorang yang selalu di sini menemaniku dan Kouki, tapi saat itu aku tidak sadar, bahwa mungkin Kouki juga menyukai perempuan yang saat itu aku cintai.

"Perempuan itu ... dia bahkan bisa membuat Kouki berjuang di satu bidang agar jadi yang terbaik—sampai menang. Kouki membuktikannya dengan basket. Dan dia terlanjur pergi dariku, dari Kouki. Namun Kouki tetap menyemangatiku bahwa dia akan datang lagi."

Seijuurou berpaling ke samping, keramik putih mendadak terlihat lebih menarik, daripada Koichi yang mengucur hening dengan denting bening. Ini sesuatu yang baru didengarnya.

"Anda merasa merampas segala hal dari Furihata- _kun_ dan menyakitinya."

"Ya. Kalau aku tidak ada, hidupnya—"

"—jangan bicara begitu."

Koichi tidak terkejut ketika Seijuurou menyentaknya. Senyum lumrah terukir di bibir.

"Aku memang anak tunggal, aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menyayangi saudara sendiri—" Seijuurou berkata, berdamai dengan desak sesak karena ada hal yang diinginkannya selama tersepi sendiri, dan adik virtual yang ada dalam dirinya adalah perwujudan angan tersebut, "—tapi, aku bisa tahu Furihata- _kun_ sangat menyayangi Anda dan akan melakukan hal apa saja untuk Anda."

"Aku tahu, Akashi-kun." Koichi beralih menarik pelan pipi adiknya yang tertekan lengannya. Dia tertawa pelan. "Tapi, mungkin selama ini aku terlalu larut dengan merasa bersalah padanya karena hidupnya jadi seperti ini karena keberadaanku, sementara Kouki tidak melakukan apa pun selain menyayangiku."

Koichi mengembus panjang lamat-lamat, mengguling binernya menatap pemuda yang ternyata juga tengah memandangi adiknya.

"Tepat beberapa hari sebelum malam kau dan Kouki babak belur, aku membuat Kouki marah ketika aku baru keluar dari ICU setelah kondisiku memburuk."

Seijuurou beralih, lebih berhati-hati menatap replika dewasa Furihata Kouki itu yang tertempa dengan penderitaaan hidup dan matanya berkaca-kaca memandang sosok yang pulas di lengannya.

"Aku ingin mati."

Sunyi menjebloskan atmosfer pada efek kejut yang amat menyakitkan.

Seijuurou terbelalak mendengar pernyataan serak itu.

"Sakit."

"..."

"Sa-sakit sekali. Aku tidak ingin terus-terusan be-begini."

Koichi menghirup napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menetralisir emosinya agar tidak marah dan membuat kondisinya sendiri tidak stabil. Itu hanya akan merunyamkan semua orang, terutama prosedural rumah sakit di mana pasien sakit keras sepertinya hanya dapat dioperasi jika kondisinya cukup stabil.

"Untuk apa ... untuk apa aku hidup kalau hanya merasakan sakit dan menyakiti orang-orang di sekitarku?"

Seijuurou kelu.

Kali ini, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kosakata hiburan apa pun takkan mempan untuk orang yang telah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali dijejali perkataan dengan harapan semu seperti itu. Seseorang yang terombang-ambing di antara ada dan tiada.

Orang ini dikhianati harapan.

"Aku minta maaf padanya untuk semua yang telah kulakukan padanya selama ini. Aku tidak ingin tersiksa seperti ini tanpa henti. Aku muak dengan diriku sendiri dan apa yang selama ini kulakukan pada orang-orang yang kusayang."

Koichi menyeka airmatanya yang luluh jatuh membasahi pipi adiknya.

"Aku ... memintanya lupa segalanya. Melupakanku, agar dia bisa melanjutkan hidup tanpa terbebani lagi olehku."

Seijuurou tercenung melihat pemuda di hadapannya menangis sedih.

Tidak terlihat cengeng.

Menyakitkan.

Menyedihkan.

Orang ini terlalu lama menderita tapi tetap bertahan hanya demi orang-orang yang ia sayang.

"Di-dia ..." Jeda. Tarikan berat napas. "Kouki marah padaku, itu pertama kalinya terjadi. Dia menangis. Kurasa tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk Kouki, selain membuatnya menangis dan sesedih ini."

Koichi bergetar mengusap rambut adiknya yang selama ini selalu setiap ada di sisinya. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah menghiburnya dengan harapan palsu membuat jemu memalu ngilu hingga ke setiap denyut inti nadi.

"Aku kakak dan anak yang buruk," bisiknya pedih, "Setelah yang orangtuaku dan Kouki perjuangkan untukku, aku hanya berpikir betapa sakitnya aku dan egois ingin pergi."

Seijuurou bergetar menginhalasi wangi familiar musim semi dan firasat seperti ketika ibunya akan pergi tanpa pernah lagi kembali.

Pemuda berambut merah itu yang pandangannya sedikit berkabut, memburam, menatap pada Kouki yang bernapas teratur. Bisa-bisanya tidur di saat seperti ini. Bagaimana selama ini Kouki tetap terlihat seperti pemuda biasa-biasa saja yang hidupnya tidak pernah dirongrong gulana dan realita hidup?

(Dan bukankah tidak ada satu orang pun di dunia yang tidak terlahir dengan problema dalam hidup mereka masing-masing sebiasa apa pun orang tersebut?)

Koichi terbatuk kecil. Dia berupaya menghapus jejak sedih yang selama ini ia bekukan, kubur jauh-jauh tak pernah disingkap siapa pun. Bibirnya menekuk senyum yang tidak selaras pilu di matanya.

"Karena itu aku berubah pikiran, aku ... aku ingin berjuang juga. Seperti yang Kouki dan orangtuaku lakukan. Demi mereka, juga perempuan itu yang ingin kutemui lagi."

"Apa ... ada cara?"

"Ada." Koichi mengangkat sedikit selimutnya untuk menyeka pipi Kouki yang basah olehnya. "Operasi. Aku sudah bilang tadi, aku pernah dioperasi dan sempat sembuh. Aku akan melakukannya lagi, walau dokterku sudah bilang presentase keberhasilannya tidak lebih dari sepuluh persen."

Seijuurou mendadak menegakkan duduknya. Matanya melebar dengan asumsi yang sebenarnya telah ia ketahui kebenarannya tanpa perlu ditanyakan. "Kapan?"

"Sabtu, tepat di jam yang sama kalian berdua harus melawan geng berandalan bajingan yang menyakiti Kouki."

Melihat gelagat Seijuurou dan pandangan yang mendadak kosong, Koichi mengibas pelan satu tangan yang tidak mengelus rambut adiknya.

"Tidak, aku bisa melihat kemarin seberapa gigih Kouki untuk membalas orang-orang itu. Aku sudah bilang padanya kemarin saat kami bekerja, tidak apa-apa dia tidak menungguku operasi, lagipula aku percaya pada janjimu saat itu untuk menjaga Kouki agar tidak terluka lagi dengan back-up yang kausiapkan."

Koichi membungkuk, beringsut sedikit dengan usaha tidak mengusik tidur adiknya, tangannya terjulur menepuk bahu pemuda yang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkannya, melatihnya, membuatnya bahagia, dan berjanji untuk menjaganya, Akashi- _kun_."

Seijuurou tercenung. Tidak menemukan tanda-tanda dusta ketika Koichi tersenyum sendu padanya. Pertama kalinya ada yang mengapresiasinya ia bisa seberarti itu untuk seseorang.

"Aku tahu aku kurang ajar, tapi ... apa ... apa kau bisa berjanji dua hal lagi padaku?"

Ketika Seijuurou mendengar permintaan yang Koichi mintakan padanya, Seijuurou terdiam memandang Kouki. Bimbang karena permintaan berat dan termengerikan akan beban moral itu. Namun dalam waktu singkat, dengan harapan yang ditumpukan padanya oleh kakak Kouki tersebut, Seijuurou membuat keputusan.

Keduanya bekerja sama mewujudkan satu dari dua janji tersebut. Hanya separuh dari satu janji itu malah. Seijuurou menyanggupinya karena kendati sebenarnya meski ia tidak memiliki prediksi akan futuristik pun, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Koichi tersenyum seraya menyeka airmatanya saat Seijuurou memberi kode dengan tanda tangan bahwa mereka telah selesai.

"Terima kasih, Akashi- _kun_."

"Bukan apa-apa."

Dia mengacak pelan rambut adiknya yang masih bisa-bisa terlelap di saat seperti ini, kemudian tidak sengaja melihat wallpaper dari ponsel yang hendak Seijuurou sakukan kembali.

"Kau benar-benar suka basket, ya."

Seijuurou membalas senyum itu dengan kasual. "Itu harta karunku."

Dia beranjak ke kursi untuk merapikan papan shogi mini miliknya. Tersenyum tipis mendengar sedih teretas tawa tipis, Koichi menggumamkan bahwa harta karunnya mungkin railroad, gitar, atau orgel. Sebelum akhirnya melontar tanya ketika teringat lagi yang dari awal paling ingin ditanyakannya saat bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Apa?"

"... apa kau berelasi dengan Akashi Shiori? Wanita yang dulu pernah ada di seberang kamarku, di kamar nomor dua belas? Dia dulu jadi figur ibuku saat masih hidup, sangat baik dan cantik. Dia konsultan hidup dan cinta masa labilku—ahaha, kalau bukan karena dia mungkin aku hanya jadi pasien paling tidak berguna yang pernah ada. Ah, kalau kau tidak tahu, berarti aku yang keliru—"

Koichi entah kenapa tidak seterkejut itu melihat Seijuurou lekas berbalik, terbeliak menatapnya.

Seijuurou mengingat kali pertama dia memasuki tempat ini.

Mengapa begitu muak, mual, nyaris muntah. Melilit paru-parunya hingga terasa tertindih tidak mampu menampung oksigen. Mencekik arteri sehingga ia bisa meraup sisa-sisa hembus napas yang akan atau telah mati.

Familiar.

"Akashi Shiori—"

Seijuurou mencengkeram erat ponselnya yang mendisplay dua harta karun paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Memento mori terakhir yang ditinggalkan seseorang tercinta seumur hidupnya.

"—adalah Ibuku."

"... ah, sudah kuduga. Kalau begitu, apa kau sudah baca isi surat yang dia berikan padamu? Aku membantu membuatnya."

.

#~**~#

.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau hujan-hujanan?!"

Ini adalah hari esok setelah bertemu lagi dengan kakak dari pemuda yang menggigil berteduh di bawah pohon dari rongrongan beringas badai hujan musim semi. Dua hari sebelum hari H bertarung dengan Sasaki bersaudara.

Ketika Kouki terbangun, yang dilihatnya adalah kakaknya tengah berbincang akrab dengan pemuda yang kini berjalan menerobos sekaligus dikemayupkan hujan menghampirinya. Sampai ia berhasil pulih dari kantuk dan lelah yang menggerogoti tubuhnya, Kouki menggigit bibir tidak mengerti mengapa kakaknya bisa seakrab itu dengan Akashi Seijuurou yang baru dua kali bertemu.

Mereka membicarakan hal yang tidak Kouki mengerti.

Siapa peduli (dan mengerti) dengan teorema phytagoras, notasi sigma, perbedaan makromolekul polimer ataupun biomolekul?

Manusia biasa cukup hidup dengan perspektif kearifan lokal dan kiat hakiki menghadapi kejamnya realita, untuk apa memelajari semua itu jika tidak memenuhi kebutuhan primer manusia?

Dan bukankah kakaknya itu hanya menikmati suka-duka bangku sekolah sampai Chuugakou? Itu bahkan pelajaran tingkat akhir jurusan pengetahuan alam. Kalau Seijuurou, tidak usah ditanya dia tahu sampai mana. Kalau dia tidak tahu, baru Kouki akan mempertanyakannya.

Namun ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Kouki menatap—dalam senyap berharap, Seijuurou lekas memejam mata.

Kouki mencelos.

Akashi dengan manik heterokromik muncul kembali, singkat mengurai, "Dia bilang senang berbincang dengan Anda, Furihata _-san_."

Koichi tidak kejang oleh keterkejutan—seakan entitas dengan bipolar personality disorder itu adalah hal lazim dari sekian banyak fenomena gaib yang dapat terjadi di rumah sakit. Malah dengan ceria berkata ia pun merasakan hal yang sama dan berharap bisa mengobrol lebih lama lagi bersama Akashi Seijuurou dan membicarakan seseorang itu lagi.

Ketika Kouki bertanya, Koichi nyengir inosen padanya dan berkata itu rahasianya dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

Itu formalitas ataupun tidak, Kouki tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan tersisihkan karena Akashi Seijuurou yang itu tidak pernah berkata senang berbincang dengannya. Meski ia tersenyum lega karena Akashi Seijuurou yang ini sekali lagi tersenyum padanya—tidak membuatnya merasa amat bersalah.

Akashi menyampaikan bahwa karena ada hari yang tersia-sia, mereka perlu berlatih intensif seharian. Membuat keputusan untuk mereka berlatih dari pagi sampai malam, dan dia akan menginap di salah satu hotel di Tokyo atau menghubungi salah satu anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ —mungkin Midorima Shintarou atau Kuroko Tetsuya tapi Akashi yakin mereka pasti akan mengorek informasi dengan keanomaliannya.

Kouki menyetujui hanya karena hari itu tidak ada latihan basket dengan tim Seirin. Tidak sengaja mencetus seinosen ketika dia menawarkan pada temannya (biasanya Fukuda dan Kawahara), apa Akashi mau menginap saja di rumahnya karena tidak perlu membuang uang menginap di hotel.

Lagipula lebih dekat ke rumah sakit. Sekali naik kereta, sekali naik bus. Dan orangtuanya baru pulang ke rumah sangat larut malam lalu berangkat lagi pagi sekali.

Tidak dinyana, Akashi menyetujuinya.

Sore itu, mereka tidak berlatih—karena Akashi bilang dia ada urusan penting lagi jadi mereka bertemu lebih sore. Namun saat ini badai memorak-moranda taburan damai dari musim semi. Kouki menyadari keretanya mungkin _delay a_ tau semacamnya, jadi ia tetap menunggu di dekat lapangan basket itu seperti biasa.

Siapa sangka satu jam kemudian Akashi muncul dengan tubuh basah kuyup.

"Kenapa ti-tidak berteduh dulu?! Kau benar-benar basah kuyup!"

"..."

"Ke-kenapa tidak pakai pa-payung atau jas hujan?"

"Tertinggal di tempat pertemuanku tadi karena diriku yang satu lagi segera kemari begitu tahu hujan deras. Dia bilang, kau pasti menunggu di sini. "

Pergerakan Kouki yang sedang mengaduk-aduk tasnya, mengeluh karena dia tidak memprediksi hari ini hujan—karena kemarin hari cerah terang-benderang—dan tidak ada latihan jadi ia tidak membawa handuk atau kain apa pun untuk mengeringkan keduanya, seketika terhenti.

Akashi menarik resleting tasnya membuka, melihat handuknya yang berada di paling atas barang bawaan lainnya lembab. Masih bisa dipakai. Diraihnya handuk tersebut, menyelempang tas ke belakang tubuh usai menutup resletingnya kembali, lalu menyampirkannya ke kepala Kouki.

"Kenapa kau juga tidak berteduh dulu di rumah sakit?"

Akashi menatap. Airmuka tidak ekspresif seperti biasa kendati tangannya terulur untuk mengusap rambut lembab Kouki yang dirintik air hujan dari celah-celah rimbun dedaunan menggunakan handuknya.

Tangannya berhenti mengusap tatkala Kouki menepis pelan tangannya, menarik handuknya, lalu berbalik menyampirkannya ke kepala pemuda yang telat datang itu.

Tangan pemuda yang lama menunggu itu bergetar—entah oleh dingin atau apa—menghanduki rambut merah yang kuyup melekat ke kulit, membingkai seraut wajah yang tidak meriakkan tentang dingin sedingin badai yang mengukung mereka.

"Aku ... a-aku tidak mau membuatmu menunggu."

Kedua pemuda itu di antara rinai hujan yang menderai basah dingin dan fabrik handuk basah menyerap air, bersitatap.

Kouki tersendat ketika Akashi memandangnya seutuhnya—tidak lagi meliriknya dengan mencuri-curi waktu yang tidak lagi terasa berarti.

"Karena itulah, aku pun tidak mau membuatmu menunggu."

Ucapannya menebas deras hujan yang melibas keduanya dari hujan yang menggelontor ranting-ranting di pepohonan hingga berderak patah. Kesungguhan dari manik heterokromik yang berkaca membuat Kouki tergugu—mengenang hari itu.

Bukankah itu kata-kata yang dulu diujarkannya pada Akashi Seijuurou yang satu lagi?

Handuk itu ditepis kasar dari kepala yang sedang dihanduki, oleh deras hujan dari batang leher pepohonan. Teronggok di dekat kaki mereka. Petir garang menggelegar mewarnai langit dengan cahaya, menggerus spektrum kelabu dengan gradasi warna lebih terang.

Kouki tergemap. Tidak bisa bernapas ketika Akashi meraih tangannya yang dingin dengan jari-jari perih berkerut, menyisip jemari mereka dalam genggaman hangat, menatapnya lekat, kening mereka seperti hari itu—saling tertambat, kian mendekat—

"Apa yang sebenarnya kaulakukan padaku, Kouki?"

Namanya yang pertama kali dibisikkan, menyengatkan kalor seperti erupsi material vulkanik berkalor tinggi dari perut bumi. Kouki sesak menyadari manik heterokromik mengunci atensinya dan membayang bibirnya yang membiru tipis ternganga mengepul uap hangat.

—dan ketika Akashi (bibirnya teramat dingin, seperti bibirnya sendiri) menciumnya seraya menyelinapkan satu lengan ke pinggangnya, Kouki terpaku kaku.

Bibir mereka terpisah sesaat, napas panas mereka saling mengempas, hangat, serupa panas bertemu beku lalu beradu.

Bisikan _'apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu_ ' dikecupkan lagi oleh Akashi pada bibir Kouki yang akhirnya terbuka untuknya, keduanya merapat dalam pelukan untuk saling melumat, gemuruh dan badai emosional (sesak, amat sesak) lain akan satu eksistensi yang sempurna terlupa.

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

 **Nyaa. Heavy spoilers. *digeplak***

 **Sejujurnya, ini pertama kali saya bikin cinta segitiga semacam ini. Aneh, nggak?**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Keberatankah untuk RnR/concrit/feedback chapter ini terlebih dulu sebelum membaca chapter selanjutnya, LeChi-tachi?**

.

 **Sweet smile,**

 **Light of Leviathan a.k.a LoL**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kalau jalan, lihat-lihat pakai mata!"

"Ma-maafkan a-aku."

Kouki membiarkan seseorang yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak mendamprat frontal, menerima permintaan maafnya dengan balik menyembur gerutu, lalu tenggelam dalam kerumunan massa terhambur ke destinasi masing-masing seraya mengentak langkah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"I-iya."

Kouki melengak. Ditemukannya Akashi Seijuurou dengan sepasang biner rubi brillian menatapnya seraya mengulurkan tangan membuatnya sesak—dipikirkannya Akashi yang ini tidak akan melakukannya lagi setelah waktu itu Kouki impuls menepisnya.

Intensinya untuk menolak terkoyak—dan mungkin justru inilah yang paling ia harapkan. Kouki meraih tangan itu, tidak merasakan apa-apa selain dingin ketika jemari mereka saling bertaut, dan menggigit bibir ketika tangan itu begitu cepat melepaskan tangannya setelah ia kembali berdiri tegak.

Seijuurou memandang bibir yang digigit itu. Pandangan mengemayup, sebelum ia mendistraksi momen tersebut dengan membungkuk untuk memungut tas pemuda yang tersungkur tadi.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan lebih cepat? Kita bisa ketinggalan kereta kalau terjebak hujan lagi," kata Seijuurou datar,menyerahkan tas Kouki yang tadi terjatuh saat pemuda itu melamun dan menabrak ketergesaan seseorang hendak kembali ke rumah sebelum diperangkap hujan dalam cengkeraman dingin tak berjeda.

Kouki mengangguk kaku. Tangannya terkepal menguatkan diri untuk entah apa yang ia hadapi—bisa jadi perasaan anomalinya sendiri.

Keduanya menelusuri jalan pasca hujan menuju stasiun. Melesap di sela lalu-lalang yang melangkah pulang ke rumah masing-masing atau tempat yang dituju dengan napas terembun.

Kouki nanar memandang punggung Seijuurou. Dia tahu Akashi Seijuurou yang ini adalah yang selalu membuatnya merasa bersalah dan tidak sempurna kendati hanya untuk berjalan di sisinya.

Seseorang yang akan selalu berjalan di depannya, seringkali mengerlingnya dengan lembut, menuntunnya dengan instruksi yang mudah dipahami dan dilaksanakan, yang selalu mengulurkan tangan ketika dirinya jatuh terduduk. (Ketika dirinya selalu terpuruk.)

Kouki mengulum bibirnya yang dingin walau yang dirasakannya saat ini dimuai kalor berlebih, panas setelah dilumat, temperatur nyaris menyenggol titik kulminasi tatkala memori tadi terkilas-balik—ketika Kouki masih terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah parah, Akashi memejamkan mata.

Dan persona mereka berganti.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan meronta-ronta di benaknya, berontak menuntut jawaban. Perasaannya mungkin teralir bersama ranting patah, daun robek, dan rinai hujan yang membelukar belukar membasahi hutan di tepi lapangan basket tempat biasa mereka berlatih.

Seijuurou dengan kasual memungut handuknya, memerasnya, lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas. Mengajaknya untuk berteduh saja di rumah sakit dan berbalik melangkah lebih dulu.

(Tidak ada tangan terulur dan senyuman dengan mata magenta monokrom kemilau menaunginya dari terik matahari.)

Begitu menunggu di rumah sakit depan bangsal sakit jiwa, keduanya tidak berbahasa verbal. Kouki mengggigil hebat kedinginan dan terlalu takut menanyakan apa Seijuurou tidak merasakan hal yang sama—diam hanya menerawang hujan dan kelabu awan di kejauhan.

Akashi Seijuurou yang ini ramah dan jauh lebih hangat. Tapi ketika merasakan betapa dinginnya persona tersebut hari ini, Kouki berharap yang satu lagi akan muncul. Keluar menemuinya—menghadapinya, tidak bisa mengenyahkan kekecewaan karena ditinggal begitu saja tanpa penjelasan atau klarifikasi apa pun.

Seijuurou yang ini pun tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang terakhir kali mereka bertemu, mengapa bertukar posisi begitu saja. Kouki dalam terka yang hanya berlandaskan prasangka, Seijuurou marah padanya—yang seharusnya tidak mungkin. Hal itu irasional, bukan ia yang membuat kesalahan. Seijuurou sudah bilang itu bukan salahnya—jadi ... apa Seijuurou marah pada dirinya sendiri?

Dan Seijuurou pernah bilang personanya yang satu lagi tidak akan muncul begitu saja setelah ia kembali menguasai raga mereka berdua, harus ada pemicu yang membuatnya mencuat merepresentasi regalitas Akashi Seijuurou.

Apa pemicunya?

Ini sudah tiga kali terjadi, Kouki sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi .

Tatkala hujan mereda, menjelma gerimis dan percik-percik mendesis seantero jalan, keduanya memutuskan untuk beranjak ke rumah Furihata Kouki.

Sungguh ironis ketika kau—kalian—berada dalam hiruk-pikuk kota dan tidak sendiri tapi tetap merasa semua itu begitu buruk. Ironis ketika kalian tidak menikmati marak senja yang menyempit dalam peluk malam, dan ada seseorang di sisi, tapi kalian terjerembab dari lereng hingar-bingar dunia pada lembah kesepian.

"Kouki-kun!"

Kouki mungkin tidak akan mendengar panggilan ringkih itu jika Seijuurou tidak menarik pergelangan tangannya. Ia tergemap, menoleh, dan tidak bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang lantas melepas pegangan dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Ada yang memanggilmu."

Kouki tidak sempat bertanya siapa—atau memaki Akashi Seijuurou dan absolut menuntut klarifikasi, ketika seorang wanita paruh baya yang dikenalinya datang dengan setangkai krisan di tangannya.

"Benar ternyata, Kouki-kun!" Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum berseri-seri. "Sudah lama sekali kau tidak ke tokoku."

Kouki refleks tersenyum mengenali siapa yang memanggil-manggilnya. "Lama tidak jumpa, Obaa-san."

"Kau tidak beli bunga lagi untuk Koichi-kun?" tanya orangtua itu kecewa.

"O-oh, maaf, aku sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini Obaa-san." Dia menyungging senyum yang mungkin terlihat amat meragukan—dan lebih meyakinkan sebagai ringis pasien gigi berlubang. "Nanti aku akan beli lagi."

"Ya sudah." Wanita itu menepuk gemas punggung lengan Kouki. Matanya berbinar-binar. "Pesananmu satu lagi yang kautitipkan padaku sudah datang. Apa mau kau ambil sekarang?"

Sepasang mata yang sedari tadi terliuk kuyu kini merekah. Agak cerah. "Benarkah?" Dan menyurut dengan sebilur ingatan. "Ta-tapi, a-aku belum ada uang lagi. Du-dua minggu lalu uangku dicuri berandalan itu untuk membayarnya."

"Apa?! Kau baik-baik saja, Nak? Astaga, aku tidak tahu ... waktu itu juga sempat ada anak sebayamu kerampokan oleh mereka, dan aku panggil polisi setempat, kudengar dari polisi itu anak tersebut terluka membawa seorang anak lagi yang terluka parah—"

Wanita paruh baya itu membelalak syok.

"—ara. Anak yang kumaksud!" tudingnya pada pemuda yang berdiri di belakang Kouki.

Seijuurou membungkuk sopan. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda lagi, Obaa-san." Senyum tipisnya terkembang menawan. "Terima kasih untuk bantuan Anda waktu itu."

"E-eh ..." Wanita tersebut tercenung bingung. Dia memicingkan mata melihat dua pemuda di hadapannya berdiri bersisian. "... kalian ... saling kenal?"

"Uhm." Kouki meringis, miris mengingat malam kelam dirajam penderitaan. "Namanya Akashi Seijuurou, kami kenal karena pernah tanding basket, Obaa-san. Dan, ya, aku yang ditolong oleh Akashi malam itu."

Wanita paruh baya itu memekik panik. Ketika menyentuh wajah Kouki, bunga krisan menggores pelan pipinya. "Kau baik-baik saja?! Kudengar dari polisi itu kondisi kedua pemuda tersebut parah—"

"—a-aku sudah baik-baik saja, Obaa-san." Kouki susah payah menjawab karena florist di hadapannya sibuk meneliti tiap inci wajahnya.

"Syukurlah." Wanita tersebut tersenyum penuh haru. Atensi tertoleh pada Seijuurou. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Kouki-kun, Akashi-kun."

"Itu bukan apa-apa."

Seijuurou membungkuk sekilas, kilasan terkejut hanya sekelebat di wajahnya saat merasakan punggung lengannya dielus halus oleh tangan rapuh yang ahli merangkai bunga itu. Lantas dia tersenyum—mencoba untuk tidak berdecak dengan tanya mengapa ada lagi orang yang mesti berterima kasih padanya berkaitan dengan Furihata Kouki.

Pemuda berambut coklat dikuyupkan hujan itu meremat jaket lembabnya. Memori berguling-guling menarik secarik kenangan akan rahang yang ditinju, pelipis dihantam bola basket, hujan pukulan dan hunjaman berbagai macam serangan, kebrillianan negosiasi dan cepatnya membuat keputusan.

Mananya yang bukan apa-apa?

 _("Yang memutuskan untuk menolongmu saat itu bukan aku." )_

Jaket yang diremas merintik lebih banyak bulir air, mengalir di sela-sela jemari dengan buku-buku tan ringan memutih. Kouki gemetar menghirup napas.

"Berhati-hatilah pada anak-anak nakal itu. Mereka menyeramkan. Kuharap akan ada segera yang menyadarkan mereka." Wanita tersebut mendesah khawatir. Dia menatap cemas menyadari sesuatu hal yang luput ia sadari. "Kalian basah kuyup."

"E-eh, ya, tadi kami kehujanan ..." Kouki menjilat bibirnya yang mengering dingin, panas mengulum wajahnya menyadari Seijuurou tengah meliriknya—dan ketika lirikan mereka bertaut Seijuurou lagi-lagi memutusnya menatap florist di hadapan mereka, Kouki mencelos kehilangan—dan tidak mengerti sakit serta kehilangan yang perih mengimpit dadanya. "... sudah kering. Tidak apa—"

"Aduh, ada apa dengan anak-anak muda zaman sekarang? Apa kalian pikir kalian dapat meremehkan kekuatan alam, hah? Hujan-hujanan apalagi memakai baju basah begini bisa membuat kalian sakit. Apa kalian tidak pernah diberitahu Ibu kalian?"

Wanita tersebut berkacak pinggang seperti ibu-ibu pada umumnya, menyerahkan setangkai krisan di tangan Kouki, lalu berbalik.

"Tunggu di situ, kupinjamkan handuk untuk kalian!"

Kedua pemuda tersebut menepi pada rak-rak bunga yang meluruh embun. Sesak mendengar pertanyaan tentang ibu mereka.

Ada yang satu ibunya terlalu cepat kembali ke haribaan hakiki, satu lagi ibunya tidak pernah sempat mengomeli hanya karena kehujanan—mungkin tidak pernah tahu apakah ia pernah hujan-hujanan atau tidak.

Sampai wanita tersebut kembali, keduanya tidak berbicara. Wanita itu menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan berbentuk kubus dilapis dengan plastik bening agar orang bisa mengintip apa isinya pada Kouki, dan mengomel agar pulang nanti cepat-cepat mandi air panas sembari menghanduki kepalanya.

"A-aku belum me-mendapatkan uangku kembali—"

"—sudahlah, itu untuk Koichi-kun, 'kan? Kau bisa membayarnya kalau kau sudah punya uang lagi. Jangan pikirkan itu, cepat pulang dan ingat kata-kataku tadi! Pakai baju hangat—"

"—ta-tapi handuk Anda—"

"—oh, ya, kembalikan sini."

Wanita itu menoleh ketika mendengar tawa melodis pemuda di sisi Kouki yang telah dianggapnya seperti anak sendiri. Dia tersenyum hangat seraya menepuk bahu bidang pemuda itu yang mengulurkan lipatan rapi handuk setelah diperas padanya.

"Kau anak yang baik," puji wanita itu lembut seraya menerima handuk yang dikembalikan padanya, lalu tertawa inosen tatkala mengaku impresi yang didapatkannya dari pertama kali melihat eks-kapten Teikou itu, "dan tampan sekali."

Kouki tidak tahu apa yang salah dalam dirinya, matanya meredup dan jantungnya berdegup gugup, tapi ironi perih tak terperi ketika melihat Seijuurou tersenyum pada wanita tersebut (senyum pertama yang ia lihat hari ini, karena sejak dua hari lalu Seijuurou tidak berekspresi apa pun padanya—menemuinya saja tidak).

Mungkin, yang dirasakannya saat ini adalah iri karena ia tidak ada apa-apanya di sisi pemuda serba sempurna itu.

 _Mungkin._

"Terima kasih."

"Datang lagi ke sini dengan Kouki-kun, ya."

"Iya. Kami permisi dulu."

"Ah, Kouki-kun, kembalikan bunga krisanku juga dan titip salam untuk Koichi-kun, ya."

"Ba-baiklah."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Nak!"

Kedua pemuda tersebut pamit pergi diiringi lambaian lembut wanita tersebut. Menyusuri jalanan menuju ke stasiun.

Tidak ada yang berbicara.

Keduanya berdesakan di antara lalu-lalang orang yang berebut untuk naik kereta di jam-jam terpadat arus balik. Mungkin mobilitas sebagai atlet basket menyebabkan mereka mudah menyusup dan kilat masuk ke salah satu gerbong sampai mendapatkan tempat duduk. Padatnya penumpang kereta membuat mereka terduduk di kursi dekat pintu, persis bersebelahan.

Ia tidak bisa merasakan guncangan kereta yang dimuati puluhan penumpang terkantuk-kantuk sepanjang perjalanan. Namun Kouki dapat merasakan sisi kiri tubuhnya bersentuhan, radiasi hangat di balik fabrik basah, dari pemuda yang duduk di sisinya.

Kouki memang menaruh tas di rak tempat menaruh barang bawaan. Namun pesanan yang dititipkannya pada bibi florist tadi dipangku olehnya. Dia berpikir keras agar ide atau inspirasi apa pun pecah dari kepalanya—menghancurkan kesenggangan antara mereka berdua.

"U-uhm ... a-aku sudah melihat surelmu dan menonton video yang kaukirimkan."

"Pendapatmu?" tanya Seijuurou tanpa minat.

Kouki merasakan hatinya seperti sebuah ruang yang dikirik hingga berlubang karena apa yang dilakukannya tidak berjalan sesuai harapannya. "Me-mereka, Sasaki bersaudara itu ... lumayan hebat. Ta-tapi tidak selevel Kiseki no Sedai."

Seijuurou tetap non-ekspresif tatkala berujar dengan nada final, "Karena itulah, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Kouki menggigit bibir. Oh, Tuhan, tolong lakukan sesuatu agar situasi aneh ini bisa terenyahkan. Bukankah Akashi Seijuurou dengan basis deskripsi diri sendiri merujuk pada oreshi ini seharusnya bisa lebih berbicara padanya dan membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman?

Mungkin pepatah filsuf ada benarnya, dunia seperti roda yang berputar.

Kikik para gadis yang duduk di sebelah kiri seberang, melirik kedua pemuda yang duduk bersama. Kouki tersipu, Seijuurou menatap datar sambil-lalu—menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus menyadari Kouki begitu mudah salah tingkah dengan gadis imut sedikit saja. Ah, bagaimanapun dia orang biasa-biasa saja, tidak mengherankan Kouki bereaksi demikian.

 _(Furihata Kouki juga selalu salah tingkah saat menghadapi dirinya yang satu lagi.)_

Kouki melirik Seijuurou yang tidak merespons sinyal kuat dari para gadis di sana. Dia mengeluh pelan, menyadari tentu yang dilirik pasti pemuda penuh perfeksi dan menoreh impresi enigmatis—bukan pemuda biasa saja sepertinya.

Tidak tahu harus mengobrol apa dengan pemuda di sebelahnya—dan otaknya bisa korslet difungsikan berpikir bagaimana menghadapi malam ini pemuda di sisinya menginap di rumahnya, Kouki menatapi pesanannya.

Seijuurou menotis senyum tipis meliuk di bibir itu. Dia mengembus pendek. Mengerti tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kesesakan antara mereka kecuali dirinya—dan ia sadar kelakuan adiknya saat berhujan tadi benar-benar keterlaluan bahkan Furihata malah tidak juga marah, maka ia berkata perlahan, "Kudengar dari kakakmu kemarin, harta karunnya adalah orgel."

Beruntung ada begitu banyak penumpang dalam gerbong itu. Kalau tidak, entah apalagi hasrat yang Seijuurou mesti tolak dan koyak melihat raut wajah pemuda di sisinya mencerah—seolah tulang pipinya bisa patah karena tersenyum seterharu itu.

Well, bukan karena dirinya. Pasti karena orgel tersebut menyangkut kakaknya. Seijuurou tidak menanggapi argumen dirinya yang satu itu lagi. Tentu saja ia sadar diri bukan dirinya yang mengubah arah riak airmuka Kouki.

(Seperti waktu itu tidak tahu alasan mengapa Furihata Kouki di-submit untuk me-marking-nya, terkadang memang ada hal-hal yang sesekali, bahkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou pun tidak tahu atau terlambat disadarinya.)

"Aku tidak menyangka Aniki me-mengatakannya padamu." Kouki melirik pemuda di sisinya, berusaha untuk tidak merusak bungkusan kotak di pangkuannya dalam remasannya menyadari Seijuurou tersenyum tipis—seperti mengeratkan kembali lubang ternganga di hatinya.

"Hm. Kami berbagi cerita banyak hal. Kakakmu, di luar kesuramannya dalam memandang hidupnya sendiri, adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan."

–oh, jadi Seijuurou bisa tersenyum dengan pendar hidup lagi di mata magentanya hanya karena memikirkan kakaknya. Dan mereka bahkan baru bertemu dua kali. Ternyata kali ini bukan dirinya yang membuat Seijuurou tersenyum seperti itu. Kouki merasakan ceruk matanya terlekuk dan bibirnya mendadak pegal mengedut senyuman.

 _Kau tidak pernah bilang aku orang menyenangkan._ Kouki pahit menelan bulat-bulat cetusan instan benaknya. "A-apa saja yang ka-kalian ceritakan pada satu sama lain?"

"Banyak hal." Sorot mata Seijuurou melembut. "Kalau saja aku bertemu dengannya lebih cepat ..."

— _lalu apa? Apa yang akan terjadi jika Seijuurou lebih dulu bertemu Aniki?_ Kouki tercekat. Mendadak pepat tak berani menerka kelanjutan prediksi tersebut.

"... jika dia tidak sakit, aku yakin dia akan jadi seseorang yang sangat hebat." Seijuurou terdiam sejenak, menggeleng seraya tertawa rendah dengan realisasi. "Tidak, Furihata-san bahkan sudah sangat hebat—karena dia hebat dengan keterbatasan kondisinya."

"..." –ah.

"Candaannya sangat lucu. Siapa sangka orang muram sepertinya bisa bercanda seperti itu? Jarang sekali orang bisa membuatku tertawa, tapi dia bisa melakukannya."

"..." –tidak mungkin.

"Aku banyak belajar darinya. Ada banyak yang belum aku mengerti."

"..." –cukup.

"... ah, dia punya intuisi yang tajam, mengetahui hal yang seharusnya tidak ia ketahui."

"..." –sudah.

"Dia orang yang pesimis dan inferior terhadap dirinya sendiri akan segala hal, padahal tidak seperti itu. Mungkin dia tidak sadar bahwa dia begitu kuat, bertahun-tahun berkutat melawan penyakit itu walau sempat menyerah juga. Demi kau dan orang-orang yang dia sayang."

"..." –itu benar, tapi ...

"Siapa sangka orang yang hanya terjebak di kamar rumah sakit, wawasannya begitu luas. Perspektif yang terbuka. Dia pun musisi dengan musikalitas tinggi yang sangat indah."

"..." –berhenti.

"Furihata-san mengagumkan."

"..." –a-apa?

"Kalau aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, aku tidak akan pernah tahu ..."

Kata-katanya tergantung begitu saja ditenggak deru kereta. Ekspresi Seijuurou saat itu tidak seperti kekecewaan, tidak juga penyesalan. Ketika dia menoleh dan tersenyum tipis—bukan karena dirinya, karena kakaknya—melankolis padanya, melirih sedemikian tulus, Kouki merasakan hentakan menyakitkan yang mengimpit paru-parunya hingga ia sulit bernapas.

"Terima kasih sudah mempertemukanku dengan Furihata Koichi-san, Furihata-kun."

"Jangan ... jangan berterimakasih padaku. A-aku hanya memenuhi permintaan Aniki." –hentikan! "Apa lagi yang kalian bicarakan kemarin?"

Seijuurou mengatup bibir. Mengapa Kouki malah menundukkan kepala dengan rambut lembab itu terjuntai menutupi matanya? Mengapa nadanya berubah parau menajam seperti itu seolah apa yang dibicarakan tentang kakaknya adalah salah?

Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah salah, walau baru dua kali dirinya bertemu Furihata Koichi dan tidak seharusnya dapat semudah itu menjustifikasi dirinya. Hanya saja, keduanya terpaut relasi pada satu individu yang sama—menyayangi orang yang sama.

Tidak luput dari atensi Kouki yang tak pelak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut—terutama tentang rahasia yang ada hanya mereka berdua dan mengapa ia disisihkan dari hal itu, tapi Seijuurou cukup kalkulatif untuk mengalihkannya dengan melirik kotak musik, "Apa itu untuk Furihata- _san_?"

 **Aniki lagi.**

 **Semua orang selalu saja memuja dan mengagumi Aniki.**

 **Selalu saja Koichi Aniki, bahkan Akashi ...**

 _("Wah, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, Akashi Seijuurou-kun! Aku senang berbincang padamu. Coba kita bisa mengobrol lebih lama lagi. Ah, aku harap kita akan berbicara lagi. Nanti kita bicarakan tentang dia lagi, oke?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Tawa ringan yang hangat bertukar dengan pandangan magenta yang melembut._

 _._

 _._

" _Huh? Dia siapa—Kou—ah."Jeda. Realisasi. "Maaf. Itu rahasiaku dan Akashi-kun. Tenang saja, dia yang kami bicarakan adalah seseorang yang tidak akan kau tahu, Kouki.")_

 **Koichi Aniki dan Akashi punya rahasia yang tidak melibatkan Kouki.**

Setelah sekian lama menetralisir letupan emosi iri pada kakaknya yang selalu menoreh impresi dan membuat siapa pun menyayanginya tanpa memandang kelemahannya sebagai pesakitan, dan ini pertama kali setelah sekian lama Kouki resistensi terhadap gelegak perasaan seperti ini, Kouki berusaha mendistraksi dirinya sendiri agar tidak terlarut dalam labilitas perasaan termenjijikkan ini yang sukar memudar.

"U-uhm."

Kouki mengetuk lesu pelan salah satu sisi kubus itu—menyadari Seijuurou tidak lagi tidak menghiraukannya, mungkin ini berkat kakaknya—tapi kalaupun benar Kouki ragu apakah ia ingin berterimakasih pada kakaknya.

"Ini kupesan untuk Koichi Aniki dan dia."

Seijuurou telah terlatih dengan kejutan. Ekspresinya stoiknya profesional memanipulasi bahwa tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi.

"Perempuan yang kakakmu dan kau cinta?" tanya Seijuurou—setenang yang ia bisa.

"EEH?!" Kouki menoleh, syok menodai paras wajahnya.

Jarak mereka terpangkas. Kedekatan ekstrim mengerikan karena pucuk hidung mereka telah bertemu—nyaris tanpa sekat berbagi napas hangat. Seijuurou memundurkan kepalanya dan menaruh telunjuk di depan bibir.

Kouki gelagapan malu menyadari beberapa penumpang tersentak bangun, kaget karena keterkejutannya. Dia mengangguk repetitif, menggerung maaf berkali-kali, rasanya ingin melompat keluar melalui jendela dan membiarkan dirinya naas digilas kereta.

"Da-dari mana ka-kau tahu?"

"Kakakmu."

 _Lagi-lagi Aniki._ "A-ah, yang kalian bicarakan kemarin."

Tunggu, bukankah saat kemarin dia tertidur yang bersamanya adalah persona Akashi Seijuurou yang absolut?

"A-apa lagi yang Aniki katakan padamu?"

"Kau dan dia sama-sama mencintai perempuan itu. Dia merasa merebutnya darimu."

"Perempuan itu ... mencintai Aniki. Bukan aku."

Jadi, Furihata Kouki patah hati? Seijuurou memicingkan mata, tidak mengerti mengapa Kouki tidak terlihat demikian.

"Dia perempuan yang sangat menyenangkan dan suaranya indah sekali. Lebih tua dari Aniki dua-tiga tahun sepertinya. Kalau kau melihat Aniki bersamanya, kau pasti bisa melihat mereka seperti benar-benar pasangan untuk satu sama lain." Kouki tersenyum tipis mengenang objek afeksi kakaknya itu. "Dia menyemangatiku untuk menjadi yang terbaik di satu bidang."

"Dan kau berhasil membuktikannya." Seijuurou tidak bisa merasakan apa tulang pipinya meninggi atau tidak.

"Uhm. Aku berjanji padanya akan memberikan yang terbaik, dia berjanji padaku jika aku berhasil jadi nomor satu di satu bidang, dia akan kembali menemui Aniki."

Nah, ini informasi klarifikasi dari Kouki yang bahkan Koichi sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Bukankah dia pernah dirawat di rumah sakit?"

"Ya, tapi dia sembuh lagi. Tidak seperti Aniki yang jatuh sakit lagi."

"Lalu, kemana dia sekarang?"

"... dia mewujudkan mimpinya menjadi seorang bintang." Kouki melihat refleksinya dari kaca kereta di seberang kursinya, senyumnya memudar. "Tapi, dia tidak pernah kembali."

"Bisa jadi dia tidak ingat pernah berjanji padamu."

Kata-kata itu disuarakan penuh kehati-hatian oleh Seijuurou, tetap tidak membuat Kouki merasa lebih baik diberitahukan kenyataan yang telah ia ketahui.

"Mungkin. Tapi, aku tidak bisa tidak berharap perempuan itu, Hikari-san, akan kembali—karena Aniki bisa bertahan selama ini karena masih menantinya."

Kouki mengusap kotak di pangkuannya.

"Dulu Hikari-san pernah punya kotak musik kesayagan, dan Aniki—saat itu tidak sengaja karena penyakitnya kambuh—menjatuhkannya sampai rusak. Aniki benar-benar menyesal, tidak sempat meminta maaf terlebih Hikari-san pindah rumah sakit dan hanya berjanji akan menemuinya lagi."

"Kakakmu sangat kuat. Bertahan selama itu dengan penyakit yang dideritanya," tanggap Seijuurou seraya memerhatikan refleksinya seperti yang Kouki lakukan, "dia juga bilang ingin melawan takdirnya sendiri."

"Uhm. Dan Aniki akan operasi lagi, aku harap suatu hari nanti Aniki bisa sembuh, berdiri sendiri mengembalikan kotak musik ini untuk Hikari-san."

Ding dong pengumuman kereta mencapai satu destinasi. Sedikit penumpang tergesa keluar kereta, lebih banyak yang berbondong-bondong masuk. Begitu ada sepasang ibu dengan anak-anak dalam gendongan tercenung cemas tidak dapat tempat duduk, refleks kedua pemuda tersebut berdiri memberikan tempat duduk mereka layaknya lelaki sejati lakukan.

Menerima ucapan terima kasih penuh haru dari sepasang ibu dan cengiran bocah-bocah manis (salah satunya dengan gigi berlubang), keduanya berdiri di depan pintu kereta menggelantung tangan di pegangan.

Pemuda itu menelisik ritmik ekspresi Kouki di kaca pintu kereta. "Kau tidak apa-apa jika mereka—kakakmu dan Hikari-san—bersatu?" tanya Seijuurou perlahan.

' **Jenius, Seijuurou, harusnya kautanyakan pertanyaan ini pada dirimu sendiri.'**

"Mungkin ... a-aku akan merasa kesepian. Ta-tapi dulu, ada waktu di mana mereka hanya berdua saja tanpa aku, kurasa aku tidak apa-apa."

"Memang apa yang kaudapatkan bila melakukan hal ini?"

Kouki maju sedikit, merapat pada Seijuurou karena banyak penumpang berdiri dan berdesakan. Dia mencermati pertanyaan itu selamat dia menghirup wangi samar cologne segar yang Seijuurou pakai.

"Bukankah kau malah tidak dapat apa-apa selain—mungkin—kesepian jika mereka bersama?"

Ketika Kouki terdorong entah oleh siapa di belakangnya, ia mendongak, mendadak diterjang kefamiliaran seperti ketika manik heterokromik itu menatap dari atas ke bawah. Tapi, yang memegangi bahunya agar tidak terjatuh—lalu membuang pandang ke kaca—adalah pemuda dengan mata magenta monokrom sepekat merah darah.

"A-aku tidak mengharapkan pamrih apa pun dari mereka."

Kouki mengeratkan genggamannya pada pegangan kereta, membiarkan Seijuurou menarik tangannya sendiri kembali ke sisi tubuh—tidak lagi berlabuh di bahunya.

"Asal ... asal mereka bersama dan bahagia, itu sudah cukup—karena keduanya begitu berarti untukku."

Seijuurou tidak membalas lagi perkataannya, dan Kouki tidak mengerti apa yang salah dari perkataannya karena Seijuurou bersandar ke pilar di sisi kursi penumpang—tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Lagi-lagi menerawang jauh keluar panorama malam yang dirintiki gerimis.

Kouki mencari di antara berbagai refleksi yang menumpahi kaca kereta dan dirunut bulir-bulir embun, tetap tidak menemukan refleksi sepasang biner magenta monokrom (yang memikat) bertautan pandang dengannya.

Perjalanan kereta saat ini mirip penjelajahan ruang dan waktu. Seperti tidak akan berakhir.

.

.

 _(Mungkin kesepian tidak seperti ketika melihat kakaknya dan perempuan itu berdua bersama menyebabkannya tersisih. Kouki lebih tulus bahagia melihat mereka bersama._

 _Mungkin kesepian lebih seperti ini, ketika seseorang mengabaikan keberadaannya dan membuatnya merasa begitu pengecut karena tak mampu melakukan apa pun untuk mengubahnya._

 _Mungkin kesepian memang semenyakitkan ini. Karena ketika mereka bertemu pandang, Seijuurou membuang pandang darinya dan Kouki tidak bisa mengeja arti ekspresinya dari refleksi mereka yang tertuang di kaca jendela kereta.)_

.

.

Walau keduanya berdiri berhadapan hampir begitu rapat hingga membuat hati terasa seperti tersayat, pandangan mereka tidak (lagi) saling menjerat.

.

#~**~#

.

Kouki bisa bernapas sedikit lega ketika mereka turun dari kereta, naik bus menuju kompleks rumahnya, lalu turun di terminal, dan tidak mendapati Seijuurou mengasingkannya lagi (walaupun mereka masih saling tidak bertatapan).

Ada percakapan (tentang basket, sekolah, dan pertandingan mereka) meski hanya selintas dan Seijuurou lebih sering menerawang keluar kaca bus yang menampilkan gedung-gedung beton bermarathon di balik kuluman embun.

Sejujurnya, Kouki tidak menyangka Seijuurou tidak keberatan diajak ke konbini untuk mencari bahan makan malam yang bisa mereka dapatkan.

Menelusuri rak demi rak untuk memilih bahan makanan yang dapat mereka olah, susah-payah menahan tawa ketika Seijuurou (entah bercanda atau memang sekedar berkomentar) datar menyahut betapa konyolnya mereka: dua pemuda; keranjang belanjaan bahan makan malam; di antara ibu-ibu atau para istri muda yang berbelanja.

Kouki tidak bisa membaca apa yang pemuda kini berjalan selangkah di belakangnya pikirkan. Tidak seperti pemuda itu yang seakan menyibak kelambu benaknya untuk dibaca semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Sunyi masih dominan berbanding dengan percakapan minim mereka. Kouki mulai berkaji kembali dengan pikirannya, mungkinkah sebenarnya yang tadi ia katakan bukan kesalahan walau membuat Seijuurou bungkam sepanjang perjalanan menuju stasiun tempat mereka turun. Atau itu justru menyebabkan Seijuurou tidak lagi mengabaikannya.

Kouki mengeluarkan kunci dari tasnya untuk membuka gembok pagar rumahnya, menggumamkan terima kasih ketika Seijuurou tanpa diminta segera membantunya menjinjing belanjaan makan malam mereka.

Seijuurou berpikir rumah ini lebih tampak seperti rumah ketimbang rumahnya sendiri. Lengang, ditindih atmosfer seperti rumahnya, tapi tidak melambangkan kehampaan yang luar biasa. Masuk ke dalam setelah membuka sepatu dan menggenakan sandal rumah yang Kouki sediakan, Seijuurou melihat jajaran foto keluarga terpajang di sebuah lemari.

Kebanyakan hanya foto masa kecil. Saat keluarga ini masih lengkap dan utuh. Tertawa bahagia bersama.

Sempurna.

Dari lemari pajangan inilah Seijuurou memahami hal baru, bahkan sebuah kesempurnaan suatu hari dapat berubah menjadi tidak sempurna. Dan realisasi itu satir, hingga ia tersenyum getir.

"I-ini handuk untukmu. Pa-pakai saja kamar mandi yang ada di situ."

Kouki kembali entah dari mana, menyerahkan handuk seraya menunjuk sebuah pintu diapit di antara dua pintu yang sentralnya digantungi papan nama pemilik kamar—Koichi dan Kouki.

Seijuurou mengangguk, tenang mengucapkan terima kasih, beralih ke tasnya sendiri yang tadi ia letakkan di lantai dekat sofa ruang tamu. Mengambil baju ganti—yang syukurlah tidak basah kuyup walau agak lembab, lalu bertapak ke kamar mandi.

Kouki pergi ke kamarnya sendiri untuk menaruh barangnya yang basah, mengambil handuknya sendiri dan baju ganti, lalu keluar lagi untuk memijit tombol televisi agar menyala, kemudian melengang membawa belanjaan bahan makan malam mereka ke dapur. Tidak sadar cengir terbit di wajahnya karena akan membuat ommelete rice.

Kouki mulai memotongi ayam yang tadi ia beli di konbini, mengingat-ingat chicken-rice yang Kagami buat untuk isi ommelete rice-nya tempo hari lalu. Dia lupa bagaimana cara memotong bawang bombay tanpa membuatnya banjir airmata dan matanya begitu perih, harusnya bonggolnya tidak dipotong lebih dulu karena itulah yang merebakkan gas airmata.

Ketika ia tengah berdecak, mendesah karena matanya perih bukan main, didengarnya pintu terbuka dan siluet seseorang di ruang tamu rumahnya merapikan barang bawaannya sendiri.

Kouki tetap mencincang bawang bombay meski orang tersebut akhirnya menghampirinya.

"Terima kasih. Kau bisa memakai kamar mandi sekarang."

"O-oke."

Kouki mengejap-ngejapkan mata. Perih. Berair. Begitu menjauhkan dari bawang bombay sial itu, indera pengelihatannya memulih walau masih berkaca-kaca.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Tawaran itu Kouki dengar kendati pandangannya masih begitu berkunang.

Atau yang membuatnya kini berkunang adalah mendapati Akashi Seijuurou berpakaian kasual sedang menghanduki kepalanya—bukan sekedar baju training biasa, hanya dengan sweater putih berbahan wol pas badan, kerah hingga ke leher sehingga menggariskan impresi akan elegansi kejenjangannya, dan celana hitam kasual, telah segar dengan menyimilir wangi yang entah kenapa familiar bagi Kouki.

"Uh, ya ... mungkin memotong bahan-bahan untuk sup? Apa di kulkas masih ada tofu untuk sup miso?" Kouki terhuyung ke kulkas, mengecek apa ada bahan makanan yang telah ibunya siapkan. Dia menarik setoples ikan telah dibumbui untuk mereka masak.

Tidak seharusnya seseorang serapi itu padahal aktifitas yang tersisa hanya tinggal makan malam dan tidur. Kouki tidak menyuarakan hal itu tentunya, dia hendak mengusap matanya dengan tangan—tapi tangannya masih tercemar aroma dan dihinggap gas airmata bawang tersebut, dan dia tercenung ketika ada tangan yang menahan tangannya untuk mengusap mata.

Tisu terulur untuknya.

"Te-terima kasih."

Kouki mengambil tisu tersebut untuk menyeka airmatanya. Begitu merasakan matanya lebih baik, dia menyesali mengapa menuruti instruksi non-verbal tersebut.

Karena yang dilihatnya lebih jelas adalah Akashi Seijuurou dengan rambut teracak—abnormal, bulir-bulir tipis air tergantung di ujung-ujung rambut merahnya yang menguarkan wangi shampoo. Pakaiannya yang agak kusut karena terlipat-lipat, handuk yang digantung kasual melingkari leher jenjangnya, sama sekali tidak mengurangi perfeksi entitas ini sedikitpun.

Sebaliknya, mungkin menjelma atraktan termematikan yang pernah Furihata Kouki hadapi.

"Sebaiknya kau segera mandi. Kau bisa sakit kalau terlalu lama pakai baju basah yang mengering lagi."

Dan impresi itu pun tetap tidak terdestruksi meski kata-kata bernada monotonnya menghunus hati Kouki dengan kenyataan.

(Kadang, ada pula kenyataan tentang betapa menawan seseorang hingga terasa semenyesakkan ini. Sesak yang tak berdurasi dan tidak untuk ditolak hingga menyebabkan hati terasa seperti mati.)

Kouki berlalu ke kamar mandi dengan meraup handuk dan bajunya. Sebelum pintu kamar mandi ditutup, ia melihat Seijuurou di konter dapur rumahnya memanuver gerakan elegan memutar pisau di tangannya.

Sweater putihnya agak transparan dan melekat ke tubuh. Bagian lengan sweater digulung sampai sebatas siku. Hanya punggung tegap maskulin serta garis bahu bidangnya yang terlihat.

"Aaah."

Kouki meratap seorang diri di kamar mandi, tidak habis pikir mengapa hanya dirinya seorang yang tidak bisa berlaku seperti biasa.

.

#~**~#

.

Kouki keluar dari kamar mandi dan yang pertama ia inhalasi adalah wangi sup. Telah menyisir rambutnya yang basah—karena tidak mungkin dirinya dapat terlihat atraktif dengan rambut berantakan seperti seseorang—sembari mengusapi sisa bilur air di ujung-ujung rambut yang mencicipi kulit tengkuknya.

Kouki tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau mengakui mungkin dirinya terjangkit penyakit paru-paru, gangguan sesak napas akhir-akhir ini dialaminya, kian meroket melihat pemuda itu tengah mencincang bakung. Dan entah sejak kapan rambut itu terjatuh natural membingkai wajah yang tengah serius.

Seijuurou mengangkat kepala menotis eksistensi pemilik rumah ini, sesaat pita suaranya vakum dari kinerja normalnya melihat pemuda yang (baru selesai mandi)tengah tercenung menatapinya.

"Potongan semua bahan-bahan ini rapi sekali," ujar Kouki—tersisip iri dalam suaranya. Geleng-geleng kepala melihat dari wortel sampai kubis terpotong dengan ukuran sama dan presisi sempurna. "Ka-kau bisa memasak?"

Pisau sesaat terhenti menghentak telanan, sebelum kembali bergerak ketika Seijuurou akhirnya menjawab, "Sedikit."

Kouki memfokuskan atensi pada pelontar monosilabel tersebut—entah rendah hati atau memang terlalu biasa jadi menganggap itu hal biasa saja.

"Ka-kapan belajar me-masak? A-apa kau tidak sibuk?"

Impuls yang ditanya menjawab dengan volume rendah, _"Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan kesibukanku sebenarnya."_ Menarik napas, kemudian menutur, "Pelajaran Home Economics di sekolah."

"Ma-masa hanya dengan pelajaran di sekolah kau bisa memasak seperti ini? Kau ... mu-mungkin sama profesionalnya dengan Kagami."

"Karena aku belajar dengan benar. Oh, yang masak saat ulangtahun Kuroko itu Kagami dan Himuro Tatsuya-san, ya?"

"Haha ... itu kau. Tidak mengherankan." Kouki tertawa kering, barulah mengangguk singkat. "Uhm. Masakan mereka benar-benar enak."

"Masakan mereka sangat lezat. Masakanku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding mereka."

Seijuurou berhenti memotong ketika tidak ada protes dari apa pun. Dia nyaris—benar-benar nyaris—mengiris jarinya sendiri melihat Kouki mendelik padanya dengan pipi terkurva.

"Kau bisa me-menyakiti banyak hati jika mengatakan hal itu." Kouki berputar menuju panci sup tofu dan menghirup harum menggugah seleranya. "Wanginya saja sudah seenak ini."

"Membuat tofu soup cukup mudah," tukas Seijuurou sembari meraih salada untuk dipotong berikutnya.

Kouki berbalik tapi tidak kembali ke sisi pemuda itu, ada panorama (dan rasa) yang berbeda memandang profil Seijuurou dari belakang. "A-aku tidak bisa."

"Belajarlah."

"Aku juga sudah memikirkan hal itu saat memasak bersama Kagami dan Kuroko di tempat Kagami."

"Berarti kau tinggal melakukan."

"Err, ya ... latihan basket makan dan aktifitas lain amat menyita waktu."

"Belajar saja kalau kau punya waktu luang."

"Uhm, akan kulakukan."

Kouki menenggak saliva, mengusapkan telapak tangan yang (entah kenapa) berkeringat dingin ke celananya, dan melangkah mengalahkan kepengecutannya sendiri agar bisa sejajar—di sisi Seijuurou memerhatikannya memasak.

Dia tidak mengerti mengapa di saat seperti ini, seharusnya bisa frontal dan hanya ada mereka berdua, tapi Kouki malah tidak melakukan apa pun selain menekan otot pipinya agar tidak meninggi—sedemikian nyeri.

Mungkin ini tidak seperti yang ia takutkan. Di mana Seijuurou akan menyepak sepi padanya, sehingga ulu hati Kouki ngilu (lagi). Realisasi teriring desah lega, Kouki beranjak untuk memasak chicken rice-nya.

Seijuurou melirik tangan Kouki beraksi untuk memecah telur satu per satu, menabur garam dan lada, lalu mengocoknya dengan cekatan.

"A-apa?"

Kouki yang menyadari tengah dilirik, menoleh padanya dengan wajah inosen itu. Seijuurou lekas menggeleng, berusaha tidak tersenyum eksplisit seraya kembali menyingkirkan apriori akan Kouki bergelora angkara murka dan layaknya bom waktu dapat meledak—menghancurkan segalanya.

 _(Apa yang perlu dihancurkan sebenarnya jika segalanya memang berbeda selamanya? Atau karena Kouki berurusan bukan dengan dirinya melainkan pribadi yang satu lagi?_

 _Seijuurou tidak ada kaitannya dengan urusan mereka.)_

"Kenapa tertarik belajar memasak?" Seijuurou sekadar berbasa-basi sembari membagi atensi antara tomat yang tengah ia cincang dan Kouki yang memanaskan wajan dengan lumeran mentega seraya menumpah cacahan bawang bombay ke muka teflon.

Kouki mengambil spatula dari wadah peralatan memasak untuk mengaduk tumisan di teflon. "Uhmm ... bisa memasak itu, entah kenapa, kelihatannya keren. Seperti Kagami ... uh, dan ... kau."

Jika yang sedang mencincang tomat bukan Akashi Seijuurou, adegan jari teriris absolut akan terealisasi. Maka kedua pemuda itu akan menikmati salad dengan tomat bersaus darahnya untuk makan malam.

Namun karena ini Akashi Seijuurou, yang hanya melirik sekilas Kouki dan wajah individu biasa-biasa saja itu tetap seperti biasa—tidak terlihat apakah wajahnya memerah karena kepul asap di wajan atau karena mengakui hal tersebut, maka dia memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi.

Kouki menghela napas panjang. Jadi sekarang dirinya sendiri yang menghindar. Tuhan, tolong sekali lagi saja hilangkan kepengecutan ini—dan kenapa pula reaksi Seijuurou sedatar itu, tidakkah orang ini tahu betapa sulit seorang lelaki mengakui lelaki lain lebih hebat darinya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang buat isian ommelette rice dan kau menyiapkan peralatan makan?"

Pasti karena Seijuurou tidak tahu letak perlengkapan makan di mana saja—atau memang karena ingin mengenyahkan kedekatan mereka. Mual dengan asumsi negatif yang terakhit terletup di benaknya, Kouki mengangguk lalu menyerahkan spatula padanya, jemari mereka saling menyapa, Kouki terburu-buru menyiapkan makan untuk dua orang.

"A-Akashi."

"Hm?"

Bibir Kouki terbuka, alpa untuk melontar tanya.

Salahkan Seijuurou yang memasak chicken rice itu dengan (keterlaluan atraktif) atraksi bersama wajan serupa chef restoran bintang lima—mengangkatnya sedikit dari atas kompor dan menaik-turunkannya—sehingga butir-butir nasi berhamburan ke udara dan masuk kembali ke wajan, persis seperti perenang loncat indah masuk menusuk lekuk bilur air yang menyambutnya.

Kagami juga bisa seperti itu.

Ya, aksi ini terdefinisi dengan ada banyak orang melakukan hal yang sama, tapi hasilnya begitu berbeda. Mungkin seperti ini.

 _Kouki tidak membias Seijuurou atau semacamnya. (Mungkin)_

"Ada apa?"

Seijuurou luput melihat bagaimana Kouki melongo—terpesona.

Kouki gelagapan. Mungkin jika ini semacam shoujo anime atau manga, piring atau gelas yang ia pegang akan terpecah saking kagetnya lalu kaki atau jari Kouki terluka.

Siswa Seirin itu bisa jadi tergolong sebagai salah satu pemuda dengan kecerobohan berpondasi ketakutan yang natural. Tapi, _(sayangnya)_ kali ini ia tidak sebodoh dan seceroboh itu. Diletakkannya mangkuk nasi dengan posisi terbalik di atas serbet.

"A-apa kau juga mau ommelette rice-nya?"

"Ya." Seijuurou mematikan api kompor yang membakar pantat wajan. Dia mendongak pada Kouki yang berjarak sekitar lima belas langkah darinya. "Chicken rice-nya sudah."

"O-oke. Aku mau buat ommelette rice-nya." Kouki beranjak kembali ke sisi Seijuurou, bergumam dengan suara lebih ringan, "Yang fluffy."

Seijuurou melangkah, meretas jarak dari Kouki karena mengecek sup tofunya sudah mendidih lalu ia mematikan kompor, barulah kembali pada bahan-bahan salad yang terhampar di meja dapur.

"Kau suka ommelette rice yang fluffy?" tanya Seijuurou datar—berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa dia memang hanya sekadar berbasa-basi.

"Ah." Kouki mengejap di depan kompor. Sendirian. Didera sensasi anomali tentang sepi lantaran ditinggal sendiri—Seijuurou menjauhinya. "I-iya. Mau kubuatkan sekalian untukmu?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Seijuurou luput melihat bagaimana mata berselaput pelangi sewarna kayu manis itu merekah cerah karena jawabannya. Dia malah membuat dressing salad dari perasan lemon dan olive oil, kemudian mencampur satu per satu sayuran yang telah dicuci bersih dan dipotong rapi dalam mangkuk yang sama. Atensinya absolut terdistraksi dengan aksi Furihata Kouki memasak ommelette rice.

 _(—karena kali ini Seijuurou yang asli sendiri dapat melihat bagaimana resolusi berpijar cemerlang di mata itu.)_

"Yo-yosh."

Katakan selamat tinggal pada aksi atraksi keren memasak ala chef bintang lima dan resolusi brillian.

Furihata Kouki mungkin memiliki bakat akrobatik komedi dengan kehebohannya memasak di dapur. Ironisnya, dia memasak lebih tegang daripada prajurit terjun ke medan perang. Aura siap tempur menggempur musuh lebih meyakinkan daripada saat ia turun ke lapangan untuk bermain basket dan memenangkan pertandingan.

Jika kau melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri, kau akan merasa sangat sulit untuk memungkiri bahwa:

"—u-uorgh. Ini bahkan tidak sebesar porsi Kagami, tapi aku tidak akan kalah! Heaaah!"

—seorang pemuda normal yang tidak biasa bekerja di dapur, komat-kamit berseru absurd, meratakan lelehan mentega ke permukaan wajan yang panas, lalu menuangkan telur ke wajan hingga desisnya menderu seluruh ruangan, menyambar sebagian salad dan chicken rice ke atas telur, cekatan melipatnya lalu memotongnya dan menyajikannya ke piring—

"—YATTAAAA!"

—pemuda ini tidak mungkin tidak terkesan menggemaskan saat berhasil melakukan sesuatu dan berseru sebahagia itu.

Karena untuk dua porsi, tentu ada reka ulang adegan.

Seijuurou bersandar di konter, bertopang dagu dengan satu lengan bersidekap sebagai pivot. Mengingat bahwa dia bukan orang yang komikal komedi seperti Furihata Kouki—bahkan bercanda saja tidak bisa, dia tidak mengerti ironi ini.

Bagaimana bisa pemuda tanpa keistimewaan itu benar-benar sangat menghibur bahkan ketika ia begitu serius?

(Seperti atraksi bagi atensi dan afeksi. Atraktan mematikan.)

Wajah kaku Seijuurou gemilang terlayang dihancur-lebur oleh Kouki. Bibir terkurva tinggi hingga tulang dan otot-otot pipi nyeri. Mata magenta kembar itu terhimpit dalam tawa yang tak tersuara.

Usai memasak porsi kedua dan menabur keju sebagai topping untuk ommelette rice buatannya, Kouki tersengal kepayahan tapi tetap mengangguk puas dengan hasil masakannya. Makanan favoritnya itu benar-benar terlihat kenyal, empuk, lembut, gurih, dan menyerbak wangi memeras saliva untuk terkucur karena sangat menggoda.

" _Otsukaresama deshita."_

Nada geli itu tidak terlewat indera pendengaran Kouki yang meski tak cukup cermat tapi dua kata itu eksplisit diucapkan dengan pad (meminjam istilah bernyanyi kakaknya) sempurna—yang menyenangkan untuk didengar.

Kouki kilat menoleh—lupa dirinya tidak seorang diri lagi memasak makan malam di rumah tanpa siapa pun menemani. Terpana melihat Seijuurou mendekat padanya dengan senyum (yang memikat) itu.

Pemuda yang rusuh sendiri memasak makanan favoritnya itu tertawa canggung menyadari keberadaan seseorang—yang tadi memasak dengan luar biasa dan sangat berbanding terbalik darinya, tapi dia tidak bisa tidak membalas senyum itu.

"A-aku ... terlihat konyol, ya?"

Bibirnya terliuk oleh gaya gravitasi dan lekuk cembung di pipi yang kasat mata—dan matanya kontan tersipit melihat Seijuurou tertawa perlahan. Kouki hangat itu lagi. Akhirnya, Kouki merasa jauh lebih lega daripada yang ia pikir sebelumnya mustahil lagi untuk ia rasakan.

Kali ini, Seijuurou membiarkan Kouki melihat senyumnya. Dia bergumam lembut membenarkan, "Hmm."

Bahu Kouki refleks menurun lesu—tidak ubahnya terbumbung ke kaki langit hanya untuk dihempas hancur lagi ke bumi. Serahkan pada Akashi Seijuurou dan konsistensi _aku-selalu-benar_ yang amat mengagumkan memecah ekspetasi setiap orang dengan melontar kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Kalau saja tekad dan semangat juangmu itu diterapkan dalam bermain basket," Seijuurou menatap Kouki, meluruhkan dingin di tatapannya, "kau akan terlihat keren."

Kikuk dengan senyum yang melelehkan entah organ atau bagian mana dalam dirinya, Kouki menjatuhkan tatapan pada hasil masakannya yang bersebelahan dengan toples ikan berbumbu.

"Kau ti-tidak be-bercanda?" Kouki menyibukkan diri dengan penggorengan lain dan menuang minyak untuk memasak ikan.

Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alis, bertanya heran, "Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda?"

"A-apa ada bedanya kau terlihat bercanda atau tidak?"

"Menurutmu?"

Kouki meliriknya, menemukan Seijuurou masih menatapnya. Mulut terbuka-terkatup, barulah menjawab berdasarkan pendar mata magenta tersebut, "Ti-tidak."

Pemuda yang menatapi gelembung-gelembung mungil meletup di permukaan minyak teringat perkataan kakaknya, dan itulah yang ia sampaikan pada Seijuurou sembari membuka tutup toples ikan.

"Kau se-seperti Aniki. Mengatakan apa yang nyata adanya tanpa gengsi jika i-itu memang benar."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Ka-karena ... seperti kemarin lusa. Aniki bilang tanpa ragu, uh ... matamu bagus."

"..."

"..."

"Aku tidak seperti kakakmu."

"...e- ... eh?"

"Ada hal yang tidak bisa kukatakan tanpa keberatan karena terjadi pertentangan dengan rasionalitas diriku sendiri."

"..."

"Isi hatiku sendiri pada seseorang—yang berbeda dari semua orang lainnya, terutama ketika orang itu ada di hadapanku."

Kouki yang tengah memegang ikan, kaget mendengar tukasan tersebut diiring satu telunjuk yang tergerak untuk merapikan anakan rambut di keningnya, lantas ikan tergelincir dari tangannya ke minyak panas tepat ketika dia terkejut karena jawaban amat serius Seijuurou itu.

Satu dari dua pemuda yang tidak mengenal huru-hara dapur, tidak mengetahui bahwa bahan makanan basah mengandung air, bila dimasukkan ke minyak panas maka yang pasti terjadi berikutnya adalah segalanya meledak.

"ARRGH!"

Jika berharap pelaku yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan ikan itu ke minyak panas satu-satunya yang kesakitan karena gelegak galak aksi-reaksi hidrogen bertarung dengan minyak itu melukainya, maka sayang sekali itu tidak terjadi.

Karena kedua pemuda tersebut terlonjak. Sama-sama menderita dengan rajam jahanam minyak panas tersebut.

Hanya saja yang satu terlompat mundur karena wajahnya kena percik larutan kental menyaingi kalor magma inti bumi, maka yang satu lagi melompat maju mematikan kompor meski punggung tangannya ditabrak panasnya minyak lalu lekas mendorong rekan memasaknya itu keluar dari genderang perang menakutkan bergemuruh meriuh dapur.

Keduanya mengungsi ke ruang tamu, terhempas ke sofa sembari menahan sakit membakar kulit.

Seijuurou tidak bisa menyeka keringat dingin tersembul di pelipis. Dia melirik Kouki yang merintih perih memegangi pipi dan rahang kirinya. "Kau punya obat oles anti bakar?"

Kouki menggeleng. "Se-sepertinya tidak ada."

"Pasta gigi?"

"A-ada. Uh, sebentar. Akh."

Kouki lekas beranjak ke kamar mandi, mengambil pasta gigi, lalu kembali ke sofa.

Dia terbelalak melihat ruam merah menyemburat di punggung tangan kanan tamunya itu, lantas lekas duduk tertunduk di sentris sofa, kemudian bergegas mengoleskan punggung tangan kanan pemuda di hadapannya yang berdecak pelan karena sensasi panas berkobar dinetralisir dengan menthol dari pasta gigi mint.

"I-ini ... tanganmu ... pa-padahal sebentar lagi kita akan bertanding, aku menyulitkan kita karena membuat—ba-bagaimana—"

"—sudahlah, cepat oleskan ke wajahmu agar tidak berbekas."

Sergahan urgensi itu seketika membungkamnya. Kouki lekas memoles pasta gigi ke pipinya, meringis karena rasanya menyakitkan. Memang tidak sesakit saat ia dihajar habis-habisan malam itu oleh para berandalan, tapi bara di pipinya tidak tertampik.

"Itu belum tertutup semuanya." Seijuurou berekshalasi berat melihat Kouki mengernyit menahan sakit padahal belum semua semburat merah tertutup polesan pasta gigi. "Sini, biar kulakukan."

Kouki mengulurkan pasta gigi pada pemuda yang telah hampir selama dua minggu ini selalu bersamanya.

Seijuurou mengangkat alis karena Kouki tetap tertunduk. "Angkat kepalamu, Furihata-kun."

Prioritasnya saat ini adalah mengobati luka bakar ringan yang mereka dapatkan. Nihil tanda-tanda Kouki akan mengangkat tegak kepalanya, Seijuurou kilat memutuskan untuk menyangga dagu pemuda itu dengan tangan kirinya.

Dia terkesiap pelan melihat biner sienna yang terlapis saput tipis.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Kouki perih, mengerling punggung tangan kanan Seijuurou yang terluka, "Padahal ... ta-tangan begitu berharga untuk pemain basket. Dan gara-gara aku ... kau —"

"Sssh. Jangan bergerak."

Telunjuk tangan kanannya bergerak memulas pasta gigi pada pipi sampai ke rahang kiri memerah itu. Memastikan tidak ada yang luka bakar ringan yang terlewat. Semua dia lakukan dengan menelisik baik-baik kontur wajah tiada keistimewaan dibelenggu pilu dengan sepasang mata merah magenta sempurna.

Sorot matanya berakhir tertambat pada bibir yang digigit itu. Seijuurou menghirup napas tajam ketika ibujari tangan kirinya meraba perlahan garis bibir itu, memberai gigitannya. Memerah. Familiar menyergapnya pada memori hujan berbadai tadi.

Kenangan yang bukan miliknya.

"Maaf."

Suara Kouki memarau. Bibirnya menggulir lagi silabel mengiritasi atensi pemuda yang telunjuk tangan kanannya berhenti mengoles ke spot terakhir di sudut bibir. Bibirnya mengering ketika ia memberanikan diri dengan segala keberanian yang tersisa dalam dirinya, menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

Ini pertama kali pandangan mereka kembali bertemu.

"Kaupikir aku akan kalah begitu saja hanya karena luka seperti ini?" bisik Seijuurou yang bercermin di biner solid kolong langit itu—mendapati refleksinya sempurna ada di sana namun mungkin yang Kouki tatap adalah yang jauh ada dalam dirinya.

"Ti- ... dak." Kouki meremas kaus yang ia kenakan, kusut dalam cengkeraman. Mungkin bukan hanya matanya yang memanas melihat siapa yang lurus menyelami dirinya dari lensa yang jadi jembatan antara hati dan dunianya. "Tapi, a-aku ... melukaimu."

"Kau juga terluka." Seijuurou tidak tahu siapa yang bertremor, jemarinya yang membelai lembut dagu Kouki atau pemuda di hadapannya yang memang telah bergetar hebat. _Kita terluka._ "Kau hanya perlu lebih berhati-hati."

"A-aku me-mencoba untuk berhati-hati, tapi ta-tadi—"

Serak depresif. Apa yang ingin Kouki katakan, apa yang terlintas di benaknya, rasa yang poranda seketika, seluruhnya tidak terjemahkan dalam bahasa verbal untuk dilisankan. Lenyap serupa kepul asap ketika sepasang mata magenta memikat itu mendekat dan ia tergugu menyadari mata mereka sama-sama tertarik gaya anomali ke bibir mereka masing-masing.

"—sepertinya," Seijuurou memiringkan kepala perlahan, menginhalasi berat hasrat yang ekuivalen membuat keduanya setimpal berdebar—seperti yang mengetam rongga dada mereka agar hancur kapan saja—intens, "aku yang selama ini perlu berhati-hati."

Mata merah brillian Seijuurou meredup sebelum akhirnya bibir Kouki perlahan ia kecup.

Kouki sangat pantas berhasrat meninjunya atau menendangnya atau frontal mendamprat karena aksi afeksi Akashi Seijuurou menyebabkan frustrasi sementara pelakunya bersembunyi di balik persona satu sama lain.

Namun ia lebih ingin memukul atau mencakar atau menjerit mencaci-maki ketika kecupan lembut Seijuurou yang merampas seluruh harga diri dan esensi akan waktu itu berakhir lebih cepat dari airmata panas melelehi pipinya yang perih—tetap tidak lebih menyakitkan daripada dentam abnormal di rongga dadanya yang berdetak seakan hendak mendobrak pagar rusuk.

Ketika Seijuurou menarik diri dan hampir memejam mata, Kouki menahan tangan yang menangkup wajahnya dengan tangannya, timbal-balik kejadian itu berdampak pada stressor yang menggilas defensi diri dan rasionalitasnya.

Mata berpupil mungil itu mirip pinus yang diluruh embun tatkala fajar menggeliat. Menyelami balik samuderah merah yang membuat asanya berdarah-darah, pilu karena malu merasa terlecehkan dengan absurditas tindakan Seijuurou yang tidak mampu ia nalar. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengeja ekspresi Akashi Seijuurou dan roman wajahnya yang mengeruh.

"Ke-kenapa kau selalu pergi?" bisik Kouki seperti orang tercekik.

"..."

"Apa ... a-apa itu tadi—" _–ciuman barusan—_ "—da-dari ... dia yang sa-satu lagi?"

"... kau mengharapkannya?" Seijuurou sendu balas menatapnya. Tersenyum getir dengan realisasi anomali yang hanya dirinya sendiri pahami, mata hampir terpejam, tapi tangan tan meremas tangannya.

"Kau me-mempermainkanku?" Kouki berbisik, lalu frekuensi suaranya meninggi dimosi pedih mendidih dan ketidakmengertian yang berkompiklasi dalam diri. "Aku me-mengharapkan pe-penjelasan. Kau bahkan tidak pernah me-menjelaskan a-apa yang kau mau dengan melakukan se-semua ... semua ha-hal ini. Ini bukan soal aku mengharapkan siapa, tapi ... a-aku menerimanya—dirimu yang satu lagi, jadi kurasa kau—"

Tamparan emosional dari Kouki itu tidak mendegradasi kapabilitas Seijuurou untuk mendengarnya. Dia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi karena tindakan impulsif dirinya yang satu lagi, tapi ia tidak pernah berintensi untuk membuat Kouki jadi seperti ini—melankolia terlinang dari matanya dan dialah penyebabnya.

Mungkin yang berpijar di mata dengan resolusi yang selalu Akashi Seijuurou hasratkan untuk melihat akan memendar kebencian karenanya. Namun—

"Apa kau tahu aku ingin _kelemahanku_ ini hilang?"

Kouki menggigit bibir ketika Seijuurou dengan keseriusan dan serak abnormal di suaranya itu nyaris membuatnya gila.

"Kau hanya membuatnya tidak bisa hilang."

Tanpa sempat menafsir makna rangkai kata yang dilontarkan padanya, Kouki tergugu tatkala Seijuurou menangkup wajahnya, lalu maju untuk menciumnya lagi. Kali ini bukan kecup kupu-kupu yang bersayap patah dan kepak rapuh riwayatnya tamat begitu saja, bermetamorfosis jadi ciuman yang memblokade tangis.

Tidak seperti saat Akashi Seijuurou dengan gelimang cemerlang manik heterokromik itu melumat bibirnya dan matanya terpejam, kendatipun pandangannya buram, Kouki memastikan Seijuurou tidak mengatup matanya. Yang ia lihat lebih jelas tatkala jemari pemuda yang melumat bibir bawahnya itu tidak mematut hanya dari sudut-sudut mata, tapi memaut eksistensinya seutuhnya.

Kouki bernapas berat, mulut terbuka tatkala organ lunak basah menjilat lalu menggigit bibirnya lamat—seperti tengah menguji kekenyalannya. Ia yang mengerang ketika lidah itu lagi mempenetrasi dinding gusi dengan sapuan menggelitik dan menyambangi langit-langit mulutnya, memiringkan kepala ke arah oposisi selaras lengannya yang terangkat untuk merangkul leher Seijuurou menariknya agar bibir mereka melekat lebih erat.

Entah siapa yang mendorong atau siapa yang menarik, punggung Kouki melesaki sofa dengan Seijuurou menaunginya.

Singsingan sensasi menggila ketika lidah mereka bercumbu, panas dan basah, saraf-saraf sensorik sensitif di bibir di sengat listrik dinamis kenikmatan, tatkala bibir mereka saling menghisap merebutkan dominansi yang tidak berarti, tidak ketika melumat lapis kenyal dan dingin itu begitu nikmat—walau membuat napas mereka sama-sama tersendat.

"Nngh."

Seijuurou mengangkat kepala ketika Kouki melepas rekat lumat bibir mereka. Pandangannya tidak meredup dengan seduksi, tapi aksi ini belum bisa secara absolut Seijuurou definisi sebagai afeksi. Namun nilon saliva mereka yang tergantung dari lidah ke lidah, sebagian meluruh dari bibir Kouki melebur dengan basa pasta gigi yang lumer ke dagunya, kian menyebabkan netra magentanya meredup digolak hasrat.

Ini pertama kalinya ia mencium seseorang—atau tepatnya personanya yang asli, dan tidak pernah ada yang mengoyak kendali diri Seijuurou terserpih seperti ini hingga rasionalitasnya terserpih. Gebu-gebu perasaan menderu dadanya menang melebihi kewarasannya untuk menghentikan semua ini, entah ini ambisi atau desperasi afeksi, tapi ia tidak ingin tidak memiliki Kouki—egonya menuntut absolut Kouki hanya untuknya seorang.

"Uh. Nnh."

Kouki merintih ketika Seijuurou menindihnya. Serakah meraup bibirnya dalam dominansi yang menggigilkannya, ia melumat balik bibir yang memonopolinya dengan menggigit pelan bibir atas Seijuurou yang keras menghisapi bibir bawahnya. Bunyi decap basah gulat lumat bibir mereka menyentak senyap ruangan itu.

Benang saliva mereka terajut kembali manakala lidah Seijuurou menjilat bagian bawah lidah Kouki hingga pemuda yang ditindih balas menekan lidahnya, sehingga lidah mereka saling mengait dan desah nikmat mereka mengecupi wajah bertemperatur tinggi mereka masing-masing.

Eratika sistem respirasi sekali lagi jadi kendala sehingga Kouki sekali lagi yang lebih dulu memutus lekatan bibir mereka. Terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah dan mata digenang bening yang tinggal berdenting, Kouki keras menanamkan jemari ke tengkuk Seijuurou tatkala pemuda itu memanfaatkannya yang menoleh ke samping untuk menoreh kulit lunak di belakang daun telinga dengan ciuman dalam.

"Nghh!" Kouki menggeliat hebat tatkala sekujur tubuhnya meremang karena gerigi Seijuurou menggores garis telinganya dan mengempas panas merangsangnya.

"Kau tanya," Sengal pelan Seijuurou yang jauh lebih terkendali dari eratika ekshalas-inhalasi pemuda yang dicumbunya itu terhembus ke rahang kanannya, matanya terpejam tatkala menghirup wangi natural ceruk leher pemuda dalam dekapannya dengan gestur teramat intim—hidung menelusuri kulit leher yang terpapar, "apa yang kumau."

"A-apa yang kau—ah!" Kouki menggelinjang dan kewarasannya terlayang ketika lapisan kulit arteri yang berdenyut kuat di kejenjangan lehernya dihisap perlahan, lama, dengan gigi lambat tertambat, mengigit gemas, ia pening dijerat nikmat—menggelitar gemetar dalam kungkungan Seijuurou. " ... Akashi ... mmngh!"

Seijuurou merasakan lengan melingkar padanya, Kouki meremas kulit yang menangkupi belikat di balik kausnya. Getar bergelegar di sepanjang garis punggungnya, dia menghisap lebih keras leher tersebut mencecap peluh yang tersembul dari pori-pori, menciumnya gemas dengan realisasi volume desah erotik dan lelah Kouki meningkat dengan intensitas cumbuannya.

Ketika suara dari personanya yang satu lagi mengusik, Seijuurou terinterupsi menciumi leher Kouki. Rasanya sarkasme menggiling mereka dalam ironisasi di mana dirinya masih bisa mengingat persona yang satu lagi sementara saat dirinya yang itu memonopoli Kouki dia malah terlupa.

Mengenyah suara lain dirinya yang digerogot angkara murka akan keegoisannya, Seijuurou tidak membiarkan dirinya yang satu lagi mendominasi—tidak ketika Kouki yang terengah-engah dengan bibir basah dan beberapa bagian dirinya basah, kemilau saliva Seijuurou yang tertinggal padanya, menatap (hanya dirinya) tersesat oleh nikmat.

"Ah- ... Ah-ka- ... shi?"

Kouki gulana memanggilnya—akan ketakutan dipermainkan atau ditinggalkan berkubang lagi dalam kesepian, Seijuurou terhenyak ketika Kouki menariknya turun untuk menciumnya lagi—tidak menahan tangan Seijuurou yang menyelinap ke balik bajunya dan membelai paparan kulit di sana.

Mungkin mereka tidak akan berhenti jika bebunyian gerendel dan gembok tidak bergemertak, tak menggema sampai ruang tamu tempat mereka berada. Cumbuan mereka takan akan terhenti di sana andai tapak-tapak langkah dan lirih letih taidama tidak tergelinding menepis hening rumah.

Kouki impuls mendorong Seijuurou untuk bangun dari dirinya, dicabik panik mendengar suara familiar lelah nan rapuh ibunya dengan tapak kaki khasnya, berusaha untuk berdiri, tapi yang ada karena tungkainya masih saling mengait dengan kaki Sejuurou, dia tersandung dan dengan fantastis jatuh tersusruk dengan kepala membentur meja di depan sofa.

" _Tadaima,_ Kouki."

Dalam posisi terbalik, Kouki hanya bisa melihat kaki ibunya yang beralas sandal rumah memasuki ruang tamu. Dia berusaha menyeka jejak-jejak anomali di wajahnya—tidak sadar itu juga membuat wajahnya makin belepotan pasta gigi.

Kouki berguling ke samping, terengah melampaui orang paling pengecut dan penakut lari terbirit-birit dikejar chihuahua, memaksakan senyum di wajahnya seraya berseru dengan suara terpeleset melengking tinggi, _"O-o-okaerinasai, Okaa-san!"_

Ibunya tidak lagi memerhatikannya, ia melihat seorang pemuda yang bukan anggota keluarganya duduk di sofa rumah keluarganya. Memerhatikan profil pemuda tersebut baik-baik, rambut merah identik dengan seorang wanita yang ia ingat dulu seringkali menemani dan jadi kawan baik putra sulungnya sebelum wafat, serta perasaan dejavu pernah melihat rambut merah itu—walau kali ini tidak serapi waktu itu.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Apa kau yang waktu itu ada di depan kamar Koichi?"

Seijuurou berdeham, memusnahkan kesesakan yang masif saling gilas dengan sensasi nikmat memening dirinya, lekas berdiri untuk membungkuk sopan pada ibunda pemuda yang tengah duduk tergugu itu dan menjawab serak, "Ya, Furihata-san. Saya Akashi Seijuurou."

"Teman Kouki?"

Seijuurou menegakkan lagi tubuhnya, menemukan wanita yang waktu itu dilihatnya di bangsal mereka yang dikhianati harapan dan setiap waktu dipermainkan ajal, relief wajahnya lembut sekaligus menunjukkan ketegaran akan seseorang yang telah mencecap asam-garam pahit-pedas hidup. Dia mengangguk pada wanita yang mengembang senyum lelah padanya.

"Terima kasih sudah menemani Kouki, ya. Maaf, biasanya aku dan suamiku pulang malam sekali jadi dia biasa sendiri."

Ini tidak berakhir. Frasa apresiatif atas Furihata Kouki sekali lagi dilontar padanya. Mungkin tidak akan pernah berakhir. Seijuurou mengatup bibirnya—yang tadi telah sempat ia seka dengan punggung lengan—dan mengangguk sesopan yang ia bisa dengan konflik batin internal dalam dirinya.

"Kenapa kau duduk di—" Wanita tersebut menaruh tas tangannya di meja, menelisik fitur putra bungsunya yang terduduk kaku di lantai, "—kenapa lehermu merah-merah begitu, Kouki?"

Serangan jantung—Kouki hanya mampu mematung.

"Dan wajahmu belepotan putih-putih apa itu." Wanita itu mendesah lelah dengan ulah putra bungsunya yang seringkali tidak bisa ia mengerti.

Seijuurou yang semula tercenung sigap memungut pasta gigi yang ternyata meringkuk di kaki sofa. "Tadi kami memasak makan malam. Saat menggoreng ikan, kami terkena minyak panas. Karena tidak ada salep anti-bakar, maka memakai pasta gigi."

Ah, jenius. Kouki tidak mengerti mekanisme otak macam apa yang Seijuurou pikirkan sampai bisa menjawab hal sebrillian itu.

Wanita biasanya memiliki intuisi yang jauh lebih tajam. Ada kalanya, intuisi itu sendiri menumpul oleh berbagai faktor—seperti lelah dan stress karena beban pikiran berlebih. Hal ini terbukti dari wanita tunggal penyandang marga Furihata itu yang memercayai alasan tersebut.

"Ada-ada saja. Leher dan wajahmu kena minyak, Kouki?" Wanita itu menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya. "Padahal simpan saja ikannya untuk sarapan besok, biar aku yang memasakkannya."

Kouki mengangguk kaku sembari menggigit bibir agar tidak mencetus hal apa pun yang memungkinkan ibunya mengetahui peristiwa apa yang terjadi tepat sebelum bertapak ke ruang tamu. Dia tidak berintensi berdusta pada ibunya, hanya saja dia juga tidak mungkin mengatakan kejadian sebenarnya tanpa membuat ibunya tewas di tempat seketika.

"Obatilah lagi. Okaa-san saja yang masak ikannya. Kalian belum makan malam, 'kan?"

Kepala sepasang pemuda itu serentak tergeleng dengan pertanyaan itu. Mengekori wanita itu yang melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan suaminya. Berekshalasi panjang, lelah, dan bahkan mereka tidak bisa saling lirik dengan ceceran ketegangan yang masih mengudara di antara mereka.

Ibunda keluarga Furihata itu tidak banyak bicara, menyuruh mereka duduk di meja makan dan menyergah dia sudah makan malam di kantor. Kelelahan tergurat jelas di wajahnya, tapi itu tidak menghalanginya mengembang senyum ketika mencicipi sup tofu di panci dan lekas memuji masakan tersebut sangat lezat.

Walaupun chicken-rice yang menjadi isi ommelette rice-nya luar biasa enak, Kouki terlalu kelu untuk memuji kelezatannya. Tidak dengan sisa-sisa rasa cumbu nikmat pembuat chicken-rice serta sup tofu itu duduk di hadapannya dan berbincang begitu tenang dengan ibunya yang bertanya hal-hal klise tentang latar belakang kehidupan.

Setelah bekerja sama membereskan kembali peralatan makan malam dan memasak, terbentang sejengkal jarak yang canggung total ketika keduanya mencuci piring bersama—mendiamkan satu sama lain, sementara ibu beranak dua itu duduk di sofa—tempat mereka sempat bergulat saling lumat—dan menonton televisi.

Tidak lagi bisa memungkiri degup anomali mendentum diri tatkala jemari mereka bersentuhan saat mencuci piring. Tiada lirik yang terkerling selain desing hening melingkupi keduanya.

"Kouki."

Berjengit pelan, kaget karena panggilan dari ibunya, Kouki buru-buru menatap ibunya yang tengah menonton acara televisi. "Y-ya?"

"Tadi produsermu telepon padaku, katanya besok uang royaltimu dan Koichi akan ditransfer lagi."

Kouki mengejapkan mata. Dia ternganga beberapa saat, melirik Seijuurou yang distan mengeringkan sendok dan sumpit satu per satu.

"Dia juga masih bersikeras meminta, kau bisa mewakili kau dan Koichi untuk datang ke acara itu. Katanya, hanya yang pasti menang yang diundang untuk datang."

Seijuurou balik melirik Kouki dengan dahi berkerut-merut dihamburi anakan rambut.

Kouki sama sekali tidak ragu menjawab muram, "Aku tidak bisa datang, Okaa-san. Hari itu ... Aniki operasi." Menghirup napas dalam, lalu bergumam suram, "... yang seharusnya datang ke sana bukan aku."

Ibunda Furihata itu kentara menghela napas panjang melihat video klip lain yang mendendang nada-nada familiar sampai rasanya terdengar sumbang memuakkan. "Terserah kau saja."

Seijuurou teringat pada yang Koichi kemukakan, tentang orangtua yang memberikan Kouki pilihan melakukan apa yang terbaik baginya sendiri tanpa ditentang. Ia tidak kuasa memprevensi dari selarik pertanyaan yang menginvasi benaknya.

Jika Kouki memilih untuk bersamanya, apa kedua orangtua Furihata akan merelakannya?

Pertanyaan konyol. Kalaupun Kouki bersamanya, ia yang tidak bisa—tervisualisasi regalitas ayahnya dan instruksi absolut untuk selalu menang dengan menguasai berbagai bidang. Dan Kouki mungkin tepatnya bukan ingin bersamanya.

"Sudah malam sekali. Kalian berdua tidurlah," ucap ibu Furihata mengetahui mereka telah selesai mencuci piring.

"Otou-san bagaimana?" tanya Kouki yang mengerling jam dinding, nihil tanda-tanda pagar rumahnya akan berderit dibuka kembali.

"Biar Okaa-san tunggu." Ibunya itu menoleh pada kedua pemuda yang masih berdiri bersisian di balik konter dapur. "Ah, Kouki, ambil futon cadangan untuk Akashi-kun—atau kau tidur di kamar Koichi saja, Akashi-kun?"

Seijuurou hendak mengungkapkan intensinya yang sejak tadi telah terpikirkan sebelum dirinya dan Kouki makan malam—pamit pulang kemudian mencari hotel untuk dirinya tidur malam itu, tapi lirikan ekspetatif Kouki yang memelas menguapkan intensi tersebut.

"Aku tidak keberatan tidur di mana pun," kata Seijuurou mengafirmasi.

Kouki tersenyum setengah hati pada ibunya. "A-aku akan gelarkan futon saja untuk Akashi di kamarku."

Seijuurou tidak tahu lagi apa ia perlu menyesali intensinya untuk pergi saja tidak terungkapkan adalah kebenaran atau tetap tinggal dan sekamar dengan Kouki-lah yang merupakan kekeliruan.

Namun keduanya tetap bekerja sama membawa futon dari kamar Koichi ke kamar Kouki—dan Sejiuurou tidak sempat meneliti wilayah Kouki paling privasi itu dengan cermat—lalu menggelarnya, membawakan perlengkapan tidur yang lain, kemudian memasukkan tasnya ke dalam kamar tempat mereka akan tidur.

"Oyasuminasai."

Itulah saja yang dapat mereka dengar, sahut lembut dari ibu Furihata itu yang sibuk menahan kantuk menunggu suaminya pulang. Setelah memadamkan lampu, Kouki merangkak ke atas ranjangnya sementara Seijuurou berbaring di futon. Keduanya membenam diri dalam hangat selimut.

Mereka masih dalam proses adaptasi dengan keremangan ruangan, ketika mereka mendengar ucapan salam dari suara berat pria dan sambutan selamat datang dari ibu di rumah Furihata itu.

Kouki menggigit bibirnya, menjilatnya perlahan karena kering—sekerontang rongga intern lehernya. Menyadari dirinya tidak bisa meminta penjelasan atau klarifikasi apa pun dari yang Seijuurou hunjamkan padanya karena kedua orangtuanya ada di luar sana—tidak juga mereka bisa kontinu atas sesi panas yang asing tapi tidak sepenuhnya bisa dibenci. Dalam dekapan selimut, jemarinya merayap, mengusap lehernya yang masih terasa panas.

Posisi mereka terbalik.

Kini Kouki di atas dan Seijuurou di bawah.

Dan meski posisi mereka di balik pun, tidak ada yang berubah. Semua tetap sama seperti semula.

Namun di tengah kungkungan kegelapan, biner sienna itu memindai, nyalang bergulir menelusuri siluet yang rebah di futon. Mencari, terus mencari hingga menemukan sepasang gelimang magenta yang terang di bawah sana tengah menatapnya.

Tidak satu pun dari keduanya tergerak.

Sampai mata mereka berserah diri oleh kantuk terbujuk rayuan gelap malam,mengilasbalikkan suatu malam di tengah remang kamar dengan wangi sakura dan medikasi yang memuakkan mereka bersitatap dalam temaram, hingga akhirnya lamat-lamat terpejam—

.

.

—spektrum dan derum ekspresi yang terpancar di mercusuar hati mereka tidak memudar, justru terpugar sempurna dalam momentum ketika reras detik-detik itu berkisah tentang warna mata satu sama lain yang seharusnya tiada di balik tirai kelopak mata.

.

#~**~#

.

Bukan hal yang menyenangkan ketika terbangun paksa oleh objek yang mendistorsi mimpi.

Itu yang Seijuurou alami dengan tas bagian depan tempat ponsel barunya berada, tervibrasi dan berdering menyalak nyenyak tidurnya. Bukan alarm yang telah disetel, karena ia tidak mungkin terbangun saat udara masih sarat akan embun dan bahkan matahari belum menyemburat malu-malu di horizon.

Tidak tahu kapan dirinya tertidur—karena seingatnya semalam ia tidak bisa terlelap dan senyap memerhatikan pemuda yang lebih dulu pulas di ranjang, Seijuurou tidak merutuk walau di luar burung-buruk pelatuk dan sekawanan unggas mulai berkukuk.

Susah-payah tengkurap dan meraih ponselnya, Seijuurou melihat nama ajudan yang dipercayakan oleh ayahnya padanya itu terdisplay di layar. Sebelah alis terangkat. Andai bukan urgensi, mustahil ajudan tersebut meneleponnya di waktu di mana semua orang masih bergelung dalam kurungan selimut.

"Halo?" sapa emperor muda itu serak.

Seijuurou merebahkan kembali kepalanya dengan ponsel disangga satu tangan ke telinga. Matanya kembali terpejam karena ajudannya itu mengawali pembicaraan dengan meminta maaf karena menginterupsi waktu tidurnya.

Ajudannya melaporkan dua hal.

Satu prosedural yang selama ini disiapkannya—dengan memanipulasi yang dialaminya kala itu pada justifikasi ayahnya.

Dan satu lagi kabar yang membuatnya berdecak pelan. Mimpi yang ingin ia realisasi murni untuk diri sendiri. Telah berhari-hari ia berusaha mendapat koneksi yang sekiranya dapat membantunya mewujudkan, sekarang hal ini malah terjadi.

"Tidak bisakah aku menemuinya nanti?"

"..."

"Nomor beliau yang kuterima ada di ponselku yang dicuri. Orang itu tidak mau memberikannya lagi, karena dia pikir aku tidak benar-benar serius untuk diorbitkan karena tidak juga menelepon beliau."

"..."

"Aku sudah bilang apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya dia skeptis."

"..."

Mendengar tawar yang disampaikan sang ajudan, instingtif matanya mematut siluet seseorang yang tertidur dengan lengan terjuntai ke lantai. Sorotnya menyendu dipalu pilu.

Ada tanya bagaimana yang dilempar seperti kerikil memecah jendela di ruang imajiner dalam diri. Seijuurou menggeser posisi, menghadap pemuda yang pulas di hadapannya, satu tangannya yang tidak memegang ponsel meraih tangan itu, mengisi ruang antar spasi jari dengan jemarinya sendiri dalam sentuhan yang belum dapat disebut genggaman erat.

Kapalan.

Hangat dan dapat menyebabkan siapa pun bergantung padanya.

Seijuurou bukan seseorang yang dapat semudah itu menyerahkan dependensi pada orang lain. Namun ia selalu jadi tempat bergantung orang lain, selalu diandalkan, jadi pondasi hati dan kepercayaan diri untuk orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Ironis ketika ia berada di posisi sebaliknya.

Bagaimana rasanya jika untuk mendapatkan harta karun berharganya kembali Seijuurou harus bergantung pada seseorang biasa-biasa saja seperti Furihata Kouki?

Ibujari Seijuurou mengusap bekas luka karena pemuda yang tengah melindur itu pernah terjatuh saat berlari-lari rusuh hanya agar membuatnya tak menunggu.

Sekali lagi ia dihadapkan pada keputusan sulit yang terpahat kerunyaman karena situasi tidak menguntungkan ini.

"Baiklah. Kalau itu memang satu-satunya jalan, aku akan temui asistennya lagi hari ini agar dapat membujuk beliau bersabar lagi sampai aku bisa meneleponnya sendiri. Soal invasi, nanti setelah kita bertemu, akan kita bahas lagi."

Sambungan telepon berakhir, sama seperti tautan jemari mereka.

Ketika dua hari terpenting ini berakhir, apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka nanti?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan pada seseorang yang menyulitkannya menghilangkan kelemahannya sendiri?

Seijuurou setengah terduduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah polos pulas seseorang, membiarkan tanya itu terbisik tepat di depan bibir yang lagi-lagi melirihkan namanya kendati tetap dalam lelap.

" _Apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu, Furihata ... Kouki?"_

Ini adalah kedua kali bagi Kouki, ciumannya dicuri saat ia masih terjebak di labirin mimpi.

Namun ini kali pertama bagi Seijuurou mencium Kouki sedemikian lembut dan hati menghayat hangat yang amat menyayat, karena yang ciuman pertama Kouki dicuri oleh dirinya yang satu lagi saat senja melarat di antara wangi sakura, rakitan sempurna railroad, dan serakan keping-keping shogi.

.

Kau

Tersenyum

Menangis

Tertawa

Kau merasa

Dan kau mencinta

(Kita bersama)

 **Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa!**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi and I don't own it. I do not take any commercial advantages or profit from making this fanfiction. Song lyrics originally belongs to LoL.**

 **Warning: Alternate Reality (plus canon divergence from OVA Kuroko no Basket 75.5), OC, OOC, typo(s), death chara, rough-paces, Akashi-Oreshi X Furihata X Akashi-Bokushi, mild languages, M for violence, etc.**

 **Special backsound:**

 **Infinity by One Direction**

 **Sing for You by EXO**

 **Drag Me Down by One Direction**

 **Takkan Terganti by Marcel**

 **.**

 **Catatan pra-fic:**

 **Akashi** mengacu pada **Bokushi**.

 _Seijuurou_ mengacu pada _Oreshi._

 _Italic: kilas balik/flashback/ inner's mind_

 _ **Bold and Italic: lirik lagu**_

 _ **-**- : penggalan lirik lagu**_

 **.**

 **Jika ada yang tidak disukai dalam warning yang telah saya cantumkan, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. Terima kasih untuk pengertiannya.**

 **.**

 _ **Have a nice read!**_ **^_~**

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

"Kalau jalan, lihat-lihat pakai mata!"

"Ma-maafkan a-aku."

Kouki membiarkan seseorang yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak mendamprat frontal, menerima permintaan maafnya dengan balik menyembur gerutu, lalu tenggelam dalam kerumunan massa terhambur ke destinasi masing-masing seraya mengentak langkah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"I-iya."

Kouki melengak. Ditemukannya Akashi Seijuurou dengan sepasang biner rubi brillian menatapnya seraya mengulurkan tangan membuatnya sesak—dipikirkannya Akashi yang ini tidak akan melakukannya lagi setelah waktu itu Kouki impuls menepisnya.

Intensinya untuk menolak terkoyak—dan mungkin justru inilah yang paling ia harapkan. Kouki meraih tangan itu, tidak merasakan apa-apa selain dingin ketika jemari mereka saling bertaut, dan menggigit bibir ketika tangan itu begitu cepat melepaskan tangannya setelah ia kembali berdiri tegak.

Seijuurou memandang bibir yang digigit itu. Pandangan mengemayup, sebelum ia mendistraksi momen tersebut dengan membungkuk untuk memungut tas pemuda yang tersungkur tadi.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan lebih cepat? Kita bisa ketinggalan kereta kalau terjebak hujan lagi," kata Seijuurou datar,menyerahkan tas Kouki yang tadi terjatuh saat pemuda itu melamun dan menabrak ketergesaan seseorang hendak kembali ke rumah sebelum diperangkap hujan dalam cengkeraman dingin tak berjeda.

Kouki mengangguk kaku. Tangannya terkepal menguatkan diri untuk entah apa yang ia hadapi—bisa jadi perasaan anomalinya sendiri.

Keduanya menelusuri jalan pasca hujan menuju stasiun. Melesap di sela lalu-lalang yang melangkah pulang ke rumah masing-masing atau tempat yang dituju dengan napas terembun.

Kouki nanar memandang punggung Seijuurou. Dia tahu Akashi Seijuurou yang ini adalah yang selalu membuatnya merasa bersalah dan tidak sempurna kendati hanya untuk berjalan di sisinya.

Seseorang yang akan selalu berjalan di depannya, seringkali mengerlingnya dengan lembut, menuntunnya dengan instruksi yang mudah dipahami dan dilaksanakan, yang selalu mengulurkan tangan ketika dirinya jatuh terduduk. (Ketika dirinya selalu terpuruk.)

Kouki mengulum bibirnya yang dingin walau yang dirasakannya saat ini dimuai kalor berlebih, panas setelah dilumat, temperatur nyaris menyenggol titik kulminasi tatkala memori tadi terkilas-balik—ketika Kouki masih terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah parah, Akashi memejamkan mata.

Dan persona mereka berganti.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan meronta-ronta di benaknya, berontak menuntut jawaban. Perasaannya mungkin teralir bersama ranting patah, daun robek, dan rinai hujan yang membelukar belukar membasahi hutan di tepi lapangan basket tempat biasa mereka berlatih.

Seijuurou dengan kasual memungut handuknya, memerasnya, lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas. Mengajaknya untuk berteduh saja di rumah sakit dan berbalik melangkah lebih dulu.

(Tidak ada tangan terulur dan senyuman dengan mata magenta monokrom kemilau menaunginya dari terik matahari.)

Begitu menunggu di rumah sakit depan bangsal sakit jiwa, keduanya tidak berbahasa verbal. Kouki mengggigil hebat kedinginan dan terlalu takut menanyakan apa Seijuurou tidak merasakan hal yang sama—diam hanya menerawang hujan dan kelabu awan di kejauhan.

Akashi Seijuurou yang ini ramah dan jauh lebih hangat. Tapi ketika merasakan betapa dinginnya persona tersebut hari ini, Kouki berharap yang satu lagi akan muncul. Keluar menemuinya—menghadapinya, tidak bisa mengenyahkan kekecewaan karena ditinggal begitu saja tanpa penjelasan atau klarifikasi apa pun.

Seijuurou yang ini pun tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang terakhir kali mereka bertemu, mengapa bertukar posisi begitu saja. Kouki dalam terka yang hanya berlandaskan prasangka, Seijuurou marah padanya—yang seharusnya tidak mungkin. Hal itu irasional, bukan ia yang membuat kesalahan. Seijuurou sudah bilang itu bukan salahnya—jadi ... apa Seijuurou marah pada dirinya sendiri?

Dan Seijuurou pernah bilang personanya yang satu lagi tidak akan muncul begitu saja setelah ia kembali menguasai raga mereka berdua, harus ada pemicu yang membuatnya mencuat merepresentasi regalitas Akashi Seijuurou.

Apa pemicunya?

Ini sudah tiga kali terjadi, Kouki sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi .

Tatkala hujan mereda, menjelma gerimis dan percik-percik mendesis seantero jalan, keduanya memutuskan untuk beranjak ke rumah Furihata Kouki.

Sungguh ironis ketika kau—kalian—berada dalam hiruk-pikuk kota dan tidak sendiri tapi tetap merasa semua itu begitu buruk. Ironis ketika kalian tidak menikmati marak senja yang menyempit dalam peluk malam, dan ada seseorang di sisi, tapi kalian terjerembab dari lereng hingar-bingar dunia pada lembah kesepian.

"Kouki-kun!"

Kouki mungkin tidak akan mendengar panggilan ringkih itu jika Seijuurou tidak menarik pergelangan tangannya. Ia tergemap, menoleh, dan tidak bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang lantas melepas pegangan dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Ada yang memanggilmu."

Kouki tidak sempat bertanya siapa—atau memaki Akashi Seijuurou dan absolut menuntut klarifikasi, ketika seorang wanita paruh baya yang dikenalinya datang dengan setangkai krisan di tangannya.

"Benar ternyata, Kouki-kun!" Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum berseri-seri. "Sudah lama sekali kau tidak ke tokoku."

Kouki refleks tersenyum mengenali siapa yang memanggil-manggilnya. "Lama tidak jumpa, Obaa-san."

"Kau tidak beli bunga lagi untuk Koichi-kun?" tanya orangtua itu kecewa.

"O-oh, maaf, aku sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini Obaa-san." Dia menyungging senyum yang mungkin terlihat amat meragukan—dan lebih meyakinkan sebagai ringis pasien gigi berlubang. "Nanti aku akan beli lagi."

"Ya sudah." Wanita itu menepuk gemas punggung lengan Kouki. Matanya berbinar-binar. "Pesananmu satu lagi yang kautitipkan padaku sudah datang. Apa mau kau ambil sekarang?"

Sepasang mata yang sedari tadi terliuk kuyu kini merekah. Agak cerah. "Benarkah?" Dan menyurut dengan sebilur ingatan. "Ta-tapi, a-aku belum ada uang lagi. Du-dua minggu lalu uangku dicuri berandalan itu untuk membayarnya."

"Apa?! Kau baik-baik saja, Nak? Astaga, aku tidak tahu ... waktu itu juga sempat ada anak sebayamu kerampokan oleh mereka, dan aku panggil polisi setempat, kudengar dari polisi itu anak tersebut terluka membawa seorang anak lagi yang terluka parah—"

Wanita paruh baya itu membelalak syok.

"—ara. Anak yang kumaksud!" tudingnya pada pemuda yang berdiri di belakang Kouki.

Seijuurou membungkuk sopan. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda lagi, Obaa-san." Senyum tipisnya terkembang menawan. "Terima kasih untuk bantuan Anda waktu itu."

"E-eh ..." Wanita tersebut tercenung bingung. Dia memicingkan mata melihat dua pemuda di hadapannya berdiri bersisian. "... kalian ... saling kenal?"

"Uhm." Kouki meringis, miris mengingat malam kelam dirajam penderitaan. "Namanya Akashi Seijuurou, kami kenal karena pernah tanding basket, Obaa-san. Dan, ya, aku yang ditolong oleh Akashi malam itu."

Wanita paruh baya itu memekik panik. Ketika menyentuh wajah Kouki, bunga krisan menggores pelan pipinya. "Kau baik-baik saja?! Kudengar dari polisi itu kondisi kedua pemuda tersebut parah—"

"—a-aku sudah baik-baik saja, Obaa-san." Kouki susah payah menjawab karena florist di hadapannya sibuk meneliti tiap inci wajahnya.

"Syukurlah." Wanita tersebut tersenyum penuh haru. Atensi tertoleh pada Seijuurou. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Kouki-kun, Akashi-kun."

"Itu bukan apa-apa."

Seijuurou membungkuk sekilas, kilasan terkejut hanya sekelebat di wajahnya saat merasakan punggung lengannya dielus halus oleh tangan rapuh yang ahli merangkai bunga itu. Lantas dia tersenyum—mencoba untuk tidak berdecak dengan tanya mengapa ada lagi orang yang mesti berterima kasih padanya berkaitan dengan Furihata Kouki.

Pemuda berambut coklat dikuyupkan hujan itu meremat jaket lembabnya. Memori berguling-guling menarik secarik kenangan akan rahang yang ditinju, pelipis dihantam bola basket, hujan pukulan dan hunjaman berbagai macam serangan, kebrillianan negosiasi dan cepatnya membuat keputusan.

Mananya yang bukan apa-apa?

 _("Yang memutuskan untuk menolongmu saat itu bukan aku." )_

Jaket yang diremas merintik lebih banyak bulir air, mengalir di sela-sela jemari dengan buku-buku tan ringan memutih. Kouki gemetar menghirup napas.

"Berhati-hatilah pada anak-anak nakal itu. Mereka menyeramkan. Kuharap akan ada segera yang menyadarkan mereka." Wanita tersebut mendesah khawatir. Dia menatap cemas menyadari sesuatu hal yang luput ia sadari. "Kalian basah kuyup."

"E-eh, ya, tadi kami kehujanan ..." Kouki menjilat bibirnya yang mengering dingin, panas mengulum wajahnya menyadari Seijuurou tengah meliriknya—dan ketika lirikan mereka bertaut Seijuurou lagi-lagi memutusnya menatap florist di hadapan mereka, Kouki mencelos kehilangan—dan tidak mengerti sakit serta kehilangan yang perih mengimpit dadanya. "... sudah kering. Tidak apa—"

"Aduh, ada apa dengan anak-anak muda zaman sekarang? Apa kalian pikir kalian dapat meremehkan kekuatan alam, hah? Hujan-hujanan apalagi memakai baju basah begini bisa membuat kalian sakit. Apa kalian tidak pernah diberitahu Ibu kalian?"

Wanita tersebut berkacak pinggang seperti ibu-ibu pada umumnya, menyerahkan setangkai krisan di tangan Kouki, lalu berbalik.

"Tunggu di situ, kupinjamkan handuk untuk kalian!"

Kedua pemuda tersebut menepi pada rak-rak bunga yang meluruh embun. Sesak mendengar pertanyaan tentang ibu mereka.

Ada yang satu ibunya terlalu cepat kembali ke haribaan hakiki, satu lagi ibunya tidak pernah sempat mengomeli hanya karena kehujanan—mungkin tidak pernah tahu apakah ia pernah hujan-hujanan atau tidak.

Sampai wanita tersebut kembali, keduanya tidak berbicara. Wanita itu menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan berbentuk kubus dilapis dengan plastik bening agar orang bisa mengintip apa isinya pada Kouki, dan mengomel agar pulang nanti cepat-cepat mandi air panas sembari menghanduki kepalanya.

"A-aku belum me-mendapatkan uangku kembali—"

"—sudahlah, itu untuk Koichi-kun, 'kan? Kau bisa membayarnya kalau kau sudah punya uang lagi. Jangan pikirkan itu, cepat pulang dan ingat kata-kataku tadi! Pakai baju hangat—"

"—ta-tapi handuk Anda—"

"—oh, ya, kembalikan sini."

Wanita itu menoleh ketika mendengar tawa melodis pemuda di sisi Kouki yang telah dianggapnya seperti anak sendiri. Dia tersenyum hangat seraya menepuk bahu bidang pemuda itu yang mengulurkan lipatan rapi handuk setelah diperas padanya.

"Kau anak yang baik," puji wanita itu lembut seraya menerima handuk yang dikembalikan padanya, lalu tertawa inosen tatkala mengaku impresi yang didapatkannya dari pertama kali melihat eks-kapten Teikou itu, "dan tampan sekali."

Kouki tidak tahu apa yang salah dalam dirinya, matanya meredup dan jantungnya berdegup gugup, tapi ironi perih tak terperi ketika melihat Seijuurou tersenyum pada wanita tersebut (senyum pertama yang ia lihat hari ini, karena sejak dua hari lalu Seijuurou tidak berekspresi apa pun padanya—menemuinya saja tidak).

Mungkin, yang dirasakannya saat ini adalah iri karena ia tidak ada apa-apanya di sisi pemuda serba sempurna itu.

 _Mungkin._

"Terima kasih."

"Datang lagi ke sini dengan Kouki-kun, ya."

"Iya. Kami permisi dulu."

"Ah, Kouki-kun, kembalikan bunga krisanku juga dan titip salam untuk Koichi-kun, ya."

"Ba-baiklah."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Nak!"

Kedua pemuda tersebut pamit pergi diiringi lambaian lembut wanita tersebut. Menyusuri jalanan menuju ke stasiun.

Tidak ada yang berbicara.

Keduanya berdesakan di antara lalu-lalang orang yang berebut untuk naik kereta di jam-jam terpadat arus balik. Mungkin mobilitas sebagai atlet basket menyebabkan mereka mudah menyusup dan kilat masuk ke salah satu gerbong sampai mendapatkan tempat duduk. Padatnya penumpang kereta membuat mereka terduduk di kursi dekat pintu, persis bersebelahan.

Ia tidak bisa merasakan guncangan kereta yang dimuati puluhan penumpang terkantuk-kantuk sepanjang perjalanan. Namun Kouki dapat merasakan sisi kiri tubuhnya bersentuhan, radiasi hangat di balik fabrik basah, dari pemuda yang duduk di sisinya.

Kouki memang menaruh tas di rak tempat menaruh barang bawaan. Namun pesanan yang dititipkannya pada bibi florist tadi dipangku olehnya. Dia berpikir keras agar ide atau inspirasi apa pun pecah dari kepalanya—menghancurkan kesenggangan antara mereka berdua.

"U-uhm ... a-aku sudah melihat surelmu dan menonton video yang kaukirimkan."

"Pendapatmu?" tanya Seijuurou tanpa minat.

Kouki merasakan hatinya seperti sebuah ruang yang dikirik hingga berlubang karena apa yang dilakukannya tidak berjalan sesuai harapannya. "Me-mereka, Sasaki bersaudara itu ... lumayan hebat. Ta-tapi tidak selevel Kiseki no Sedai."

Seijuurou tetap non-ekspresif tatkala berujar dengan nada final, "Karena itulah, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Kouki menggigit bibir. Oh, Tuhan, tolong lakukan sesuatu agar situasi aneh ini bisa terenyahkan. Bukankah Akashi Seijuurou dengan basis deskripsi diri sendiri merujuk pada oreshi ini seharusnya bisa lebih berbicara padanya dan membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman?

Mungkin pepatah filsuf ada benarnya, dunia seperti roda yang berputar.

Kikik para gadis yang duduk di sebelah kiri seberang, melirik kedua pemuda yang duduk bersama. Kouki tersipu, Seijuurou menatap datar sambil-lalu—menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus menyadari Kouki begitu mudah salah tingkah dengan gadis imut sedikit saja. Ah, bagaimanapun dia orang biasa-biasa saja, tidak mengherankan Kouki bereaksi demikian.

 _(Furihata Kouki juga selalu salah tingkah saat menghadapi dirinya yang satu lagi.)_

Kouki melirik Seijuurou yang tidak merespons sinyal kuat dari para gadis di sana. Dia mengeluh pelan, menyadari tentu yang dilirik pasti pemuda penuh perfeksi dan menoreh impresi enigmatis—bukan pemuda biasa saja sepertinya.

Tidak tahu harus mengobrol apa dengan pemuda di sebelahnya—dan otaknya bisa korslet difungsikan berpikir bagaimana menghadapi malam ini pemuda di sisinya menginap di rumahnya, Kouki menatapi pesanannya.

Seijuurou menotis senyum tipis meliuk di bibir itu. Dia mengembus pendek. Mengerti tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kesesakan antara mereka kecuali dirinya—dan ia sadar kelakuan adiknya saat berhujan tadi benar-benar keterlaluan bahkan Furihata malah tidak juga marah, maka ia berkata perlahan, "Kudengar dari kakakmu kemarin, harta karunnya adalah orgel."

Beruntung ada begitu banyak penumpang dalam gerbong itu. Kalau tidak, entah apalagi hasrat yang Seijuurou mesti tolak dan koyak melihat raut wajah pemuda di sisinya mencerah—seolah tulang pipinya bisa patah karena tersenyum seterharu itu.

Well, bukan karena dirinya. Pasti karena orgel tersebut menyangkut kakaknya. Seijuurou tidak menanggapi argumen dirinya yang satu itu lagi. Tentu saja ia sadar diri bukan dirinya yang mengubah arah riak airmuka Kouki.

(Seperti waktu itu tidak tahu alasan mengapa Furihata Kouki di-submit untuk me-marking-nya, terkadang memang ada hal-hal yang sesekali, bahkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou pun tidak tahu atau terlambat disadarinya.)

"Aku tidak menyangka Aniki me-mengatakannya padamu." Kouki melirik pemuda di sisinya, berusaha untuk tidak merusak bungkusan kotak di pangkuannya dalam remasannya menyadari Seijuurou tersenyum tipis—seperti mengeratkan kembali lubang ternganga di hatinya.

"Hm. Kami berbagi cerita banyak hal. Kakakmu, di luar kesuramannya dalam memandang hidupnya sendiri, adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan."

–oh, jadi Seijuurou bisa tersenyum dengan pendar hidup lagi di mata magentanya hanya karena memikirkan kakaknya. Dan mereka bahkan baru bertemu dua kali. Ternyata kali ini bukan dirinya yang membuat Seijuurou tersenyum seperti itu. Kouki merasakan ceruk matanya terlekuk dan bibirnya mendadak pegal mengedut senyuman.

 _Kau tidak pernah bilang aku orang menyenangkan._ Kouki pahit menelan bulat-bulat cetusan instan benaknya. "A-apa saja yang ka-kalian ceritakan pada satu sama lain?"

"Banyak hal." Sorot mata Seijuurou melembut. "Kalau saja aku bertemu dengannya lebih cepat ..."

— _lalu apa? Apa yang akan terjadi jika Seijuurou lebih dulu bertemu Aniki?_ Kouki tercekat. Mendadak pepat tak berani menerka kelanjutan prediksi tersebut.

"... jika dia tidak sakit, aku yakin dia akan jadi seseorang yang sangat hebat." Seijuurou terdiam sejenak, menggeleng seraya tertawa rendah dengan realisasi. "Tidak, Furihata-san bahkan sudah sangat hebat—karena dia hebat dengan keterbatasan kondisinya."

"..." –ah.

"Candaannya sangat lucu. Siapa sangka orang muram sepertinya bisa bercanda seperti itu? Jarang sekali orang bisa membuatku tertawa, tapi dia bisa melakukannya."

"..." –tidak mungkin.

"Aku banyak belajar darinya. Ada banyak yang belum aku mengerti."

"..." –cukup.

"... ah, dia punya intuisi yang tajam, mengetahui hal yang seharusnya tidak ia ketahui."

"..." –sudah.

"Dia orang yang pesimis dan inferior terhadap dirinya sendiri akan segala hal, padahal tidak seperti itu. Mungkin dia tidak sadar bahwa dia begitu kuat, bertahun-tahun berkutat melawan penyakit itu walau sempat menyerah juga. Demi kau dan orang-orang yang dia sayang."

"..." –itu benar, tapi ...

"Siapa sangka orang yang hanya terjebak di kamar rumah sakit, wawasannya begitu luas. Perspektif yang terbuka. Dia pun musisi dengan musikalitas tinggi yang sangat indah."

"..." –berhenti.

"Furihata-san mengagumkan."

"..." –a-apa?

"Kalau aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, aku tidak akan pernah tahu ..."

Kata-katanya tergantung begitu saja ditenggak deru kereta. Ekspresi Seijuurou saat itu tidak seperti kekecewaan, tidak juga penyesalan. Ketika dia menoleh dan tersenyum tipis—bukan karena dirinya, karena kakaknya—melankolis padanya, melirih sedemikian tulus, Kouki merasakan hentakan menyakitkan yang mengimpit paru-parunya hingga ia sulit bernapas.

"Terima kasih sudah mempertemukanku dengan Furihata Koichi-san, Furihata-kun."

"Jangan ... jangan berterimakasih padaku. A-aku hanya memenuhi permintaan Aniki." –hentikan! "Apa lagi yang kalian bicarakan kemarin?"

Seijuurou mengatup bibir. Mengapa Kouki malah menundukkan kepala dengan rambut lembab itu terjuntai menutupi matanya? Mengapa nadanya berubah parau menajam seperti itu seolah apa yang dibicarakan tentang kakaknya adalah salah?

Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah salah, walau baru dua kali dirinya bertemu Furihata Koichi dan tidak seharusnya dapat semudah itu menjustifikasi dirinya. Hanya saja, keduanya terpaut relasi pada satu individu yang sama—menyayangi orang yang sama.

Tidak luput dari atensi Kouki yang tak pelak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut—terutama tentang rahasia yang ada hanya mereka berdua dan mengapa ia disisihkan dari hal itu, tapi Seijuurou cukup kalkulatif untuk mengalihkannya dengan melirik kotak musik, "Apa itu untuk Furihata- _san_?"

 **Aniki lagi.**

 **Semua orang selalu saja memuja dan mengagumi Aniki.**

 **Selalu saja Koichi Aniki, bahkan Akashi ...**

 _("Wah, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, Akashi Seijuurou-kun! Aku senang berbincang padamu. Coba kita bisa mengobrol lebih lama lagi. Ah, aku harap kita akan berbicara lagi. Nanti kita bicarakan tentang dia lagi, oke?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Tawa ringan yang hangat bertukar dengan pandangan magenta yang melembut._

 _._

 _._

" _Huh? Dia siapa—Kou—ah."Jeda. Realisasi. "Maaf. Itu rahasiaku dan Akashi-kun. Tenang saja, dia yang kami bicarakan adalah seseorang yang tidak akan kau tahu, Kouki.")_

 **Koichi Aniki dan Akashi punya rahasia yang tidak melibatkan Kouki.**

Setelah sekian lama menetralisir letupan emosi iri pada kakaknya yang selalu menoreh impresi dan membuat siapa pun menyayanginya tanpa memandang kelemahannya sebagai pesakitan, dan ini pertama kali setelah sekian lama Kouki resistensi terhadap gelegak perasaan seperti ini, Kouki berusaha mendistraksi dirinya sendiri agar tidak terlarut dalam labilitas perasaan termenjijikkan ini yang sukar memudar.

"U-uhm."

Kouki mengetuk lesu pelan salah satu sisi kubus itu—menyadari Seijuurou tidak lagi tidak menghiraukannya, mungkin ini berkat kakaknya—tapi kalaupun benar Kouki ragu apakah ia ingin berterimakasih pada kakaknya.

"Ini kupesan untuk Koichi Aniki dan dia."

Seijuurou telah terlatih dengan kejutan. Ekspresinya stoiknya profesional memanipulasi bahwa tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi.

"Perempuan yang kakakmu dan kau cinta?" tanya Seijuurou—setenang yang ia bisa.

"EEH?!" Kouki menoleh, syok menodai paras wajahnya.

Jarak mereka terpangkas. Kedekatan ekstrim mengerikan karena pucuk hidung mereka telah bertemu—nyaris tanpa sekat berbagi napas hangat. Seijuurou memundurkan kepalanya dan menaruh telunjuk di depan bibir.

Kouki gelagapan malu menyadari beberapa penumpang tersentak bangun, kaget karena keterkejutannya. Dia mengangguk repetitif, menggerung maaf berkali-kali, rasanya ingin melompat keluar melalui jendela dan membiarkan dirinya naas digilas kereta.

"Da-dari mana ka-kau tahu?"

"Kakakmu."

 _Lagi-lagi Aniki._ "A-ah, yang kalian bicarakan kemarin."

Tunggu, bukankah saat kemarin dia tertidur yang bersamanya adalah persona Akashi Seijuurou yang absolut?

"A-apa lagi yang Aniki katakan padamu?"

"Kau dan dia sama-sama mencintai perempuan itu. Dia merasa merebutnya darimu."

"Perempuan itu ... mencintai Aniki. Bukan aku."

Jadi, Furihata Kouki patah hati? Seijuurou memicingkan mata, tidak mengerti mengapa Kouki tidak terlihat demikian.

"Dia perempuan yang sangat menyenangkan dan suaranya indah sekali. Lebih tua dari Aniki dua-tiga tahun sepertinya. Kalau kau melihat Aniki bersamanya, kau pasti bisa melihat mereka seperti benar-benar pasangan untuk satu sama lain." Kouki tersenyum tipis mengenang objek afeksi kakaknya itu. "Dia menyemangatiku untuk menjadi yang terbaik di satu bidang."

"Dan kau berhasil membuktikannya." Seijuurou tidak bisa merasakan apa tulang pipinya meninggi atau tidak.

"Uhm. Aku berjanji padanya akan memberikan yang terbaik, dia berjanji padaku jika aku berhasil jadi nomor satu di satu bidang, dia akan kembali menemui Aniki."

Nah, ini informasi klarifikasi dari Kouki yang bahkan Koichi sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Bukankah dia pernah dirawat di rumah sakit?"

"Ya, tapi dia sembuh lagi. Tidak seperti Aniki yang jatuh sakit lagi."

"Lalu, kemana dia sekarang?"

"... dia mewujudkan mimpinya menjadi seorang bintang." Kouki melihat refleksinya dari kaca kereta di seberang kursinya, senyumnya memudar. "Tapi, dia tidak pernah kembali."

"Bisa jadi dia tidak ingat pernah berjanji padamu."

Kata-kata itu disuarakan penuh kehati-hatian oleh Seijuurou, tetap tidak membuat Kouki merasa lebih baik diberitahukan kenyataan yang telah ia ketahui.

"Mungkin. Tapi, aku tidak bisa tidak berharap perempuan itu, Hikari-san, akan kembali—karena Aniki bisa bertahan selama ini karena masih menantinya."

Kouki mengusap kotak di pangkuannya.

"Dulu Hikari-san pernah punya kotak musik kesayagan, dan Aniki—saat itu tidak sengaja karena penyakitnya kambuh—menjatuhkannya sampai rusak. Aniki benar-benar menyesal, tidak sempat meminta maaf terlebih Hikari-san pindah rumah sakit dan hanya berjanji akan menemuinya lagi."

"Kakakmu sangat kuat. Bertahan selama itu dengan penyakit yang dideritanya," tanggap Seijuurou seraya memerhatikan refleksinya seperti yang Kouki lakukan, "dia juga bilang ingin melawan takdirnya sendiri."

"Uhm. Dan Aniki akan operasi lagi, aku harap suatu hari nanti Aniki bisa sembuh, berdiri sendiri mengembalikan kotak musik ini untuk Hikari-san."

Ding dong pengumuman kereta mencapai satu destinasi. Sedikit penumpang tergesa keluar kereta, lebih banyak yang berbondong-bondong masuk. Begitu ada sepasang ibu dengan anak-anak dalam gendongan tercenung cemas tidak dapat tempat duduk, refleks kedua pemuda tersebut berdiri memberikan tempat duduk mereka layaknya lelaki sejati lakukan.

Menerima ucapan terima kasih penuh haru dari sepasang ibu dan cengiran bocah-bocah manis (salah satunya dengan gigi berlubang), keduanya berdiri di depan pintu kereta menggelantung tangan di pegangan.

Pemuda itu menelisik ritmik ekspresi Kouki di kaca pintu kereta. "Kau tidak apa-apa jika mereka—kakakmu dan Hikari-san—bersatu?" tanya Seijuurou perlahan.

' **Jenius, Seijuurou, harusnya kautanyakan pertanyaan ini pada dirimu sendiri.'**

"Mungkin ... a-aku akan merasa kesepian. Ta-tapi dulu, ada waktu di mana mereka hanya berdua saja tanpa aku, kurasa aku tidak apa-apa."

"Memang apa yang kaudapatkan bila melakukan hal ini?"

Kouki maju sedikit, merapat pada Seijuurou karena banyak penumpang berdiri dan berdesakan. Dia mencermati pertanyaan itu selamat dia menghirup wangi samar cologne segar yang Seijuurou pakai.

"Bukankah kau malah tidak dapat apa-apa selain—mungkin—kesepian jika mereka bersama?"

Ketika Kouki terdorong entah oleh siapa di belakangnya, ia mendongak, mendadak diterjang kefamiliaran seperti ketika manik heterokromik itu menatap dari atas ke bawah. Tapi, yang memegangi bahunya agar tidak terjatuh—lalu membuang pandang ke kaca—adalah pemuda dengan mata magenta monokrom sepekat merah darah.

"A-aku tidak mengharapkan pamrih apa pun dari mereka."

Kouki mengeratkan genggamannya pada pegangan kereta, membiarkan Seijuurou menarik tangannya sendiri kembali ke sisi tubuh—tidak lagi berlabuh di bahunya.

"Asal ... asal mereka bersama dan bahagia, itu sudah cukup—karena keduanya begitu berarti untukku."

Seijuurou tidak membalas lagi perkataannya, dan Kouki tidak mengerti apa yang salah dari perkataannya karena Seijuurou bersandar ke pilar di sisi kursi penumpang—tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Lagi-lagi menerawang jauh keluar panorama malam yang dirintiki gerimis.

Kouki mencari di antara berbagai refleksi yang menumpahi kaca kereta dan dirunut bulir-bulir embun, tetap tidak menemukan refleksi sepasang biner magenta monokrom (yang memikat) bertautan pandang dengannya.

Perjalanan kereta saat ini mirip penjelajahan ruang dan waktu. Seperti tidak akan berakhir.

.

.

 _(Mungkin kesepian tidak seperti ketika melihat kakaknya dan perempuan itu berdua bersama menyebabkannya tersisih. Kouki lebih tulus bahagia melihat mereka bersama._

 _Mungkin kesepian lebih seperti ini, ketika seseorang mengabaikan keberadaannya dan membuatnya merasa begitu pengecut karena tak mampu melakukan apa pun untuk mengubahnya._

 _Mungkin kesepian memang semenyakitkan ini. Karena ketika mereka bertemu pandang, Seijuurou membuang pandang darinya dan Kouki tidak bisa mengeja arti ekspresinya dari refleksi mereka yang tertuang di kaca jendela kereta.)_

.

.

Walau keduanya berdiri berhadapan hampir begitu rapat hingga membuat hati terasa seperti tersayat, pandangan mereka tidak (lagi) saling menjerat.

.

#~**~#

.

Kouki bisa bernapas sedikit lega ketika mereka turun dari kereta, naik bus menuju kompleks rumahnya, lalu turun di terminal, dan tidak mendapati Seijuurou mengasingkannya lagi (walaupun mereka masih saling tidak bertatapan).

Ada percakapan (tentang basket, sekolah, dan pertandingan mereka) meski hanya selintas dan Seijuurou lebih sering menerawang keluar kaca bus yang menampilkan gedung-gedung beton bermarathon di balik kuluman embun.

Sejujurnya, Kouki tidak menyangka Seijuurou tidak keberatan diajak ke konbini untuk mencari bahan makan malam yang bisa mereka dapatkan.

Menelusuri rak demi rak untuk memilih bahan makanan yang dapat mereka olah, susah-payah menahan tawa ketika Seijuurou (entah bercanda atau memang sekedar berkomentar) datar menyahut betapa konyolnya mereka: dua pemuda; keranjang belanjaan bahan makan malam; di antara ibu-ibu atau para istri muda yang berbelanja.

Kouki tidak bisa membaca apa yang pemuda kini berjalan selangkah di belakangnya pikirkan. Tidak seperti pemuda itu yang seakan menyibak kelambu benaknya untuk dibaca semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Sunyi masih dominan berbanding dengan percakapan minim mereka. Kouki mulai berkaji kembali dengan pikirannya, mungkinkah sebenarnya yang tadi ia katakan bukan kesalahan walau membuat Seijuurou bungkam sepanjang perjalanan menuju stasiun tempat mereka turun. Atau itu justru menyebabkan Seijuurou tidak lagi mengabaikannya.

Kouki mengeluarkan kunci dari tasnya untuk membuka gembok pagar rumahnya, menggumamkan terima kasih ketika Seijuurou tanpa diminta segera membantunya menjinjing belanjaan makan malam mereka.

Seijuurou berpikir rumah ini lebih tampak seperti rumah ketimbang rumahnya sendiri. Lengang, ditindih atmosfer seperti rumahnya, tapi tidak melambangkan kehampaan yang luar biasa. Masuk ke dalam setelah membuka sepatu dan menggenakan sandal rumah yang Kouki sediakan, Seijuurou melihat jajaran foto keluarga terpajang di sebuah lemari.

Kebanyakan hanya foto masa kecil. Saat keluarga ini masih lengkap dan utuh. Tertawa bahagia bersama.

Sempurna.

Dari lemari pajangan inilah Seijuurou memahami hal baru, bahkan sebuah kesempurnaan suatu hari dapat berubah menjadi tidak sempurna. Dan realisasi itu satir, hingga ia tersenyum getir.

"I-ini handuk untukmu. Pa-pakai saja kamar mandi yang ada di situ."

Kouki kembali entah dari mana, menyerahkan handuk seraya menunjuk sebuah pintu diapit di antara dua pintu yang sentralnya digantungi papan nama pemilik kamar—Koichi dan Kouki.

Seijuurou mengangguk, tenang mengucapkan terima kasih, beralih ke tasnya sendiri yang tadi ia letakkan di lantai dekat sofa ruang tamu. Mengambil baju ganti—yang syukurlah tidak basah kuyup walau agak lembab, lalu bertapak ke kamar mandi.

Kouki pergi ke kamarnya sendiri untuk menaruh barangnya yang basah, mengambil handuknya sendiri dan baju ganti, lalu keluar lagi untuk memijit tombol televisi agar menyala, kemudian melengang membawa belanjaan bahan makan malam mereka ke dapur. Tidak sadar cengir terbit di wajahnya karena akan membuat ommelete rice.

Kouki mulai memotongi ayam yang tadi ia beli di konbini, mengingat-ingat chicken-rice yang Kagami buat untuk isi ommelete rice-nya tempo hari lalu. Dia lupa bagaimana cara memotong bawang bombay tanpa membuatnya banjir airmata dan matanya begitu perih, harusnya bonggolnya tidak dipotong lebih dulu karena itulah yang merebakkan gas airmata.

Ketika ia tengah berdecak, mendesah karena matanya perih bukan main, didengarnya pintu terbuka dan siluet seseorang di ruang tamu rumahnya merapikan barang bawaannya sendiri.

Kouki tetap mencincang bawang bombay meski orang tersebut akhirnya menghampirinya.

"Terima kasih. Kau bisa memakai kamar mandi sekarang."

"O-oke."

Kouki mengejap-ngejapkan mata. Perih. Berair. Begitu menjauhkan dari bawang bombay sial itu, indera pengelihatannya memulih walau masih berkaca-kaca.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Tawaran itu Kouki dengar kendati pandangannya masih begitu berkunang.

Atau yang membuatnya kini berkunang adalah mendapati Akashi Seijuurou berpakaian kasual sedang menghanduki kepalanya—bukan sekedar baju training biasa, hanya dengan sweater putih berbahan wol pas badan, kerah hingga ke leher sehingga menggariskan impresi akan elegansi kejenjangannya, dan celana hitam kasual, telah segar dengan menyimilir wangi yang entah kenapa familiar bagi Kouki.

"Uh, ya ... mungkin memotong bahan-bahan untuk sup? Apa di kulkas masih ada tofu untuk sup miso?" Kouki terhuyung ke kulkas, mengecek apa ada bahan makanan yang telah ibunya siapkan. Dia menarik setoples ikan telah dibumbui untuk mereka masak.

Tidak seharusnya seseorang serapi itu padahal aktifitas yang tersisa hanya tinggal makan malam dan tidur. Kouki tidak menyuarakan hal itu tentunya, dia hendak mengusap matanya dengan tangan—tapi tangannya masih tercemar aroma dan dihinggap gas airmata bawang tersebut, dan dia tercenung ketika ada tangan yang menahan tangannya untuk mengusap mata.

Tisu terulur untuknya.

"Te-terima kasih."

Kouki mengambil tisu tersebut untuk menyeka airmatanya. Begitu merasakan matanya lebih baik, dia menyesali mengapa menuruti instruksi non-verbal tersebut.

Karena yang dilihatnya lebih jelas adalah Akashi Seijuurou dengan rambut teracak—abnormal, bulir-bulir tipis air tergantung di ujung-ujung rambut merahnya yang menguarkan wangi shampoo. Pakaiannya yang agak kusut karena terlipat-lipat, handuk yang digantung kasual melingkari leher jenjangnya, sama sekali tidak mengurangi perfeksi entitas ini sedikitpun.

Sebaliknya, mungkin menjelma atraktan termematikan yang pernah Furihata Kouki hadapi.

"Sebaiknya kau segera mandi. Kau bisa sakit kalau terlalu lama pakai baju basah yang mengering lagi."

Dan impresi itu pun tetap tidak terdestruksi meski kata-kata bernada monotonnya menghunus hati Kouki dengan kenyataan.

(Kadang, ada pula kenyataan tentang betapa menawan seseorang hingga terasa semenyesakkan ini. Sesak yang tak berdurasi dan tidak untuk ditolak hingga menyebabkan hati terasa seperti mati.)

Kouki berlalu ke kamar mandi dengan meraup handuk dan bajunya. Sebelum pintu kamar mandi ditutup, ia melihat Seijuurou di konter dapur rumahnya memanuver gerakan elegan memutar pisau di tangannya.

Sweater putihnya agak transparan dan melekat ke tubuh. Bagian lengan sweater digulung sampai sebatas siku. Hanya punggung tegap maskulin serta garis bahu bidangnya yang terlihat.

"Aaah."

Kouki meratap seorang diri di kamar mandi, tidak habis pikir mengapa hanya dirinya seorang yang tidak bisa berlaku seperti biasa.

.

#~**~#

.

Kouki keluar dari kamar mandi dan yang pertama ia inhalasi adalah wangi sup. Telah menyisir rambutnya yang basah—karena tidak mungkin dirinya dapat terlihat atraktif dengan rambut berantakan seperti seseorang—sembari mengusapi sisa bilur air di ujung-ujung rambut yang mencicipi kulit tengkuknya.

Kouki tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau mengakui mungkin dirinya terjangkit penyakit paru-paru, gangguan sesak napas akhir-akhir ini dialaminya, kian meroket melihat pemuda itu tengah mencincang bakung. Dan entah sejak kapan rambut itu terjatuh natural membingkai wajah yang tengah serius.

Seijuurou mengangkat kepala menotis eksistensi pemilik rumah ini, sesaat pita suaranya vakum dari kinerja normalnya melihat pemuda yang (baru selesai mandi)tengah tercenung menatapinya.

"Potongan semua bahan-bahan ini rapi sekali," ujar Kouki—tersisip iri dalam suaranya. Geleng-geleng kepala melihat dari wortel sampai kubis terpotong dengan ukuran sama dan presisi sempurna. "Ka-kau bisa memasak?"

Pisau sesaat terhenti menghentak telanan, sebelum kembali bergerak ketika Seijuurou akhirnya menjawab, "Sedikit."

Kouki memfokuskan atensi pada pelontar monosilabel tersebut—entah rendah hati atau memang terlalu biasa jadi menganggap itu hal biasa saja.

"Ka-kapan belajar me-masak? A-apa kau tidak sibuk?"

Impuls yang ditanya menjawab dengan volume rendah, _"Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan kesibukanku sebenarnya."_ Menarik napas, kemudian menutur, "Pelajaran Home Economics di sekolah."

"Ma-masa hanya dengan pelajaran di sekolah kau bisa memasak seperti ini? Kau ... mu-mungkin sama profesionalnya dengan Kagami."

"Karena aku belajar dengan benar. Oh, yang masak saat ulangtahun Kuroko itu Kagami dan Himuro Tatsuya-san, ya?"

"Haha ... itu kau. Tidak mengherankan." Kouki tertawa kering, barulah mengangguk singkat. "Uhm. Masakan mereka benar-benar enak."

"Masakan mereka sangat lezat. Masakanku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding mereka."

Seijuurou berhenti memotong ketika tidak ada protes dari apa pun. Dia nyaris—benar-benar nyaris—mengiris jarinya sendiri melihat Kouki mendelik padanya dengan pipi terkurva.

"Kau bisa me-menyakiti banyak hati jika mengatakan hal itu." Kouki berputar menuju panci sup tofu dan menghirup harum menggugah seleranya. "Wanginya saja sudah seenak ini."

"Membuat tofu soup cukup mudah," tukas Seijuurou sembari meraih salada untuk dipotong berikutnya.

Kouki berbalik tapi tidak kembali ke sisi pemuda itu, ada panorama (dan rasa) yang berbeda memandang profil Seijuurou dari belakang. "A-aku tidak bisa."

"Belajarlah."

"Aku juga sudah memikirkan hal itu saat memasak bersama Kagami dan Kuroko di tempat Kagami."

"Berarti kau tinggal melakukan."

"Err, ya ... latihan basket makan dan aktifitas lain amat menyita waktu."

"Belajar saja kalau kau punya waktu luang."

"Uhm, akan kulakukan."

Kouki menenggak saliva, mengusapkan telapak tangan yang (entah kenapa) berkeringat dingin ke celananya, dan melangkah mengalahkan kepengecutannya sendiri agar bisa sejajar—di sisi Seijuurou memerhatikannya memasak.

Dia tidak mengerti mengapa di saat seperti ini, seharusnya bisa frontal dan hanya ada mereka berdua, tapi Kouki malah tidak melakukan apa pun selain menekan otot pipinya agar tidak meninggi—sedemikian nyeri.

Mungkin ini tidak seperti yang ia takutkan. Di mana Seijuurou akan menyepak sepi padanya, sehingga ulu hati Kouki ngilu (lagi). Realisasi teriring desah lega, Kouki beranjak untuk memasak chicken rice-nya.

Seijuurou melirik tangan Kouki beraksi untuk memecah telur satu per satu, menabur garam dan lada, lalu mengocoknya dengan cekatan.

"A-apa?"

Kouki yang menyadari tengah dilirik, menoleh padanya dengan wajah inosen itu. Seijuurou lekas menggeleng, berusaha tidak tersenyum eksplisit seraya kembali menyingkirkan apriori akan Kouki bergelora angkara murka dan layaknya bom waktu dapat meledak—menghancurkan segalanya.

 _(Apa yang perlu dihancurkan sebenarnya jika segalanya memang berbeda selamanya? Atau karena Kouki berurusan bukan dengan dirinya melainkan pribadi yang satu lagi?_

 _Seijuurou tidak ada kaitannya dengan urusan mereka.)_

"Kenapa tertarik belajar memasak?" Seijuurou sekadar berbasa-basi sembari membagi atensi antara tomat yang tengah ia cincang dan Kouki yang memanaskan wajan dengan lumeran mentega seraya menumpah cacahan bawang bombay ke muka teflon.

Kouki mengambil spatula dari wadah peralatan memasak untuk mengaduk tumisan di teflon. "Uhmm ... bisa memasak itu, entah kenapa, kelihatannya keren. Seperti Kagami ... uh, dan ... kau."

Jika yang sedang mencincang tomat bukan Akashi Seijuurou, adegan jari teriris absolut akan terealisasi. Maka kedua pemuda itu akan menikmati salad dengan tomat bersaus darahnya untuk makan malam.

Namun karena ini Akashi Seijuurou, yang hanya melirik sekilas Kouki dan wajah individu biasa-biasa saja itu tetap seperti biasa—tidak terlihat apakah wajahnya memerah karena kepul asap di wajan atau karena mengakui hal tersebut, maka dia memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi.

Kouki menghela napas panjang. Jadi sekarang dirinya sendiri yang menghindar. Tuhan, tolong sekali lagi saja hilangkan kepengecutan ini—dan kenapa pula reaksi Seijuurou sedatar itu, tidakkah orang ini tahu betapa sulit seorang lelaki mengakui lelaki lain lebih hebat darinya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang buat isian ommelette rice dan kau menyiapkan peralatan makan?"

Pasti karena Seijuurou tidak tahu letak perlengkapan makan di mana saja—atau memang karena ingin mengenyahkan kedekatan mereka. Mual dengan asumsi negatif yang terakhit terletup di benaknya, Kouki mengangguk lalu menyerahkan spatula padanya, jemari mereka saling menyapa, Kouki terburu-buru menyiapkan makan untuk dua orang.

"A-Akashi."

"Hm?"

Bibir Kouki terbuka, alpa untuk melontar tanya.

Salahkan Seijuurou yang memasak chicken rice itu dengan (keterlaluan atraktif) atraksi bersama wajan serupa chef restoran bintang lima—mengangkatnya sedikit dari atas kompor dan menaik-turunkannya—sehingga butir-butir nasi berhamburan ke udara dan masuk kembali ke wajan, persis seperti perenang loncat indah masuk menusuk lekuk bilur air yang menyambutnya.

Kagami juga bisa seperti itu.

Ya, aksi ini terdefinisi dengan ada banyak orang melakukan hal yang sama, tapi hasilnya begitu berbeda. Mungkin seperti ini.

 _Kouki tidak membias Seijuurou atau semacamnya. (Mungkin)_

"Ada apa?"

Seijuurou luput melihat bagaimana Kouki melongo—terpesona.

Kouki gelagapan. Mungkin jika ini semacam shoujo anime atau manga, piring atau gelas yang ia pegang akan terpecah saking kagetnya lalu kaki atau jari Kouki terluka.

Siswa Seirin itu bisa jadi tergolong sebagai salah satu pemuda dengan kecerobohan berpondasi ketakutan yang natural. Tapi, _(sayangnya)_ kali ini ia tidak sebodoh dan seceroboh itu. Diletakkannya mangkuk nasi dengan posisi terbalik di atas serbet.

"A-apa kau juga mau ommelette rice-nya?"

"Ya." Seijuurou mematikan api kompor yang membakar pantat wajan. Dia mendongak pada Kouki yang berjarak sekitar lima belas langkah darinya. "Chicken rice-nya sudah."

"O-oke. Aku mau buat ommelette rice-nya." Kouki beranjak kembali ke sisi Seijuurou, bergumam dengan suara lebih ringan, "Yang fluffy."

Seijuurou melangkah, meretas jarak dari Kouki karena mengecek sup tofunya sudah mendidih lalu ia mematikan kompor, barulah kembali pada bahan-bahan salad yang terhampar di meja dapur.

"Kau suka ommelette rice yang fluffy?" tanya Seijuurou datar—berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa dia memang hanya sekadar berbasa-basi.

"Ah." Kouki mengejap di depan kompor. Sendirian. Didera sensasi anomali tentang sepi lantaran ditinggal sendiri—Seijuurou menjauhinya. "I-iya. Mau kubuatkan sekalian untukmu?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Seijuurou luput melihat bagaimana mata berselaput pelangi sewarna kayu manis itu merekah cerah karena jawabannya. Dia malah membuat dressing salad dari perasan lemon dan olive oil, kemudian mencampur satu per satu sayuran yang telah dicuci bersih dan dipotong rapi dalam mangkuk yang sama. Atensinya absolut terdistraksi dengan aksi Furihata Kouki memasak ommelette rice.

 _(—karena kali ini Seijuurou yang asli sendiri dapat melihat bagaimana resolusi berpijar cemerlang di mata itu.)_

"Yo-yosh."

Katakan selamat tinggal pada aksi atraksi keren memasak ala chef bintang lima dan resolusi brillian.

Furihata Kouki mungkin memiliki bakat akrobatik komedi dengan kehebohannya memasak di dapur. Ironisnya, dia memasak lebih tegang daripada prajurit terjun ke medan perang. Aura siap tempur menggempur musuh lebih meyakinkan daripada saat ia turun ke lapangan untuk bermain basket dan memenangkan pertandingan.

Jika kau melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri, kau akan merasa sangat sulit untuk memungkiri bahwa:

"—u-uorgh. Ini bahkan tidak sebesar porsi Kagami, tapi aku tidak akan kalah! Heaaah!"

—seorang pemuda normal yang tidak biasa bekerja di dapur, komat-kamit berseru absurd, meratakan lelehan mentega ke permukaan wajan yang panas, lalu menuangkan telur ke wajan hingga desisnya menderu seluruh ruangan, menyambar sebagian salad dan chicken rice ke atas telur, cekatan melipatnya lalu memotongnya dan menyajikannya ke piring—

"—YATTAAAA!"

—pemuda ini tidak mungkin tidak terkesan menggemaskan saat berhasil melakukan sesuatu dan berseru sebahagia itu.

Karena untuk dua porsi, tentu ada reka ulang adegan.

Seijuurou bersandar di konter, bertopang dagu dengan satu lengan bersidekap sebagai pivot. Mengingat bahwa dia bukan orang yang komikal komedi seperti Furihata Kouki—bahkan bercanda saja tidak bisa, dia tidak mengerti ironi ini.

Bagaimana bisa pemuda tanpa keistimewaan itu benar-benar sangat menghibur bahkan ketika ia begitu serius?

(Seperti atraksi bagi atensi dan afeksi. Atraktan mematikan.)

Wajah kaku Seijuurou gemilang terlayang dihancur-lebur oleh Kouki. Bibir terkurva tinggi hingga tulang dan otot-otot pipi nyeri. Mata magenta kembar itu terhimpit dalam tawa yang tak tersuara.

Usai memasak porsi kedua dan menabur keju sebagai topping untuk ommelette rice buatannya, Kouki tersengal kepayahan tapi tetap mengangguk puas dengan hasil masakannya. Makanan favoritnya itu benar-benar terlihat kenyal, empuk, lembut, gurih, dan menyerbak wangi memeras saliva untuk terkucur karena sangat menggoda.

" _Otsukaresama deshita."_

Nada geli itu tidak terlewat indera pendengaran Kouki yang meski tak cukup cermat tapi dua kata itu eksplisit diucapkan dengan pad (meminjam istilah bernyanyi kakaknya) sempurna—yang menyenangkan untuk didengar.

Kouki kilat menoleh—lupa dirinya tidak seorang diri lagi memasak makan malam di rumah tanpa siapa pun menemani. Terpana melihat Seijuurou mendekat padanya dengan senyum (yang memikat) itu.

Pemuda yang rusuh sendiri memasak makanan favoritnya itu tertawa canggung menyadari keberadaan seseorang—yang tadi memasak dengan luar biasa dan sangat berbanding terbalik darinya, tapi dia tidak bisa tidak membalas senyum itu.

"A-aku ... terlihat konyol, ya?"

Bibirnya terliuk oleh gaya gravitasi dan lekuk cembung di pipi yang kasat mata—dan matanya kontan tersipit melihat Seijuurou tertawa perlahan. Kouki hangat itu lagi. Akhirnya, Kouki merasa jauh lebih lega daripada yang ia pikir sebelumnya mustahil lagi untuk ia rasakan.

Kali ini, Seijuurou membiarkan Kouki melihat senyumnya. Dia bergumam lembut membenarkan, "Hmm."

Bahu Kouki refleks menurun lesu—tidak ubahnya terbumbung ke kaki langit hanya untuk dihempas hancur lagi ke bumi. Serahkan pada Akashi Seijuurou dan konsistensi _aku-selalu-benar_ yang amat mengagumkan memecah ekspetasi setiap orang dengan melontar kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Kalau saja tekad dan semangat juangmu itu diterapkan dalam bermain basket," Seijuurou menatap Kouki, meluruhkan dingin di tatapannya, "kau akan terlihat keren."

Kikuk dengan senyum yang melelehkan entah organ atau bagian mana dalam dirinya, Kouki menjatuhkan tatapan pada hasil masakannya yang bersebelahan dengan toples ikan berbumbu.

"Kau ti-tidak be-bercanda?" Kouki menyibukkan diri dengan penggorengan lain dan menuang minyak untuk memasak ikan.

Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alis, bertanya heran, "Apa aku terlihat seperti bercanda?"

"A-apa ada bedanya kau terlihat bercanda atau tidak?"

"Menurutmu?"

Kouki meliriknya, menemukan Seijuurou masih menatapnya. Mulut terbuka-terkatup, barulah menjawab berdasarkan pendar mata magenta tersebut, "Ti-tidak."

Pemuda yang menatapi gelembung-gelembung mungil meletup di permukaan minyak teringat perkataan kakaknya, dan itulah yang ia sampaikan pada Seijuurou sembari membuka tutup toples ikan.

"Kau se-seperti Aniki. Mengatakan apa yang nyata adanya tanpa gengsi jika i-itu memang benar."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Ka-karena ... seperti kemarin lusa. Aniki bilang tanpa ragu, uh ... matamu bagus."

"..."

"..."

"Aku tidak seperti kakakmu."

"...e- ... eh?"

"Ada hal yang tidak bisa kukatakan tanpa keberatan karena terjadi pertentangan dengan rasionalitas diriku sendiri."

"..."

"Isi hatiku sendiri pada seseorang—yang berbeda dari semua orang lainnya, terutama ketika orang itu ada di hadapanku."

Kouki yang tengah memegang ikan, kaget mendengar tukasan tersebut diiring satu telunjuk yang tergerak untuk merapikan anakan rambut di keningnya, lantas ikan tergelincir dari tangannya ke minyak panas tepat ketika dia terkejut karena jawaban amat serius Seijuurou itu.

Satu dari dua pemuda yang tidak mengenal huru-hara dapur, tidak mengetahui bahwa bahan makanan basah mengandung air, bila dimasukkan ke minyak panas maka yang pasti terjadi berikutnya adalah segalanya meledak.

"ARRGH!"

Jika berharap pelaku yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan ikan itu ke minyak panas satu-satunya yang kesakitan karena gelegak galak aksi-reaksi hidrogen bertarung dengan minyak itu melukainya, maka sayang sekali itu tidak terjadi.

Karena kedua pemuda tersebut terlonjak. Sama-sama menderita dengan rajam jahanam minyak panas tersebut.

Hanya saja yang satu terlompat mundur karena wajahnya kena percik larutan kental menyaingi kalor magma inti bumi, maka yang satu lagi melompat maju mematikan kompor meski punggung tangannya ditabrak panasnya minyak lalu lekas mendorong rekan memasaknya itu keluar dari genderang perang menakutkan bergemuruh meriuh dapur.

Keduanya mengungsi ke ruang tamu, terhempas ke sofa sembari menahan sakit membakar kulit.

Seijuurou tidak bisa menyeka keringat dingin tersembul di pelipis. Dia melirik Kouki yang merintih perih memegangi pipi dan rahang kirinya. "Kau punya obat oles anti bakar?"

Kouki menggeleng. "Se-sepertinya tidak ada."

"Pasta gigi?"

"A-ada. Uh, sebentar. Akh."

Kouki lekas beranjak ke kamar mandi, mengambil pasta gigi, lalu kembali ke sofa.

Dia terbelalak melihat ruam merah menyemburat di punggung tangan kanan tamunya itu, lantas lekas duduk tertunduk di sentris sofa, kemudian bergegas mengoleskan punggung tangan kanan pemuda di hadapannya yang berdecak pelan karena sensasi panas berkobar dinetralisir dengan menthol dari pasta gigi mint.

"I-ini ... tanganmu ... pa-padahal sebentar lagi kita akan bertanding, aku menyulitkan kita karena membuat—ba-bagaimana—"

"—sudahlah, cepat oleskan ke wajahmu agar tidak berbekas."

Sergahan urgensi itu seketika membungkamnya. Kouki lekas memoles pasta gigi ke pipinya, meringis karena rasanya menyakitkan. Memang tidak sesakit saat ia dihajar habis-habisan malam itu oleh para berandalan, tapi bara di pipinya tidak tertampik.

"Itu belum tertutup semuanya." Seijuurou berekshalasi berat melihat Kouki mengernyit menahan sakit padahal belum semua semburat merah tertutup polesan pasta gigi. "Sini, biar kulakukan."

Kouki mengulurkan pasta gigi pada pemuda yang telah hampir selama dua minggu ini selalu bersamanya.

Seijuurou mengangkat alis karena Kouki tetap tertunduk. "Angkat kepalamu, Furihata-kun."

Prioritasnya saat ini adalah mengobati luka bakar ringan yang mereka dapatkan. Nihil tanda-tanda Kouki akan mengangkat tegak kepalanya, Seijuurou kilat memutuskan untuk menyangga dagu pemuda itu dengan tangan kirinya.

Dia terkesiap pelan melihat biner sienna yang terlapis saput tipis.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Kouki perih, mengerling punggung tangan kanan Seijuurou yang terluka, "Padahal ... ta-tangan begitu berharga untuk pemain basket. Dan gara-gara aku ... kau —"

"Sssh. Jangan bergerak."

Telunjuk tangan kanannya bergerak memulas pasta gigi pada pipi sampai ke rahang kiri memerah itu. Memastikan tidak ada yang luka bakar ringan yang terlewat. Semua dia lakukan dengan menelisik baik-baik kontur wajah tiada keistimewaan dibelenggu pilu dengan sepasang mata merah magenta sempurna.

Sorot matanya berakhir tertambat pada bibir yang digigit itu. Seijuurou menghirup napas tajam ketika ibujari tangan kirinya meraba perlahan garis bibir itu, memberai gigitannya. Memerah. Familiar menyergapnya pada memori hujan berbadai tadi.

Kenangan yang bukan miliknya.

"Maaf."

Suara Kouki memarau. Bibirnya menggulir lagi silabel mengiritasi atensi pemuda yang telunjuk tangan kanannya berhenti mengoles ke spot terakhir di sudut bibir. Bibirnya mengering ketika ia memberanikan diri dengan segala keberanian yang tersisa dalam dirinya, menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

Ini pertama kali pandangan mereka kembali bertemu.

"Kaupikir aku akan kalah begitu saja hanya karena luka seperti ini?" bisik Seijuurou yang bercermin di biner solid kolong langit itu—mendapati refleksinya sempurna ada di sana namun mungkin yang Kouki tatap adalah yang jauh ada dalam dirinya.

"Ti- ... dak." Kouki meremas kaus yang ia kenakan, kusut dalam cengkeraman. Mungkin bukan hanya matanya yang memanas melihat siapa yang lurus menyelami dirinya dari lensa yang jadi jembatan antara hati dan dunianya. "Tapi, a-aku ... melukaimu."

"Kau juga terluka." Seijuurou tidak tahu siapa yang bertremor, jemarinya yang membelai lembut dagu Kouki atau pemuda di hadapannya yang memang telah bergetar hebat. _Kita terluka._ "Kau hanya perlu lebih berhati-hati."

"A-aku me-mencoba untuk berhati-hati, tapi ta-tadi—"

Serak depresif. Apa yang ingin Kouki katakan, apa yang terlintas di benaknya, rasa yang poranda seketika, seluruhnya tidak terjemahkan dalam bahasa verbal untuk dilisankan. Lenyap serupa kepul asap ketika sepasang mata magenta memikat itu mendekat dan ia tergugu menyadari mata mereka sama-sama tertarik gaya anomali ke bibir mereka masing-masing.

"—sepertinya," Seijuurou memiringkan kepala perlahan, menginhalasi berat hasrat yang ekuivalen membuat keduanya setimpal berdebar—seperti yang mengetam rongga dada mereka agar hancur kapan saja—intens, "aku yang selama ini perlu berhati-hati."

Mata merah brillian Seijuurou meredup sebelum akhirnya bibir Kouki perlahan ia kecup.

Kouki sangat pantas berhasrat meninjunya atau menendangnya atau frontal mendamprat karena aksi afeksi Akashi Seijuurou menyebabkan frustrasi sementara pelakunya bersembunyi di balik persona satu sama lain.

Namun ia lebih ingin memukul atau mencakar atau menjerit mencaci-maki ketika kecupan lembut Seijuurou yang merampas seluruh harga diri dan esensi akan waktu itu berakhir lebih cepat dari airmata panas melelehi pipinya yang perih—tetap tidak lebih menyakitkan daripada dentam abnormal di rongga dadanya yang berdetak seakan hendak mendobrak pagar rusuk.

Ketika Seijuurou menarik diri dan hampir memejam mata, Kouki menahan tangan yang menangkup wajahnya dengan tangannya, timbal-balik kejadian itu berdampak pada stressor yang menggilas defensi diri dan rasionalitasnya.

Mata berpupil mungil itu mirip pinus yang diluruh embun tatkala fajar menggeliat. Menyelami balik samuderah merah yang membuat asanya berdarah-darah, pilu karena malu merasa terlecehkan dengan absurditas tindakan Seijuurou yang tidak mampu ia nalar. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengeja ekspresi Akashi Seijuurou dan roman wajahnya yang mengeruh.

"Ke-kenapa kau selalu pergi?" bisik Kouki seperti orang tercekik.

"..."

"Apa ... a-apa itu tadi—" _–ciuman barusan—_ "—da-dari ... dia yang sa-satu lagi?"

"... kau mengharapkannya?" Seijuurou sendu balas menatapnya. Tersenyum getir dengan realisasi anomali yang hanya dirinya sendiri pahami, mata hampir terpejam, tapi tangan tan meremas tangannya.

"Kau me-mempermainkanku?" Kouki berbisik, lalu frekuensi suaranya meninggi dimosi pedih mendidih dan ketidakmengertian yang berkompiklasi dalam diri. "Aku me-mengharapkan pe-penjelasan. Kau bahkan tidak pernah me-menjelaskan a-apa yang kau mau dengan melakukan se-semua ... semua ha-hal ini. Ini bukan soal aku mengharapkan siapa, tapi ... a-aku menerimanya—dirimu yang satu lagi, jadi kurasa kau—"

Tamparan emosional dari Kouki itu tidak mendegradasi kapabilitas Seijuurou untuk mendengarnya. Dia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi karena tindakan impulsif dirinya yang satu lagi, tapi ia tidak pernah berintensi untuk membuat Kouki jadi seperti ini—melankolia terlinang dari matanya dan dialah penyebabnya.

Mungkin yang berpijar di mata dengan resolusi yang selalu Akashi Seijuurou hasratkan untuk melihat akan memendar kebencian karenanya. Namun—

"Apa kau tahu aku ingin _kelemahanku_ ini hilang?"

Kouki menggigit bibir ketika Seijuurou dengan keseriusan dan serak abnormal di suaranya itu nyaris membuatnya gila.

"Kau hanya membuatnya tidak bisa hilang."

Tanpa sempat menafsir makna rangkai kata yang dilontarkan padanya, Kouki tergugu tatkala Seijuurou menangkup wajahnya, lalu maju untuk menciumnya lagi. Kali ini bukan kecup kupu-kupu yang bersayap patah dan kepak rapuh riwayatnya tamat begitu saja, bermetamorfosis jadi ciuman yang memblokade tangis.

Tidak seperti saat Akashi Seijuurou dengan gelimang cemerlang manik heterokromik itu melumat bibirnya dan matanya terpejam, kendatipun pandangannya buram, Kouki memastikan Seijuurou tidak mengatup matanya. Yang ia lihat lebih jelas tatkala jemari pemuda yang melumat bibir bawahnya itu tidak mematut hanya dari sudut-sudut mata, tapi memaut eksistensinya seutuhnya.

Kouki bernapas berat, mulut terbuka tatkala organ lunak basah menjilat lalu menggigit bibirnya lamat—seperti tengah menguji kekenyalannya. Ia yang mengerang ketika lidah itu lagi mempenetrasi dinding gusi dengan sapuan menggelitik dan menyambangi langit-langit mulutnya, memiringkan kepala ke arah oposisi selaras lengannya yang terangkat untuk merangkul leher Seijuurou menariknya agar bibir mereka melekat lebih erat.

Entah siapa yang mendorong atau siapa yang menarik, punggung Kouki melesaki sofa dengan Seijuurou menaunginya.

Singsingan sensasi menggila ketika lidah mereka bercumbu, panas dan basah, saraf-saraf sensorik sensitif di bibir di sengat listrik dinamis kenikmatan, tatkala bibir mereka saling menghisap merebutkan dominansi yang tidak berarti, tidak ketika melumat lapis kenyal dan dingin itu begitu nikmat—walau membuat napas mereka sama-sama tersendat.

"Nngh."

Seijuurou mengangkat kepala ketika Kouki melepas rekat lumat bibir mereka. Pandangannya tidak meredup dengan seduksi, tapi aksi ini belum bisa secara absolut Seijuurou definisi sebagai afeksi. Namun nilon saliva mereka yang tergantung dari lidah ke lidah, sebagian meluruh dari bibir Kouki melebur dengan basa pasta gigi yang lumer ke dagunya, kian menyebabkan netra magentanya meredup digolak hasrat.

Ini pertama kalinya ia mencium seseorang—atau tepatnya personanya yang asli, dan tidak pernah ada yang mengoyak kendali diri Seijuurou terserpih seperti ini hingga rasionalitasnya terserpih. Gebu-gebu perasaan menderu dadanya menang melebihi kewarasannya untuk menghentikan semua ini, entah ini ambisi atau desperasi afeksi, tapi ia tidak ingin tidak memiliki Kouki—egonya menuntut absolut Kouki hanya untuknya seorang.

"Uh. Nnh."

Kouki merintih ketika Seijuurou menindihnya. Serakah meraup bibirnya dalam dominansi yang menggigilkannya, ia melumat balik bibir yang memonopolinya dengan menggigit pelan bibir atas Seijuurou yang keras menghisapi bibir bawahnya. Bunyi decap basah gulat lumat bibir mereka menyentak senyap ruangan itu.

Benang saliva mereka terajut kembali manakala lidah Seijuurou menjilat bagian bawah lidah Kouki hingga pemuda yang ditindih balas menekan lidahnya, sehingga lidah mereka saling mengait dan desah nikmat mereka mengecupi wajah bertemperatur tinggi mereka masing-masing.

Eratika sistem respirasi sekali lagi jadi kendala sehingga Kouki sekali lagi yang lebih dulu memutus lekatan bibir mereka. Terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah dan mata digenang bening yang tinggal berdenting, Kouki keras menanamkan jemari ke tengkuk Seijuurou tatkala pemuda itu memanfaatkannya yang menoleh ke samping untuk menoreh kulit lunak di belakang daun telinga dengan ciuman dalam.

"Nghh!" Kouki menggeliat hebat tatkala sekujur tubuhnya meremang karena gerigi Seijuurou menggores garis telinganya dan mengempas panas merangsangnya.

"Kau tanya," Sengal pelan Seijuurou yang jauh lebih terkendali dari eratika ekshalas-inhalasi pemuda yang dicumbunya itu terhembus ke rahang kanannya, matanya terpejam tatkala menghirup wangi natural ceruk leher pemuda dalam dekapannya dengan gestur teramat intim—hidung menelusuri kulit leher yang terpapar, "apa yang kumau."

"A-apa yang kau—ah!" Kouki menggelinjang dan kewarasannya terlayang ketika lapisan kulit arteri yang berdenyut kuat di kejenjangan lehernya dihisap perlahan, lama, dengan gigi lambat tertambat, mengigit gemas, ia pening dijerat nikmat—menggelitar gemetar dalam kungkungan Seijuurou. " ... Akashi ... mmngh!"

Seijuurou merasakan lengan melingkar padanya, Kouki meremas kulit yang menangkupi belikat di balik kausnya. Getar bergelegar di sepanjang garis punggungnya, dia menghisap lebih keras leher tersebut mencecap peluh yang tersembul dari pori-pori, menciumnya gemas dengan realisasi volume desah erotik dan lelah Kouki meningkat dengan intensitas cumbuannya.

Ketika suara dari personanya yang satu lagi mengusik, Seijuurou terinterupsi menciumi leher Kouki. Rasanya sarkasme menggiling mereka dalam ironisasi di mana dirinya masih bisa mengingat persona yang satu lagi sementara saat dirinya yang itu memonopoli Kouki dia malah terlupa.

Mengenyah suara lain dirinya yang digerogot angkara murka akan keegoisannya, Seijuurou tidak membiarkan dirinya yang satu lagi mendominasi—tidak ketika Kouki yang terengah-engah dengan bibir basah dan beberapa bagian dirinya basah, kemilau saliva Seijuurou yang tertinggal padanya, menatap (hanya dirinya) tersesat oleh nikmat.

"Ah- ... Ah-ka- ... shi?"

Kouki gulana memanggilnya—akan ketakutan dipermainkan atau ditinggalkan berkubang lagi dalam kesepian, Seijuurou terhenyak ketika Kouki menariknya turun untuk menciumnya lagi—tidak menahan tangan Seijuurou yang menyelinap ke balik bajunya dan membelai paparan kulit di sana.

Mungkin mereka tidak akan berhenti jika bebunyian gerendel dan gembok tidak bergemertak, tak menggema sampai ruang tamu tempat mereka berada. Cumbuan mereka takan akan terhenti di sana andai tapak-tapak langkah dan lirih letih taidama tidak tergelinding menepis hening rumah.

Kouki impuls mendorong Seijuurou untuk bangun dari dirinya, dicabik panik mendengar suara familiar lelah nan rapuh ibunya dengan tapak kaki khasnya, berusaha untuk berdiri, tapi yang ada karena tungkainya masih saling mengait dengan kaki Sejuurou, dia tersandung dan dengan fantastis jatuh tersusruk dengan kepala membentur meja di depan sofa.

" _Tadaima,_ Kouki."

Dalam posisi terbalik, Kouki hanya bisa melihat kaki ibunya yang beralas sandal rumah memasuki ruang tamu. Dia berusaha menyeka jejak-jejak anomali di wajahnya—tidak sadar itu juga membuat wajahnya makin belepotan pasta gigi.

Kouki berguling ke samping, terengah melampaui orang paling pengecut dan penakut lari terbirit-birit dikejar chihuahua, memaksakan senyum di wajahnya seraya berseru dengan suara terpeleset melengking tinggi, _"O-o-okaerinasai, Okaa-san!"_

Ibunya tidak lagi memerhatikannya, ia melihat seorang pemuda yang bukan anggota keluarganya duduk di sofa rumah keluarganya. Memerhatikan profil pemuda tersebut baik-baik, rambut merah identik dengan seorang wanita yang ia ingat dulu seringkali menemani dan jadi kawan baik putra sulungnya sebelum wafat, serta perasaan dejavu pernah melihat rambut merah itu—walau kali ini tidak serapi waktu itu.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Apa kau yang waktu itu ada di depan kamar Koichi?"

Seijuurou berdeham, memusnahkan kesesakan yang masif saling gilas dengan sensasi nikmat memening dirinya, lekas berdiri untuk membungkuk sopan pada ibunda pemuda yang tengah duduk tergugu itu dan menjawab serak, "Ya, Furihata-san. Saya Akashi Seijuurou."

"Teman Kouki?"

Seijuurou menegakkan lagi tubuhnya, menemukan wanita yang waktu itu dilihatnya di bangsal mereka yang dikhianati harapan dan setiap waktu dipermainkan ajal, relief wajahnya lembut sekaligus menunjukkan ketegaran akan seseorang yang telah mencecap asam-garam pahit-pedas hidup. Dia mengangguk pada wanita yang mengembang senyum lelah padanya.

"Terima kasih sudah menemani Kouki, ya. Maaf, biasanya aku dan suamiku pulang malam sekali jadi dia biasa sendiri."

Ini tidak berakhir. Frasa apresiatif atas Furihata Kouki sekali lagi dilontar padanya. Mungkin tidak akan pernah berakhir. Seijuurou mengatup bibirnya—yang tadi telah sempat ia seka dengan punggung lengan—dan mengangguk sesopan yang ia bisa dengan konflik batin internal dalam dirinya.

"Kenapa kau duduk di—" Wanita tersebut menaruh tas tangannya di meja, menelisik fitur putra bungsunya yang terduduk kaku di lantai, "—kenapa lehermu merah-merah begitu, Kouki?"

Serangan jantung—Kouki hanya mampu mematung.

"Dan wajahmu belepotan putih-putih apa itu." Wanita itu mendesah lelah dengan ulah putra bungsunya yang seringkali tidak bisa ia mengerti.

Seijuurou yang semula tercenung sigap memungut pasta gigi yang ternyata meringkuk di kaki sofa. "Tadi kami memasak makan malam. Saat menggoreng ikan, kami terkena minyak panas. Karena tidak ada salep anti-bakar, maka memakai pasta gigi."

Ah, jenius. Kouki tidak mengerti mekanisme otak macam apa yang Seijuurou pikirkan sampai bisa menjawab hal sebrillian itu.

Wanita biasanya memiliki intuisi yang jauh lebih tajam. Ada kalanya, intuisi itu sendiri menumpul oleh berbagai faktor—seperti lelah dan stress karena beban pikiran berlebih. Hal ini terbukti dari wanita tunggal penyandang marga Furihata itu yang memercayai alasan tersebut.

"Ada-ada saja. Leher dan wajahmu kena minyak, Kouki?" Wanita itu menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya. "Padahal simpan saja ikannya untuk sarapan besok, biar aku yang memasakkannya."

Kouki mengangguk kaku sembari menggigit bibir agar tidak mencetus hal apa pun yang memungkinkan ibunya mengetahui peristiwa apa yang terjadi tepat sebelum bertapak ke ruang tamu. Dia tidak berintensi berdusta pada ibunya, hanya saja dia juga tidak mungkin mengatakan kejadian sebenarnya tanpa membuat ibunya tewas di tempat seketika.

"Obatilah lagi. Okaa-san saja yang masak ikannya. Kalian belum makan malam, 'kan?"

Kepala sepasang pemuda itu serentak tergeleng dengan pertanyaan itu. Mengekori wanita itu yang melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan suaminya. Berekshalasi panjang, lelah, dan bahkan mereka tidak bisa saling lirik dengan ceceran ketegangan yang masih mengudara di antara mereka.

Ibunda keluarga Furihata itu tidak banyak bicara, menyuruh mereka duduk di meja makan dan menyergah dia sudah makan malam di kantor. Kelelahan tergurat jelas di wajahnya, tapi itu tidak menghalanginya mengembang senyum ketika mencicipi sup tofu di panci dan lekas memuji masakan tersebut sangat lezat.

Walaupun chicken-rice yang menjadi isi ommelette rice-nya luar biasa enak, Kouki terlalu kelu untuk memuji kelezatannya. Tidak dengan sisa-sisa rasa cumbu nikmat pembuat chicken-rice serta sup tofu itu duduk di hadapannya dan berbincang begitu tenang dengan ibunya yang bertanya hal-hal klise tentang latar belakang kehidupan.

Setelah bekerja sama membereskan kembali peralatan makan malam dan memasak, terbentang sejengkal jarak yang canggung total ketika keduanya mencuci piring bersama—mendiamkan satu sama lain, sementara ibu beranak dua itu duduk di sofa—tempat mereka sempat bergulat saling lumat—dan menonton televisi.

Tidak lagi bisa memungkiri degup anomali mendentum diri tatkala jemari mereka bersentuhan saat mencuci piring. Tiada lirik yang terkerling selain desing hening melingkupi keduanya.

"Kouki."

Berjengit pelan, kaget karena panggilan dari ibunya, Kouki buru-buru menatap ibunya yang tengah menonton acara televisi. "Y-ya?"

"Tadi produsermu telepon padaku, katanya besok uang royaltimu dan Koichi akan ditransfer lagi."

Kouki mengejapkan mata. Dia ternganga beberapa saat, melirik Seijuurou yang distan mengeringkan sendok dan sumpit satu per satu.

"Dia juga masih bersikeras meminta, kau bisa mewakili kau dan Koichi untuk datang ke acara itu. Katanya, hanya yang pasti menang yang diundang untuk datang."

Seijuurou balik melirik Kouki dengan dahi berkerut-merut dihamburi anakan rambut.

Kouki sama sekali tidak ragu menjawab muram, "Aku tidak bisa datang, Okaa-san. Hari itu ... Aniki operasi." Menghirup napas dalam, lalu bergumam suram, "... yang seharusnya datang ke sana bukan aku."

Ibunda Furihata itu kentara menghela napas panjang melihat video klip lain yang mendendang nada-nada familiar sampai rasanya terdengar sumbang memuakkan. "Terserah kau saja."

Seijuurou teringat pada yang Koichi kemukakan, tentang orangtua yang memberikan Kouki pilihan melakukan apa yang terbaik baginya sendiri tanpa ditentang. Ia tidak kuasa memprevensi dari selarik pertanyaan yang menginvasi benaknya.

Jika Kouki memilih untuk bersamanya, apa kedua orangtua Furihata akan merelakannya?

Pertanyaan konyol. Kalaupun Kouki bersamanya, ia yang tidak bisa—tervisualisasi regalitas ayahnya dan instruksi absolut untuk selalu menang dengan menguasai berbagai bidang. Dan Kouki mungkin tepatnya bukan ingin bersamanya.

"Sudah malam sekali. Kalian berdua tidurlah," ucap ibu Furihata mengetahui mereka telah selesai mencuci piring.

"Otou-san bagaimana?" tanya Kouki yang mengerling jam dinding, nihil tanda-tanda pagar rumahnya akan berderit dibuka kembali.

"Biar Okaa-san tunggu." Ibunya itu menoleh pada kedua pemuda yang masih berdiri bersisian di balik konter dapur. "Ah, Kouki, ambil futon cadangan untuk Akashi-kun—atau kau tidur di kamar Koichi saja, Akashi-kun?"

Seijuurou hendak mengungkapkan intensinya yang sejak tadi telah terpikirkan sebelum dirinya dan Kouki makan malam—pamit pulang kemudian mencari hotel untuk dirinya tidur malam itu, tapi lirikan ekspetatif Kouki yang memelas menguapkan intensi tersebut.

"Aku tidak keberatan tidur di mana pun," kata Seijuurou mengafirmasi.

Kouki tersenyum setengah hati pada ibunya. "A-aku akan gelarkan futon saja untuk Akashi di kamarku."

Seijuurou tidak tahu lagi apa ia perlu menyesali intensinya untuk pergi saja tidak terungkapkan adalah kebenaran atau tetap tinggal dan sekamar dengan Kouki-lah yang merupakan kekeliruan.

Namun keduanya tetap bekerja sama membawa futon dari kamar Koichi ke kamar Kouki—dan Sejiuurou tidak sempat meneliti wilayah Kouki paling privasi itu dengan cermat—lalu menggelarnya, membawakan perlengkapan tidur yang lain, kemudian memasukkan tasnya ke dalam kamar tempat mereka akan tidur.

"Oyasuminasai."

Itulah saja yang dapat mereka dengar, sahut lembut dari ibu Furihata itu yang sibuk menahan kantuk menunggu suaminya pulang. Setelah memadamkan lampu, Kouki merangkak ke atas ranjangnya sementara Seijuurou berbaring di futon. Keduanya membenam diri dalam hangat selimut.

Mereka masih dalam proses adaptasi dengan keremangan ruangan, ketika mereka mendengar ucapan salam dari suara berat pria dan sambutan selamat datang dari ibu di rumah Furihata itu.

Kouki menggigit bibirnya, menjilatnya perlahan karena kering—sekerontang rongga intern lehernya. Menyadari dirinya tidak bisa meminta penjelasan atau klarifikasi apa pun dari yang Seijuurou hunjamkan padanya karena kedua orangtuanya ada di luar sana—tidak juga mereka bisa kontinu atas sesi panas yang asing tapi tidak sepenuhnya bisa dibenci. Dalam dekapan selimut, jemarinya merayap, mengusap lehernya yang masih terasa panas.

Posisi mereka terbalik.

Kini Kouki di atas dan Seijuurou di bawah.

Dan meski posisi mereka di balik pun, tidak ada yang berubah. Semua tetap sama seperti semula.

Namun di tengah kungkungan kegelapan, biner sienna itu memindai, nyalang bergulir menelusuri siluet yang rebah di futon. Mencari, terus mencari hingga menemukan sepasang gelimang magenta yang terang di bawah sana tengah menatapnya.

Tidak satu pun dari keduanya tergerak.

Sampai mata mereka berserah diri oleh kantuk terbujuk rayuan gelap malam,mengilasbalikkan suatu malam di tengah remang kamar dengan wangi sakura dan medikasi yang memuakkan mereka bersitatap dalam temaram, hingga akhirnya lamat-lamat terpejam—

.

.

—spektrum dan derum ekspresi yang terpancar di mercusuar hati mereka tidak memudar, justru terpugar sempurna dalam momentum ketika reras detik-detik itu berkisah tentang warna mata satu sama lain yang seharusnya tiada di balik tirai kelopak mata.

.

#~**~#

.

Bukan hal yang menyenangkan ketika terbangun paksa oleh objek yang mendistorsi mimpi.

Itu yang Seijuurou alami dengan tas bagian depan tempat ponsel barunya berada, tervibrasi dan berdering menyalak nyenyak tidurnya. Bukan alarm yang telah disetel, karena ia tidak mungkin terbangun saat udara masih sarat akan embun dan bahkan matahari belum menyemburat malu-malu di horizon.

Tidak tahu kapan dirinya tertidur—karena seingatnya semalam ia tidak bisa terlelap dan senyap memerhatikan pemuda yang lebih dulu pulas di ranjang, Seijuurou tidak merutuk walau di luar burung-buruk pelatuk dan sekawanan unggas mulai berkukuk.

Susah-payah tengkurap dan meraih ponselnya, Seijuurou melihat nama ajudan yang dipercayakan oleh ayahnya padanya itu terdisplay di layar. Sebelah alis terangkat. Andai bukan urgensi, mustahil ajudan tersebut meneleponnya di waktu di mana semua orang masih bergelung dalam kurungan selimut.

"Halo?" sapa emperor muda itu serak.

Seijuurou merebahkan kembali kepalanya dengan ponsel disangga satu tangan ke telinga. Matanya kembali terpejam karena ajudannya itu mengawali pembicaraan dengan meminta maaf karena menginterupsi waktu tidurnya.

Ajudannya melaporkan dua hal.

Satu prosedural yang selama ini disiapkannya—dengan memanipulasi yang dialaminya kala itu pada justifikasi ayahnya.

Dan satu lagi kabar yang membuatnya berdecak pelan. Mimpi yang ingin ia realisasi murni untuk diri sendiri. Telah berhari-hari ia berusaha mendapat koneksi yang sekiranya dapat membantunya mewujudkan, sekarang hal ini malah terjadi.

"Tidak bisakah aku menemuinya nanti?"

"..."

"Nomor beliau yang kuterima ada di ponselku yang dicuri. Orang itu tidak mau memberikannya lagi, karena dia pikir aku tidak benar-benar serius untuk diorbitkan karena tidak juga menelepon beliau."

"..."

"Aku sudah bilang apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya dia skeptis."

"..."

Mendengar tawar yang disampaikan sang ajudan, instingtif matanya mematut siluet seseorang yang tertidur dengan lengan terjuntai ke lantai. Sorotnya menyendu dipalu pilu.

Ada tanya bagaimana yang dilempar seperti kerikil memecah jendela di ruang imajiner dalam diri. Seijuurou menggeser posisi, menghadap pemuda yang pulas di hadapannya, satu tangannya yang tidak memegang ponsel meraih tangan itu, mengisi ruang antar spasi jari dengan jemarinya sendiri dalam sentuhan yang belum dapat disebut genggaman erat.

Kapalan.

Hangat dan dapat menyebabkan siapa pun bergantung padanya.

Seijuurou bukan seseorang yang dapat semudah itu menyerahkan dependensi pada orang lain. Namun ia selalu jadi tempat bergantung orang lain, selalu diandalkan, jadi pondasi hati dan kepercayaan diri untuk orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Ironis ketika ia berada di posisi sebaliknya.

Bagaimana rasanya jika untuk mendapatkan harta karun berharganya kembali Seijuurou harus bergantung pada seseorang biasa-biasa saja seperti Furihata Kouki?

Ibujari Seijuurou mengusap bekas luka karena pemuda yang tengah melindur itu pernah terjatuh saat berlari-lari rusuh hanya agar membuatnya tak menunggu.

Sekali lagi ia dihadapkan pada keputusan sulit yang terpahat kerunyaman karena situasi tidak menguntungkan ini.

"Baiklah. Kalau itu memang satu-satunya jalan, aku akan temui asistennya lagi hari ini agar dapat membujuk beliau bersabar lagi sampai aku bisa meneleponnya sendiri. Soal invasi, nanti setelah kita bertemu, akan kita bahas lagi."

Sambungan telepon berakhir, sama seperti tautan jemari mereka.

Ketika dua hari terpenting ini berakhir, apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka nanti?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan pada seseorang yang menyulitkannya menghilangkan kelemahannya sendiri?

Seijuurou setengah terduduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah polos pulas seseorang, membiarkan tanya itu terbisik tepat di depan bibir yang lagi-lagi melirihkan namanya kendati tetap dalam lelap.

" _Apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu, Furihata ... Kouki?"_

Ini adalah kedua kali bagi Kouki, ciumannya dicuri saat ia masih terjebak di labirin mimpi.

Namun ini kali pertama bagi Seijuurou mencium Kouki sedemikian lembut dan hati menghayat hangat yang amat menyayat, karena yang ciuman pertama Kouki dicuri oleh dirinya yang satu lagi saat senja melarat di antara wangi sakura, rakitan sempurna railroad, dan serakan keping-keping shogi.

.

Kau

Tersenyum

Menangis

Tertawa

Kau merasa

Dan kau mencinta

(Kita bersama)

.

#~**~#

.

"Kenapa malah kau yang pasang muka takut begitu padahal aku yang besok akan dioperasi, eh?"

Koichi menusuk pelan pipi adiknya yang tadi sudah muncul di pintu kamarnya pagi-pagi bersama ibunya dengan wajah cemberut nan sendu yang sama sekali tak membuat takut siapa pun, sempat membuatnya melongo kaget, lalu tertawa senang karena kehadirannya.

Tentu saja, biasanya adiknya baru akan menjenguknya saat jam besuk ketika petang datang.

Sang kakak batal menggoda begitu mengetahui penyebab mendung merundung adiknya yang menemaninya, gelisah didera rana mencorat-coret buku catatan berharga mereka.

Ibunya memang biasa datang di pagi hari, tapi itu karena ia biasa membawa makanan atau pakaian ganti untuknya. Menanyakan kondisinya, terkadang menceritakan hal-hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, dan membelai kepala si putra sulung yang tidak berani protes walau diperlakukan tak ubahnya anak kecil.

Toh, ada kalanya kasih sayang orangtua yang telah berjuang begitu banyak untukmu tidak bisa kauprotes dan sangkal semena-mena.

Yang berbeda pagi itu, selain rutinitas ibunya yang biasa, Koichi menyadari penyebab adiknya bisa datang dengan muka kusut dan ekspresi sekalut itu bukan hanya murni karena dirinya besok akan menjalani operasi besar.

Ibunya mengisahkan teman Kouki yang mirip sekali dengan Shiori-san (karena dulu ibunya pun pernah menjadi teman mengobrol almarhumah wanita tersebut), menginap di rumah malam itu tapi esok paginya bahkan jauh sebelum Kouki terbangun, dia berpamitan pergi pada nyonya Furihata karena ada urusan penting yang harus diselesaikan.

Ibunya mengomel begitu Kouki terbangun menemukan futon dan perlengkapan tidur telah dirapikan, panik menanyai kemana pemuda yang semalam tidur di kamarnya mendadak raib tak berjejak. Bagaimana bisa Kouki tidak tahu temannya sendiri pergi?

Koichi bersimpati untuk adiknya. Dia berbaik hati menawarkan ponselnya agar Kouki bisa menghubungi pemuda tersebut, tapi Kouki meninggikan harga diri dan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Malah mendelik padanya seakan Koichi telah melakukan kesalahan terfatal seumur hidup yang tidak akan Kouki sudi maafkan.

Entah adiknya itu sadari atau tidak, tapi ekspresi kali ini berbeda dari yang biasa tertera di wajah Kouki saat membicarakan Akashi Seijuurou. Frustratif tapi ekspetatif. Kalau intuisinya benar, bahkan mungkin afektif.

Mungkin ada yang terjadi ketika mereka berdua saja semalam di rumah?

Niat hati, ketika adiknya menjenguknya lagi, Koichi ingin merentang seringai selebar-lebarnya. Tentu saja, dengan Akashi (Oportunis Sialan) Seijuurou itu mencium adiknya di kamar rawat-inapnya, mana bisa Koichi berpikiran naif tidak akan terjadi apa-apa antara Seijuurou dan Kouki selama mereka berdua saja di rumah sampai sebelum sang ibu pulang?

Namun dia batal melakukannya karena menilik ekspresi Kouki. Seakan menerima selontar verbal berlandaskan kenyataan—sesuatu terjadi antara dirinya dan Seijuurou, ekuivalen dengan ketika railroad dirubuhkan; adiknya bisa melelehkan yang Koichi benci sekali melihatnya.

"..."

"Kouki, hei."

"..."

"Kau bertengkar dengan Akashi-kun?"

"..."

Koichi tidak luput melihat adiknya berjengit, barulah kemudian menggeleng lamat.

"Mungkin dia ada di tempat kalian biasa berlatih. Coba kau cek ke sana." Koichi menganjurkan seraya mengamati pena adiknya berhenti menari terlalu lama daripada yang seharusnya.

Kouki mencengkeram pena yang digenggamnya. "Dia ... dia mungkin tidak akan ada di sana."

Ah, ternyata benar. Telah terjadi sesuatu.

"Kenapa tidak? Bukankah ini hari kalian harusnya latihan habis-habisan?"

"..."

Menyadari adiknya sendiri tidak mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaannya, Koichi mengulurkan tangan untuk mengacak rambut adiknya. Entah berapa kali sudah jarum menit bertapak, Koichi masih menepuk-nepuk kepala remaja yang lebih muda darinya.

Momen itu tersekap dalam ruang di mana satuan waktu hanyalah gurat fana. Mungkin untuk mereka yang justru akan segera hanya jadi fana pada selapis kaca, ada bahasa alam yang terlupa dan barulah berhasil mereka eja untuk yang benar-benar telah merasa.

"Pertarungannya besok, 'kan? Semoga kau menang."

"... mungkin, a-aku tidak datang."

"..."

"..."

"Kenapa?"

Karena satu kata tanya dan keterkejutan luar biasa, Koichi menarik tangannya dari kepala Kouki. Memandang adiknya seakan posisi otaknya miring lantas remaja tersebut mendadak sinting.

"Kau sudah berlatih dengannya berhari-hari."

Kouki merasakan ketajaman bukan semata berasal dari tatapan, tapi juga dari hunjaman suara rendah kakaknya. Getar terjalar ke pena, Kouki menaruhnya di atas lembaran penuh coretan, beralih melampias ketegangan pada buku di pangkuannya.

Tidak mungkin Kouki mengungkapkan bahwa sebenarnya tidak perlu lagi bertanding dengan si kembar alumnus Kamata Nishi. Mengingat uang tabungannya untuk membayar kotak musik yang dipesannya jauh-jauh hari, dapat diganti karena kini ia menerima separuh jatah hasil kerjanya dari royalti mereka berdua.

Uang tersebut cukup untuk membayar harga kotak musik tersebut yang Kouki pesankan hanya untuk kakaknya. Bahkan ia bisa membayar hutang biaya administrasi rumah sakit pada pemuda yang lenyap bersama senyap, tak berjejak. Ia tidak perlu lagi bertarung atau menghadapi gerombolan mengerikan yang mencecarkan penderitaan dan cambukan sakit mematikan padanya.

Walaupun kalau ia tidak datang, Kouki tidak yakin apa ia akan pernah bisa mengenyahkan gelontor perasaan bersalah karena telah mengkhianati Seijuurou. Terlebih karena ia memanfaatkan ilmu dari tutornya itu, demi bertambah kuat dan bisa membuat tim khasnya sendiri, agar dia tidak lagi merasa tidak berguna. Kritik dan sarannya, semua yang telah Seijuurou lakukan untuknya dan mereka lakukan bersama.

Kouki tidak bisa membayangkannya bagaimana cara, bagaimana bisa, dirinya akan melupakan semua itu.

"Apa karena kaupikir Akashi-kun bisa menang sendiri meskipun tidak ada kau?"

"... di-dia sangat mampu u-untuk me-menang sendiri _, Aniki."_

"Walaupun dia mampu, situasi dan kondisinya tidak semudah itu. Dia membutuhkanmu untuk pertarungan besok."

"Dia tidak butuh—"

"Kalau dia tidak butuh, kenapa dia mau repot-repot melatihmu selama ini?"

"..."

"Dia memercayaimu untuk jadi teman setimnya. Jadi, jangan khianati semua yang sudah dia lakukan untukmu."

Koichi tidak mengerti mengapa Kouki menatapnya sengit tersisip sedih yang amat pahit.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, seakan Kouki ingin menyambitnya dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya tidak sesederhana itu. Tapi, ada alasan kuat mengapa bibirnya terkatup rapat—bersikeras tidak akan mengemukakan alasan. Adiknya begitu teguh walau tersepuh sendu.

"Coba kalau Aniki yang ada dalam posisiku, Akashi tidak akan ..." Kouki meremat serat olahan lembaran kulit kayu menjadi buku yang dipangkunya, "Akashi sangat mengagumimu, jadi ... uh, dia bilang kau sangat menyenangkan, dan kuat ... dia senang karena bertemu denganmu dan bilang kalau saja kalian bertemu lebih cepat ... coba saja Aniki yang ..."

Koichi mengerjapkan mata. Ah, adiknya bicara apa? Sebelah alis terangkat, kening terkernyit, mata yang memiliki iris peru itu meruncingkan kecurigaan pada Kouki.

"Akashi –kun bilang begitu?"

Koichi menotis tensi yang meninggi melingkupi Kouki.

"I- ... iya."

Rangkaian aksara terhimpun pada satu verba. Koichi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara adiknya dan putra tunggal Akashi Shiori itu, tapi dia yakin ekspresi Kouki itu seperti menghakiminya, seperti dulu—hampir menyerupai sakit hati.

Koichi mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tidak pernah bermaksud membuat adiknya iri. Ada aspek yang pantas menyebabkannya merasa demikian, walau Koichi yakin bagian ternestapa hidupnya bukanlah sesuatu yang akan membuat Kouki memandangnya seperti itu.

Menatap adiknya lekat, memerhatikan ceceran bahasa tubuh Kouki—dari ceruk matanya dikucur pilu, liuk bibirnya, luka menorehi matanya, seakan ada sedan yang tertahan—dan keterkaitan antara Akashi serta hal-hal random yang dibicarakannya, Koichi tergemap karena akhirnya dia paham ekspresi Kouki.

Koichi tidak ingin membahas hal yang akhirnya ia mengerti. Adiknya cemburu padanya karena Akashi Seijuurou membicarakannya, menganggapnya menyenangkan, mengagumkan, dan hal random lainnya yang adiknya kemukakan.

Tidak pernah terbersit sedikitpun niat untuk menjarah begitu banyak bagian dari hidup salah seorang yang paling disayanginya. Dipikirnya Akashi Seijuurou adalah kunci dari segala hal yang telah dirampasnya dari adiknya. Karena itu—

"—walaupun begitu, yang Akashi butuhkan bukan aku." Koichi lurus menyelami biner sienna adiknya. "Kau."

"..."

Suara putra sulung Furihata itu menajam dengan peringatan. "Kouki."

"A-apa ... a-aku pengecut?" Kouki akhirnya bersipandang dengan kakaknya, sorot matanya amat sayu.

Koichi mengangguk tegas. "Kalau kau sampai tidak datang, tentu saja iya."

"..."

Memahami bertumpuk-tumpuk yang menggerus komposur sang adik, Koichi meraih satu tangan adiknya yang menjalar getar ke tangannya—menepuk-nepuk tangan adiknya yang kuat dan berkalus, tidak selunak miliknya.

"Ingat saat kau waktu itu mengeluh padaku, ingin keluar dari tim basketmu karena tidak kuat dengan regimen latihan yang sangat gila dan anggota timmu yang lain sangat hebat. Kau tidak tahan, tapi akhirnya kau tetap bertahan dan berlatih keras?

"Ingat saat kau cerita padaku akhirnya kau pertama kalinya diturunkan bermain di semifinal? Kau sangat takut, tapi keinginanmu akhirnya terkabul, dan kau melakukan segala hal yang kau bisa untuk membantu timmu. Apa kau masih ingat kebahagiaanmu saat itu?

"Terakhir, saat me-marking Akashi-kun. Kau ingat saat itu kau jauh lebih takut lagi dari saat pertama kali bermain, tapi kau berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk timmu tanpa meminta orang lain menggantikanmu?"

Kouki dijejali tenung renung oleh kakaknya, didorong untuk mengilas balik semua pengalaman yang telah ia alami. Seluruh perasaan terbaik yang pernah dirasakannya—dan Kouki tidak pernah bisa lupa dengan semua itu. Meneguk salivanya lamat, kepalanya terangguk lemah.

"Bagiku, setidaknya kau bukan pengecut."

Koichi membelai helai sienna adiknya yang terurai menutupi wajah. Mengerti tanda-tanda adiknya akan menyergah jengah, Koichi tersenyum pada Kouki. Roman wajah pemuda berambut peru itu melembut.

"Kau hanya takut untuk sesuatu yang belum kau tahu."

Sensasi sedingin bilur bulir hujan dari mulut daun yang menerpanya dan Akashi, kini melingkupi hati Kouki.

.

.

"Kurasa kau tidak sepengecut itu." Akashi membiarkan telunjuknya menusuk pelan dahi Kouki karena menampilkan wajah melongo bodoh itu. "Kau hanya takut."

.

.

Mungkin ada sesuatu serupa wahyu yang menjadikan kakaknya sebagai perantara baginya demi memahami semua ini, untuk meretak dinding ketidakmengertian yang mengurungnya.

Ketakutan untuk mengetahui apa yang berikutnya akan terjadi, bagaimana perasaannya sendiri dan Akashi Seijuurou, serta imaji akan hari-hari yang kembali berlangsung seperti biasa seakan semua yang terjadi dua minggu terakhir ini tidak pernah terjadi.

"Kalau kau belum tahu, sebaiknya kau cari tahu. Kalau kau tidak mencari tahu, kau tidak akan tahu. Walaupun juga ada pepatah: curiosity kills the cat, tapi kalau kau tidak tahu dan tidak berusaha mencari tahu, tidak akan ada yang berubah.

"Kalau kau tetap diam saja atau kau mundur dari semua yang sebenarnya kauhasratkan tanpa memperjuangkannya, itulah yang disebut pengecut."

Tidak mengerti mengapa perkataannya memantik titik melankolia melinangi wajah adiknya yang masih tersemburat ruam merah, Koichi beringsut maju untuk merengkuh adiknya dalam pelukan seraya mengusap-usap punggungnya, memeluknya erat seakan itu terakhir kali, lalu berbisik parau dengan makna yang hanya adiknya bisa, pernah, dan akan selalu mengerti.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa setiap waktu ada bersamamu, Kouki. Belajarlah menyeka airmatamu sendiri dan berjanjilah padaku, kau akan selalu berjuang untuk tersenyum lagi."

"Y-ya, Aniki."

.

.

(Dan semenjak berbicara dengan seseorang itu, Koichi akhirnya menemukan siapa yang dicarinya; siapa yang dapat menebus perasaan bersalah dan menebus segala yang telah ia rampas dari adiknya; siapa yang bisa membuat adiknya begitu hidup dan bercahaya tanpa lagi menjadi bayang-bayang bagi eksistensi rapuhnya.

Seseorang yang bisa menjaga adik semata wayangnya.)

' _Aku tidak bisa selamanya ada untukmu, Kouki. Kau tahu itu, walau kau tak mau tahu.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Demi dirimu—_

 _Dariku, yang hanya bisa bergantung padamu_

 _Padamu, yang tidak mungkin selamanya ada untukku_

 _Kecuali satu pinta agar aku lupa dan menganggapmu tak pernah ada selamanya_

 _tetaplah di sisiku_

— _aku akan bernyanyi untukmu_

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Fic ini 30k-30k-22k dan membesar (plotnya berkembang) dari stok 10k yang ada, saya mohon maaf karena fanfiksi ini tidak bisa dirangkumkan karena plots-nya melebar. Tapi tetap, fanfiksi ini istimewa untuk Kak Ahokitsune sekalipun batal dirampungkan saat event yang terakhir kali.

Semoga fanfiksi ini masih bisa mengobati dan memenuhi kerinduan Kak Ahokitsune pada fanfiksi canon AkaFuri! (karena saya juga sangat suka hal yang sama—langkanya fic canon AkaFuri beginilah jadinya. X"DDD)

P.S: kenapa Furi unyu banget pas masak omelette eargasm saya gak kuat—huhuhu. *unyelin Furi* ORZ OTL OTZ

.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

.

Sweet smile,

Light of Leviathan a.k.a LoL


End file.
